DECISIONES QUE TANTEAN
by asaitamalegustaeludon
Summary: Para proteger a la tierra, Saitama se ve forzado a unirse a Boros y a su enorme nave, pero Genos cree que se a vuelto un villano y no lo dejara ir, se enfrenta a un problema que involucra sus presentimientos y profundos deseos, llegando a descubrir lo que siente por su maestro, y a su vez, en Boros surge una poderosa obsesión hacia el calvo héroe que podría o no cambiarle la vida
1. Chapter 1

Una parte de la ciudad se encontraba destrozada, edificios colapsados y carbonizados, la gente había evacuado toda zona en peligro supuesto.

A lo lejos se veía la gigantesca nave de Lord Boros, muy cerca del suelo pero sin tocarlo, tan grande como una ciudad, los Heroes habían evacuado también y solo algunos se quedaban para mirar, aparentemente los invasores solo peleaban con los héroes que quedaban aunque no los mataban y cuidaban que nadie se subiera a la nave.

Lord Boros esperaba en la entrada de esta con una sonrisa perversa pero feliz.

a lo lejos de la gran nave, en una zona destruida, cerca de un callejón carbonizado, se encontraban un resignado Heroe calvo y un muy enojado ciborg.

-por qué sensei!?- nunca le había importado esas cosas, ¿Por qué ahora te afecta tanto como para llegar a esto, eres un héroe, no un villano!-

Saitama miraba a Genos serio

-ya no más podré seguir aquí Genos, me iré con Boros y eso es todo- decía el calvo bajado la mirada, se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la enorme nave que había destruido gran parte de la ciudad.

Genos frunció el ceño, estaba realmente enojado y confundido, corrió hacia el sujetándolo de un brazo para después acorralarlo en la pared, -por qué no me das explicaciones?!, es demasiado extraño, tu podrías lidiar con esto fácilmente, no puedo creer que digas que esta vez no tienes escapatoria, ¿eso qué significa? DIME!-

Saitama no dijo nada. Genos cerró sus puños rasgando la pared que empujaba

-por qué me haces esto?!- realmente no creía que esto estuviera sucediendo, su sensei se iría, tal vez para siempre, pero por que cedió tan fácil, no lo entendía. - … voy a volverme fuerte, y lo intento, ten paciencia y seré tan poderoso como tú, por favor- hablaba ante la idea de que Saitama se fuera porque él no pudiera igualarle, tal vez eso era, se iba por que Boros era el único que podía enfrentarle.

\- puedes seguir sin mi, te has vuelto más fuerte desde que nos conocimos, no me necesi…-

-NOO!- el calvo se sorprendió ante el grito de su discípulo – No sensei, lo necesito, si no eres tu, yo… quiero volverme fuerte bajo su guía, quiero volverme fuerte, PARA PROTEJERLO MALDICION!...

-…-

-se que algo pasa que no me quiere decir, me odio a mí mismo por no tener lo suficiente para que confíes en mí, por no poder protegerte, pero luchare por ti!-

Saitama lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos, realmente tenía un discípulo tan fiel, mas que su disipulo, era su mejor amigo, un amigo tan bueno que siempre se preocupaba por el y lo cuidaba aunque no lo necesitara, pero…, miró por un segundo a la nave, sonrió levemente feliz para después cambiar su mirada

-entonces… ven conmigo –

Genos se sobresaltó ante eso que no esperaba, levanto su rostro encontrándose con la mirada relajada del calvo que tanto lo caracterizaba, un momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, quiso retroceder pero el otro lo jalo de la nuca uniendo sus cuerpos

-ven conmigo a la nave, estaremos juntos- decía muy bajo, pero Genos podía oírlo, si no lo conociera hubiera jurado que lo estaba seduciendo

-pero…yo…-

-dejaran en paz la tierra y conquistaran otros mundos, pero tú y yo estaremos juntos, y seguirás siendo mi aprendiz- se acercó más a su rostro.

-sensei, yo… yo…-

-dijiste que no importaba que, siempre me seguirías verdad?, sigo siendo el mismo Saitama-

Saitama acaricio la mejilla del ciborg y después se separó, Genos terminó acorralando la nada, aun sorprendido y con la mirada oculta por sus mechones rubios, por unos segundos más y miró a su sensei que ya estaba en camino a la nave

-vamos genos- dijo empezando a caminar

…

…

…

…..

-…si maestro…-

Ambos héroes caminaron hacia la enorme nave alienígena, Genos no sabía lo que seguiría pero algo le decía que debía acompañar a Saitama, todo era muy extraño, pero decidió seguirlo-

Los héroes llegaron hasta la nave de Boros, quien le dio la bienvenida a Saitama pero miró de manera fulminante al ciborg

-¿Quién es el Saitama?, no permitiré que héroes entren a la nave- dijo con un tono serio y mirando desafiante a los dos

-es un amigo y ha jurado seguirme sin importar nada- dijo igual de desafiante golpeando a Genos con el codo levemente – Genos, preséntate-

El ciborg lo miro confundido pero aun así hablo

-soy Genos, soy el discípulo de Saitama!-

\- discípulo?, jajajaja, debes saber que Saitama será de los nuestros ahora!-

Genos lo miro enojado frunciendo el ceño y enseñando los dientes

-Boros, este ciborg ha jurado seguirme a donde sea, dijiste que tendría lo que quisiera si me quedaba aquí- hablo Saitama interponiéndose entre el alienígena y su discípulo.

\- hmm!, debo pensar que es un juguete o algo asi?-

Genos no entendía nada, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso?, su sensei hablaba de por el, pero en esos momentos debía seguir la corriente, ya tendría para hablar con Saitama, siendo sincero, no podría luchar contra alguien como Lord Boros, sabiendo que era el líder y que nadie excepto Saitama podría enfrentar ese grupo de extraterrestres. Miraba atento a todos los movimientos del sensei

-asi es – finalizo el calvo sin apartar la vista de Boros

-…. Hmmm, esta bien, si eso es lo único que quieres, estoy de acuerdo, no tengo nada que perder-

Después de la discusión los hombres de adentraron en la nave pasando por todas las miradas arrogantes de los otros monstruos, Saitama no parecía importarle.

En un momento cuando pasaron al lado del líder, este agarró a Saitama del cuello de su traje levantándolo para intimidarlo, Genos, al ver eso, se puso a la defensiva alzando su mano llenándola de energía, listo para atacar, si no fuera porque Saitama alzo una mano en señal de que se detuviera y no hiciera nada.

-te advierto, que si intentas negárteme o hacer algo estúpido sabes lo que pasara – dijo desafiante el de un ojo, acercando al calvo

\- suelta a sensei, como te atreves a… -sus palabras fueron calladas por el héroe

\- lo se Boros, al final de cuentas vine, iré contigo y conquistaremos los mundos-

Genos no podía con la duda, Saitama le daba la razón a Boros, que iría con él, ¿Por qué?.

El monstruo se quedó mirando al calvo levantándolo, y después lo bajo despacio

-veras que no te arrepentirás de seguirme-

\- hmm, de todos modos era una vida aburrida- dijo el calvo siguiendo su rumbo al gran pasillo oscuro que llegaba hasta los adentros de la nave voladora

-jajjajajaja, bien bestias vámonos ya!- anuncio Boros, quien dicho esto, la nave tembló y comenzó a elevarse, serrándose las puertas detrás de ellos

Genos miro atrás, realmente este era el último día que vería a la tierra,¿ que pasara con la vida que había desarrollado ahí, con sus amigos, con la asociación, con el doctor Kuseno, con el ciborg del cual había jurado vengarse, ya no podría pensar más así

Pero…

Imaginarse una vida sin el, sin Saitama, ¿realmente sería lo mismo?, no, no podía dejarlo, no sabía si era por eso, si se había vuelto malo y realmente quisiera unirse a ellos, no lo podía creer, pero Saitama también se veía preocupado, el rubio sintió que debía saber, no dejaría las cosas así, preferiría ir con el, no estando seguro de sus intenciones, que vivir con la duda

-lo siento Doctor – dijo finalmente viendo por última vez el cielo de la tierra.

Uno de los monstruos guio a ambos chicos a una parte que parecía cueva, extensos pasajes cuyas paredes no eran lisas, si no discontinuas, parecían raíces gruesas de un material extraño y oscuro, con extraños cristales incrustados en esas raíces que iluminaban lo suficiente para ver, obviamente nada que conocían.

Tuvieron que recorrer muchos metros en un incómodo silencio por parte de ambos.

El monstruo los guio a una puerta grande, al parecer de metal con extraños diseños labrados. Tras esa puerta había una muy amplia "habitación" donde se encontraban una gran cama, un sillón alto, un armario y una mesa grande, oscura como todo el lugar alumbrada por esos cristales.

-no entiendo cómo pudo Boros-sama dejar que humanos entren a la nave así, pero parece que tu eres una excepción señor Saitama- hablo el monstruo mientras abría las puertas, este era grande con cuerpo alto musculoso de color gris muy claro, cuatro ojos rojos y seis brazos, hablaba con una voz tenebrosa que hacía eco.

Saitama veía sus alrededores tranquilamente mientras Genos seguía con la mirada en el piso solo siguiendo a su sensei sin decir una palabra.

-avíseme si necesita algo Saitama-san, boros-sama me ha ordenado personalmente para complacer todo lo que se le ofrezca, mi nombre es Karistropinosledss, estaré…-

-Kari que?, ese es un nombre confuso hombre-

-he?..-

-yo te llamare solo Kapi ¿de acuerdo?, -

-He? Kapi?, pero yo…-

\- ese suena mejor y más sencillo, te llamare Kapi-

-kmm, bueno, qué más da, me retiro- dijo el monstruo resignado, cerrando las puertas cuando salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron ambos solos, Genos se atrevió a levantar la mirada para ver al héroe, este tenía el rostro de siempre, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Estaban en una nave alienígena, rodeado de monstruos que detestaban, ya no podrían regresar a la tierra, que hay de todos los que extrañarían a Saitama? , su vida tranquila, el rubio rompió el silencio diciendo:

-ahora si me vas a explicar sensei?, porque ha decidido esto, ¿Qué pasara con la tierra ahora si no estas para salvarla?-

\- … hay muchos héroes en el mundo Genos- dijo simplemente

Simplemente

-Que pasara con la asociación?!- dijo más fuerte el rubio, se estaba cansando de la repentina actitud del calvo

\- ya no me necesitan- otra respuesta sencilla

-Que pasara con los demás que conoce, la gente que en verdad lo aprecia, no es posible que hallas decidido volverte un villano de la noche a la mañana! ¿Qué pasará con su vida en la tierra?!- grito al borde de su ira

-… hm si, ya no podre gozar de las ofertas del supermercado…-

Eso termino con acabar con la paciencia de Genos, abalanzándose bruscamente sobre el tumbándolo en el piso

-YA ESTOY ARTO! DIME POR QUE HAS TOMADO ESTA DECISIÓN, NO ENTIENDO NADA!- gritaba muy furioso mirando a Saitama,

-shhhh, no grites así- ahora el calvo frunció un poco el ceño

-ES QUE ESTOY MUY ENOJADO, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…mmhh!?-

.

.

Repentinamente Saitama jalo de la cabeza de Genos hacia sí, acallando su boca con sus labios, eso logro descolocar al rubio, quien estaba muy sorprendido por tal acto, su mente se nublo y solo se mantuvo rígido mientras duraba el beso, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, ahora sí que no comprendía. Trato de apartarse pero Saitama lo sujetaba fuertemente.

"no lo entiendo, por qué me besa en esta situación?" Pensaba

No se sentía raro, ya ha habido veces que se han besado antes, después de todo tenían una relación muy cercana, no les sobraba un beso piadoso en algunas ocasiones, por curiosidad y sin llegar a mas, pero esta vez no tenía sentido, acababan de abandonar la tierra donde vivían, pasarían el resto de sus vidas al lado de malvados busca pleitos, Genos no quería eso, pero debía admitir que no pensó en si mismo sino en su sensei, y ahora lo estaba besando como si nada, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Saitama?. Con esfuerzo logro zafarse del beso

-mmmh….mhhaaa!, ¿Qué está haciendo?, no es momento de juegos!...mhhh!-

Saitama volvió a jalar a Genos uniendo sus labios otra vez mientras miraba a todos lados, cámaras pequeñas, no estaba seguro así, y Genos se volvía muy molesto gritando

Pov's Saitama

Por qué estoy haciendo esto?, no tenía planeado llevarlo con migo, pero él es tan terco, no se por qué le dije que me acompañara, se volverá loco aquí y tendría muchos problemas con los demás, lo siento Genos, esto será un cambio radical, será difícil y no nos gustará, debiste quedarte en la tierra y seguir con tu vida, ¿por que seguirme hasta acá donde probablemente no tienes oportunidad de ganar en peleas?….. Pero….. de algún modo me siento contento, agradezco que aceptaras acompañarme, de este modo no será tan malo, al menos puedes quedarte a mi lado. Sé que fui egoísta, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Cuando el beso terminó lo empujo para quedar frente a él parados

-escúchame Genos, de ahora en adelante estaremos en esta nave te guste o no, cuando te dije que me iría tú decidiste arriesgarte a seguirme, así que no quiero reproches, estarás con migo como tú quieres, y te aconsejo que no hagas enojar a los demás o pondrás las cosas peor- dejo con el tono serio levantando un dedo para explicar

-pero… yo no…-

-me seguirás como siempre lo haces y harás todo lo que te diga, no me des problemas y mantente callado cuando salgamos ¿entendiste?-

El ciborg temblaba de rabia y odio, o podía creer que ese fuera su sensei, algo lo cambio por dentro, en ese momento se arrepintió de haber sido seducido y aceptado irse con él, debió dejarlo que se fuera solo, total estaba seguro de que estaría bien.

-esto es lo que piensas en serio?, bien, como tu ordenes, me largo de aquí, ya no tiene sentido seguir hablando- dijo el rubio mientras se aproximaba a la puerta,

-a donde vas?- no tienes a donde ir- hablo el calvo un tanto sorprendido, o quería que se fuera y mucho menos que lo odiara

-donde sea, lejos de ti- eso ultimo lastimo de sobremanera al héroe, quien rápidamente se puso frente a el poniendo sus manos en el pecho metálico para detenerlo

-no, espera, no piensas ir por ahí rondando, conociéndote comenzaras a pelear con todos-

-no me importa, no quiero seguir aquí, debí dejarte que te largaras a donde fuera-

Saitama bajo la mirada dolido, Genos lo odiaba, pero no podía dejar que se fuera, lo matarían, debía buscar una manera de que lo obedeciera.

-si es así…- entonces lo empujo a la cama y tomo su rostro volviéndolo a besar, esta vez más intensamente, dejándolo sin aliento, cuando se separaron el calvo se quitó toda la ropa frente a él aun sabiendo que había cámaras por doquier. Genos se puso rojo ante eso pero no lo detuvo.

-te dejaré tenerme a cambio de que te quedes – dijo Saitama avergonzado, fue lo único que se le ocurrió, sabía que Genos sentía algo por él, por eso quiso aprovecharse de eso para evitar conflictos

-Saitama….sensei?-

-por favor Genos, no compliques las cosas- acerco su rostro al del rubio y lo beso nuevamente.

Genos por su parte solo pudo cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar ante lo tentador que era esa oferta, en el fondo sentía algo por Saitama, estaba molesto y dolido, lo sabía, sin embargo no podía hacer nada en ese momento, solo dejar que el otro lo besara, pero por más que odiaba toda la situación, no podía desagradarle las insinuaciones del chico calvo.


	2. Chapter 2

La inmensa nave se veía que surcaba el universo moviéndose lentamente, los alienígenas de ahí estaban reunidos en una gran sala muy iluminada, como el pabellón de un rey, hay se encontraba Boros sentado en su gran trono y los demás frete a él.

-Boros-sama, tenemos informes de planetas nuevos que están a unas semanas de aquí usado la velocidad máxima, díganos a cual quisiera ir- decía un monstruo de apariencia de caracol con patas

-opino que vallamos al planeta gigante de Gliese, es un planeta frio pero tiene un tipo de metal muy resistente-

-o podríamos ir a Aldebaran, es muy grande y se registran seres gigantes-

-o al Sirius A, es suficientemente estable para nuevos reclutas-

Hablaban muchos de los monstruos, formándose un barbullo en toda la sala, Boros no estaba al pendiente de lo que decían, solo se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos

-Boros-sama?-

-… no tenemos tanta prisa en ir a planetas que conquistar, por el momento trabajen aquí y organicen el viaje hacia el planeta de minerales duros, necesitaremos material para la maquina central- dijo el rey finalizando la conversación

-ya escucharon idiotas, hagan lo que ordene!- habló un monstruo de largos tentáculos y cabeza de pulpo, un maestro de la telequinesis, y segundo al mando de la nave

Todos los demás presentes se dispersaron retomando sus puestos

-que ocurre Boros-sama, no quisiera buscar retos en otros planetas?-

El rey guardo silencio un momento y hablo

-…no creo que sea necesario en este momento, de todas formas, tengo otras cosas en mente- Boros se paró de su asiento y camino hacia los sus aposentos mirando el paisaje de las estrellas infinitas del universo en su enorme ventanal.

-pero Boros-sama, porque no destruyo esa tierra cuando tenía la oportunidad?, teníamos todo planeado, además ese humano sin cabello es muy peligroso, y trajo a un montón de chatarra con él, no merece estar aquí, podríamos…-

-silencio!, por algo Saitama está aquí y tuve suerte de que aceptara, si llegan a molestarlo no se los perdonare, dejen que haga lo que quiera y asegúrense de que tenga todo lo que necesite- decía sin dejar de mirar hacia el infinito para luego sonreír para sus adentros.

-ghh,… está bien, no lo molestare más, pero sigo pensando qué planes tiene pensado hacer con el, me retiro señor- asi es monstruo pulpo se fue sin más dejando solo a Boros que sonreía levemente

"Saitama…., Saitama,… es perfecto"

…mientras tanto en la tierra…..

La asociación de héroes registro a Saitama y Genos como desaparecidos desde la llegada de la nave alienígena, no se explicaban como pero habían desaparecido del mapa dando la noticia a todas las personas. Los fans de Genos lloraban por la perdida y solo unos pocos por Saitama: Mumen, King, Fubuki, aunque no podían creerlo del todo ya que el héroe calvo era muy fuerte.

El doctor Kuseno intento por varios días hallar en las coordenadas la ubicación del ciborg por su rastreador universal pero la señal se encontraba fuera de toda área registrada, le parecía curioso puesto que solo ellos 2 habían desaparecido, al menos creyó que Saitama seguiría con vida, era extraño.

Por otro lado, en un bosque salvaje se encontraba Sonic sentado en el tronco de un árbol, pensando, que habia pasado con esos dos, y centro su mente en Saitama, ya no podía seguir mas con su deseo de vencerlo si ya no estaba, pero algo le decía que no estaba muerto. No pudo evitar sentirse triste, enojado y frustrado.

-Saitama, ¿dónde estás?, que fue lo que paso?- dijo mientras veía un cráter muy profundo en un lugar donde había caído un rayo.

…..

Los días pasaron así, Saitama seguía con su "entretenimiento" de seducir a Genos, realmente se sentía avergonzado al principio, era la única manera de retenerlo (y a la vez protegerlo), se acostumbró, y francamente le gustaba, más bien, le encantaba, lo excitaba la sola idea de seducir a Genos, de forzarlo a tener sexo con él, sabiendo de cierta manera que a ciborg también le cataba aunque no lo dijera, era como un juego que no tenía más sentido que ese: el placer.

Saitama nunca antes estuvo con alguien, y admitía que algún día quería hacerlo, pero ahora era imposible y teniendo al único parcialmente humano a su lado, al menos podía tener eso.

Cuando salían de la habitación para despejarse y conocer más la nave, el rubio solo lo seguía sin medir más palabras. Los monstruos que habitaban solían mirarlos mal pero no se atrevían a molestarlo, solo a cumplir con algo que se le ofrecía, pues le tenían más miedo a Boros que él.

En ocasiones Genos veía la gran cantidad de tecnología altamente avanzada, de algo podía aprender si iba a estar encerrado ahí para siempre.

Regresaban a su habitación y todas las noches comenzaban los intensos acostones que empezaba Saitama.

Genos tomo esa actitud sexualmente activa de Saitama como un pasatiempo necesario para seguir con él, con el tiempo se fue haciendo más sumiso ante las insinuaciones del calvo, dejando que lo violara a su modo. Pensaba que Saitama, al convertirse en villano, ya no le importaría nada y para satisfacer sus necesidades biológicas como humano, lo usaba a él, después de todo, aunque fuese una máquina, era parte humano con cuerpo humanoide. Aun estaba confundido, pero que más podía hacer, había veces en las que pensaba que sería de la tierra en ese momento, y se preguntaba si su sensei pensaba e ello también, no había podido conseguir las verdaderas razones del por que, y cuando le preguntaba insistentemente, el contrario no decía nada y caía nuevamente ante sus caricias. ¿acaso evitaba hablar de eso?, porque cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema de sus decision en convertirse en uno de ellos, este no le contestaba y solo volvía a tentarlo besándolo y frotando su cuerpo contra el, hasta quedarse dormidos y así que se olvidara del tema.

Pero…

Había algo más en todo eso, últimamente Saitama resplandecía mas, cada vez que tenían sexo, más se hacía adictivo, mientras su sensei lo besaba, esos besos tan sexys que le daba, muy húmedos y que duraban bastante tiempo, sus lenguas entrelazadas frotándose duramente para terminar con gran cantidad de saliva por parte de ambos. Luego veía ese rostro sonrojado del calvo desnudo frente a él, mientras subía y bajaba chocando sus caderas. Haaaa pero le gustaba mucho más que el contrario tomara sus brazos obligándolo a acariciar sus pechos en una posición excitante con los muslos del calvo sobre sus hombros, de tal modo que pudiera lamer esa parte que lo volvía loco, sentía que se sobrecalentaba más de lo debido, y todo era por la tentación, pero algo no estaba bien, deseaba cada vez más de él.

Un dia mientras se besaban acostados en la cama de su habitación entró Kapi apodado por Saitama ignorando su privacidad, Genos se sobresaltó al escuchar las puertas abrirse e iba a a levantar su mano para atacar, pero el calvo no se lo permitió volviendo a recostarlo y encimar su cuerpo tomándolo de la cabeza para unir sus labios nuevamente, evitado que hiciera una escena.

-Saitama-sama, Lord Boros quiere que vayas a sus aposentos en este instante-

Saitama, que terminaba de besar a su compañero sujetándolo del rostro sin dejarlo escapar miro a Kapi unos segundos procesado lo que le decía

-…por que? – dijo un tanto molesto por haberlos interrumpido

-Me dijo que necesita hablar contigo, y que te pongas esto cuando lo veas – puso un mediano traje sobre su mesa, con telas finas y accesorios de piedras extrañas, no sabía si era de hombre o mujer.

-por qué tengo que usar esto?- dijo mientras se incorporaba de encima de Genos, quien solo se limitó a observar al monstruo.

-no lo se, solo me dio esas órdenes y si no habrá problemas- amenazo retirándose del lugar

El calvo suspiro resignado y tomo el traje en camino al enorme baño que se encontraba en la esquina, igualmente muy tecnológico, sin decir palabra. Unos minutos después, salió vistiendo aquel traje que parecía un kimono grande oscuro con los colores de los cristales, Genos al verlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-ire contigo- dijo el ciborg saliendo de la cama

-….no!, digo, será mejor que te quedes aquí – dijo el calvo acomodándose el cuello - esto es entre Boros y yo-

-pero!...-

-tranquilo, no me pasara nada, regresare pronto- termino yendo hacia la salida a pesar de las protestas del otro.

Genos se quedó solo una vez más maldiciendo por no saber lo que pensaba su sensei, mientras se volvía a acostar con sus brazos sobre se nuca, esperando.

Las puertas del pabellón se abrían dejando pasar a Saitama, a lo lejos sentado en su trono estaba Boros, quien se levantó con la llegada del calvo.

-pasa por favor Saitama,- hablo mientras sonreía al ver su vestimenta

\- para que me has llamado Boros?-

-no te veas tan molesto, solo te quería informar que llegaremos al planeta Gliese, y estaremos ahí por un tiempo corto, mientras recolectamos material, ¿te gustaría?-

-sabes que los humanos no respiramos otro aire que no sea oxigeno-

-lo se, por eso he adaptado la nave para que puedas respirar, pero aun asi, puedes aguantar la gravedad en otros planetas ¿no es cierto?...-

-has lo que quieras, solo no me molestes-

-alto!- el mayor se interpuso en su camino, acercándose a su rostro amenazante - no tienes alternativa Saitama, pronto veras que estar aquí es lo mejor que te halla pasado, veras cosas que otros no y tundras el privilegio de…. Mejor te lo digo después, quiero que sea sorpresa-

El calvo se extraño

-dime, ¿Por qué me pediste que vistiera esto?-

-tenia que intentarlo, te queda muy bien- dijo divertido

Saitama lo miro desconcertado, y se alejó rápido, no sabía por qué pero le comenzaba a dar miedo, lo rodeó y salió de la sala. Dio un largo suspiro rascándose la nuca, experimentaba un tipo de estrés todo el tiempo y sentía que lo estaba afectando un poco.

Para despejarse de todo eso decidió dar un paseo por el lugar, saliendo de la habitación de boros se encontraba el costado de la nave con grandes ventanas de gruesos vidrios, parecía un acuario solo que en lugar de agua era el infinito universo, siempre se noche, alcanzaba a ver algunos planetas de por ahí, realmente vería cosas que jamás creería nadie….

Pero le llego a la mente su antiguo hogar, su casa, ese acogedor espacio que siempre le gusto, y que se volvió mas reconfortante con Genos a su lado, extrañaría esas tardes de videojuegos con King aunque siempre perdiera , las cosas divertidas que pasaban en la ciudad, las salidas al supermercado…. Recordó que que los huevos estarían a mitad de precio ese mismo día en que… pero ahora ya no podría ni siquiera sentirse resignado por perderse una buena oferta, extrañaría su humilde vida, pero… al menos Genos estaba con el. La sensación de llorar lo amenazaba con las lágrimas a punto de brotar, se froto los ojos con sus dedos reteniéndolas, y siguió su camino observando el ventanal.

Regreso con calma hasta su habitación, esperaba que Genos no se halla alterado.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante esos meses, las visitas a Boros se hacían más frecuentes, siempre por que Kapi lo llamaba que fuese con él, dándole un nuevo traje aún más reluciente que el anterior y cada vez era molesto para el calvo, pero no podía negarse.

Genos por su parte, comenzó a estresarse y a tener ataque de ira cada vez que su maestro desaparecía tras las puertas, dejándolo solo ahí, golpeaba las cosas por inercia o incineraba las sabanas, producto de su enojo que no podía controlar, sabia de sobremanera que siempre se iba con ese alienígena, lo molestaba mucho, llego a amenazar a Kapi preguntándole ferozmente donde estaba, aunque este solo le respondía lo mismo "esta con Boro-sama" Boros…. Boros….. ¿que era lo que hacía? La rabia que le daba era tanta que por primera vez quiso enfrentarse a su sensei, estaba cansado de siempre ser débil, ¿y si solo servía para dar placer a Saitama?, y si Saitama se había cansado de él?, tal vez porque no tomaba la iniciativa, pero aceptaba que el calvo fuera así….

El rubio se golpeó a si mismo por tan atrevidos pensamientos, pero se había vuelto así por el, tanto tiempo que habían hecho el amor intensivamente, tanto tiempo que penetraba al mayor por quererlo, que se había vuelto adicto a sus caricias, a su sonrojo cuando lo hacía, a su coquetería y sensualidad, ¿acaso no solo era placer?...

….mientras tanto en la tierra….

Ya había pasado un año y 2 meses desde que ambos héroes habían desaparecido. El Doctor Kuseno intento por mucho tiempo rastrear las coordenadas del ciborg, hasta que en un momento, detecto en su dispositivo envolvente extrañas coordenadas pixeleadas de que se encontraba a millones de millones de Kilómetros en el espacio, aunque fue muy corto el momento que vio eso, tuvo la esperanza de que Genos siguiera con vida, y seguramente también Saitama.

Lejos de ahí la Asociación de Héroes ya les había hecho un funeral en honor a ellos, por su puesto muchas personas lloraron por Genos, y solo unos pocos por Saitama, en los que se encontraba King, Fubuki, Mumen, Bang, Charanko, Zombieman entre otros que incluían a Sonic, que después de mucho había perdido las esperanzas de volver a ver a Saitama.

….

Los días pasaron rápido, la nave por primera vez desde que Saitama estaba ahí aterrizo en un planeta de gravedad pesada, donde extrajeron metales preciosos, Saitama y Genos solo se limitaban a ver desde adentro, el rubio no podría resistir la presión del espacio y el mayor aceptaba quedarse con el.

Después de un tiempo corto la nave despego otra vez con muchas riquezas extraídas.

-veo que has venido, te ves hermoso con ese traje, ¿te gusta?- dijo Boros con una sonrisa y una mirada atrevida, su pasatiempo favorito era invitar a saitama a sus aposentos

Saitama se extrañó ¿Por qué lo llamaba hermoso, acaso ese tipo?...

-que es lo que quieres Boros? – se limitó a contestar aun extrañado

-solo quiero que no me tengas rencor, tal vez esta sea la mejor decisión que hallas tomado – hablo encogiéndose de hombros y estirando los brazos

-acaso tenia otra opción que no sea esa?-

-…por favor, no es tan malo, te ofrezco todo lo que quieras, comida, agua, incluso te deje traer a ese amigo tuyo, no tendrás que trabajar y serás rey de…-

-¿quien dijo que quiero ser rey?, solo estoy aquí por la tierra- le corto el calvo

Boros se dio cuenta de que habia dicho rey, pero luego volvió a sonreir

-lo se, pero al menos puedes disfru…-

-no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, déjame solo!- dijo fuerte para acabar la conversación y se volteó para irse, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte empujón que lo estrello contra la pared haciendo que se quebrara, seguida de una mano que golpeo la pared a su lado, miro al frente

-que te quede claro, cuál es tu lugar, en esta nave mando yo, acaso quieres que active la bomba?-

.

.

.

-….No..- dijo resignado bajando la mirada derrotado

Boros se relajó, no quería ver esas expresiones del hombre, pero tampoco le gustaba que lo desobedecieran, aunque extrañamente, todo lo que era el calvo le atraía, era la primera vez que se sentía así, desde que lo había derrotado, Saitama le había devuelto esa sensación en su ser que buscaba por años.

-perdóname, no quiero que te sientas tan obligado ha esto, al menos dame a oportunidad de mostrarte -

Saitama lo miro con el ceño fruncido y lo empujo un poco para alejarlo

-…solo déjame y sigue con tus planes- finalizo corriendo a la salida, estaba enojado pero también confundido por la actitud de ese momento, le había pedido ¿disculpas?, se reiría por eso.

Nuevamente Genos estaba furioso, odiaba tanto separarse de Saitama y más sabiendo que estaría con Boros, en un momento llego a pensar que estaría haciendo lo mismo que como con el

Decidió salir a buscarlo, ya se había tardado mucho, ¿pero que le pasaba?, el deseo de verlo lo consumía.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación y caminó unos pasos hasta que lo vió por fin, Saitama regresaba caminando lentamente con la mirada hacia abajo, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Genos venia

-¿Genos?-

-dónde estabas?- dijo rápidamente hablando claramente molesto

-Boros me dijo que fuera a hablar con…-

-Boros, Boros, Boros, no tienes nada más que hacer que estar con el-

-el es que me indica que es lo que haremos-

-y que harán? Ahora? Que hacen cuando vas a con el?, porque tardas tanto?, hay veces que tardas mas de 5 horas!-

-he? Llevas el recuento de eso?- dijo interesado…..- hu, ¿Por qué te enojas tanto, sabes que solo hablamos-

-y te gusta hablar con el no?, claro ve, anda y déjame solo sin nada que hacer-

-acaso no quieres tomarte un respiro de estar todo el tiempo así conmigo, te doy tiempo libre, puedes salir de la habitación y regresar-

-y tu debes de estar ahí también, no puedo estar tranquilo, me molesta que siempre te vayas sin decirme nada, como si yo fuera una simple mascota! –

-Y por que siempre me esperas?, porque tan desesperado por qué regrese?...!?.- Genos lo acorralo en la pared bruscamente

-por que… por que…- apretó sus dientes reteniendo las palabras

Saitama se dio cuenta

Lentamente lo tomo del rostro suavemente acercándolo

-…entiendo, siento haberte hecho esperar- junto sus labios en un beso que el rubio solo correspondió sin mas, se metieron a la habitación nuevamente.

Pero esta vez Genos tomaría el control…

Genos empujó a Saitama en la cama, lo tocaba desesperadamente con esos pensamientos que tenía desde hace tiempo, lo beso con intensidad. El calvo noto que estaba alterado, con rapidez, el ciborg quiso quitarle ese molesto traje sin lograr aflojarlo, pero no iva a perder tiempo tratándolo, agarro las prendas con ambas manos y las separo rompiendo sin ninguna delicadeza el hermoso traje.

-Genos! Por qué has hecho eso?!, haaa!-

Terminó por quitarle toda su ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo, el calvo se sonrojó al sentir la mirada penetrante recorrer su cuerpo

El menor no perdió más el tiempo, lo necesitaba, ¡se había vuelto adicto a él!, le separo las piernas con fuerza y hundió su cabeza entre sus muslos, Saitama se contrajo, sonrojado por la actitud de su discípulo,

-aah, Genos!... hha-

El rubio bajo hasta lamer la entrada del contrario, chupando con fuerza y metiendo su lengua, empujaba con su cabeza todo el cuerpo del hombre, envistiéndolo, buscando más contacto con sus partes íntimas, esa dureza provocó una sensación extraña en el calvo

-haa, ya…Gen…detente… HAA!-

Se corrió en su propio abdomen, se había sentido bien, pero tan pronto como lo hiso Genos lo volteó bruscamente quedando de rodillas y con su rostro en la almohada

-aahh! Genos! Despacio!- volteo su rostro para verlo y se encontró con una mirada demoniaca penetrando sus ojos, un aura rodeaba al ciborg, estaba enojado sin duda, excitado y deseoso.

-Genos?-

Vio cómo se bajaba los pantalones y sacaba su ya erecto miembro posicionándolo en su entrada, se sobresaltó pero no lo detuvo, solo cerro los ojos sonrojado.

De una sola estocada metió todo su miembro en el, Saitama gimió ante eso, el más alto lo envistió con rudeza agarrando sus caderas,,

-Ahhha…. Genos….!-

"MIO", pensó Genos observando todos los movimientos del contrario

-HAa,aahh,,ahh ¡-

"MÍO!" repitió esa palabra en su mente, realmente estaba siendo muy posesivo, y eso lo asustaba también, pero no podía resistirse a ese deseo de posesión.

Llegando al climax el calvo arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, esa sensación se sentía placentera, ambos cayeron en la cama con Genos sobre de el, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Saitama, jadeando repetidas veces, observo por encima de su hombro la expresión del ciborg, su rostro excitado con su seño ligeramente fruncido respirando fuerte, muy apuesto y varonil,

"Genos.." se dijo para sus adentros, estar con el lo estremecía, se dio cuenta de la presencia de un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes.

Luego sintió como se incorporaba el otro jalándolo para quedar los dos de rodillas, con sus cuerpos levantados, Genos abrazo al mayor sujetando uno de sus pectorales y con la otra mano agarro la de Saitama para guiarla a que lo abrazara por su cuello, volvió a penetrarlo con estocadas más rápidas

-aaahh….ahhh…. Ahhh, Genos,,-

-haa, aahh….ahhh! sensei…. Senseii…-

-haa!, … AHHH, … AHHH! Genos ¡ ,, no puedo…!-

-..aaahh, kkjjj!, correte!-

-..Ahhh… ahhha! –

-CORRETE!- ordeno mas fuerte

-AHHHH!-

Ambos gritaron al unísono, sus cuerpos temblaron y se dejaron caer nuevamente,, esto fue diferente de otras veces, Genos lo abrazo por detrás besando su nuca, mientras Saitama ladeaba su cabeza abrazándolo también para unir sus labios antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos

…

Horas después Saitama se mantenía despierto aún con Genos abrazándolo, jugando un poco con los dedos metálicos, no quería hacer nada ese día o tiempo ahí, tan solo quedarse ahí platicando con su discípulo, le había extrañado la actitud de hace rato, por primera vez Genos había tomado la iniciativa, lejos de haberlo violado, se sentía como si lo reclamara suyo,,,, se sonrojó y se empujó voluntariamente hacia atrás para más contacto con el cuerpo del otro.

-cliiick-

Las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Kapi, comenzaba a molestarle esas intromisiones, sabiendo a que se debía.

-Saitama san, Boros quiere….-

-si si ya lo se,- dijo incorporándose cansado viendo como ponía otro traje en la mesa, ¿hasta cuándo iba a usar esos trajes tan extraños?

El monstruo se retiró, el rubio ya había despertado mostrando otra vez esa mirada demoniaca haciendo brillar sus ojos dorados

-cálmate Genos, regresare pronto…- dijo poniéndose el traje

-no iras- soltó el rubio normalmente

-he?, tengo que ir yo…-

-NO IRAS!- grito más fuerte imponiéndosele

Saitama se mostró enojado

-no grites Genos, es mi obligación ir con el –

\- no me digas, ¿hasta cuándo?, a hacer que?!-

-no lo se yo…-

-ME DEJARAS SOLO OTRA VEZ, QUE SE SUPONE QUE HAGA,?!-

-ya basta Genos, estas muy a la defensiva- hablo fuerte enfrentándolo

Genos trono los dientes al borde de la ira, quería irse de ahí, ya no lo soportaba más, bajo la mirada y tomo de los hombros a Saitama

-no… no me dejes solo otra vez- su cabello cubría sus ojos, luego lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo, el calvo se tensó ante el contacto, no podía hacerlo ahora, si no iba con Boros….empujo a su discípulo limpiándose la boca

-no podemos hacerlo ahora, tengo que…- el rubio lo tomo nuevamente de la cintura

-por que no?, es lo que siempre hacemos, para eso sirvo nadamas- Esas palabras descolocaron a Saitama

-que? Por qué dices eso?-

-…..tu me has hecho asi!. Pero si quieres lárgate, LARGATE ¡!- grito furioso salto alto hasta llegar a una pequeña ventana con vista al universo. Saitama no quiso discutir más y se fue

Caminaba hasta la sala del Rey, con pensamientos de Genos en su mente, habían tenido una escena de sexo y luego el rubio despertaba furioso y gritándole, encima dándole ordenes, estaba bien que se molestara pero había sido lindo esa tarde, esperen… Lindo?, hummmm, y que era eso que le dijo "solo para eso sirvo!", tal vez entendía el por qué se sentía así , tal vez se sentía más como un juguete que como su discípulo…. No tenía la intensión de que se sintiera así pero Genos era mucho más que eso, el menor no se daba cuenta pero él era la razón de que Saitama siguiera manteniéndose firme.

Llego hasta la sala del Rey

-gracias por venir Saitama- hablo Boros tomando su mano y besándola,

Saitama seguía confundido por esa actitud de él, si bien se había vuelto más amable desde el día que lo obligo a dejar la tierra, no entendía eso, aparto la mano.

-Por qué me has llamado?, estaba durmiendo-

-me disculpo, quería verte, es reconfortante saber que estas bien, me siento feliz de que estés aquí-

Saitama se avergonzó un poco, que con esa actitud del rey?

-…siempre que vengo aquí, me sales con esas cosas-

-he?-

\- esas son la clase de palabras que se le dice a una mujer no?-

-…. Para nada, solo son pensamientos de alguien que quiere a otro-

-he?-

\- ven por favor, quiero mostrarte algo-

Caminó hacia una pasillo secreto, el calvo lo siguió dudoso, se abrieron las puertas, se encontraban ahora en una especie de tubo largo completamente de cristal viendo todo el universo, el piso comenzó a elevarse, era como un elevador muy bien diseñado, Saitama se focino con la vista y se pegó al cristal recargando sus manos en este, Boros lo miro con ternura.

Llegaron hasta la sima, el mas alto le dio una mascara de oxigeno pequeña para que pudiera respirar, ahora se encontraban sobre la nave, al aire libre, Saitama sintió que se elevaba por la gravedad nula, pero Boros lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras su cuerpo se tornaba purpura y desprendía luz, comenzó a volar, el calvo se impresiono, estaban volando en medio de las estrellas alejándose un poco de la nave y recorriendo todo a la vez, si podría describirla, se vería como otro planeta más, la nave era realmente enorme, valla que había visto demasiado, nunca se imaginó en su vida que estaría en medio de la galaxia, descubriendo más de lo que todos saben, pero estaba ahí volando en medio de planetas desconocidos con un alienígena.

Pero debía admitir que estaba deslumbrado.

-que es esa parte?- el menor pregunto señalando mientras pasaban por debajo de la nave, era una parte igual de grande que parecía que colgaba de ella, toda de metal pero parecía que irradiaba luz

-es el centro de circuitos, es el lugar donde se comandan las ordenes de disparos y bombas, pero casi nadie entra ahí, es zona prohibida por su alta radiación, además de que vuelve la gravedad más pesada a lo que rodea, los motores de desechos se encuentran rodeándola, y es mas caliente-

Saitama escucho con atención, así que ahí estaban los protocolos de detonación..

Después de un rato volvieron a la nave, se metieron nuevamente

-que te pareció Saitama?-

-…. Que tratas de probar Boros?- soltó directo al grano

-solo trato de mostrarte las maravillas de estar aquí-

-eso suena cursi hasta para ti, me voy, gracias por el viaje- dijo simplemente volviéndose para salir

-vamos, trato de ser gentil contigo-

-Bueno, ya te di las gracias- Boros lo siguió, esta vez u poco molesto por que no lo tomaba en serio

-al menos puedes fingir que estas feliz…-

-fingir?! Todavía quieres que finja, me apartaste de mi hogar, me tienes aquí como tu querías, con eso no te vasta?!-

-No- dijo rápidamente contestándole - no me basta con solo eso, yo…., quiero que seas mío-

-de que estas hablando?- retrocedió ante el comentario

-sigues pensando en esos humanos, en esa asquerosa tierra que ni siquiera te respeta como es debido, no perteneces allá, eres tan fuerte como para ser rey o mejor dicho, mi reina- saco una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con lo ultimo

-que?!- Saitama se topó con la pared, Boros lo acorraló

-se mío Saitama- dijo muy cerca de su rostro

-…ghh, no, porque me pides eso?, eso no era parte del trato- lo aparto un poco con sus manos

-…. No para ti, pero… desde el principio quería que vinieras conmigo, eres el único que ha podido enfrentarme, eso me ha marcado y me dije a mi mismo que te tendría, causas una alteración en mi interior, con solo verte, haces que quiera darte más, me devolviste la sensación de euforia que tanto anhelaba, alguien como tu debe de estar a mi lado- decía mientras forcejeaba para acercársele

-pero no está bien, que hare yo?, no quiero esto-

-serás mi reina, tu y yo, dominaremos los mundos, si es problemático los destruiremos y obtendremos más poder, tu yo, juntos –

-más poder'?-

-si, tendremos más poder para surcar todo el universo, riquezas y todo lo que tu quieras…-

-y luego que? Seremos poderosos y se termina todo. Boros, si eres demasiado poderoso que más aspiraras a ser en tu vida, tal vez se sienta bien al principio, pero después veras que no, te darás cuenta que eso no era lo que quería en realidad y te arrepentirás, hay cosas más importantes en la vida que solo el poder, serás muy fuerte, y ¿Qué te quedara después?-

-….te tendré a ti –

-no ,yo no quiero estar contigo, por todo lo que has hecho-

-GHAAAA!, ¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES?, HE TRATADO DE SER PACIENTE, HE SIDO SUAVE POR TI, PARA QUE ME MIRES, Y TU SOLO TE IMPORTA ESA ASQUEROSA TIERRA Y ESE….- hiso una pausa recordando algo - claro, jejejeje, crees que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que haces con ese discípulo tuyo?-

Saitama se sobresaltó abriéndolos ojos, por que mencionaba a Genos, tuvo un mal presentimiento

-hu?...-

-jaajajaja, no lo oculte, se que todo el tiempo están cogiendo dentro de la habitación y que no precisamente eres el de arriba jajajajajajaja,,, quien lo diría, al hombre más fuerte del mundo,,, le gusta que le den duro por detrás -

Saitama se avergonzó mucho, su cara estaba roja a mas no poder -que es lo que?...-

De repente sintió un jalón, Boros lo sujeto del brazo y lo aventó bruscamente a su cama, sosteniendo sus brazos en su espalda

-yo también puedo darte placer si tanto lo deseas- se deleitó con el rostro de horror del menor.

-continuara-


	3. Chapter 3

Genos había salido después de que Saitama se fue, solo para seguirlo y ver que hacía, pero cuando quiso entrar a la habitación de Boros, uno de los monstruos lo agarro y lo aventó lejos, este parecía echo de roca, era grande y cuerpo grueso, con una gran boca llena de rocosos dientes, no tenia ojos pero si podía percibir calor.

-no deberías estar aquí robot – hablo el sujeto con voz siniestra

Genos de incorporo sacudiéndose la tierra

-vine a buscar a Saitama sensei!, el esta aquí-

-…si, solo él tiene permiso de entrar a los aposentos de Lord Boros, si das un paso mas te destruiré-

-grrrhh- gruño,

-jajajajajaja, será mejor que no interfieras en los planes del Rey, tu no perteneces aquí, si estás aquí es solo por interés de Saitama sama, no eres más que un objeto-

-CALLATE!. No desperdiciare tiempo contigo, vengo por Saitama, el es mío -

El monstruo se rio a carcajadas, y camino hacia Genos, amenazante

-en serio crees que eres más que un simple juguete?, jajajaja, pronto Lord Boros reclamara a saitama sama como su reina-

-…..¿que?-

-jajajajajajajajaja

Genos estaba sorprendido, confundido y furioso, la chocante risa del tipo frente a él, lo que le dijo, ¿reina?, acaso ese alienígena iva a convertir a su sensei en su reina, "no no no no no" que iba a hacer, que pasara con el,,,,, no podía permitirlo,,, levanto su vista furiosa al monstruo, dispuesto a pelear….

-que dices? No podemos hacerlo!- decía un muy alterado Saitama apartando a Boros

-vamos, puedo darte mas placer, es de esperarse que ese robot tuyo no te de suficiente, soy mejor que el, anda- sujeto las muñecas del calvo y acerco su rostro para besarlo,

-NOO!- Saitama forcejeó y se soltó del agarre del otro, pero este ya impaciente, volvió a tomarlo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que generó una onda expansiva de aire. Saitama ladeo su cabeza ante el golpe mientras salía humo de la parte golpeada, no le había dolido demasiado pero si sintió peso.

-no te permitiré que me desobedezcas- dijo amenazador…- por supuesto, no puedes golpearme, si destruyes mi armadura….- sonrió victorioso

El menor tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sudando, estaba atrapado….tenía miedo. Resignado y con coraje, bajo sus manos, indicando que se rendía,,, Boros sorió.

…..

Genos se encontraba pegado a la rota pared que perforo un poco, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha

-ya te lo dije, no me hagas destruirte, porque sé que a saitama sama no le gustará- decía el monstruo que no tenía ni un solo rasguño,,,

Genos volvió a pararse sujetando su brazo

-jajajaja, veo que no te rindes, pero eres muy débil- agarro al rubio de sus cabellos y lo empujo quedando de rodillas,,,, - si no quieres entender, puedes verlo por ti mismo-

Entonces el de roca le mostro en un holograma lo que sucedía por dentro de la habitación…

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

-HAAHH!,,,AAHH!,,,,,HAAAAAA!- gritaba Saitama, quien estaba completamente desnudo,, Boros sujetaba su cintura y lo envestía fuertemente hacia adelante, el calvo mostraba una cara dolorosa, algo que lastimo de sobremanera a Genos, no lo podía creer.

-ahora ves?- dijo el monstruo

Ahora Boros besaba con brusquedad al otro,, ¿Por qué su sensei no se resistía?,,, no podía seguir viendo aquella perturbadora escena, le destrozaba por dentro y aparto la vista. Apago el holograma y dejo que el ciborg se fuera

Cuando acabaron de hacerlo se acostaron jadeando, al calvo le dolía el trasero, lo habían hecho muy fuerte, realmente Boros era grande, muy grande.

-eres muy fuerte, haa, haa, realmente serás una buena reina

Boros lo jalo de un brazo para besarlo, pero este solo se contrajo cubriendo su rostro con su otro brazo y cerrando los ojos

-esto está mal Boros, esto no cabía en tus planes, no quiero, por favor no lo hagas…-

El más grande se detuvo de forcejear, pero ya estaba impaciente

-es por ese robot?- pregunto molesto

-….-

-ya veo….jejeje, bien, si no quieres corresponderme, tendré que despejar el área-

-que?- Saitama estaba dándose cuenta de lo que significaba

-ese montón de hojalata, tendré que destruirlo-

-NO….- dijo en un susurro, el alienígena camino hacia la salida, pero Saitama lo persiguió interponiéndose tapando su cuerpo con la sabana -no , No por favor Boros, no lo hagas!-

-es tan importante ese juguete?- Saitama bajo la mirada

-hare lo que tú quieras- soltó impotente -solo….. no le hagas daño-

.

.

..

-bien, yo no le hare daño,, pero no quiero que lo veas nunca más- el calvo se sorprendió y lo miró a los ojos - tu serás quien lo alejara, vas a cortar lazos con él y te vendrás a vivir conmigo aquí-

-…pero yo….-

-dijiste que harías lo que sea, hazlo!, o lo destruiré yo mismo, y si te reúsas, la tierra esta como segundo rehén-

Saitama se sentía vulnerable, no podía escapar, mientras la vida en la tierra estuviera en peligro constante, solo podía hacer lo que dijeran, y más si Genos estaba en peligro, era lo único que podía hacer

-…bien….- resignado y dolido asintió

-confía en mí, será lo mejor para ambos, te daré unas horas solamente-

El más grande se alejó dejando al calvo con la cabeza gacha y sin fuerzas, todo se estaba derrumbando, no sabía lo que pasaría pero si sabía que no tenía opción, se sentía tan atrapado.

"¿Qué le diré ahora a Genos?" pensó con clara nostalgia y preocupación, se vistió con lentitud para luego empezar a retirarse de la sala y caminar sin ganas hacia su destino, pero en eso oyó que Boros hablaba con un holograma, uno de sus alienígenas le decía un asunto y alcanzo a oír a Boros que iría de inmediato a la parte superior…

….

…..

….

…

Pensó, pensó en alguna posibilidad, si dejaba solo a Genos, quizá este no sobreviviría, ¿cual sería la reacción de el cuándo le dijera?, pensó, no podía negarse a Boros, el no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero Genos…. Tal vez si, tenía que decirle la verdad y por medio de eso poder ayudarlo, de un modo u otro, seria arriesgado, pero al menos era una opción.

Volteó a ver si Boros aún estaba ahí, no estaba, miro al frente nervioso con esa idea, tenía poco tiempo, al menos debía intentar eso. Camino con paso rápido hacia su habitación que ya no lo seria más…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos los marcianos se movían de un lado al otro dentro de la parte superior de control, donde se piloteaba la nave viéndola desde gigantescos ventanales, algunos alterados y otros tomando el control de la situación, se aproximaban a una galaxia convertida en quásar, este era un tipo de agujero negro gigante, tan grande como júpiter y a medida que se acercaban más la nave se congelaba, Boros había llegado tan tranquilo como siempre mientras el monstruo pulpo le explicaba la situación,

-Lord Boros, nos aproximamos al quáser de la galaxia Dren, empezó como una supernova y creímos poder librarla, pero estamos demasiado cerca para girar la nave- implicaba mientras los demás tomaban control de la nave para estabilizarla

-entonces usa el Farshiusrran (maquina teletransportador) – dijo Boros tranquilo

-haa,….no es posible usarla ahora no tiene suficiente energía por que agotamos toda la que tenía en el último despegue, necesita por lo menos 7 horas para cargarse de nuevo y rodear a la nave por completo - decía cada vez más alterado el pulpo, solo les quedaban 30 minutos antes de que el agujero los succionara, el rey miro el enorme agujero pensando

-cuanta energía le falta?- pregunto con calma Boros mientras se aproximaba al exterior de la nave por un túnel que iba hacia arriba para salir de ella,

-necesita un poco menos de la mitad que requiere pero… Boros sama?- trataba de llamar la atención del otro pero ya estaba por salir, se metió a una cámara antes y le dijo

-prepárate para activar el Farshiusrran, en cuanto se cargue por completo actívalo y llévanos a la galaxia más cercana segura- ordeno antes de cerrar las puertas y luego salir por otras hacia el exterior.

En cuanto Boros puso un pie fuera, la onda nebulosa impacto en su cuerpo congelando al instante una parte de su armadura, pero hiso su cuerpo brillar para adaptarse al medio, camino lentamente hacia una de las torres mal altas, miro el agujero negro mientras se sujetaba con una mano de la torre.

Si actuaba rápido tendrían tiempo suficiente.

De su mano libre comenzó a relampaguear una bola de energía pura que cada vez se hacía más grande, más grande, más grande y elevó su mano abierta, toda la nave comenzó a envolverse de aquella luz energética….

Energía cargada al 10000 % marcaba la los monitores, en eso e monstruo pulpo ya estaba listo para activar la maquina

-sujetense bien bestias!- grito antes de aplastar el botón.

°&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Media hora antes::::::

Saitama llego corriendo a la habitación, pero al entrar, esta se encontraba vacía, se puso más nervioso, donde se habría metido

-GENOS!- llamo para comprobar si no estaba, ninguna respuesta….-maldición!-

Salió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de encontrarlo, el traje largo volaba por donde iba, los pasillos estaban vacíos, parecía que todos fueron a la parte superior, quería llamarlo otra vez, hasta que….

De las penumbras del pasillo vio pequeños destellos brillosos, de metal, el ciborg se encontraba ahí mirándolo,

-Genos ahí estas, crei que…..- sintió un fuerte empujón por parte de su discípulo –Genos?-

El menor lo acorralo en la pared poniendo sus manos a ambos costados, muy cerca de su cuerpo, con su rostro cerca, Saitama vio que estaba magullado, como que había peleado, su rostro estaba algo roto y su cuerpo rasguñado.

-que te p….-

-…asi que era eso?, hasta cuando me trataras como un objeto que puedes utilizar y cambiar?- dijo cerca de su oído, se oía dolido y molesto

-Genos yo, necesito decirte algo…- dijo ignorando lo que le dijo

\- …. MATAME!-

-que?, no no escúchame….-

-no soportare que me dejes, si lo haces me volveré loco, hazlo!- se acercó más a él

-espera, espera….-

\- TE HARAS REINA DE BOROS!- grito sin más asustando al calvo, quien se quedó en shock, ¿cómo lo había descubierto?... bueno, ya no importaba

\- escúchame Genos, no tengo mucho tiempo – tomo su rostro para mirarlo y noto que estaba manchado de un color negro, ¿petróleo?, eran lágrimas de aceite

-NO!- se apartó bruscamente del otro - no puedo evitar que te vallas, se que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, asi que por lo menos… - dio la vuelta sin terminar de decir, le dolía tanto esa situación, planeaba oxidarse con el tiempo, o que su núcleo terminara su energía por completo hasta que muriera.

Saitama lo siguió tratando de detenerlo

-espera Genos, por favor escúchame!- lo jalo del brazo un poco, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba fuertemente abrazado de los brazos metálicos, eso lo tomo desprevenido, por lo que solo se quedó callado siendo abrazado por el otro.

-no me dejes…- comenzó a hablar escurriendo lágrimas de aceite por sus mejillas -….se que no puedo hacer nada para evitar esto, se que es tu decisión, pero por favor, no seas suyo….. no de él….- soltó un quejido por las lágrimas, la sola idea de perder a Saitama le aterraba, realmente no sabía que haría si no estuviera para el

A Saitama le sofocaba todo eso, viendo así a Genos no era algo tan satisfactorio, abrazo también al ciborg a punto de llorar, no por ver a Genos así, si no porque lo que le diría sería mucho más riesgoso y aun así se separaría de él

-…lo siento Genos,,, no puedo hacer nada para evitar esto- el contrario abrió los ojos aun con lagrimas, ¿así que lo estaban forzando?, aparto un poco al calvo para agarrarlo de los hombros

-entonces vámonos-

-hu?-

\- encontraremos una forma de salir, debe existir un modo…- lo jalo para emprender ese plan, pero el calvo no se movió de su lugar,

-no!, no puedo, si el me descubre escapando… el…. el- apretó sus labios antes de decir, Genos empezó a razonar -escúchame Genos…..

hay una bomba debajo de la tierra…

….

"Silencio"

…

-Boros me amenaza constantemente con destruirla si no acato sus órdenes, él quería que viniera con él, su armadura tiene un tipo de sensor que si es destruida, la bomba se activara, por eso no puedo enfrentarle, no mientras esté conectada-

Genos oía con atención, procesando lo que le decía,-…como llego esa bomba allá sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- pregunto más interesado, Saitama siguió

-recuerdas la tormenta eléctrica unos días antes de la invasión?-

Genos comenzó a recordar aquella tempestad extraña, los cielos comenzaron a nublarse mucho seguida de fuertes relámpagos que caían por todos lados perforando las calles, por suerte nadie había salido herido, y duro unos cuantos minutos.

-si, reportaron que se había extendido por todo el mundo- dijo el ciborg

-no era solo una tormenta, esos no eran simples rayos, eran un tipo de energía estática transportadora-

-teletransportación!- exclamo el menor, todo comenzaba a tener sentido

-si…. Y es suficiente para que acabe con toda la humanidad…. Si no venía con el…no tenía escapatoria….-

Genos frunció el ceño

-POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTES DESDE UN PRINCIPIO?!-golpeo con fuerza la pared, el mayor se contrajo ante el grito

-….lo siento mucho..-

-Y TENERME AQUÍ COMO UN OBJETO SIN SERTE DE AYUDA, NO CONFIABAS EN MI!,

saitama entrecerró los ojos temblando, sabía que era culpable, pero lo único que quería era protegerlo

-CREISTE QUE CON SOLO SEDUCIRME TENTANDOME A TOMARTE YO ACEPTARIA IR CONTIGO?, TAN SEGURO ESTABAS DE QUE DICIENDOME ESAS SIMPLES PALABRAS YO CEDERIA?!, CONFIABAS TANTO QUE DEJARIA LA TIERRA, LA ASOCIACIÓN, AL DOCTOR KUSENO, SOLO PARA SEGUIR ESTANDO A TU LADO AUNQUE CREYERA QUE TE VOLVIERAS MALO?!, TAN SEGURO ESTABAS DE QUE TE SEGUIRIA SIN IMPORTAR NADA!?- Genos respiraba exaltado, realmente le molestaba que le estuviera diciendo eso hasta ahora

..

…

…..

-…..si…- dijo en un suspiro afirmando todo lo que le pregunto, Genos lo miro sorprendido esta vez más calmado - si estaba seguro de que me seguirías, porque lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?-

\- …., -

-No tenía planeado que vinieras conmigo, pero… admito que fui egoísta, cuando te miraba veía en tus ojos dolor, y eso me entristeció más, no quería separarme de ti aunque debiera, asi que fui egoísta y te seduje para que me acompañaras, y así lo hiciste

-….-

-cuando vi que estabas alerta a todo y a punto de atacar a los demás, no se me ocurrió nada más que acostarme contigo, con el sexo podía canalizar esa ira que sentías siempre, de ese modo te protegería, reteniéndote, evitado que ellos quisieran destruirte… - se sonrrojó un poco, una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, por primera vez estaba llorando desde que estaba en la nave - lo siento mucho Genos, pero no quería arriesgarme a perderte… sniff…eres lo único que tengo….. yo solo…quería...!?-

Repentinamente el rubio lo abrazó tan fuerte que el calvo se sorprendió de tal fuerza, todo ese tiempo el héroe estaba protegiendo a la tierra, y a él, ahora lo comprendía, sentía que su admiración hacia ese hombre creció mucho más, ¿Cómo pudo dudar de él?, otro sentimiento surgió en el fondo de su ser, lo entendió, se odiaba a si mismo, todo el tiempo no pensaba en nada más que en tener sexo con su sensei, si saber por lo que estaba pensando, con la preocupación de que la tierra estuviera a salvo, y él solo esperaba cada momento que Saitama se volviera a insinuársele, se sentía furioso consigo mismo. Pero había algo de alivio a la vez, sintió que volvía a ser el de antes.

-sensei, déjeme ayudarlo, dime que hacer sensei- hablo una vez separado del calvo, limpiado las lágrimas

Saitama estaba temeroso pero no podía perder más tiempo, se limpió las lágrimas y dijo serio

-…al sur de la nave, se encuentra una especie de cámara, la cámara de los circuitos, es un lugar donde se procesan las ordenes de detonación y disparos, si se logra desactivar, la tierra estará a salvo…-

-lo hare!-

Saitama se puso nervioso – pero Genos, no creo que sea tan sencillo, no se lo que encontraras ahí, y si cometes un error….-

-confié en mi sensei, si esta es la única manera de escapar, lo hare por ti, prefiero esto a que estés toda tu vida asi-

-Genos….no estoy seguro con esto- hablaba a punto de llorar otra vez, no es que o tuviera fe en Genos, pero le llegaba a la mente que moriría en el intento, si los monstruos no entraban ahí era porque las condiciones eran fuertes, Genos era un Ciborg, pero tal vez sería muy débil para embarcarse en una misión como esa, no sabía lo que se encontraría, temía lo peor.

Oyeron un ruido parecido a un trueno y la nave se movía un poco,

-…esta bien…. – soltó al menor para que se pudiera ir, pero en cuanto lo hiso se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo por el cuello, cerrando los ojos fuertemente, con miedo, miedo de perderlo -por favor… ten mucho cuidado- lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Genos lo abrazo igual de fuerte para después besarlo poniendo una mano en la cintura y la otra en su cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante, como acto instintivo Saitama tomo su rostro apretándolo un poco para más contacto con sus labios. El beso era insistente y profundo, como deseando jamás terminar, o como si fuera el último, se separaron un poco

-confía en mi Saitama sensei, te prometo que regresare- Saitama contuvo las lágrimas - prometí protegerlo siempre, y eso hare, juro sensei…. Que volveré por ti- tomo la mano del mayor y la beso

-Genos….-

Otro ruido se oyó y se oían algunas voces

-de acuerdo, vete Genos, antes de que te encuentren, al sur de la nave donde nadie entra!-

-si sensei!-

El rubio empezó a correr y Saitama observo lentamente como el último contacto de sus manos se separaban.

Satama se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido su discípulo, temía, y mucho, pero ya no podía volver atrás, tal vez era la mejor opción, sonrió por saber que Genos le era fiel aun si estaba enojado, realmente tenía un gran amigo, un fiel seguidor.

De repente todo se sacudió, la nave se movió demasiado rápido acompañado de un sonido estático muy fuerte, tan repentinamente que lo aturdió un poco, como si hubiera movido muy rápido todo su cuerpo en un simple parpadeo,

-he?,, que fue eso?-

Volteo una vez más hacia sonde se fue Genos para luego correr hacia el lado contrario buscando a Boros.

-lo hicimos! –,,,,

,-haaa, eso fue peligroso-,,

,,-Boros sama es supremo -,,,,,,

Los monstruos hablaban con tono aliviado de haber podido teletransportar la nave hacia la galaxia Circinus.

Boros se quedó un momento mirando el exterior, antes de volverse a meter a la nave, una vez dentro solo se sacudió pedazos de tierra mientras se disponía a regresar a su habitación

-lo hizo Lord Boros, estamos a salvo….-

-si la próxima vez no te aseguras de calcular bien el tiempo de salida considérate muerto, me has hecho desperdiciar energía innecesaria - dijo frívolo mirándolo con su único ojo, y después siguió su camino, el monstruo pulpo solo asintió con nerviosismo.

-diríjanse al planeta real, nos quedaremos ahí un tiempo!- ordeno Boros a todos

-si su malevolencia!- dijeron todos mientras tomaban posiciones

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Saitama corría como podía, hasta que escucho que lo llamaban.

-Saitama!- el calvo se detuvo y miro al alienígena

-Boros…..- el más grande se acercó a su cuerpo

-te encuentras bien Saitama?-

-si, que fue lo que paso hace un momento?, no habrás….-

-tranquilo, nos transportamos de forma inmediata, Salí a la superficie a cargar energía para la máquina, pero fue tan repentino que esta vez se pudo sentir por toda la nave,-

-….-

-siento haberte preocupado, ¿creíste que había activado la bomba?- le sonrió mostrando ternura

-ni lo pienses!- frunció el ceño,

-jajaja, no lo haría si lo que quiero es tenerte, sería un gran desperdicio-

Saitama suspiro aliviado, después de un rato el rostro del alienígena cambio a un semblante serio

-hiciste lo que te ordene?-

-….si, le dije a Genos que me iría contigo, se enojó mucho y se fue, no sin antes insultarme- se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos para que no descubriera su mentira

-te insultó?, puedo acabar con el si quieres-

-no lo hagas por favor, ya no importa, déjalo a su suerte- volteo la cabeza aun con los ojos cerrados disimulando molestia

-hmm- sonrió -eso quería oir, ahora ya nada podrá separarnos- dijo mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, levantándolo un poco para besarlo, Saitama solo se mantuvo firme dejando que lo besara, no le agradaba mucho, se sentía obligado y atrapado, luego se apartó de el poniendo sus manos en su pecho

-mira, no quiero que me sigas molestando con esto, viviré contigo pero necesito mi espacio personal, si quieres que no me enoje siempre, dame espacio-

-….lo que tu quieras, mientras seas mío, tendrás todo lo que se te apetezca, tendrás los mismos privilegios que un rey- tomo la mano de otro y la beso, al calvo no le gustaba que hiciera eso.

-hmmm, donde iremos ahora?-

-ya estamos en la galaxia Circinus, quiero que conozcas mi planeta natal, estaremos ahí solo unos días, respiramos oxigeno también, solo es un poco más denso, no tienes que preocuparte-

-ha,, mm- asintió dudoso, un planeta nuevo, vida en otros planetas, si algún día regresaría a la tierra la gente lo creería?, no, pero estaba seguro que la probabilidad de regresar a la tierra era de un 4%,. Sin medir palabras Boros lo cargo hasta su habitación a pesar de las protestas del calvo.

…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,-

Detectando todas las cámaras que había y cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera ni detectara, el ciborg pudo llegar hasta el comienzo del área de desechos, era un portal enorme de metal grueso parecía que no había forma de entrar pero pudo detectar una pequeña entrada por un tubo de escape, donde se enviaba la basura de todas partes, escalo alto para llegar, detectaba un cambio de atmosfera.

-aquí deben estar los contenedores de desechos, mientras más me acerco más se ase denso el aire- se decía para sus adentros analizando todo a su paso mientras avanzaba arrastrando los pies entre desechos y agua contaminada por esa tubería que media un poco más de 3 metros de diámetro, hasta que llegó a esa parte. Desde lo alto vio todo el paisaje, este era un contenedor grande de basura, de todo tipo, rocas, fragmentos de meteoro, desechos orgánicos, metal roído entre otras cosas apiñonadas en montañitas altas. Saltó desde donde estaba cayendo en el piso…¿.congelado?

Cuando levantó la vista, se puso a analizar todo,

…..

….

Aun podía oler oxígeno, pero esa parte estaba helada, el agua contaminada que caía desde la tubería se congelaba al instante, comenzó a estudiar todo el terreno para llegar hasta la cámara de circuitos,

Corrió y escalo la cantidad de basura para ver todo, el lugar parecía estar sellado, cuatro paredes enormes, como un congelador a máxima potencia, el frio de ahí era de -40°C

-¿A dónde paran todos esos desechos, solo llegan aquí a congelarse?...-

De repente, la tubería se cerró, el rubio volteo enseguida y sintió un movimiento tembloroso, la pared metálica al frente de él comenzó a abrirse de forma extraña, seguida de una fuerte succión, que jalo todo a su paso, Genos, junto con la demás escoria fueron jalados fuertemente hacia fuera, en cuanto cruzo esa puerta, activó sus propulsores para volar hacia una pared, evitando que las rocas impactaran contra el, se sujetó fuertemente hasta que después de unos minutos el portal circular se cerró y dejo de succionar. Genos cayó al piso, eso había sido peligroso, miro al frente….

Se impresionó al ver todo lo que abarcaba, más de 3,570 km calculaba, realmente era grande,

Se adentró más profundo de esa parte y miró hacia la lejanía del enorme lugar, no sabía lo que le esperaba, tendría que pasar por todos los desechos tóxicos y bodegas de basura para llegar hasta la cámara de los circuitos.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Unos días después, la nave por fin aterrizaba en un planeta vivo donde la raza alienígena de Boros se encontraba, Saitama miro por la ventana, era un mundo ciertamente avanzado, con estructuras altas y, montañas voladoras, parecía un mundo sacado de los cuentos, solo que era mucho más tecnológico, los cielos estaban teñidos de un color extraño entre verde y purpura, no pudo evitar fascinarse, se veía hermosos

-te gusta la vista?- pregunto Boros, que se había colocado a su lado

-….hm- asintió el calvo sin apartar su mirada de la ventana

-iremos al castillo que vez allá, es donde vivía-

-ha si?, y quien gobierna aquí?-

-yo por supuesto, los demás solo son simples peones, que hacen todo el trabajo de crear naves más fuertes y construir más edificios, tengo que dejar a alguien a cargo-

-… ya veo- soltó simplemente, no entendía porque si él era un rey con obligaciones, dejaba su mundo a su suerte, ha… es cierto, es un alienígena aburrido de su vida y por eso disfruta haciendo maldades y secuestrando gente.

Volaron hasta una zona aún más tecnológica, donde naves de todos tamaños zarpaban y aterrizaban por doquier, aunque la nave donde venía era ciertamente mucho más grande que las demás, los edificios metálicos llegaban hasta el cielo, Saitama se sentía diminuto

La nave aterrizó

,,,,,,,,,,,,…

Genos se adentró más, más y más profundo en esa cueva, llegando hasta una parte done el clima era estable, pero….

-¡!?, que es esto?, aquí, la cantidad de oxigeno es casi nula- pensó

Obviamente nadie entraría ahí, no había condiciones para vivir, tan solo la basura galáctica y cosas radioactivas, que bueno que el era 90% metal, pero si creen que solo eso era bueno para sobrevivir, estarían muy equivocados, tuvo que hallar un camino seguro para que los fuertes vientos succionadores no lo jalaran demasiado, tenía que sostenerse fuerte cada cierto tiempo

Mientras avanzaba más, recordaba a Saitama, su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo torneado y perfecto, las veces que lo hicieron con vigor, sus besos húmedos y sensuales.

Haaa, como deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos en ese mismo momento, hacerlo suyo o dejar que el otro le rogara porque lo tomara, su adictivo pasatiempo de poseer al calvo lo quemaban. Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien.

Saitama camino hacia la salida seguido de Boros y los demás extraterrestres, mirando todo a su alrededor, todo era tan tecnológico, parecía un centro de investigación, no se imaginaba lo grande que podía ser, estaba maravillado

Todos los demás monstruos recibieron al Rey con clemencia, aunque a Boros no pareciese importarle, la mayoría de los monstruos miraban a Saitama con extrañeza, algunos no parecían malos, pensaba Saitama.

-lord Boros- un extraterrestre delgado y alto, de piel azul muy clara, brazos largos y una cola hermosa parecida a la de un pavorreal con colores turquesas le dio la bienvenida al Rey haciendo reverencia, Saitama observo a la creatura, por su voz creería que fuese una hembra, en términos ficticios, era hermosa

-no necesitas formalidad Lahyzzflimenees-

-no esperaba su regreso-

-Saitama, ella es la gobernante en mi ausencia-

-es… es un placer-

-Lahzzflimenees, no estaré por mucho tiempo, continúa tu trabajo, vine aquí por asuntos personales- hablo Boros mientras la multitud se acercaba

-no has estado aquí por muchísimo tiempo, todavía sigues atacando los planetas?-

-te atreves a cuestionarme?-

-…no, por favor suba a la habitación real- les abrió el paso para poder entrar a una nave que los guiaría al castillo

-no necesito eso- dijo Boros tomando al calvo en sus brazos y empezó a transformarse para dar un gran salto volando hasta la cima del mundo, miles de metros, Saitama solo se sostuvo del cuello

-por que lo hiciste tan rápido?, eres el rey, has venido después de mucho y no le preguntas como ha ido todo?- hablo con su rostro de siempre

-no necesito preguntárselo, ella gobierna bien, sé que todo está en orden-

-por que siento que no te importa lo que le pase a tu mundo?-

-no tiene caso preocuparse, ahora solo quiero que disfrutes de las riquezas de este mundo y te prepares para tomar mi mano- sonrió mirándolo con picardía

-humm?...-

Llegaron hasta la cima del castillo, la zona más alta de ese mundo, grande como la vida parecía más un castillo de plata, torres delgadas que terminaban en punta, puentes altos y diseños extraños, casi se podía ver la estratosfera, ahora se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación real donde se podía ver toda la ciudad ficticia, se veía muy alto, si se lanzara desde ahí calculaba tardaría más de media hora en llegar al suelo.

Sin perder el tiempo, Boros se arrodillo ante él tomando su mano para besarla, llamando la atención del calvo

-Saitama, quiero que te cases conmigo, aceptarías ser mi reina?-

Y se lo preguntaba?, acaso tenía derecho a negarse?, si se quería casar, con solo decirle "te vas a casar conmigo" en forma de orden sería lo más sencillo y punto, ¿Por qué hacerse el romántico y molestarse en inclinarse, sabiendo que aceptaría de todas formas, forzadamente claro, el calvo hiso una cara neutra rodando los ojos claramente cansado

-si quiero boros, acepto ser tu reina- dijo firmemente recibiendo una sonrisa colmilluda por parte de su futuro esposo Rey, suspiro cerrando los ojos con fatiga.

Genos estaba preocupado, a medida que avanzaba más por ese túnel, se le hacía difícil seguir caminando, porque cada vez que daba un paso al frente, la presión aumentaba y el clima se volvía cada vez más caliente.

Llego a un punto donde sus sensores le informaban que alcanzaba el máximo grado de calor y que sería peligroso si aumentaba más, pero no podía quedarse asi, ignorando su sistema de seguridad, siguió caminando.

…..-

No había pensado que una boda sería tan rápido, pero esta era una boda alienígena, sin embargo ahí estaba el, batallando mucho para ponerse ese traje luminoso, ajustado a su cuerpo, con una capa larga y ancha, con extrañas piedras puntiagudas, no se sentía del todo cómodo, era pesado con esa capa, pero el traje se sentía fresco y calientito a la vez

-Saitama sal ya, ¿por qué tardas tanto?- gritaba Boros afuera de la pequeña sala que estaba el calvo, esperando que saliera, al parecer se casarían ese mismo día, el mayor ya había arreglado todo para hacerlo lo más pronto posible aunque decía que solo era una simple presentación para que todos supieran que tendría una Reina ahora.

-ya casi acabo, espera un poco!- respondió

-vamos, debemos estar allá antes de que la luna roja se coloque arriba de nosotros….-

El menor salió deslizando las cortinas, dejando ver el hermoso traje en todo su esplendor, era una ajustada vestimenta, de colores brillantes platinados y blancos, con garigoleados extravagantes, con esa capa larga con un diseño galáctico azul marino que se sujetaba del cuello rodeándolo con picos de cristal lilas, Boros se detuvo observándolo con su ojo bien abierto, admirado de la belleza frente a él,

-me queda bien, pero es demasiado brillante-

-…, …hu, te queda perfecto, te ves hermoso – un sentimiento extraño invadió su corazón, se sentía dichoso y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-ahórrate tus palabras, acabemos con esto de una vez- camino hacia la salida seguido de Boros.

Genos cayo de rodillas, el calor era demasiado, y la presión continua aumentada lo atraía hacia el piso más y más, comenzaba a dudar de que pudiera sobrevivir, retrocedió un poco alejándose de esa entrada al infierno, solo para recobrar energías, aun le faltaba mucho.

La multitud de extraterrestres estaba reunida en el centro del castillo, en un pabellón con el techo en forma de domo totalmente de cristal por donde se veía el cielo galáctico, la infraestructura era plateada y dorada, en el centro de esta, había una torre altísima donde se colocarían Boros y Saitama.

La alíen a cargo llamó la atención de todos para dar inicio al ritual de casamiento, que consistía en esperar a la luna roja que se colocara justo arriba de la torre alta, iluminando a la pareja mientras se tomaban de ambas manos.

El calvo caminaba al lado del mayor mientras se sujetaba del brazo de este, levantando su mirada para observarlo todo, se subieron a esa alta torre y comenzaron a ver la luna roja

-justo a tiempo- dijo Boros sonriendo

-¿por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto?-

-no es que me importe mucho hacerlo formal, de todas maneras serias mío aunque te negaras, pero quiero que todos se enteren que eres mío, que eres mi reina, es una tradición creer que a la luz pura de la luna roja justo arriba de nosotros, mientras sello tus labios hará que tu alma se entregue a mí, no tengo nada que perder-

Saitama estaba desconcertado, era ridículo pensar así, pero esas eran las costumbres de ese mundo, pensaba que sería algo absurdo y anticuado.

Después de un rato, la luna ilumino todo el pabellón, se postro justo arriba de ellos hasta que sus sombras quedaran a 180° bajo de ellos, esa intensa luz se reflejó por el cuello cristalino de Saitama, formando destellos preciosos alrededor del rostro del calvo, ocasionando la fascinación de Boros.

La alienígena azul hablo para decir que el Rey Boros había elegido a la Reina Saitama, todos les desearon larga vida mientras el Rey se inclinaba para sellar los labios del calvo, quien sin ninguna emoción dejo cerrar sus ojos para aceptar lo inevitable.

Después de esa "boda" Boros cargo a Saitama hasta su habitación, el calvo estaba sudando frio, en la tierra era costumbre, olvido que después de un evento así, seguía la noche de bodas, deseaba que no tuvieran esa tradición en este planeta y estaba nervioso.

-estas bien Saitama?- pregunto el de un ojo a su ahora reina

-si, tengo mucho sueño- mintió

-jajaja, aun no es momento reina mía, nos falta hacer algo mas- dijo posicionándolo delicadamente sobre la cama

"hay no" pensó el menor nervioso y rojo,

Boros le quito ese traje ajustado ágilmente y sin destruirlo, el calvo se tensó cuando se sintió desnudo por completo, el alienígena procedió a separarle las piernas, pero el otro estaba tan rígido, que no lograba hacerlo

-vamos Reina mía, ábrete de piernas, muéstrame lo que eres, o quieres que sea malo contigo?-

-..jhm…- gimió sonrojado y después abrió sus piernas lentamente, dejado ver su flácido miembro, aunque no por mucho tiempo, Boros se inclinó hasta lamer esa parte, mucho tiempo, con fuerza y avidez que saitama no pudo evitar reaccionar,

-Haaa!,,…haa …-

-mmmh-

Fue tan intenso y perdurable que se corrió en su boca, el mayor se tragó toda su esencia gustoso, con sus dedos masajeó la entrada del menor mientras gemía.

-haa,…. Boros…. Mmh-

El mayor no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Saitama, eso ocasionaba mayor vergüenza en el calvo, Luego saco su miembro de entre sus pantalones, Saitama lo miro con ojos abiertos temerosos, recordando el primer momento que vio la enorme cosa, era verdaderamente grande, volteo la cabeza cerrando los ojos, esperando el momento de la estocada, pero sintió una caricia en su cabeza, la mano de Boros lo acariciaba

-no tengas miedo- pronunció el más grande descolocando al otro, quien se quedó mirándolo sorprendido

-….-

Boros empujo con cuidado su miembro, despacio para no lastimarlo, cerciorándose de que se acostumbrara, tomo las manos del calvo dirigiéndolas a abrazarlo

-sostente de aquí-

-hu hhh-

Entro más profundo envistiéndolo con lentitud mientras se agachaba para lamer el cuello de Saitama, este solo ladeo su cabeza para dejarlo pasar.

Saitama se despertó con la intensa luz del "día", o al menos eso creía, el cielo se veía verde claro y la blancura de ese castillo lo hacía resaltar más, estaba cansado de tanta oscuridad en aquella nave que la luz de ese lugar era gratificante, se dio cuenta de que Boros no se encontraba con él, recordó la noche pasada, no sabía por cuantas horas lo hicieron, pero fue bastante intenso, aunque…. Había notado que fue diferente, al principio lo había violado, pero esta vez sintió un cambio en la actitud del mayor

Respiro hondo tratando de no seguir pensando en eso, quiso al menos echarle un vistazo a la habitación, y se levantó de la cama buscando un baño. Al parecer encontró un tipo de baño termal, al aire libre, era un estanque con rocas blancas alrededor, el agua extrañamente rosa claro humeaba despertando sus ganas de darse un buen baño relajante.

Se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa y se metió en el estanque que al parecer burbujeaba, el cálido vapor lo relajo al instante y hundió su cuerpo hasta la mitad de su rostro

-"….¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?...2…4….6…8….12….15, más de un año con unos cuantos meses desde que dejamos la tierra, haaaa, ¿que será de Genos en estos momentos?, honestamente creo que le llevara más tiempo de lo que pienso, si Genos no hubiera venido conmigo, no tendría ninguna esperanza ahora, espero que este bien, estoy consciente de que sabrá operar ese sistema, pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado, por el momento debo distraer a Boros para que se olvide de buscarlo, seguirle el juego de "el rey y la reina",…. no quiero imaginarme lo que vendrá después,…

Hu…

Pero….. que fue lo de anoche?, note un cambio en la actitud de Boros, bueno…. Últimamente había estado actuando raro, ayer… fue ummm….más gentil o algo así, tal vez no quería ser tan rudo como la última vez, o tal vez…. No, no puede ser… AAAAGHH mierda, ¿no puedo creer que me haya casado con el, bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción, pero el pensar que estoy casado con un alienígena ciclope de dos metros o más, que a su vez es un conquistador de planetas, un rey irresponsable y aburrido de su vida es tan exageradamente absurdo, nadie me va a creería, haaaa los líos en los que me meto…. Mmm, será mejor que no piense en eso ahora, ya he estado bajo estrés mucho tiempo….mientras me mantenga callado y sumiso ante Boros, no lo hare enojar".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros corría de regreso a su habitación, tuvo que ir a una reunión donde la gobernante lo había llamado, reuniones de siempre en ese planeta donde Boros obviamente casi nunca estaba presente, solo cuando se le ocurría ir de paso, solo pensaba en Saitama desde que se levantó de su cama y se separó de su reina, ansiaba verlo cuanto antes, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, y eso lo extrañaba, al principio solo deseaba tenerlo y humillarlo, sabiendo que se sacrificaría por proteger su mudo, no tenía problemas con eso, claro que si destruía la tierra, el héroe, siendo más fuerte, los mataría a todos, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra el, por eso intervenir amenazando su planeta lo mantendría a sus pies. Alguien tan poderoso como Saitama debía ser parte de su tripulación.

Pero después de un tiempo, mientras pasaron los días, con sus constantes visitas no solo querían tenerlo para si, deseaba dominarlo, por eso lo violó aquel dia,… …. No había pensado en casarse, eso fue repentino al pensar que deseaba que fuese suyo, y cuando lo hicieron por segunda vez Saitama se veía tan pequeño y frágil, que no quiso…. Lastimarlo, no quería que fuese así siempre, fue un momento donde no pensó sólo en sí mismo, pensó en el hombre primero, eso no sabía explicarlo, era la primera vez que se preocupaba de alguien más que no fuese el solo.

Al llegar a su castillo, vio al calvo saliendo de los baños vaporizados envuelto en una túnica blanca a medio vestir tratando de ajustárselo, sonrió al pensar en lo tierno que se veía

-MI reina - pronuncio más para sí mismo, como un susurro que Saitama pudo escuchar y volteó para ver al intruso, quien se caminó hacia Saitama. –siento haberme ido sin avisarte, me extrañaste?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de la cintura con ambos brazos,

-haa, si~-dijo dejándose hacer

Boros se mantuvo mirándolo con una sonrisa, como lo más magnifico del universo, era hermosos. Después de un rato Saitama también le sonrió disimulando su incomodidad

-me gusta verte sonreír, eres perfecto-

-enserio?-

Si, haa, siento que te anhelo más que ayer, estoy tan feliz de haberme casado contigo, sé que seremos felices juntos- lo beso fugazmente

Saitama estaba perplejo, no entendía por que empezaba a decir cosas cursis, solo era extraño.

-dime ¿a dónde fuiste?- dijo el calvo tratando de cambiar el tema

-siento haberme ido sin avisarte, no tenía por qué pero me dijo que era una reunión importante, pero me Salí enseguida, quería verte cuanto antes... –

-no puedes hacer eso!, -saitama comenzó a hablar directamente y un tanto molesto, - debe ser una reunión importante, eres un Rey, cumple con tus obligaciones, este es tu planeta! – decía regañándolo con el dedo índice arriba. Boros tenía el ojo bien abierto, no era una amenaza, era solo una observación por parte de su reina, guardo silencio un rato para luego sonreírle diciendo – me gusta que seas responsable, y no tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo estaré aquí esperándote- eso ultimo hiso que Boros se estremeciera

-..hhha, si con eso puedo hacerte feliz, lo are, pero mi único defecto seria no poder verte mientras tenga que irme- tomo su mano y la beso dulcemente - prometes estar aquí cuando regrese?-

-ya te lo dije, aquí estaré- el mayor lo miro

-está bien- se inclinó un poco cerrando su ojo, Saitama creyó que lo besaría, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros, quería que el correspondiera al beso, dudo por unos segundos, pero después se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios entrecerrando sus ojos un poco, pudo notar un sonrojo en el mas alto, extraño.

Después de aquel beso, Boros camino hacia la salida aun sonrojado

Saitama se quedó mirándolo con las manos en la cintura, su seño ligeramente fruncido, con cara de confusión, sospechando, incluso un alienígena cruel y despiadado podía tener ese tipo de emociones, fue muy extraño, pero quiso ignorarlo, "no puede ser", pensó para si mismo, riéndose de lo que había pensado, ¿acaso Boros sentía amor?, no era posible, el solo quería poder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama se encontraba sentado en una de los techos más altos del castillo, sumergido en sus pensamientos al parecer el héroe se sentía más aburrido, creyó que estar en ese mundo le vendría bien pero no se sentía calmado.

De pronto una voz monstruosa conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Saitama sama, es peligroso estar aquí-

-ha, hola Kapi, tranquilo no me pasaría nada, soy fuerte-

-lo se, pero Lord Boros me ordeno mantenerte vigilado-

\- tsk, "ese sujeto"- pensó molesto

-le gusta la vista desde aquí Reina?-

-quisieras dejar de llamarme así, no soy una Reina-

-si para el rey Boros,- le contestó

-hmmm… dime Kapi, ¿Por qué si ya hay una buena gobernante aquí, Boros sigue siendo el Rey-

-aquí, como en muchos otro lugares, el más poderoso es el que tiene derecho por sobre todos, Lord Boros es el ser más fuerte de este planeta, automáticamente le corresponde el derecho a un trono, ya sea buen Rey o no-

Saitama vaciló un poco sus palabras, tenía sentido pero para un lugar tan avanzado, era algo primitivo y anticuado, si, Boros era muy poderoso, pero no parecía interesando en su mundo, si no en obtener poder, riquezas y hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana.

-ya veo-

-pero…- interrumpió el monstruo

-hu?-

-he visto en nuestro rey algo diferente, realmente me sorprende que haya elegido alguien con quien casarse-

-por qué?-

-desde hace un buen tiempo que no conquista planetas aunque hayamos visto muchos, siento que, aunque sea un poco has cambiado la actitud de Lord Boros, puedo verlo en su rostro-

El hombre guardo silencio, también lo veía así, pero no entendía realmente el por qué…. O solo lo ignoraba, suspiro mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-bueno, ya me voy de regreso, se hace tarde- dijo caminando dentro de la torre

-por favor tenga cuidado- se despidió el alíen

Saitama pensaba que Boros, al estar siempre pensando en dominar planetas, no encontrar un rival digno de enfrentarlo, obviamente se sentiría aburrido, tal vez se sentía solo en ese aspecto, acostumbrado a dominar, a que los demás le tuvieran miedo, boros se sentiría solo en ese frio mundo; llego a pensar que si ese era el caso, él mismo lo podría cambiar como lo estaba viendo hacerlo, boros le decía que él(Saitama) era el único que le ha causado conmoción, que lo ha cautivado, siempre diciéndole cosas cursis

Durante esos días, cuando Boros sentía ganas de hacerlo solo lo besaba y tocaba, no tenía caso resistirse, aunque nunca lo hacía violándolo, cuando Boros regresaba de sus quehaceres se sentaban a comer con deliciosos platillos que ordenaba solo para el menor mientras platicaban del día, a veces lo cargaba en su espalda para llevarlo a las montañas o conocer ese mundo, mientras le hablaba de la supuesta vida que formarían, conquistando otros planetas son el siendo su reina, y estarían juntos por siempre, cuando se bañaban juntos volvían a hacerlo y ya caída la noche dormían abrazados para al siguiente día volver a la rutina, Boros yéndose primero dándole el espacio personal que el calvo necesitaba

Prácticamente lo trataba como una flor en la adversidad, y lo complacía con cualquier cosa, siempre esperando una buena respuesta por parte de Saitama.

Pero él se sentía mal por no poder ofrecerle lo mismo, esperen ¿mal?, no era como que tuviera que corresponderle, más bien, le daba lastima, si es que Boros sentía amor, el nunca sentiría amor por el, no a alguien que literalmente lo obligo a estar con a su lado, amenazándolo hasta ahora con destruir su planeta, eso no era amor, eso era manipulación y poder.

-mi Reina, estas muy callado, no te gusta la comida que han preparado, puedo arreglar eso- decía Boros sin dejar de mirar al hombre

-no, no es eso, solo no tengo mucho apetito- decía algo nervioso, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, sabía que la forma de que Boros arreglara las cosas seria con violencia hacia los demás

A continuación el mas alto se paro también y camino hacia el, abrazándolo de la cintura

-…..Saitama….eres lo más hermosos de todo lo que he conocido… TE AMO-

El hombre calvo se quedó callado, mirando al alienígena, pero no creía que Boros supiera lo que significaban esas palabras, aun así le contestó

-Boros, yo también te amo, me he entregado a ti-

Al oír eso el mayor se abalanzo contra él y lo abrazo muy fuerte pegando su cabeza a su hombro, tratado de impregnase en el, frotando su cuerpo contra el con dureza, una inmensa sensación de bienestar lo invadia.


	5. Chapter 5

Saitama se encontraba recostado, estaba oscuro pero no se sentía incómodo, esa oscuridad y silencio eran reconfortantes, se incorporó para observar en donde estaba hasta toda la oscuridad a su alrededor se empezó a desvanecer y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, en ese pequeño espacio tan tranquilo que ha extrañado por más de un año, todo estaba tal como lo recordaba. Se puso feliz.

Escuchó la cerradura de su puerta abrirse y volteo, sus ojos lloraron un poco y con un suspiro de exaltación vio con adoración al hombre que entraba a su hogar

-sense!-

-Genos!- corrió saltando para abrazarlo fuertemente, estaba muy feliz

-he vuelto sensei!- lo abrazo también, el mayor lo tomo del rostro con lágrimas de felicidad, no podía con sus emociones, a lo que solo pudo decir

-Genos!, Genos!, GENOS!- lo beso desesperadamente

-saitama sensei, no te preocupes, yo estoy aqui –

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho… la emoción de tenerlo cerca, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, después de tanto tiempo separados, comenzó a sacarse la camisa, el rubio lo abrazo de la cintura pegando sus labios a su cuello, ambos frotaron sus cuerpos, se movían coordinados deseando cada vez más el momento

Pero noto un cambio de atmosfera, la habitación volvió a tornarse oscura y Genos también se habia vuelto una figura negra, se sentía pesado…...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose, Boros se encontraba encima de el, tocando su cuerpo ahora desnudo, ¿un sueño?, pero se había sentido tan feliz, de volver a ver a Genos,

-..he? que…Boros, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se tensó al ver que el otro le separaba las piernas

-eres mio!- sin ningúna preparación, empujo su miembro dentro del menor y lo envistió bruscamente

-HAAAhhh!- ¿Por qué lo despertaba de esa manera?,

-Saitama! Di que eres mio! –

-Boros, que?... Ahhh!, - pudo ver que tenía una expresión enojada

-DILO!- lo envistió más fuerte con movimientos rápidos

Con temor y confusión hiso lo que le pedía

\- Ahhh!...Boros ..Mmhh!... Soy…. Hhaaaa!... tuyo! AHH.. SOY TUYO!-

Se corrió dolorosamente, ambos respiraron entrecortadamente, el mayor lo miro a los ojos con un dejo de ira, el calvo le mostro una mirada molesta, ante eso Boros se impulsó hacia abajo abrazándolo fuerte mientras la cama se hundía

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos cayó por enésima vez con sus rodillas y luego su rostro, dejándose atraer por la gravedad demasiado fastidiosa, en toda su corta vida como ciborg jamás creyó que algo fuera tan difícil, no lo soportaba más, estaba exhausto, uno de sus brazos no le respondía, la mitad inferior de su costilla derecha estaba destruida por un fuerte golpe, su cara rota, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría su núcleo así, el calor era infernal, le faltaba un poco para cruzar, pero no resistía más, sus brazos comenzaron a adquirir un rojo vivo, estaba fundiéndose, ni el que era capaz de resistir fuertes grados de temperatura, podía contra esa incandescencia, era demasiado para él.

Se quedó ahí tirado en medio de rocas fundidas, quería dormir, lentamente cerro los ojos, pensando, recordando los momentos de su vida, a todos los que le rodeaban, recordó cuando esa monstruo mosquito lo dejo gravemente herido a punto de autodestruirse y Saitama lo salvo, o cuando se inscribieron en la asociación de héroes juntos, cuando se hicieron amigos de Mumen, King, Fubuki, cuando iban de compras el y su maestro, cuando fueron juntos al festival de invierno para celebrar el año nuevo, cuando Saitama se preocupaba porque estaba desecho de sus piezas

Lágrimas negras salían de sus ojos recordando

"""""""""""""""

-estas bien Genos?-pregunto Saitama

-si sensei, siento haber causado molestias-

-Genos, mira!, la carne de cangrejo esta al dos por uno hoy en dia, vamos Genos!-

-si sensei!-

-Genos esfuérzate!-

-Genos, da lo mejor!-

-eres genial Genos!-

-gracias Genos!-

….-te dejare tenerme-….

-HAA!, HAA, ….Genos….HAAA!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Kgghh!….- se contrajo y se tocó el pecho dolorosamente, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?, sin darse cuenta pensaba en el todo el tiempo, cuando estaban y no juntos. Abrió un poco sus ojos. Recordó que hace 2 años calculaba, antes de dejar la tierra unas semanas atrás le había dicho que sentía algo por el

"""""""""""""""""

– sensei!-

-ha, que pasa Genos?- se detuvo, estaban camino a casa después de haber comprado en el supermercado

-hummm…. Creo que, siento algo por usted – soltó muy serio mirándolo a los ojos

-hu?, algo?, que sientes?-

-aun no lo se, pero, es algo que me hace pensar en usted, tal vez sea una falla en mi sistema, pero solo pasa cuando pienso en usted, y su sonrisa me provoca más conmoción….estar a su lado es mucho mas agradable que antes, siento comodidad pero también nostalgia, no sabría como explicarlo, . ¿no sabe algo sobre eso? –

Saitama se veía avergonzado y claramente sonrojado pero mantenía la mirada fija en sus ojos negros, después de un momento cambio a su actitud normal y se volteó

-tal vez lo descubras pronto- dijo comenzando caminar ocultando una pequeña sonrisa

Genos lo siguió con esa sensación.

"""""""""

…

..

Genos abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿era eso?, lo había olvidado, el sentimiento que le causaba su maestro, lejos del deseo que sentía de poseerlo por placer, que estuvo presente desde que lo hicieron por primera vez, era un sentimiento diferente de ese, mas maravilloso,…., mas humano, si, cada vez que lo veía, cada sonido de su voz, sus gestos, su fuerza, su humildad hacia los demás, esa actitud sencilla que le parecía hermosa, no solo lo admiraba, el…lo amaba, por eso lo había seguido, la sensación de querer protegerlo, no lo dejaría ir nunca, lo seguiría hasta el final, porque ahí estaba el, su discípulo, su fiel compañero, su mejor amigo, para recordarle lo valioso que era aunque los demás lo despreciaran.

" Saitama sensei"

Por fin lo había descubierto, amaba a su sensei y por él haría lo que fuese, Saitama había arriesgado mucho para protegerlo a él, no podía llamarse su discípulo si ni siquiera podía con una misión que se le había encomendado.

" Saitama sensei"

Se levantó con energías agarrando su brazo sin funcionamiento y siguió su camino, aunque ya no pudiera más, Saitama decía que había que romper los limites si deseaba hacerse fuerte, al fin pudo comprender lo que eso significaba: seguir adelante aunque calleras, nunca rendirse y siempre luchar, lo único bueno de que pasaran cosas malas, es que si uno lo permite, dejar que te hagan más fuerte.

" Saitama sensei!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros observaba la ciudad desde su castillo, le aburría estar ahí, desde hacía un tiempo que no peleaba, pero no se interesó por eso desde que se había traído al humano, se dio cuenta de que durante ese tiempo solo se interesaba en pasar el tiempo con él, al principio solo lo quería para que fuese suyo, poseerlo sabiendo que era el ser más fuerte que haya visto, quería dominarlo, pero después se fue haciendo más como una ansiedad, extrañas sensaciones de algo que no había sentido lo tenían tan pacifico, no savia explicarlo, comenzó a pensar que haría sin Saitama, se sentía bendecido de tenerlo, le había dado algunas libertades que le pedía, como salir de la habitación sin dejar el castillo, poder entrenar en los jardines, solo para complacerlo, aunque no le gustara mucho verlo tan…libre, sobre todo cuando hablaba con alguien más, Saitama le había dicho que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, pero eso le quitaba mucho tiempo,

Estaba molesto… Comenzó a recordar esa noche

""""""

Boros observaba al menor dormido, mientras acariciaba su cabeza carente de pelo, pensando muchas cosas, lo tenía para él, lo poseía, era dueño de su ser, era suyo!,…. Pero porque? No lo sentía completamente suyo?, se acercó a su rostro para besarlo,,,,

-Ge….nos…-

Se apartó rápidamente al escuchar eso, ¿el robot?, se había olvidado por completo después de tanto tiempo, aún seguía pensando en el, una extraña sensación de incomodidad lo invadió, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, estaba celoso y furioso a la vez, sin pensarlo más se encimo sobre el menor y comenzó a tocarlo, quitándole su ropa para hacerle suyo cuanto antes,

Saitama abrió los ojos

-..he? que…Boros, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!-

"""""""""""""""""""

-kjj!- gruño por lo bajo, ese maldito robot, que había marcado a saitama desde el principio, si no hubiera dejado que subiera a la nave, tal vez no sentiría eso ahora, quería ser el único en la mente del calvo….. Debía ser el único, de ese modo seria completamente suyo,

Por cierto, ¿Qué habría pasado con ese ciborg, desde saitama vivía con el no había vuelto a saber de el, como deseaba matarlo en ese mismo momento, por haber aparecido en los sueños del calvo.

Salió directo a la nave para preguntarles a sus subordinados si han encontrado rastros de el, uno de ellos le dijo

-ha si Boros sama, una de las cámara dentro del contenedor de desechos mostro la imagen del ciborg succionado por la puerta negra-

-¿por que no me informaste de inmediato?-

-me disculpo Rey Boros, no creí necesario decirle, de todas formas ese ciborg no aguantaría mucho ahí, en estos momentos debe estar muerto ya-

-es posible, jeje, es tan idiota, a mi reina le complacerá saber esto- dijo en forma de burla satisfecho porque el ciborg moriría o ya estaría muerto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros camino de regreso a la habitación, vacilaba entre decirle a Saitama de lo que había pasado con el robot o no, no quería sacar una conversación así, pero si el menor se interesaba le diría que perdiera sus esperanzas de volver a verlo, esa idea le gustaba, Saitama seria todo para él.

...

Saitama reposaba sobre la cama, intentando dormir un poco o al menos descansar, pero seguía pensando en la actitud de Boros, todo había estado bien hasta esa noche, porque lo despertó asi?,

"fue rudo y violento, como si algo lo hubiera alterado mucho, después se fue sin decirme nada, creí que me pediría disculpas, no entiendo del todo a ese sujeto, primero me secuestro, luego trataba de llamar mi atención, después simplemente dijo "serás mi reina" por qué quiero"….. esa parte le sonó un poco a Genos, recordaba que cuando se conocieron, este le había pedido ser su discípulo, y desde el principio se había autoproclamado así como: "tu vas a ser mi maestro porque yo quiero" o algo así se le pareció.

-…mmmm no, no es igual, Genos se ganó mi confianza, Boros no-

Dio un fuerte suspiro de cansancio y cerro lo ojos

Pero en seguida se oyeron los pasos del rey, Saitama se levantó sentándose en la cama

-te desperté?- preguntaba tranquilo

El otro no contesto, tan solo lo miro con cara neutral y volvió a acostarse de lado, Boros entendió y se sentó sobre la cama a un lado del calvo

-siento lo de anoche, estas bien?-

-estoy bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, cuando quieras hacerlo, despiértame como es debido-

-entiendo- el más grande puso sus manos a los costados de su reina y se acercó para besarlo, ante eso, Saitama se apartó girando su cabeza instintivamente

-que te ocurre?- pregunto Boros al percatarse de eso

\- nada , has lo que quieras– dijo simplemente

El más grande se molestó mucho y gritó

-PORQUE SIGUES COMPORTANDOTE ASI, YA HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y TODAVIA ME RECHASAS!-

-eso no es cierto!, soy tuyo-

-PUES NO ES LO QUE PARECE- se paró de la cama con los puños cerrados

-¿Por qué ESTAS DICIENDO ESO AHORA?, HAGO TODO LO QUE ME PIDES, ME CASE CONTIGO, ME ACUESTO CONTIGO ¿QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS?!-

\- no lo entiendes aun?, no solo quiero tu cuerpo, quiero sentir tu confianza, que me tomes enserio-

-te tomo en serio, soy tu reina-

Boros hablo nervioso, caminando por todo el salón

-….. No, yo quiero que…. Quiero….no solo que me obedezcas nada más, quiero que me demuestres interés, que al verme verdaderamente me sonrías, que sientas algo por mi!-

-Que dices?, crees que me enamoraría de alguien que me secuestro, me aparto de mi hogar y me quito todo lo que tenía solo porque me quería para el solo?!,-

-si, es cierto, viniste conmigo para proteger ese mugroso planeta, y trato de ser amable contigo, me he esforzado por ti, te he dado todo lo que tengo, ¿por que no estas feliz?...- Boros estaba desesperado, realmente quería que Saitama lo viera como algo más, creía que después de tanto tiempo le correspondería, pero por más que se esforzara no conseguía una mirada diferente por parte del calvo, bajo la mirada al piso temblando de rabia,

-no puedo corresponderte como tu quisieras Boros, simplemente no puedo- decía Saitama sin saber que estaba dañando al otro de por medio

-…en serio?, hay alguien más para ti?, por que no lo dices directamente?-

-he?

-la noche pasada que te desperté, dijiste su nombre-

-he?, a que te refieres?-

-lo dijiste entre sueños, ese androide!, - Saitama se sorprendió, - no debes de pensar en nadie más!, yo debo ser el único!, ya es momento de que lo olvides!, EL ESTA MUERTO-

Eso ultimo hiso que el menor se quedara en Shock,

-por qué dices eso?, no lo has visto-

-no necesito verlo, a estas alturas ya se ha deber consumido-

-..!- Boros comenzo a hablar fuerte explicando

-entro al contenedor de desechos, fue succionado y nunca saldrá de ahí, ¿sabes por qué?, porque un simple montón de acero no podrá resistir el calor que emerge de ahí, la toxicidad es alta y la presión atmosférica es muy pesada, alguien débil como ese ya debe de estar totalmente fundido!-

No lo quería creer, sabía que sería muy arriesgado pero siempre tenía las esperanzas de que estuviera bien

-eso…. No es cierto – dijo bajito, poco convencido de lo que estaba escuchando,

-¿todavía crees que vendrá por ti?!, abre los ojos!, tu me perteneces! SOLO A MI!-

Saitama miraba a la nada, esperando que fuera mentira

Al no escuchar respuesta del menor, Boros no lo soporto más, tomo del brazo al calvo y lo jaló fuertemente sacándolo de la habitación

-oye!, que haces?, a donde me llevas?-

-nos vamos de aquí!-

-ahora?, pero es demasiado….-

-cállate! Cállate! CALLATE!- parecía verdaderamente dominado por la ira,

-Boros!- trato de llamar su atención pero solo consiguió ser jalado más fuerte

-estoy harto de que me rechaces, por más que trato de ser amable, por más que intento conquistarte, tu no me veras como tu adorado rey, si no quieres por las buenas, no me queda de otra-

En un rápido movimiento Boros tomo a Saitama cargándolo y dio un salto grande del balcón, cayendo por todo el castillo hasta que impacto en el piso del área de las naves. Los alienígenas ahí presentes se sorprendieron ante el ruido

-Boros sama?, que es lo que pasa?- preguntaba Geluganshp,

-rápido!, mueve a todos, diles que despegaremos en este momento!- ordeno

-ha, pero Lahyzzflimenees….-

-YAA!-

Ante eso el monstruo no dijo nada y solo hiso lo que le pedía, llamando a todos los monstruos.

Llevando a rastras a Saitama, llegaron nuevamente a la nave, el rey gritaba a todos sus tripulantes que se preparasen para despegar, a pesar de las miradas desconcertadas de los demás, toda la tripulación se apresuró a obedecer, todos se adentraron en la nave dispuestos a irse.

En cuanto llego Boros a la habitación, aventó a Saitama bruscamente a la cama y encerrándolo mientras este salía para comandar el despegue, el menor se incorporó de la caída y con rapidez miro por el ventanal, todo comenzaba a elevarse alejándose de aquella ciudad, no quería volver a estar en esta nave, de nuevo en esa oscura habitación, pensó en Genos, en que posiblemente estaría muerto después de todo lo que le había dicho Boros

-no..- susurro dolido con esa idea, si moría Genos…. Si moría…..que haría ahora, mientras la nave seguía elevándose dio un grito desgarrador preso del dolor que sentía si Genos moría, jamás sabría lo mucho que significaba para él, jamás le agradecería haber llegado a su vida alejándolo de la soledad, jamás le diría que…. Lo amaba, quería decirle que lo amaba.

-GENOOOOOSS!- grito desesperado, rogando por que el ciborg lo escuchara en donde quiera que se encontrara, esperado que estuviera bien y no perder esperanzas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de múltiples intentos tratando de cruzar el lago de lava, donde toda la basura llegaba a desintegrarse, Genos por fin lo logro, se creó una armadura con todo material que se le hiso útil, había descubierto minerales extraños, que podían soportar de una forma ese calor, algunos materiales se derritieron pero constantemente mientras avanzaba se cambiaba piezas cada vez más resistentes, hasta que por fin logro cruzar,

Ahora, se encontraba a unos metros de la cámara de circuitos, pasando por unos túneles de relieve hiperbólico y cuando llego hasta el final vio aquella parte llena de cables grandes y pequeños, maquinaria avanzada, tubos de acero entre otras cosas, todo perfectamente fijo, en medio recorría un enorme tubo de energía irradiante y rayos se movían a través de el

Se acercó a ese tubo largo viendo hasta donde abarcaba, en el momento de acercar un poco su brazo al tubo para evitar un poco la luz, sin necesidad de tocarlo, este emitió rayos de plasma que envolvieron todo su cuerpo, se sobresaltó y retrocedió, pero ese pequeño segundo que estuvo en contacto con los rayos fue suficiente para cargar su núcleo por completo, una intensa luz brillaba desde su pecho, sus energías volvieron

"ahora veo, los elementos radioactivos de este tubo son inestables, aprovechan la fundición de basura galáctica para dar energía constante a toda la nave, es impresionante"

Le tomaría un buen tiempo estudiando todos los sistemas, pero por fin podía creer que la suerte estaba de su lado

"Saitama sensei, aguarda por mí"

Se dijo así mismo viendo todo el lugar

...

Boros entro al cuarto una hora después de haber despegado la nave, Saitama lo miro con cólera

-Por qué hiciste eso?!, que va pasar con tu mundo-

-No me importa!, no quería seguir ahí, estamos mejor aquí- acercándose a Saitama.

-como que estamos?-

-Silencio!, tu solo debes obedecerme y quedarte callado!-

El hombre quería golpearlo, estaba furioso, no solo porque haya abandonado así el planeta, sino porque estaba seriamente pensando en Genos, su miedo a perderlo y el hecho de no saber nada sobre él lo hacían reflejado en ira por todo lo que pasaba, pero se contuvo de gritarle y enfrentarlo.

Noto que el alienígena le extendió algo que tenía reposando sobre su brazo, una tela,

-mi reina, me complacerías poniéndote este traje?- dijo el más alto con tono tranquilo pero fuerte

-quieres dejar de jugar, ya me harte de esto- le respondió, Boros lo jalo del brazo para mirarlo de cerca

\- obedéceme, o podría destruir tu preciada tierra en este instante, eso quieres?-

-grrrr, no….- cerro los ojos enojado para luego mostrar una mirada seria - pero si lo haces, te matare- dijo por lo bajo sombrío y enseñando los dientes, un aura asesina lo rodeaba, un aura que a Boros lo sorprendió.

-… lo se, pero amas más a tu mundo como para siquiera pensar en atacarme, te seguiré reteniendo de este modo, pudo haber sido diferente, pero no me diste elección, tú te lo has buscado!-

Se miraron con rencor por un momento

-ahora ponte esto, y no salgas de esta sala- ordeno señalando el cuarto con un dedo

-hmm…-

-ahora!-

El calvo obedeció, tomo el traje y se encerró en el cuarto de baño mientras Boros lo vigilaba

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La alienígena veía a lo lejos la nave de Boros despegar, no se sorprendió, sabía que Boros lo haría, aunque no creyó que fuera tan pronto

-Lahyzzflimenees!, Boros sama ha….- decía uno de los mensajeros corriendo hacia ella, pero fue interrumpido

-lo se, déjalo asi, de todas formas, estamos mejor sin el- contestó, de algún modo tenía un mal presentimiento, durante ese tiempo ahí Boros era diferente a como lo conocía, no estaba segura si había cambiado positiva o negativamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los días pasaron, meses, todo parecía tan monótono, Saitama no salía de la habitación, y si lo hacía, debía ser con Boros, al calvo no le gustaba tener que acompañar al mayor a donde fuera, comían juntos, dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos, además de que lo hacían, eso le tenía cansado, cuando Boros salía del cuarto, era un momento para si mismo, podía estar solo y respirar en paz, durmiendo a gusto, en sus sueños aparecía Genos, en diferentes lugares, deseaba verlo y abrazarlo fuerte, la hora de dormir eran sus momentos favoritos, pues siempre podía volver a verlo, escapando de su realidad.

Ambos reyes caminaron por la zona de control, Saitama le había pedido acompañarlo solo para salir de esa habitación y despejarse un poco, Boros acepto con la condición de que se mantuviera a su lado todo el tiempo y asi lo hiso, saitama lucia siempre usaba la capa galáctica de la "reina".

-Boros sama, nos dirigimos a la galaxia glumus, pero hay diversas tormentas magnéticas que se interponen- hablo uno de los alienígenas

-dejame ver –

Pasaron un rato viendo todo, Boros ordenaba y comandaba algunas máquinas, Saitama solo lo seguía sujetándose del brazo contrario mientras miraba a su alrededor, hasta que miro a un monstruo conocido y se acercó a él soltándose del brazo de Boros

-Kapi, creí que no habías abordado-

-soy un sirviente suyo y del rey Saitama san- a Saitama se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa, se había encariñado un poco con ese monstruo

Boros miraba atónito la sencilla escena que para el fue un martirio, tan solo oír a Saitama hablarle a alguien más y encima sonriéndole, lo puso furioso, tan solo un ligero rose por parte de alguien más a su reina…

-Boros sama?- hablo Kapi notando seriedad en el rostro de su rey que se acercaba a sancadas largas, y…

De un brusco movimiento Boros aterró su mano en la cabeza del monstruo

-HAA!?- se sobresaltó el menor ante lo que veía

Kapi grito de dolor sujetando la mano que lo atravesaba y mirando al ojo imponente del rey, hasta que sangro por la boca, los demás retrocedieron con temor, el mayor saco su mano aplastando la pequeña canica de vida y el otro cayó al suelo

-Boros! ¿Qué hiciste?!- se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil pero fue detenido por Boros

-de ahora en adelante, quien se atreva a acercarse y tocar a MI reina será aniquilado!-

Los demás abordo palidecieron pero asintieron con temor

Después Boros cargo a Saitama en su hombro saliendo de ahí, el calvo vio al monstruo muerto, no había hecho nada malo, tan solo lo cuidaba, orden misma del rey.

-Boros ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, el no estaba….-

-por qué lo defiendes? Maldita sea, eres mío!-

-por qué reaccionas asi?-

-Por qué le sonreíste, solo a mí me debes sonreír!-

-que?! Solo por eso?!-

-jamás vuelvas a hablarle a nadie!-

-Estás loco! -

Boros entro a la habitación y lo aventó a la cama,

-reflexiona sobre tus actitudes!, y cuando llegue espero oír una buena disculpa!- grito cerrando las puertas

El calvo resbalo por la cama quedando a un lado hincado en el piso, sus lágrimas lo traicionaron y se dejaron escapar, esque no podia mantenerse sin hacerle daño a nadie,

Ya no podía más, no quería vivir así, no soportaba ese trato, quería salir y golpearlos a todos, a él principalmente, irse de ahí, quería volver a casa, quería volver con….

-Genos….snifh….hu..hhh..snifh,, Genos!- lloro poniendo sus brazos al borde de la cama con su rostro oculto entre ellos, jamás saldría de ahí, pero que caso tenia?, si no estaba el… pensó que así se pudo haber sentido Genos mientras lo forzaba a tener sexo, era diferente pero por un tiempo el rubio se negaba, tuvo que forzarlo, todo el tiempo, hasta que sin querer lo volvió adicto, como daría por verlo una vez más. Se quedó ahí en las penumbras de esa habitación, esperando por la llegada de alguien.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los meses se hacían largos, horas tras horas Genos memorizaba todo lo que veía, todo el tiempo buscaba formas de rediseñarse, estaba a gusto con los nuevos descubrimientos que hiso, metales extraños pero inmensamente fuertes, energía radioactiva a su favor, partículas plasmáticas, de vez en cuando regresaba al lugar cerca del lago de lava para entrenar un poco sus nuevas actualizaciones, entre ellas ya se había hecho nuevos brazos, más funcionales, se reparó las costillas y se instaló nuevos cañones.

Por unos pequeños momentos, debía dormir un poco, mínimamente una hora en donde siempre soñaba con Saitama, en donde lo abrazaba como nunca con el mayor sonriéndole de felicidad, ambos haciendo algo divertido, amándose como nunca, Genos sabía que eran sueño pero no desperdiciaba ni un momento para ver a su amado, era lo que lo motivaba a seguir, deseaba dormir mas tiempo, pero a la vez quería que ya no siguieran siendo solo eso, sueños, por eso seguía adelante, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de ese hechos, Por un tiempo Boros dejo a Saitama solo, llevándole comida sin decirle nada, para el calvo era gratificante, podía tener todo el tiempo para el, dormir y ver a Genos, entrenar un poco, bañarse tranquilo y comer normalmente para después dormir otra vez, tal vez Boros se había arrepentido de haber matado a Kapi, o solo se estaba disculpando con el (con saitama) dejándolo solo. Así paso como más o menos un par de semanas, hasta que en un momento se despertó con el rey abrazándolo por detrás, el calvo se asustó en seguida

-dormiste bien mi reina?- cuestiono el mayor, lo primero que le decía en 2 semanas

-que estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo Saitama apartándose de el

-te traje comida, pensé que podíamos comer juntos-

El tono de Boros era suave, Saitama seguía confundido

Los reyes estaban sentados uno delante del otro, comiendo lo que se había traído el mayor, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada, Saitama seguía enojado

-mi reina, has estado en silencio por un rato, no te gusta lo que te traje?-

Saitama no respondió

-….sobre la otra vez, solo quiero decirte que no estoy enojado, si te disculpas te perdonare en seguida- dijo simplemente

"¿Qué-QUE?!" pensó con sorpresa, el que debía disculparse era Boros

-he estado pensando en lo que podemos hacer, dime te gustaría….-

-Ya cállate!-

-hu, que ocurre? Por qué estás enojado ahora?-

-ya es suficiente Boros!, me enferma que aparentes que todo está bien, no estoy a gusto contigo, así que déjame en paz!- se levantó de su asiento muy enojado dirigiéndose al cuarto, Boros se levantó también y lo siguió

-te di tiempo a solas, no fue suficiente?, pero no puedo mantenerme lejos de ti más, te necesito-

-ya te dije que no quiero verte!-

-no me importa lo que digas!, eres mío nada mas! es que acaso no puedes olvidar todo y amarme?, es tan difícil quererme?, soy el rey, nos casamos!, así que ámame!...-

El hombre se volteó rápidamente encarándolo e interrumpiendo lo que decía

-no Boros, nunca te veré como algo más, nunca me enamorare de ti!, tienes mi cuerpo pero yo…yo….. LE PERTENESCO A GENOS!- grito con libertad sintiéndose aliviado de decirlo, deseando que lo escuchara, hubo un silencio devastador.

Ante eso el mayor lo tomo y lo volteo bruscamente sujetando sus brazos en su espalda, Saitama abrió los ojos, temeroso de que si se movía por instinto, podría destruir la armadura de su pecho, uno de los brazos del alienígena rodeo su cuerpo en un abrazo firme y posesivo, con la espalda del calvo pegado al torso del más grande

-h!-

-no olvides que tu decidiste esto Saitama- comenzó a hablar en su oído, el calvo se mantenía quieto, boros siguió - si no fueras tan terco ya habrías aceptado nuestra relación, se que fue forzada, pero te ofrecí muchas formas de que me aceptaras, lo intento, pero no quieres entenderme- lo abrazo más fuerte

Saitama estaba pasmado, temiendo destruir la armadura sin querer, pero a la vez escuchando a su captor, boros siguió hablando

-y encima de eso lo único que haces es pensar en ese amigo tuyo, ¿porque no te rindes y te entregas a mí? No tienes salida, me pertenecerás para siempre, de eso no puedes escapar- al terminar de decir eso saco su larga lengua para lamer la oreja de Saitama, este se contrajo ante eso y se sonrojó - si hubieras aceptado esto desde el principio….. si tan solo me amaras como yo…. Si fuera lo único que quisieras, no te sentirías tan atrapado, admito que fui yo quien te forzó, solo quería dominarte!... pero tu me has hecho esto, quiero todo de ti!-

-Boros- Saitama giro su cabeza plasmado, por alguna razón, esas palabras le resultaron…. sinceras, era una locura pero pareciera que Boros hablaba con su corazón, era amor?, pero un amor loco?, enfermizo, tal vez si era amor, pero había llegado a tal grado de que….. noto que Boros tenía la mirada descolocada, cuando de repente el más grande lo empujo a la cama quitándole toda la ropa,

-espera!, espera Boros!- quiso detenerlo pero el otro no parecía escucharlo

-voy a hacerte adicto a mí, no me importa si te reúsas, en algún momento te rendirás y tendrás que aceptar tu destino como mío!- sujeto sus brazos y lo puso bocabajo, con una mano tomo su trasero y acerco su rostro para lamer su entrada

-aahhh!, no, espera, espera, ¿quieres hacer esto después de haberme dicho eso?, aah!-

-haré que supliques por más, haré que cada parte de tu cuerpo me anhele, haré que desees ser mío – decía mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo y lamia sus genitales

Boros estaba demente, hambriento de deseo.

...


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, meses, muchos meses, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más perdido, no podía hacer nada, solo se mantenía recostado en la cama o sentado en el trono, Boros le llevaba comida cada cierto tiempo, pero no la quería, no quería nada, estaba ido, cansado de esa vida esperando todo el tiempo, se acostumbró a que Boros llegara a poseerlo nuevamente, Genos dejo de aparecer en sus sueños, se transformaron en pesadillas donde el rubio se convertía en algo desagradable, se derretía terminaba esfumándose como polvo, o lo veía atrapado entre una masa pegajosa y viscosa ahogándose en ella, o cuando Saitama quería alcanzarlo pero no podía y Genos era absorbido por una nube negra, y cuando despertaba, sabiendo de ante mano que ya no estaba ahí y jamás lo estaría, ahora no podía dormir por temor a ver eso otra vez, unas ojeras profundas pintaban bajo sus ojos, el insomnio era tan devastador que solo podía dormir al menos un poco, si Boros lo abrazaba al dormir

/

-AAHHH!, AAH!... ya, Boros….no- no puedo….seguir- decía Saitama muy agitado y entre jadeos, después de largas horas en las que era envestido salvajemente por el más grande, se vino 8 veces y estaba exhausto, Boros no se detenía, cada vez lo envolvía aún más fuerte, Saitama estaba de rodillas en la cama con sus manos arriba y sostenidas por Boros,

-dilo!- ordeno el mayor

-te amo…Boros!-

-jamás te apartaras de mi-

-jamas….me, AAH!, apartare…de ti-

-eres mio!-

-ahh!...soy tuyo-

-solo mío-

-solo…. tuyo!, ah, ahaa!, AAAHHHH!-

Ambos se corrieron juntos, Boros dentro y Saitama en las sabanas arqueando la espalda, cayeron en la cama respirando agitadamente, así como todas la veces, no podía escapar, Boros hacia lo que quería cuando quería, el calvo había aspirado a que su destino fuera ese.

En el centro de control

-que es esto?- decía un monstruo viendo de cerca su pantallas rojas con muchos datos dispersos

-que ocurre?- pregunto otro

-mmm, es raro, el registro dice que ha habido cambios internos en los sistemas, pero aparte hay un especie de interferencia que no me permite definir cuál es la modificación-

-interferencia?-

-esta es la primera vez que pasa, pero seria imposible, la señal interferida indica que viene desde el fondo de la nave, en la cámara-

-esto podría ser malo, si es que acaso viene de la cámara, estaríamos en graves problemas, aunque las probabilidades son casi nulas, jamás se han modificado los sistemas puros, y no lo hacen por si solos o si?-

-tendríamos que informarle a Lord Boros sobre esto?-

Boros no podía quitarse un pensamiento tentador y preocupante de Saitama, si bien era más fuerte que el, tenía el poder para destruir la nave, si en algún momento destruía esa tierra, sabía que estarían perdidos, pues Saitama solo se mantenía a su lado para salvarla, aunque quería que su reina también correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero….

Qué pasaría si en algún momento Saitama se rebelaba, si ya no le importara nada y solo quisiera matarlos, aunque las probabilidades eran pocas, pensaba en esa posibilidad. Su fuerza, su poder inconmensurable era lo que lo ponía arriba de todos, amaba eso de el, pero no importa cuán poderoso sea el(Boros), Saitama jamás seria suyo si tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarle, esa fuerza sin fondo….. si eso llegara a pasar…y para ese tiempo no llegaba a enamorarlo…

….

….

-…claro!, algo más fuerte para retener a mi reina , algo por lo que Saitama no estaría dispuesto a abandonar…algo….un hijo, eso es!-

Con pasos rápido se dirigió al centro de control, cuando llego en seguida llamo al monstruo pulpo

-Geluganshp!- llamo

-ha, Boros sama, necesita algo que….-

-necesito una pócima- hablo interrumpiendo al pulpo

-pócima?-

-quiero una poción procreadora para Saitama-

-he?-

-dile a los aliens del centro de estudio que la prepare lo antes posible-

-p-p-pero, Boros sama, tendrían que realizar pruebas antes, además Saitama sama es un macho, el no puede….- se detuvo al sentir la mano del rey en su cuello

-solo hazlo y hazlo bien- dijo amenazante pero luego aflojo su agarre y dijo más bajo - solo de este modo puedo retenerlo para siempre-

El pulpo sabía que su rey estaba muy obsesionado con el humano, y no sabía hasta donde podía llegar eso

-….no entiendo Boros sama, es solo un humano uhggg!- el rey apretó más su cuello

-no vuelvas a decir una palabra de él, solo yo tengo derecho a hablar de él, haz lo que te dije y punto- lo soltó bruscamente

-como usted ordene mi señor- así salió de la sala y se dirigió al centro de estudios, donde se probaban minerales y experimentaban con nuevos descubrimientos en los planetas.

El mayor entro a sus aposentos y vio a Saitama sentado en el trono, volteando la cabeza para mirar la galaxia sin ninguna emoción

-mi reina, me has extrañado?-

-….-

-no seas tan callado, eres muy tímido, tenía planeado darte algo por nuestro amor….-

-No Boros, deja de decir que es nuestro amor, estas equivocado, lo que tu sientes por mí es solo un deseo enfermizo de posesión, no me amas de verdad, y yo nunca te corresponderé- dijo en un tono frio con la mirada perdida, pero consiente de lo que decía

Boros le dio una sonora bofetada que lo tiro de nuevo a la cama, mientras el mayor mantenía una mirada de ira, pero después se calmó y se inclinó hacia Saitama

-no te hagas el difícil, porque sigues contestándome asi?, quieres que te castigue?- hablo tranquilo y un poco divertido a la vez

Saitama se quedó acostado en su cama con una mano tocándose la parte golpeada, el mas grade no espero más, se sentó al borde de la cama y atrajo a Saitama a su regazo

-reina mía, tengo buenas noticias para ambos, quiero que tengamos un….hijo-

Saitama abrió los ojos grandes y levanto su vista para mirar a Boros ¿un hijo?, de que estaba hablando? Boros continúo

-es perfecta la idea, asi estaremos juntos y viviremos plenos y felices ¿te gustaría?- hablaba risueño mostrándole una sonrisa dulce al menor, quien estaba pensando con temor la idea

-que…. Dices?- hablo muy confundido y temeroso, cada vez que a Boros se le ocurría algo, lo hacía aun en contra de su voluntad

\- será lo más hermoso que tendremos, tu y yo, criando a nuestro hijo y lo volveremos un rey también-

-no no no, Boros, no es posible, nunca podría…- un dedo acallo sus labios

-no tienes que preocuparte, ya he arreglado todo, pero tendrás que tomar un poco de la sustancia procreadora, ya que naturalmente no puedes concebir-

-estas demente, no puedo embarazarme, no lo hagas, por favor!-

\- no temas reina mía, todo estará bien, yo estaré contigo siempre…. No me desobedezcas, o tendré que ser rudo, entendiste? – beso los labios del calvo, quien escurría lágrimas de horror.

Meses después

Boros se había vuelto loco, no supo cuando se transformó así, antes era atento y se esmeraba en conquistarlo, ahora Boros parecía tener una idea errónea de que su supuesto amor era mutuo, como si supiera que el destino era estar juntos, cada vez que lo desobedecía lo castigaba violándolo y luego encerrándolo por un tiempo, ese aislamiento era terrible, después Boros regresaba disculpándose por los hechos y a su vez Saitama también decía un apagado "lo siento" solo por no tener más problemas, para después volverse a "reconciliar".

Para ese tiempo los monstruos lograron crear el gen fértil para Saitama, este gen debía ser tomado en varias dosis, por un mes más o menos para que pudiera desarrollarse un órgano interno capaz de formar un feto (un ovulo), en cuanto Boros lo supo se puso feliz, gustosos de dárselo a su reina.

Boros entro a la sala del trono, donde reposaba sentado su reina, Saitama estaba desganado con su mirada perdida, el mayor le extendió una copa de la sustancia roja

-para ti reina mía- dijo inclinándose ante el

Saitama no se movió, ni siquiera lo miro

-vamos mi reina, tómalo, te hará bien- esta vez tomando un poco de la copa y levantando el velo de la reina, unió sus labios para pasar el liquido

-..hmnn…..gulp"- trago desganado mientras Boros sonreía complacido

-ves? Te gusta?,

-…..-

Boros se acercó a darle un dulce beso en sus labios,

-chu… te amo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, tendremos un bello hijo tan hermosos como tú-

El calvo se mantenía callado y solo escuchaba al mayor, le aterraba procrear un hijo, en ese estado, un bebe mitad alien mitad humano solo para retenerlo, Boros sí que habia perdido toda cordura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El ciborg caminaba hacia la puerta negra donde se encontraban los desechos, espero una fuerte succión y cuando a puerta se abrió, ni el fuerte viento en su contra lo movio, tan solo siguió caminando, cruzando esa barrera mientras la puerta se cerró ahora detrás suyo.

Durante ese tiempo Genos se rediseñó a si mismo, aprovechó todo tipo de desechos tóxicos y su propio ADN para crearse una poderosa armadura capaz de resistir al calor infernal al que estuvo expuesto, su cuerpo se aleo con metales resistentes de los cuales encontró un mineral aún mucho más fuerte que el diamante, había adquirido más fuerza ya que se acostumbró de sobremanera a la gravedad pesada.. Le había llevado mucho tiempo, pero por fin estaba listo, Ahora estaba totalmente transformado de un arma poderosa y letal tecnológicamente resistente, listo para salir de ese satánico lugar, para ir al exterior donde se encontraba su más preciado ser, por el que iba a reclamar nuevamente,

Saitama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de recuperar el aliento luego de otra ronda duradera y brutal, el mayor se levantó mirando la espalda del calvo, notando sus marcas, mordidas en el cuello, chupetones, y toda coyuntura se coloraba de rojo, su trasero manchado de su esencia, sus brazos extendidos claramente fatigado, se veía hermoso, era suyo, y pronto tendrían la evidencia, esperaba que con esa cantidad de inseminación Saitama quedara procreador, quiso besarlo pero en cuanto se acercó noto algo en el rostro del menor…

Boros sintió un dolor en su pecho, por ver ese pequeño liquido brotando de los ojos de su reina, acompañado de pequeñas temblorosas de sus parpados, las cejas inclinadas hacia arriba, sus labios temblando y ligeramente fruncidos, por qué?, porque se sentía tan incómodo? Algo parecido al dolor, profundo, más no físico. Saitama seria suyo para siempre, tendrían un hijo, tal vez mas de uno, serian reyes, pero algo le preocupaba, tenía todo para retenerlo, hacerlo suyo y asegurar que se quedaría con el, pero no de la forma que el quisiera, el miedo de perderlo siempre estaba presente, no le importaba lo demás, con tal de que se quedara a su lado, pero de algún modo se sentía un poco…. Vacío, quería que su reina fuera feliz….solo con el.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Camino hasta la salida completamente dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo para llegar hasta Saitama, un casco negro que cubría sus ojos le permitía analizar todo a su alrededor

Unos de los monstruos que vigilaban vio en las penumbras de las bodegas de contención dos lirios amarillos, fijos en el, el temor lo invadió pero quiso enfrentarlo

-quien anda ahí, muéstrate como es debido- llamo el monstruo de guardia, el mencionado no contesto,, - no deberías estar aquí, yo soy el único que vigila estas zonas-

-…-

-…ghh, dije que te!...huggg!- un cuchillo torcido pero afilado paso rebanando al monstruo en su cabeza. El ciborg siguió caminando volviendo a tomar la cuchilla

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tanto tiempo de estar cautivo en ese lugar, todas las horas, cada segundo que pasaba, no sentía ánimos, no sentía miedo, no sentía nada, era como un pez en un estanque cerrado, simple y sencillamente esperando su final predestinado.

Pero esta vez, todas esas sensaciones desaparecieron, se despertó sintiéndose más enérgico, con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero calmado, de algún modo se sentía…bien, se dio un cálido baño que le sentó bastante confortante, mientras recordaba la noche anterior, recordaba que después de tener sexo con Boros, había llorado, tal vez se liberó de todo lo que sentía, o tal vez eran efectos secundarios de la pasión esa que se sentía despreocupado,

-creo que podría pedirle a Boros acompañarlo a algún sitio, no hago nada, tan solo aburrirme en este cuarto, cuanto tardara Boros?…. Haaa, porque me preocupo por eso?, pero ya me acostumbre a su compañía -

Una sensación de despreocupación lo rodeo, siempre pensaba en muchas cosas, que lo estresaban, cosas malas, su vida arrebatada y sus pérdidas, quizá esta vez su mente le estaba dando un momento de relajación y lo agradecía, si sentía algo de preocupación pero no tanta, se le pasaba segundos después, o tal vez simplemente estaba aceptando aquella vida, no sabía.

-ughh!- de repente sintió un ligero dolor en su estómago, "hay no", pensó con miedo, ¿acaso ese era el feto por formarse? –No, no, no por favor, no puedo embarazarme de Boros,- se tocó la cabeza con ligera frustración, "y si todo sale mal, no sé nada del nacimiento de un bebe, además como seria en mi que soy un hombre, como sería un bebe de razas distintas, y si no funciona?, y si me pasa algo? Que hará Boros en ese caso?...

Se oyeron las puertas abrirse, el calvo en seguida volteo a las cortinas, olvidándose de esos pensamientos

-mi reina, estas aquí?- era Boros

-Ahora salgo!-

Salió envuelto en una túnica como todas las veces que se bañaba, el más grande le traía un traje largo

-haaa, otra vez tengo que ponerme eso?

-si, si tu quieres…. Hu… me alegra verte bien- se extrañó por la posición que tomaba el calvo, era una de las pocas veces que hablaba, le ponía feliz que esta vez le dirigía la palabra y sin ningún rastro de miedo y cansancio

-hmmm...déjame quedarme así un rato, estas túnicas son más cómodas-

-de…de acuerdo- Boros se puso nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo, realmente le sorprendía lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir

-ha?, que ocurre?, porque pones esa cara de idiota?- dijo normalmente

-SAITAMA!-

Boros no pudo aguantar más y se echó sobre el abrazándolo fuerte cayendo a la cama, estaba sonriendo, sorrajado, feliz, creía que tendría esperanzas de que Saitama por fin lo estaba aceptando

-oye, me asfixias-

-lo siento- Boros amaba su voz, lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba, tanto que se daba miedo a si mismo. Se inclinó poniendo sus brazos a los costados del calvo sobre la cama, Boros se dedicó a mirar a su reina, lo amaba mucho, quería tenerlo para siempre!, en verdad ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que se sentía capaz de….

-te amo Saitama-

-…-

-te aseguro que lo que siento por ti no tiene límites, haaa, si nunca te hubiera conocido, no estaría cautivado por ti, pero no me arrepiento, estas emociones que tu ocasionas en mi interior, son casi tan esplendidas como tener una pelea épica, creo que es mucho mejor- suspiraba con adoración, sintiéndose dichoso de tener al hombre entre sus brazos

-si es lo que quieres, cambiare, me esforzare lo que más pueda si prometes nunca abandonarme y serme fiel, tu y yo ciaremos a nuestro hijo juntos, por la eternidad- decía mirando sus ojos,

Saitama sintió la veracidad en esas palabras, pero no tuvo el corazón para prometerle tal cosa, así que solo aparto la mirada callado

Boros puso una cara algo triste, se acercó poco a poco para besarlo, por segundos Saitama miraba su ojo y sus labios, esperando a que se acercara por completo, cerró los ojos suavemente en cuanto lo sintió cerca pero no sintió nada, abrió los ojos un poco notando que el mayor se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, al parecer no se movía,

Quiere que lo bese yo" pensó el hombre…que más daba, se acercó para acabar con eso de una vez pero a milímetros de besarse oyeron un ruido a lo lejos que parecía haber sido un estruendo

Que está sucediendo?- dijo Boros molesto por la interrupción, se levantó de encima del calvo para escuchar con atención, Saitama miraba hacia arriba en diferentes direcciones. Se escuchó otro ruido mucho más fuerte que hasta el suelo tembló y en ese instante las luces de los cristales se apagaron dejando la habitación totalmente oscura,

-Saitama!- por instinto Boros lo llamo extendiendo un brazo para recibir a su reina, sorprendentemente el calvo correspondió aferrándose a el

-que es lo que pasa?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido por su misma acción,

A los pocos segundos la luz regreso, era muy extraño,

-veré que sucede, ven conmigo- el mayor lo cargo y salió de la habitación

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-por qué no puedo ver nada?!-

-no tengo señal, las maquinas se han vuelto locas!-

-los niveles de energía de la nave están disminuyendo lentamente-

Todo el centro estaba alterado, después de ese apagón en la nave, toda máquina y monitores funcionaban erróneamente, como un virus,

-qué es eso?- preguntaba un monstruo mirando la imagen pixelada del objeto oscuro

-viene desde abajo-

Los monstruos corrían alejándose del ciborg, mientras se cerraba la puerta pero Genos pudo salir matando al instante a los demás monstruos

Los alienígenas apuntaron con sus armas a Genos, este miro fijamente a todos y comenzó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante, casi invisible, esquivaba los ataques de los disparos y los usaba en su contra, 6 alienígenas grandes se pusieron en frente para enfrentarlo y lo rodearon

-no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros!- grito uno de ellos

Genos se mantenía callado analizado todo con su pantalla. En cuanto todos se dirigieron hacia el, salto alto y moviéndose rápidamente pateo y golpeo sus caras, los golpes rápidos de los monstruos eran fácilmente contrarrestados por sus brazos, dando patadas muy fuertes y disparando láser

-no podemos dejar que suba mas, sella este piso deprisa!- ordeno otro monstruo que se encontraba en la sima de aquel piso

Entonces las grandes puertas se cerraron desde arriba, Genos lo noto, ya había matado a los 5 monstruos y desmembraba al sexto de todas sus extremidades rocosas, destruyendo sus canicas, para después dar un salto de explosión dirigiéndose como una bala hacia arriba,

-no llegara!-

Se acercaba más, las puertas casi se cerraban por completo

-no….llegara!- dijeron no muy seguros, sintieron miedo

El cyborg giro su cuerpo y rosando un poco las puertas

Las Cruzó

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Se dirigieron al centro de control donde estaban informando de la situación, pero debido a las bajas de energía y la interferencia no decidían que cosa era

-que es lo que sucede bola de inútiles- grito a todos el rey

-Boros sama, las maquinas tienen mucha interferencia, la energía de la nevé es baja!-

-parece que hay algo que bloquea los sensores y las cámaras, no sabemos que es-

-pues date prisa y estabiliza la energía!- ordeno

-pero señor, el sistema no responde-

Boros tuvo un mal presentimiento

-señor, una de las cámaras del sur muestran una imagen extraña, de un objeto moviéndose-

-que?-

-es…es un especie de….androide- dijo curioso

Saitama al escuchar eso se tensó un poco-

-de donde viene?- pregunto Boros con el ceño fruncido

-desde el 4 suelo-

-no puede ser…necesitare un poco de tiempo para buscar el problema, no se separen de las maquinas, busquen una solución!- ordeno corriendo a la salida jalando a Saitama de la mano

-Boros?- llamo el calvo preocupado por la situación

El rey se detuvo volteándose para tomar a su reina de la cintura y darle un beso intenso, el otro no hiso nada y mantenía los ojos abiertos, separaron sus labios,

-ve a la habitación y no salgas de ahí por nada-

-que está pasando?-

-yo me hare cargo de esto, por favor no salgas y espera por mí- Boros tenía una mirada de súplica, como temiendo algo

-es…esta?-

Otro ruido fuerte

Boros se impaciento y le grito - haz lo que te digo!, no salgas de ahí!, o si no m enojare mucho!- Saitama lo miro desconcertado, y retrocedió para irse a la habitación

-date prisa- Boros corrió al lado contrario, quería acabar con eso, sentía amenaza, no por él, sino por Saitama, tuvo la idea de que posiblemente ese cyborg…..no era posible.

Saitama se detuvo y miro atrás, no iba a quedarse en esa habitación a esperar, no entendía por qué Boros le ordeno eso, si era posible lo ayudaría con el problema, después de todo no era tan débil, Boros no se enojaría si lo ayudaba, así que se giró buscándolo.

Saitama camino por el pasillo, veía que todos estaban corriendo de un lado al otro, tal vez eran turbulencias, pensó, de alguna tormenta nebulosa que interfería la señal, o algo, aunque esos ruidos extraños eran muy fuertes, se metió a un pasillo oscuro alejado de todos buscando a Boros.

Llego a la sala de control, casi estaba vacía, solo unos cuantos monstruo ahí

\- Saitama sama, debe estar en la habitación de Lord Boros-

-donde están los demás?- pregunto normalmente ignorando su orden

-fueron a tratar de detener la amenaza- contesto uno

-quiero ayudar con el problema, que es lo que ocurre?-

Los monstruos no hablaron, estaban sudando de miedo, en eso Saitama dirigió su vista a las cámaras entrecortadas por la supuesta interferencia, trato de visualizar bien las borrosas imágenes, pudo ver manchas que seguramente eran los monstruos moviéndose a la parte inferior, y en el otro monitor…

Abrió sus ojos grandes, una mancha negra que se notaba de cuerpo humano, no era Boros, este era mas pequeño, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fueron esas luces amarillas de su cabeza, durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí, nadie tenía esos ojos, "un posible androide".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De un cañonazo derribo las puertas puerta para llegar al 32° piso

Vio varios alienígenas armados y el pulpo gigante

-no llegaras al final!- dijo el pulpo ordenando a todos a atacar y a su vez utilizando su poder para disparar rocas hacia el cyborg

Todos dispararon a su dirección formando una capa de humo, pero ni los disparos de rayos lograron dañar su poderosa armadura, Geluganshp se dio cuenta en cuanto el humo se esfumo,

Entonces el pulpo hiso su esfuerzo de su máximo poder y aumento la gravedad, todos a su alrededor fueron aplastados, Genos esta vez cayo de rodillas al piso,

-jajajaja, no eres rival para mi, solo eres un…. –

No pudo acabar pues Genos se levantó imperceptiblemente y lo ataco por atrás enterrado su mano en la cabeza de Geluganshp

-como?, que?, como te moviste tan rápido? Y contrarrestar mi poder…-

-la gravedad allá abajo es más fuerte que tu miserable truco- y aplasto la canica de vida

En sus sensores pudo captar las imágenes de un cuerpo en movimiento, pudo adquirir los circuitos en su casco para poder tener el control de todas las cámaras, y a su vez causar interferencias para que los demás no supieran donde estaba, salto ocultándose entre las raíces gruesas y dirigiéndose hasta el lugar donde encontraría a su maestro

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros corría en todas direcciones pero no hallaba al objeto extraño, no dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento, temía más por Saitama, siguió corriendo a los pasillos oscuros

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos cayó desde lo alto impactando contra el piso con sus pies y una mano, enfrente del monstruo al que se había enfrentado una vez cuando busco a Saitama

-no se quien seas, pero tú no lograras pasar, a ver si puedes vencerme!,- gritaba el monstruo, Genos no dijo nada, entonces el de roca corrió rápido atacando al cyborg, Genos contrarrestaba sus golpes con sus brazos, y esquivaba rápidamente

En un rápido movimiento el monstruo logro darle un golpe fuerte destruyendo su casco y Genos giro su cabeza, pero lentamente se volvió a mirarlo, el monstruo vio que era ese mismo androide débil de años atrás, y que no le había hecho ningún rasguño a su rostro, al contrario sintió que el golpe a su cara había sido como golpear una especie de piel gruesa, era mucho más resistente, miro sus ojos que no mostraban ninguna pisca de compasión

Tenía miedo, y ataco instintivamente, Genos paraba los golpes y en una oportunidad su mano ensamblo luz, una espada de energía plasmática que atravesó al monstruo desintegrando sus partes,

-GHAA!,… esto…no podrás….vencer… a Lord Boros- dijo por últimas palabras antes de caer muerto

-….hm- el sable desapareció y se sacudió un poco sus hombros mirando al monstruo muerto, escucho unos pasos a lo lejos y volteó

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama regresaba corriendo por los oscuros pasillos, preocupado, temeroso y ansioso a la vez, "no puede ser" pensó, era imposible, después de tanto tiempo, esperaba que estuviera alucinando o que esa cosa que había visto fuera algún mal experimento rebelde, de repente las pocas luces de cristal volvieron a apagarse, saitama miro a todos lados

Escucho un crujido detrás suyo, a unos cuantos metros, volteo su cabeza con miedo

Lirios amarillos se distinguían en la oscuridad

-sensei!- llamo el rubio, era real?, por fin encontró a su amado maestro, vio esos ojos dirigirse a los suyos, vestido con una túnica blanca, su piel carente de pelo, estaba aún más hermoso que antes, lo único que quería en ese momento era estrecharlo entre sus brazos, se acercó dando pasos hacia adelante, pero por instinto Saitama retrocedió sujetando el pecho de su túnica aun sin poderse creer lo que veía

-sensei!... soy yo-

Las piernas del hombre temblaban, estaba atónito casi sin poder respirar, viendo el posiblemente sueño para el

-G-Ge…nos?- titubeo con sus ojos bien abiertos, sus pupilas titilaban demasiado, ¿era un sueño?

…..

….

La espera había terminado, casi dos años y medio de haber estado separados, haberlo dado por muerto, resignado a vivir la forzada vida que Boros le tenía, pensando en diferentes tipos de muerte, anhelando volver a ver a su discípulo cuando el mismo muriera…. Pero verlo otra vez era prueba para descartar todo lo que creía, estaba VIVO!

Unos segundos después que parecieron horas, las piernas de Saitama se movieron caminando lentamente y luego corriendo al frente, con su corazón a mil por hora, salto y le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre frente suyo, quien lo recibió con un suspiro de alivio retenido hasta ese momento

-GENOS!-

-SAITAMA SENSEI!-

-Genos… regresaste….por mí-

-por supuesto sensei, ahora tenemos que irnos-

-cómo?... como lo lograste? – estaba tan impresionado, su cuerpo estaba totalmente transformado, y aun mas alto que antes

-no hay tiempo para explicar sensei, tengo un plan para escapar-

"Aún existía un modo de escapar?"

-pero…-

-he desactivado la bomba-

-¡!?-

\- Sensei, la tierra está a salvo- exclamo el rubio sonriéndole, Saitama no se lo podía creer, los recuerdos le pasaron en secuencias, después de haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado, cautivo por Boros, perder a Genos y sus esperanzas de volver a verlo, haberse acostumbrado a esa vida, abstenerse de la libertad que tanto anhelaba, y ahora existía un modo de lograrlo, aunque lo demás no importaba, con tal de tener a Genos a su lado.

Pero, que pasara….con la creatura que llevaba dentro, si es que estaba embarazado, Boros era el padre….Boros, que pasara con el…se supone que debía estar enojado con ese alienígena, pero por que no podía pensar así? Por qué Ya no sentía odio ni rencor? Acaso lo perdonaba?

\- pero, Boros…-

-mi reina!-

Se sobresaltó. El gran rey se apareció frente a ellos, tenia un rostro entre enojo y miedo a la vez mirando a Saitama,

-mi reina, ven aquí rápido!-

Genos tomo a Saitama de la cintura

-el no es tuyo, esta vez voy a arreglar cuentas contigo- grito el cyborg retando al otro con toda determinación, dispuesto a luchar por lo que le pertenecía

-SUÉLTALO!- grito en un rugido de ira, comenzando a iluminar su cuerpo, Saitama ante eso se tensó, con el poder de Boros, no estaba seguro si Genos podría contra el, temía y mucho

-Boros!, cálmate por favor!-

-asi que estuvo vivo todo este tiempo, por eso no eres mío por completo, pero ya no importa, me encargare de esto yo mismo, y así serás mío ¡!- y comenzó a correr hacia ambos, apartar a Saitama de él cuanto antes.

Genos reacciono rápido y voló también hacia Boros con la intensión de pelear

-NO! ESPEREN!- trato de detenerlos con sus palabras

En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Boros se precipitó con un puño que Genos logro esquivar y uso un golpe de cañón que impacto justo en el pecho de Boros, empujándolo unos metros y destruyendo la armadura del alienígena

, has destruido mi armadura!- grito Boros

-ya no la necesitaras- dijo fulminante Genos

Ambos comenzaron a correr otra vez para luchar, pero tan rápido como ellos Saitama se interpuso con sus brazos extendidos quedando una mano enfrente de sus rostros, ambos se detuvieron

-DETENGANSE!-

….

,….

-sensei!?-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?!- cuestiono Boros

-Genos,,, déjame hablar con el un momento por favor- dijo Saitama mirando a su disipulo, Genos estaba confundido, pero después de un rato ocultó sus cañones y alejándose en poco

-detén esto Boros!- grito Saitama quedando cara a cara con el rey

-No interfieras Saitama, te dije que te quedaras en la habitación, ¿por qué no me obedeciste?, esto te costara-

-ya basta Boros, detente, no quiero esto…..quiero que dejes tu obsesión con migo…..si quieres que yo te quiera, - se acercó para tomar al mayor del rostro -Tomemos responsabilidad de nuestro hijo, por que vas a ser padre- dijo bajo de tal modo que Genos no lo oyera

-hh….-

-dijiste que cambiarias si te lo pedía, el cambiarte a ti mismo significa fortaleza, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo, alguien que puede amar asi, no podría ser tan malo- miro a Boros con rostro pacifico, esperando que el mayor comprendiera

-…..-

-lleguemos a un acuerdo, estaré a tu lado, estamos casados, por favor, no quiero volver a esos días, cambia por mi- le extendió una mano para que Boros la tomara –vamos-

Boros estaba con su ojo abierto, mirando directamente a su reina, pensando la respuesta, indeciso y sorprendido, la mirada de Saitama era como una hipnosis que seducía sus acciones, lo quería demasiado, cambiar por el, podía hacerlo, si Saitama se quedaba con el…. lentamente levanto su mano poniéndola sobre la del calvo, hipnotizado por ese amor tentador, estaba dispuesto a… pero su mirada se desvió a un lado,

Miro al cyborg

Se enfureció, no lo aceptaba, si Saitama le decía eso era porque aún le interesaba esa chatarra, no lo aceptaba, "-le pertenezco a Genos!-" esas míseras palabras que alguna vez dijo resonaron en sus oídos como dagas venenosas, no lo aceptaba, No lo aceptaba en lo absoluto!, quería a Saitama solo para el!, retiro su mano de la del calvo retrocediendo con la mirada oculta entre su pelo purpura

-aunque digas eso….tu nunca serás mío por completo- una lagrima se distinguió entre sus mechones, rodeando su majilla y cayendo al piso, Saitama se sorprendió al sentir un dolor en su pecho

-Boros yo…-

-creí que después de mucho por fin me aceptarías, pero veo que no importa cuánto me esfuerce, nunca serás mío, porque decides esto!?, solo quiero tu amor!, NO ME PIDAS QUE CAMBIE CUANDO TU NO LO HAS HECHO POR MI!- grito herido, sus lágrimas escurrían de su ojo, triste y enojado. El calvo lo miro con tristeza.

Hubo un silencio devastador

…

Hasta que Genos sintió la mirada del alienígena

-TU!-

Todo fue tan rápido, Boros se dirigió al ciborg a toda velocidad, pasando a un lado del calvo y golpeando muy duro al rubio, que cuando este se dio cuenta estaba atravesando varias paredes, no se lo esperaba.

-TODO ES TU CULPA!-

Genos lo veía venir, le había dado un golpe tan fuerte que le destruyo un cañón y rasgo su armadura, se movió rápido para evadir al monstruo

-me arrepiento de no haberte matado con mis propias manos!, hubiera asegurado tu muerte destruyéndote pieza por pieza, evitando todo esto!- otro golpe impactó en el rostro del menor, sacándolo a volar muchos metros y arrastrarse muchos más por el piso

-me sorprende que hallas sobrevivido allá abajo, pero no eres el único que ha podido soportarlo, solo yo he podido entrar sin ninguna dificultad a ese lugar, fui demasiado confiado de que no lo soportarías- Genos se levantó despacio, algunos trozos de sus piezas cayeron, pero no se inmutó -y que que te hayas echo más fuerte?, no puedes vencerme!-

El grande corría persiguiendo al cyborg, quien trataba de evitar golpes fuertes por parte del otro, esquivando los que podía, corrió lejos no huyendo si no para reducir espacios donde se le dificultara atacar a Boros

/

Siatama no sabía que hacer, por costumbre pensó quedarse ahí esperando a que Boros terminara, pero por otro lado, Genos, estaba vivo, ¿que hacer?, pero iba a tener un bebe de Boros, ¿Qué hacer?, Genos estaba en peligro, ¿Qué hacer?, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos por el estrés de ese momento

Boros.

Genos.

…

….

Y que con eso?, era su decisión, Genos había pasado por tanto para llegar a el, Boros, aunque era posesivo y violento, le había mostrado un especie de amor enfermizo, que a su vez era el más puro, pero al final es el quien decide, cansado de ser débil, ya no tenía que controlarse de su fuerza, perdió el odio que sentía hacia Boros, transformándose en una sufrible pero tolerante vida, trato de corresponderle , ahora Genos había vuelto para rescatarle, y no lo perdería otra vez, no quería que nadie, ni Boros saliera herido, era un Heroe y debía hacer lo correcto, y lo que indicaba su corazón….

Elegía….a Genos!, su amor por él era más fuerte que todo

Se levantó con su mirada serio, corriendo a la habitación de Boros, el tubo de cristal que contenía su viejo traje amarillo, Boros lo había guardado porque se lo pidió, era algo importante, rompió el cristal con su puño.


	7. Chapter 7

Boros perseguía a toda prisa al cyborg, golpeando con intensión de matarlo al instante, pero lo único que destruía era las partes de la nave, el rubio se movía rápido esquivando los golpes,

-grrrrr- siguió atacando pero el cyborg se alejó metros lejos de el

-has acabado con la mayoría de mi tripulación, y ahora quieres apartar a mi reina de mi lado, no lo permitiré, no sé qué demonios ve Saitama en ti, no eres nada comparado conmigo, no creí necesitar mi fantástico poder para alguien como tu, pero te daré algo de crédito por haber sobrevivido allá abajo!-

Boros comenzó a adquirir su forma de poder, iluminando su cuerpo y haciendo crecer su cabello, estaba enojado y quería terminar con eso de una vez

-prepárate para morir!- grito el alienígena volando muy rápido hacia el cyborg, quien al detectaba la cercanía del otro, se movió y apenas pudo esquivar el fuerte golpe de relámpagos, pero no solo uno, si no muchos golpes consecutivos, hasta que uno impacto un poco en su hombros, sacándolo del área hundiéndose en una pared, y Boros seguía atacando.

Genos se mantenía firme, pero admitía que se le dificultaba pelear contra el rey, después de todo, no sabía cuan poderoso era, tenia que tener cuidado de lo que hacia, medir sus movimientos o podría destruirlo, rápidamente se quitó de la pared de tal modo que Boros no lo viera, desapareció en las sombras antes de que el grande diera otro golpazo a la pared

-ghh, no puedes ocultarte mucho tiempo!,no permitiré que me quites a MI reina!- anunciaba Boros buscándolo por todos lados

…...

Saitama corría hacia donde había escuchado los estruendos de la pelea, meditando en lo que haría, todo habia sido tan rápido, y tomar esa clase de decisiones cuando habían pasado tantas cosas, podían escapar de ahí, pero como?,

Pero en un momento Genos lo sorprendió tomándolo y jalándolo de un brazo a una esquina oculta

-Genos!- el calvo seguía aliviado de ver al rubio, y se puso feliz agarrando su rostro para mirarlo con adoración

-sensei, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-lo entiendo, dime cuál es tu plan Genos?-

-la maquina transportadora, está en la zona norte, he puesto toda la energía en esa cosa para que nos traslade a la tierra en una serie de portales, sé activarla, pero tenemos que matar a Boros si no queremos perder esta oportunidad

-matarlo?-

-es la única manera para que no lo eche a perder-

Saitama pensó un poco bajando la mirada indeciso todavía, matar a Boros? aun despues de todo lo sucedido jamás pensó en eso

Genos al notar que no le respondia, se puso serio, Saitama no estaba seguro, acaso le importaba ese alienígena?

-Sensei!- llamo imponiendo su voz y tomando al calvo de la cintura con firmeza, ante eso Saitama se sorprendió

-!?-

-sensei, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero ahora estoy aqui para salvarlo, se que esta indeciso ahora pero recuerde quien es, es un Heroe y yo tambien,... y volvera a casa conmigo!-

las palabras de Genos le habriron la mente, era cierto, queria volver a casa con Genos!

-Si!…apresurémonos!- soltó sin más,

Ambos corrieron hacia la zona donde se encontraba la maquina transportadora,

…..

Boros buscaba por todos lados, todo eso ya lo tenía arto, la nave casi destruida, su personal asesinado, aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba era Saitama, en cuanto acabara con ese androide tomaría a su reina y lo conduciría de nuevo a su mundo natal y tecnológico…..eso si….saitama lo desidia,,

si no era suyo...no seria de nadie

Escucho los pasos del cyborg, y también unos mas suaves

los vió

….

Seguían corriendo y saltando hacia arriba, ya casi llegaban a la zona alta pero Genos detecto movimiento rápido, y se volteó,

-ALEJATE DE ÉL!- Boros se dirigía hacia el muy rápido, apenas pudo contrarrestar el golpe que le iba a propinar

-Genos!- grito Saitama preocupado

Boros acorralaba a Genos con múltiples golpes consecutivos, Boros, es su forma poderosa era muy veloz y al cyborg apenas le daba tiempo para esquivarlo, su armadura se encontraba algo dañada, pero no estaba seguro de poder resistir tantos ataques. En un movimiento violento el alienígena ataco con un golpe luminoso impactando con el hombro de Genos, quien apenas pudo evitar ser golpeado demasiado, mandándolo lejos estrellándose con los escombros, un quejido salió de la garganta del rubio, pero Boros no quiso perder más tiempo,

-es tu fin maldito!- voló hacia el rubio nuevamente queriendo acabar de una vez por todas, pero….

-NOO!- de repente, Saitama llego corriendo en contra de Boros, derribándolo con una tacleada abrazadora y alejándolo de Genos, la fuerza de eso los hiso rodar un poco, quedando Saitama en sima del alienígena

-No interfieras Saitama!, no quiero que…hhmm!- sorprendido ante la acción del calvo, lo estaba besando tomando su rostro

-mmh….lo siento Boros, no quiero seguir con esto… te ruego que te detengas, esto ha ido muy lejos, no quiero lastimarte, por favor comprende - suplicaba Saitama con la mirada fija en su ojo, realmente no quería pelear con Boros, no quería tener que matarlo, pero si de Genos se trataba…..

-no, en cuanto acabe con el, todo volverá a la normalidad, déjame que…-

-No, no voy a dejar que le hagas daño, has sido muy malo Boros, esta vez no dejare que me apartes de la persona que amo….– dicho esto se incorporó de encima de él, tomándolo y lanzándolo muy lejos, si Boros no comprendía lo que le ofrecía, quería que fuera diferente, no quería lastimar a Boros, pero no iba a permitir que le quitara otra vez a Genos, se volteó para mirarlo, este ya estaba parado, agradeciendo que lo haya salvado.

-vamos Genos, hacia la maquina!-

-Vamos sensei!- ambos siguieron su camino para llegar hasta la maquia de transportación

Boros se liberó de entre los escombros, ese lanzamiento del calvo lo había enviado miles de metros, si quisiera lo habría golpeado y matado al instante, ¿Por qué no lo hiso?, de nuevo tuvo la idea de que le importaba a Saitama, pero no quería rendirse, lucharía hasta el final.

…

Llegaron hasta la zona donde estaba la máquina, esta era un enorme esfera con bolas de energía rodeándola y girando sobre su propio eje, como un átomo gigante, el cual requería suficiente energía para lograr la tele transportación, era un cálculo arriesgado, tendrían que abrir portales que alcanzaban millones de millones de kilómetros,

Genos se encargaba de preparar todos los datos para programar la transportación a la tierra, mientras Saitama desprendía las paredes perforando la nave para que pasara la energía de la máquina,

-voy a derribarlo Genos!- anuncio el calvo y dio un fuerte golpe a la pared para formar un hoyo a la nave, el aire comenzó a succionar acompañada del ruido ensordecedor y el decremento de la temperatura, Saitama se sujetó al igual que Genos,

-bien sensei, apártese de ahí!- gritó para activar la máquina que ya estaba en su máxima carga, el otro obedeció dirigiéndose al rubio para abrazarlo, se colocaron algo alejados de ella -proyección de portales en 3,,,,2,,,,1..-

Activo la máquina que empezó a desprender una luz cegadora, los hombres cerraron los ojos por precaución mientras se sujetaban para evitar ser jalados por la galaxia, de la enorme maquina circular se proyectó un poder luminoso, como un láser grueso y de luz amarilla hacia la galaxia muy rápido, la luz se extendía hasta las estrellas y 60 segundos después, vieron cómo se expandía un circulo de energía al final de ese rayo: un portal.

-ESTA FUNCIONANDO!- celebro Genos, Saitama solo podía observar impresionado. Miraron como se formaban los otros portales dentro del primero, se veía como la proyección de 2 espejos frente a frente -SENSE!, CUANDO VAYAMOS AL PORTAL DEBE DE AGUANTAR LA RESPIRACION LO MAS QUE PUEDA, SI LE FALTA EL OXIGENO YO SE LO DARE!-

Pero en eso entro Boros precipitadamente, en cuanto Saitama lo vio, se apresuró a tomar a Genos y aproximarse al agujero

-NO POR FAVOR SAITAMA!, NO ME DEJES!- gritaba desesperado el más grande, su preciado se alejaba de él, lo perdería para siempre

Saitama se abrazó a Genos y dio un salto fuerte hacia la galaxia, dirigiéndose en línea recta con la fuerza de su salto directo al agujero de plasma

Cruzaron siendo jalados fuertemente hacia el hoyo, trataban de mantenerse juntos, los demás agujeros se proyectaban en una cadena de anillos gigantes, la nave también cruzaba los agujeros, pero más lejos de ellos

Cruzaron otro portal, la fuerza de las succiones era tan brusca que Genos no pudo mantenerse sujetado,

-"Genos!"- le daba miedo separarse de el, la fuerza los separo un poco, quiso llegar a el extendiendo sus manos

-tranquilo sensei!, no me apartare de usted!- dijo el rubio manteniéndose a una distancia menor

Cruzaron otro portal, cada vez la transportación era muy pesada, los hacia girar como si de una hoja en un huracán se tratase y tras ellos venia la nave

Boros salió de una parte de la nave viendo como Saitama se alejaba, el odio, la ira, la tristeza y… el amor lo hicieron ahogarse en lágrimas, no podría vivir sin el, deseaba tanto que el calvo decidiera seguir a su lado, estaba dispuesto a cambiar, todo estaba perdido, no ser capaz de verlo de nuevo sería un infierno, ese odio a si mismo por no poder ganar el corazón de Saitama era sofocante y abrumador, aunque sabía que logro hacer que el calvo lo aceptara de alguna manera. Reflexiono ese momento, hacer un intento por matar a su reina y al cyborg con él, o dejarlo ir y morir solo con la nave

….

….

Al final no quería que nadie tuviera a Saitama, prefería morir antes de ver eso, si no era suyo…

Saitama y Genos siguieron siendo succionados por los portales, hasta que llegaron al último portal que los trasladó a la estratosfera terrestre donde por fin el calvo pudo respirar, Genos caía más abajo que Saitama; cuando este vio a través de los portales que Boros se llenaba de luz en un intento por concentrar todo su poder para un último rayo, sabía lo que significaba, negó con la cabeza

-BOROS, NO LO HAGAS!- grito con todas sus fuerzas tratando de detener la acción del alienígena,

Sin escucharlo, Boros lanzo el rayo de poder con todo lo que tenía, la luz atravesó los portales y se dirigía ellos, Saitama estaba sorprendido, podía contrarrestar ese rayo, pero mataría a Boros, no quería matarlo…todo parecía moverse lento aunque ya no habia mucho tiempo... Frunció sus cejas y se puso serio, debía proteger a la tierra y a Genos, eso era lo importante, se quedó de frente al rayo en camino y extendió sus brazos

-sensei!-llamo Genos

Con su fuerza Saitama junto sus manos en un poderoso aplauso, generando demasiado viento en contra del ataque en forma de escudo, la bola de energía se revirtió envolviendo a Boros, que no hiso nada para salvarse, tan solo ver por ultimo a Saitama,

"te amo" fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de cerrar su ojo y dejar de luchar para morir por amor. La parte pura del amor de Boros aún seguía presente, por eso, al saber que Saitama prefería irse con Genos, no quiso luchar más, pues sin Saitama ya no sería nada, boros quería morir, si Saitama se apartaba de el, era mejor morir, creyó que había robado al héroe para hacerlo suyo, pero en realidad Saitama le había robado el corazón. La nave explotaba con el poder del rayo, la maquina término su energía y se apagó mientras los portales se cerraban.

Saitama vio por última vez eso, al final Boros tenia intensión de matarlo, pero incluso el alienígena sabía que él podía contrarrestar ese rayo, se rindió?

Miro a su alrededor notando que se tornaba azul claro, el cielo y las hermosas nubes espojosas, se llenó de un alivio abrazador, sonrió, volvían a la tierra, sanos y salvos, Genos estaba con el.

Ambos cayeron libremente por los cielos, el portal se cerraba poco a poco, se veía la nave explotando por todos lados, Saitama se dirigió a Genos en picada hasta abrazarlo, feliz, estaba muy feliz, comenzó a hablar alto para ser escuchado bien debido al aire

-GENOS!-

-SENSEI!-

-GENOS, ERES INCREIBLE!, PERDONAME POR TODO LO QU HE HECHO Y LO QUE HAS PASADO-

-NO TIENE QUE DISCULPARSE-

-ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR, TE ARRIESGASTE A PELEAR CON BOROS PARA SALVARME-

\- LO OLVIDA? NO PUEDO DEJARLO IR, LO SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FINAL, SI LLEGAS A ESTAR EN VERDADERO PELIGRO, YO SERÉ QUIEN TE PROTEJA-

El calvo sonrió mientras gotas finas de agua salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban hacia arriba flotando como burbujas, tenía un gran amigo que haría cualquier cosa por el, y lo había demostrado

-REALMENTE ERES EL MEJOR, GENOS….ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI- pego su frente a la del rubio

-SOLO PROMETAME UNA COSA SENSEI-

-CUAL ES?-

-JAMAS VUELVA A OCULTARME NADA-

-…HAA SI! – Saitama cerró los ojos emocionado y le dio un profundo beso lleno de felicidad, todo había terminado

La explosión se extendía e iba directo hacia ellos, Pero el portal se cerró por completo y la onda expansiva se disminuyó, siguieron cayendo hasta llegar al mar donde unos metros antes Genos voló con Saitama en brazos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las personas, la asociación, el doctor Kuseno que estaba un poco más viejo se dieron cuenta del enorme hoyo negro en el cielo, y vieron a los dos seres volando

-señor, mire, esos son….-

-son Demon Cyborg y ese es… Caped Baldy?-

-se reportaron como desaparecidos hace 3 años-

-tráiganlos aquí, tenemos que saber lo que ha pasado-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos se paró sobre un edificio alto, una de sus turbinas estaba muy dañada y no podía volar por mucho tiempo,

-que sucede Genos?- cuestionó Saitama

-ha, descansemos un poco, mis energías están bajas y mi armadura se dañó- ambos estaban con marcas de suciedad y sus ropas rotas a diferencia de que Genos tenía su armadura desgastada y un poco destruida, su cara también estaba rota

-waaaa, es sorprendente Genos, te hiciste esto tu solo, eres más fuerte- decía el calvo tocando el pecho de Genos explorando esa nueva armadura de material extraño que el mismo se había fabricado

-no lo suficiente, no pude derrotar a Boros, su poder era superior al mío-

-pero me salvaste, y cumpliste hasta el final, eres mi héroe- sonrió

-…..usted me salvo a mi primero sensei- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Genos…-

-Saitama..- se acercaron lentamente para besarse. Pero se separaron cuando escucharon el ruido de las hélices de 2 helicópteros que se aproximaban a ellos

-son el personal de la asociación!- dijo Genos

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La asociación los refugio en uno de sus edificios, les dieron atención médica y un día después Les hicieron una entrevista sobre lo que había pasado con la nave alienígena, era necesario para sus archivos, lo que les respondieron fue la verdad, obligados a ir por la bomba bajo la tierra, desactivarla y regresar, sin meterse demasiado al asunto de como lo hicieron y como era el tiempo allí.

La asociación les brindo el derecho de quedarse ahí como un hogar, les asignaron una habitación grande como una casa en los pisos más altos, por haber sobrevivido y luchar contra la amenaza de la bomba y salvar la humanidad.

-SAITAMA!- Fubuki fue la primera en abrazar al calvo,

-Dios chicos, creímos que habían muerto después del ataque alienígena- decía King abrazándolos también

-que fue lo que paso?- preguntaba Mumen

-bueno, digamos que literalmente nos llevaron los extraterrestres- dijo Saitama

-después de mucho tiempo hayamos un modo de regresar- dijo Genos

-lo importante es que están aquí sanos y salvos, cielos, en verdad son increíbles chicos – dijo Fubuki,

Pasaron un buen rato platicando, empezaron a llegar otros héroes a darles la bienvenida, entre ellos, Bang, Zombieman, Tatsumaki Tank Top y otros más que se sentían impresionados después de haber desaparecido.

Cuando todos se fueron lo primero que hicieron fue dormir, dormir abrazados y por muchas horas, Saitama estaba realmente cansado y Genos también, este último se despertó primero para mirar a su sensei

Después de tanto tiempo, aun no se creía que estuviera allí, acostumbrado a ese lugar infernal y ahora en la tierra, durmiendo sobre una cómoda cama.

Recordó algo…el doctor Kuseno, tenía que verlo, y decirle todo lo que había pasado, los descubrimientos de sus nuevos materiales y lo que sentía por Saitama, había tanto de que hablar que quiso llevarse a Saitama con él, pero debía descansar, así que silenciosamente se fue del cuarto dejándole una pequeña nota

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Genos muchacho! Gracias al cielo- decia el Doctor abrazando al rubio

-Doctor, siento todo esto,- le debolvio el abrazo

-que dices? , mírate, has regresado a casa después de años en el espacio y estas perfecto-

-gracias señor, no se imagina todo lo que he vivido-

-cuéntamelo todo, ¿Dónde está Saitama kun?-

-está descansando, ha sido difícil para el también, cuando se recupere lo traeré conmigo al laboratorio….tengo que contarle muchas cosas de el- dijo Genos. Quería hablar de todos los sentimientos que sentía con su maestro, le contaría todo con el mayor detalle sobre por qué Saitama fue con los alienígenas y por qué el (Genos) quiso acompañarlo. Durante todo ese tiempo, había experimentado un cambio en su actitud, se había vuelto más maduro, fuerte e inteligente, pero también tenía sentimientos más fuertes por Saitama, mucho más fuertes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama abrió los ojos con pesadez, notando que se encontraba en la habitación de su casa dada por la asociación, era como un hotel pero más grande y con diferentes cuartos, llamo a Genos pero no contesto hasta que vio la pequeña nota encima de la mesita que decía: "Sensei, volveré pronto, he ido con el Doctor Kuseno, hay mucho de qué hablar, no quise despertarlo porque se veía muy cansado, volveré lo más rápido que pueda. Te Amo" – sonrió complacido, no quera preocuparse por lo que pasaría después, lo importante es que su discípulo estuviera a su lado.

Se dispuso a comer un poco, la casa estaba equipada con cocina, baño, sala y 2 habitaciones, tenía todo tipo de especias para cocinar, muy diferente a como vivía antes, aunque estaba ya con experiencia de ser tratado como un rey, quiso hacerse huevos estrellados y arroz con plátano, en verdad tenía mucha hambre. Pero cuando dio el primer bocado de arroz, unas ganas tremendas de vomitar lo hicieron correr al baño como loco y vomitar

"hhmm… demonios, me había olvidado de eso… cuanto tiempo tendré?...creo que como 2 semanas, haaa, no puedo dejar que se entere la asociación",- pensaba, no por que fueran a hacerle muchas preguntas, sino porque le daba miedo que ellos quisieran quitárselo por provenir de un alienígena enemigo, no sabría cómo sería ese bebe, por el momento debía abstenerse a que le hicieran pruebas. Decidió darse un baño, y durante eso se dio cuenta de que aun traía ese anillo de piedras diminutas de color lila ajustado que Boros le había dado en su boda, Boros no le permitía quitárselo a pesar de lo molesto que era, por eso se acostumbró a usarlo a tal punto que ya no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí.

" es una pena Boros" pensó antes de meterse por completo a la bañera

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos regresaba a la casa después de la charla que tuvo con el Doctor, le hiso unas reparaciones, aunque le llevaría un corto tiempo poder maniobrar ese nuevo material. Vio que Saitama estaba secándose el cuerpo a un lado de la ventana, era tarde y la luz del sol naranja se colaba por la habitación delineado la figura del calvo de una forma nítida y reluciente, sus ojos titilaron de admiración, hasta que sintió la mirada del contrario

-Genos?, y volviste, todo bien con tu Doctor? Como esta?-

-el se encuentra bien, sensei, le manda saludos y la bienvenida-

-Me alegro-

La bella sonrisa del mayor lo hacía estremecer, su cuerpo semidesnudo a la luz del atardecer, estaba más hermoso que antes, al menos para Genos era o que le parecía, su olor, un olor agradable….. y deseable.

Se acercó rápidamente y abrazo el cuerpo del calvo, por fin tenía un momento a solas, ya no tenía que preocuparse por nada, lo había extrañado tanto, y jamás en la vida lo volvería a dejar, de echo temía perderlo otra vez, incluso si Saitama ya no quería seguir con el, no se lo permitiría, era suyo. Creyó que ese sentimiento de posesión había desaparecido después de 2 años de estar en esa cámara, pero ahora sentía que ese deseo se había incrementado.

-Saitama….sensei-

-…hm?-

-por fin estamos juntos- dijo el rubio

-si-

-Saitama sensei, estoy muy enamorado de usted!-

-…si-

-sensei? se encuentra bien?- pregunto el rubio al notar un temblor en el cuerpo del calvo

" que puedo hacer?, no puedo ocultarlo mucho tiempo, como le voy a decir esto?, pero más importante, no quiero que se enoje, cuál será su reacción cuando se entere?" pensaba alterado el héroe, debía decirle a Genos que esperaba un bebe de Boros, pero como se lo tomaría? Y que más podía hacer?, no podría ocultárselo para siempre, era cuestión de meses

-sensei?- volvió a llamar el cyborg más preocupado

-…..Genos, necesito hablar contigo-

Ambos de sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro,

-Genos…yo…yo- hablo nervioso bajando la mirada con preocupación

-que es lo que le pasa Saitama sensei?-

-yo…. Hg….estoy embarazado-

Eso le llego como un estruendo a Genos, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, así que Boros le había echo procrear, trato de no alterarse, pero siempre tenía dificultad para controlar sus emociones, y el enojo y preocupación en ese momento era fuerte, se tocó la frente cubriendo sus ojos

-de ese alienígena Boros?- pregunto frustrado esperando una respuesta obvia

-…si- dijo bajo el calvo, sintió la ira del menor y se preocupó más –lo lamento Genos, no debí decírtelo, perdóname – hablo rápido sintiéndose triste mientras se paraba rápidamente, pero fue perseguido por el rubio

-no, espera!, no hemos acabado de hablar, porque no me lo dijo antes?-

-no podía decirte, estaba asustado, no quiero que me odies-

El rubio lo atrapo en sus brazos, se miraron de frente, Saitama lo miraba desde abajo por la diferencia de estaturas

-sensei, como piensa que lo voy a adiar por esto, jamás lo haría- le dijo con una confortante sonrisa que le dio tranquilidad al calvo, quien no pudo evitar derramar una fina lagrima –solo estoy preocupado, como lo hiso?-

-….me obligo a tomar una sustancia-

Genos frunció el ceño, se imaginaba a Saitama siendo obligado o embarazarse de ese alienígena solo para retenerlo, era lo más vil

-no sé qué pasara con un feto humano y alíen, me siento temeroso por ti y por este bebe –

-si…no quiero que nada salga mal, tampoco quiero abórtalo-

-Lo entiendo sensei, no se preocupe, buscaremos ayuda con la asociación-

-no, no con la asociación, temo que si lo descubren, podrían quitármelo porque será hibrido, es arriesgado….mejor vamos con tu doctor-

\- con el doctor Kuseno?-

-si, yo sé que él puede ayudarnos- el rubio medito un poco

-tiene razón, el es el indicado- dijo con determinación

Guardaron silencio por un momento, Saitama estaba triste y bajo su mirada sonrojado, al más alto le pareció muy tierno y tomo su rostro para levantar su cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa

-sensei, no tema, yo voy a cuidarlo, jamás lo abandonare, piensa que por esto lo odiaría, jejeje, estoy aquí por usted- el héroe estaba tristemente feliz,

-gracias Genos- lo abrazo por el cuello, realmente este era el hombre que elegía, aunque Boros fuera el padre del bebe en camino, Genos era tan comprensible que lo aceptaba, pero estaba triste porque… hubiera deseado tener un hijo de Genos, sabía que el feto procreador solo funcionaria una vez,

-Genos….yo quiero….tener un hijo tuyo-

Al oír eso el cyborg se sonrojó, Saitama se lo dijo con toda sinceridad, y su forma de decírselo, esa expresión tierna, con sus mejillas coloradas, su nariz ligeramente enrojecida, sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes por la humedad

-´podemos tenerlo entonces- hablo mirándolo

-no, no lo creo, este órgano solo funciona una vez-

-hh…- Genos se sintió algo desilusionado por eso, el mayor vio esa expresión y no lo soporto, lo abrazo más fuerte para consolarse

-descuide sensei, no se preocupe- Saitama sollozó,

Durante ese momento el cuerpo de Saitama comenzó a calentarse, sintió una urgencia placentera de ser tomado, quería volver a sentir a Genos, quería que por fin lo hicieran como era debido, se abrazó más a ese cuerpo metálico, el menor retrocedió un poco, se dio cuenta de la necesidad de su maestro, el también deseaba poseerlo cuanto antes, pero no quería hacerle daño mientras estuviera embarazado, ahora el calvo debía cuidarse para que no hiciera esfuerzos, debía resistirse

-Sensei…no- el calvo se pegó más a él, y lo miro con suplica

-incinérame Genos!- grito Saitama al borde de la locura, pegándose al abrazo lo más que podía, Genos no podía seguir conteniéndose, su maestro frotaba su entrepierna con la suya, lo deseaba tanto como el, los años separados reclamaban ese momento para fusionarse nuevamente, sin más encendió su maquinaria sacando vapor, calentándose tan rápido e intensamente que Saitama al sentir esa agradable calidez no hiso más que aferrarse al rubio

Sus cuerpos parecían fusionarse ante ese fuerte abrazo, el cuerpo de Genos desprendía luz de sus cavidades, iluminando un poco la habitación, mientras el vapor empañaba las ventanas

-Genos!, Tómame por favor!-

-Sensei! No puedo…- dijo para no seguir con eso

-te lo suplico, por favor, ayúdame!- Saitama trato de besarlo pero el otro se apartó en un intento más por resistirse

-no Sensei, si vamos más lejos yo….podría lastim….hmm!- el calvo tomo su rostro y obligo a besarlo

-quiero….quiero ser tuyo Genos!-

La expresión de Saitama era única, lo anhelaba, lo amaba, no pudo seguir soportando, lo tomo de los hombros y lo recostó sobre la cama, lo beso posesivamente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Genos lamia la entrada de Saitama, con sus manos ayudaba a separar sus glúteos lo más que podía y hundía su rostro profundo,

-haaa, hhaa, aahh, AHH!-

Los gemidos del mayor excitaban cada vez más al rubio, pero no quería terminar tan rápido, haría correr a Saitama muchas veces antes que el, con unos empujones más de su lengua, el calvo se corrió,

Después Genos lo volteo con brusquedad ahora chupando con fuerza el miembro del contario, este volvió a tomar su erección, las manos sujetaban el cabello rubio en un intento por moderar su ritmo, se corrió.

Luego genos le levanto las piernas hasta toparse a los costados de Saitama y se dedicó a lamer su entrada otra vez, su lengua recorría desde su coxis hasta sus testículos, cada vez mas rápido, Saitama se corrió.

Después introdujo un dedo sin dejar de lamer su miembro

-Genos, mételo ya!- cuando más lo envestía con su cara, más ansiaba sentirlo por dentro, el placer era demasiado incontrolable, su cuerpo excitado clamaba por ser poseído,

-Aaahh! Genos por favor….por fav…!- ante sus suplicas, el menor por fin hiso lo que pedía, con un rápido movimiento introdujo su miembro, hasta el fondo. Saitama no explicaba ese maravilloso placer, se sentía demasiado excítate,

Aunque sabía que Genos no lo dejaría, no pudo contener lágrimas entre felicidad y tristeza por no darle un hijo a su amado,

-AAHH!, AAH! HHAA!- llego al clímax y se corrieron juntos, Genos dentro de el, Sus ojos se pusieron blancos y no pudo contener una sonrisa placentera, había olvidado como se sentía el miembro de Genos en su interior, ahora se dio cuenta que era un placer inexplicable porque estaba combinado con la felicidad de tener a su amado.


	8. Chapter 8

Autora:

Hola, aclaro que este fic tiene dos finales, a continuación el final de Genos

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luego de ese día, Saitama comenzó a sentir más mareos y nauseas, dormía bastante tiempo y comía bastante durante todo el día, se levantaba a comer, ir al baño para volverse a dormir, era normal estando embarazado, pero esos síntomas se incrementaron desde que lo hicieron

Genos se sentía preocupado, aun no podían ver al doctor, por deseo de Saitama, querían cambiarse de casa para que la asociación no notara el avance de su embarazo, cosa que no fue muy difícil, dispusieron de todo lo necesario para mudarse y podían irse pronto.

…..

Caminaban rumbo al laboratorio del Doctor Kuseno, era la primera vez que lo visitaba, por insistencia de Genos ya que se preocupaba mucho por los cambios repentinos en su sensei

-llegamos sensei- anuncio Genos mientras se adentraban el el gran salón tecnológico, vieron la figura del anciano caminando hacia ellos, una vez teniéndolos cerca saludo a Saitama

-haa, Saitama kun, es bueno verte otra vez- dijo abrazándolo

-me da gusto verlo también, siento causarle molestias-

-no tienes que preocuparte, me pone muy feliz que estén a salvo y que al fin lograran formar una familia juntos, tendrán hijos, podría considerarme como si voy a ser abuelo -

Saitama se sintió un poco mal, no quería decirle ahora que el bebe que esperaba no era de Genos, sino de Boros, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso a Genos no le importaba

-bueno, pasen por aquí, te hare una revisión Saitama kun-

-ha, gracias-

Fueron hasta el cuarto de observación donde el doctor ya tenía todo listo, le pidió al héroe que se acostara en la camilla y que se descubriera su abdomen, este con vergüenza lo hiso, después prosiguió a untarle líquido para deslizar bien la paleta y con cuidado reviso su monitor, se quedó viéndolo un rato, analizando cada centímetro y poco a poco noto que el rostro del Doctor mostraba un claro gesto de asombro

-ese bebe es bastante grande para tener una semana, se ve de 1 mes más o menos-

-si, la verdad señor, es que ese bebe…. Es de Boros-

-en serio?, así que este embarazo es forzado?-

-si-

-con razón, el ovulo no está conectado, quiere decir que solo podrás embarazarte una vez-

-….-

-esperen!- exclamo un tanto sorprendido y mirando con atención la pantalla

-que ocurre?- pregunto Saitama

-algo está allí atrás, un momento….haaaaa, es sorprendente Saitama kun!-

-que doctor?- pregunto el calvo confundido

-has logrado desarrollar una perfecta superfetación-

-ha?-

-superfetación?- pregunto Genos arqueando una ceja

-si, la capacidad única de embarazarte aun estando en el embarazo, esto es sorprendente, las probabilidades de ocurrir eran muy pocas, pero creo que la sustancia que te dieron ha logrado esto-

-ha!?, quiere decir que?...- decía Saitama sorprendido

-tendremos otro hijo?- espeto Genos con fascinación

-parece que si-

-no…no puede ser-

-sensei! Véalo usted mismo!-

El monitor se giró y Saitama pudo ver los dos diminutos seres en su interior, uno era un poco más grande probablemente el de Boros y el pequeñito a la derecha era…. Seguramente el de Genos, un bebe de Genos, de su amado discípulo, una bendición del cielo. Sin terminar la revisión, Saitama salto de la camilla para abrazar al rubio con toda alegría al igual que el cyborg.

….

Después de un rato en el que comieron un poco y estuvieron platicando de sus planes, Saitama termino descansando en la camilla acolchonada mientras el doctor revisaba nuevamente a Genos y sus nuevas actualizaciones mejoradas,

-no quiero preocuparte Genos, pero esto puede que sea algo arriesgado-

-arriesgado doctor?-

-me refiero a Saitama kun, tuvo el don único de poder hacer superfetación, pero estos casos suelen ser difíciles, sobre todo para un hombre, además, el bebe alienígena requiere mayor alimento, no dudo que Saitama podrá con todo esto, pero debe de cuidarse mucho- decía tratando de sonar relajado, Genos pensó un poco, si el doctor lo decía era porque era muy peligroso un embarazo así, trato nuevamente de ocultar su frustración

-lo se, yo me encargare de darle todo lo que necesita- soltó finalmente

-está bien- hiso una breve pausa para continuar - por otro lado Genos-

-si?-

-dime….. has tenido sensaciones extrañas cuando estas cerca de el?-

-?-

-algún deseo excesivo de poseerlo?-

-haa….bueno….esto, si- se sintió avergonzado por la afirmación, - pero, eso fue porque el se sentía desesperado, me rogaba que lo tomase y bueno….cedi ante lo que queríamos ambos-

-mmm, ya veo – había tenido la sospecha, al hacer un análisis podía decir que la sustancia que tomo para formar un feto, es una sustancia potente y perdurable, llena de hormonas que hasta cierto punto aumentan el efecto de sus feromonas, por eso mismo Saitama puede llegar a tener cambios de actitud, al menos durante el tiempo que dure este embarazo.

-doctor, quisiera que mantuviera esto en secreto, mi sensei no está seguro con la idea de que la asociación lo sepa-

-lo entiendo muchacho, hare lo que este en mis manos para que todo salga bien-

….

Después de un tiempo, ambos se cambiaron al departamento viejo donde solían vivir, la asociación les ofreció pagarlo y se expandieron en una habitación más, para tener más espacio. Co frecuencia visitaban al doctor para saber si todo iba bien. Ahora se encontraban en su habitación Genos recargado en el futón mientras revisaba su computadora mientras Saitama encimado sobre el, acostado en su regazo y jugando videojuegos

-que has estado haciendo Genos?- le pregunto poniéndole pausa a su juego y acurrucándose más en el cuello del menor

-busco información sobre los partos de mujeres, he encontrado muchas cosas del caso, sobre todo los de superfetación….mmhh, parece que sufren mucho debido a las expresiones que hacen-

-por qué te preocupas por eso?, el que va a parir soy yo- dijo levantándose para bloquear la vista del rubio con el monitor mostrándole un puchero

-lo siento sensei, es solo que…tengo un poco de miedo, por ti y por las creaturas- lo abrazo apegándolo más a su cuello

-yo también estoy preocupado, pero hay que pensar en que todo saldrá bien, no nos precipitemos- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

-mmh, tiene razón sensei, hay que ser positivos-

-si!-

Una tarde Genos había salido por un llamado que le hicieron de la asociación, a pesar de que el calvo quería ir con el, este se lo prohibió porque no quería que se esforzara y diciéndole que solo era un nivel ogro, así que Saitama se quedó en casa, la verdad es que se sentía un poco cansado aunque no haya echo nada, esas eran las desventajas del estar embarazado, prendió el televisor y vio las noticias para ver si Genos salía, cuando escucho unos sonidos en la ventana, volteo pero no había nada, quizá solo era el viento, volvió su mirada al televisor, pero segundos mas tarde volvieron a escucharse los ruidos, se paró perezosamente y salo al balcón, miro a ambos lados, abajo y arriba, no había señales de vida, ni siquiera un gatito, volvió a entrar en la pequeña habitación pero…

-hola-

-AAHHHH!- #PUNCH#

Saitama golpeo por instinto al tipo que se había colado en su cuarto, el cual salió disparado a una de las paredes

-Sonic?-

-valla forma de saludar a tu magnifico rival- decía clavado en la pared

-que haces aquí?, no deberías asustarme así, pude haberte matado- le extendió una mano para que se levantara

-no me rendiré nunca- lo miro una vez se incorporó, tenía una mirada diferente a todas las veces en las que quería pelear, esta vez era una más feliz , rápidamente Sonic lo abrazo - Saitama-

-hu…-

-creí que no te vería jamás, siempre visitaba esta casa pero nunca te volví a ver, aunque me reusaba a creer que habías muerto después del ataque alienígena, haaa, al fin te encuetro, donde has estado?- decia sin dejar de abrazarlo,

-esto…Sonic, es muy rara tu actitud ahora-

-es que te he extrañado-

Saitama suspiro con pesadez, también le daba gusto ve al ninja pero no sentía ganas de hablar de eso en ese momento – también me da gusto verte, espero que no intentes enfrentarme, ya he tenido muchos problemas- camino a la cocina para hacer un poco de té como cortesía

Se pasaron un buen rato platicando, Sonic le decía todo lo que había pasado desde su ausencia, y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, raro para Saitama, no quería creer que….

-….sensei, ya volví!-

-ho, bienvenido Genos!- dijo emocionado el mayor

-siento haber demorado en…..HA!?, que haces tu aquí?!- grito enojado al ver el ninja cómodamente sentado frente a su sensei en la mesita

-ja, hasta cuando me ivas a decir que Saitama había regresado chatarra?-

-grrr!- gruño ya con la intensión de sacar a Sonic de un golpe fuera de la casa

-hhaa,,, Genos, tranquilo tranquilo, solo ha venido a saludarme- hablaba Saitama con una mano alzada y meneándola para calmar a su discípulo

-ya es tarde, sensei tiene que descansar- dijo fulminando con la mirada al ninja, que a su vez también lo miro con destellos asesinos

-cálmense por favor, Sonic, me dio gusto saludarte, que te parece si nos vemos otro día- se dirigió a Sonic sonriéndole, eso ocasiono un leve sonrojo en el otro, pero luego aparto la vista cerrando los ojos resignado

-hm!, bien, si me lo pides así está bien, volveré otro día, - se levantó para abrazar a Saitama una vez más mientras miraba a Genos con rabia

Se fue del lugar por la ventana dejando a los héroes solos, Genos atrajo a Saitama de la cintura sin dejar de mirar a la ventana

-que te ocurre, solo era Sonic, y no me estaba molestando- le reclamaba por lo bajo

-aun así es tu rival y no confío en el, y si se hubiera enterado de tu estado?-

-jeje, es solo Sonic, no importa-

-si importa!, no quiero que se te acerque, te estaba viendo de una manera diferente…-

Saitama se cansó de escucharlo y le planto un beso

-mmmchu!, no te pongas celoso, o te voy a castigar- dijo riendo coquetamente

-Sensei! /-

….

5 meses después

Los días transcurrían normalmente, visitaban al doctor con frecuencia, las emergencias de la asociación eran atendidas por Genos, que no quería que Saitama saliera de casa, pues su vientre ya se había vuelto muy notorio, pero principalmente porque no quería que le pasase nada, ni que alguien se le acercara, sobre todo ese Sonic, que ya se habia enterado del estado de Saitama, una vez lo localizo que iba directo a la casa con su velocidad a estar de metiche en su casa y molestar a su maestro, así que en cuanto el ninja iba a entrar por la ventana, Genos le cerro rápidamente con la intensión de que se golpeara fuertemente y no entrara a la casa, asi como tratar de golperlo frecuentemente, lo que le gano una buena regañada por parte de Saitama, reclamándole que se había vuelto muy celoso y violento, sobre todo porque se había vuelto más fuerte y podía lastimar a Sonic.

En una de las visitas al doctor 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-los ve Saitama kun, uno en un poco más grande que el otro, pero están totalmente sanos- hablaba el doctor

-son….hermosos- Saitama veía con adoración a sus dos hijos, ansiaba conocerlos cuanto antes, lo ansiaba más que antes, desde cuando se había vuelto tan amoroso, tal vez era el instinto maternal, pero en su momento ya los vería, no podía esperar al día de su nacimiento.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Las paredes blancas del cuarto cegaban un poco su mirada, Genos vio a Saitama en el fondo recostado en una camilla y con varias enfermeras moviéndose de un lado al otro, Genos se encontraba tras la ventana sin poder entrar, no mientras estuviera dando a luz, el ambiente era tenso y podía percibir claro miedo y descontrol, quería entrar con su sensei puso una mano sobre el cristal que los separaba,

-AAAHHGG!- un grito desgarrador se oyó opacado por el aislamiento de la habitación, seguido de otro y otro,,,, estaba sufriendo, su amado sufría, quería entrar y asegurarse de que estaba bien, tomar su mano y decirle que no se preocupara

Los gritos llorosos y sufrientes de Saitama eran tan desgarradores que lo lastimaron por dentro, trato de abrir la puerta de al lado pero no podía quitar el seguro, luego intentó romper el vidrio….nada, ¿Por qué sentía que no podía hacer nada, tan solo mirar el sufrimiento del otro en esa habitación demasiado brillante,

-Sensei!-

De repente se distinguió una figura grade al lado de la camilla de Saitama, un hombre….. el alienígena?

-NOO!, ALEJATE DE EL!- entro en pánico y trataba de entrar al cuarto desesperadamente

Boros acaricio el vientre de Saitama y eso causo más dolor al calvo con gemidos de desesperación y dolor

-No no no no no no!- por más que intentaba no lograba entrar, que era eso?, no podía estar pasando, de pronto la luz se apagó totalmente y lo último que vio fue a Saitama ladear su cabeza cayendo rendido y con los ojos cerrados

-NOOOOOOO!-

Se levantó gritando sujetando las sabanas con fuerza y respirando fuerte…..una pesadilla

-haa,,,,haaa, Dios…- se agarró la cara con sus manos

-Genos?- la voz de su amado sensei lo hiso girarse para mirarlo – Que sucede?- pregunto el calvo mirándolo preocupado por el despertar del rubio

-haa, sensei, siento haberlo despertado- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente sin lastimar a su ya abultado vientre de 6 meses

-esta bien, tuviste una pesadilla?-

-la peor de todas-

-dímela-

-…hm….sentí que te perdía…en el parto-

-mmm….fue solo un sueño, le temes a lo que pueda pasar?-

-por supuesto, si algo le llega a pasar, y si todo sale mal, yo no…-

-Genos, cálmate mi amor, todo estará bien, no pienses en cosas malas, me siento bien y creo que resultara muy bien el parto-

-ghhh, lo sé, lo sé, pero es que….siento mucho miedo de perderte,- lo abrazo posesivamente

-no te preocupes- le acaricio el cabello rubio suavemente para tranquilizarlo- todo saldrá bien- lo separo un poco para besarlo dulcemente, amaba sentirse necesitado por Genos, volvieron a acostarse para conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

...

El sol del atardecer teñía de un tenue color naranja a toda la ciudad, el viento era fresco y peinaba las ramas y hojas de los árboles, un dia perfecto y tranquilo para estar disfrutando de la vida, al menos eso pensaba Saitama mientras disfrutaba de la brisa en su balcón, tomando una taza de delicioso té verde, acariciando un poco su panista de 8 meses, y pronto daría a luz a dos preciosos bebes.

No podía negar que en ocasiones pensaba los riesgos, el doctor de Genos le había dicho que siendo bebes diferentes podría existir complicación, uno podría matar al otro, el de Boros era más inestable, pero se veía un bebe normal.

"como será este bebe?, tendrá rasgos de Boros?..."

Saitama penso en el un poco, hubiera sido distinto si Boros entendiera la situación, había sido egoísta, rudo y manipulador, este bebe seria como el?, eso no se sabe, se supone que los padres los crían con buenos valores….." ahora que lo pienso, no había conocido nada del pasado de Boros, salvo que siempre había sido un rey descarado y desinteresado, a quien no le importaba nada y solo se dedicaba a conquistar mundos y hacer lo que le plazca…..pero durante los años que pase con el, había cambiado drásticamente, solo le interesaba…bueno…yo, jeje, me siento como si hubiera vivido una novela dramática" pensó sonriendo ante los recuerdos de eso, y pensando en su nueva y futura vida con Genos, iba a tener bebes, no podía esperar a que nacieran,

"hmm, creo que me estoy volviendo una amorosa madre, en verdad quiero tener estos bebes" pensó añorando esa risueña vida que nunca había tenido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-a que se refiere con que no puede ver por su parto- preguntaba un ciborg con tono de inconformidad hacia su doctor

-lo siento Genos, pero no tengo ninguna experiencia con eso, es arriesgado que lo haga yo, deberán de ir a un hospital- le contestó

-pero eso tendría que ser con el seguro de la asociación, mi sensei teme por él bebe alien, no quiere que descubran que es así-

-Genos, tendrán que saberlo, y atenderlo más que nada por seguridad de Saitama kun, yo no puedo porque sería inapropiado y riesgoso, además el parto deberá estar supervisado por un experto-

-kjjh- Genos aparto la visita con resignación, realmente no se podía evitar, todo sería por el bienestar de su amado.

El anciano puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio en señal de aconsejar

-Genos, no pienses de mas, no creo que la asociación tenga problemas con eso, además lo que importa es que Saitama este seguro y que sus bebes nazcan bien -

-hmm….lo entiendo Doctor, tiene razón, es mejor ver por el bien de mi sensei, aunque tendré que convencerlo, ya que no estará muy a gusto con la idea- dijo pensando en la vez que Saitama le dijo que no quería ir al hospital de la asociación por nada en el mundo, más que nada por temor, pero si estaría a salvo ahí, trataría de convencerlo…no, lo haría aunque el otro se reusara.

Genos se despidió del Doctor y se marchó, pensado en cómo convencer a Saitama de ir al hospital de la asociación

Cuando llego al edificio se detuvo en la entrada de su puerta, escuchando varias voces ajenas.

Se enfureció

¿quién se atrevía a entrar en la casa de Saitama que no fuera el (Genos)?, por que estaría alguien mas con Saitama?

Entro al apartamento desesperadamente y buscando pelea, pero al ver que se trataba de King, Fubuki, Bang y Mumen se calmó, todos rodaban a Saitama que estaba sentado en su futon inclinado para recargar su espalda en una pila de almohadas, platicaban tranquilamente mientras Fubuki le enseñaba pequeñas ropas para bebe

-ha Genos, ya te estabas tardando- dijo el calvo saludándolo y todos voltearon a verlo

-ho,, siento la tardanza sensei-

-si Genos, no deberías dejar a Saitama solo como esta, cuantos meses tienes?- dijo King sin dejar de ver al calvo

-creo que va por el octavo mes- dijo Saitama no muy convencido y vacilado un poco, de repente sintió una contracción que le causo algo de dolor

-woow Saitama, tu panza se mueve!-

-si quieres puedes tocarlo Mumen- le invito no importándole que Genos tuviera una mirada de disgusto

-en serio?, gracias!- el chico castaño recargo ligeramente su mano en la panza de Saitama y después de unos segundos se sintió un movimiento

-es increíble, deben ser sus manitas-

-he?, esperen, yo también quiero tocar- dijo Fubuki

-yo también- dijo King

-tengan cuidado con el- dijo Bang

Todos los mimos que le hacían a Saitama enfurecieron a Genos quien no dejaba de ver con recelo la escena, y más porque Saitama no hacía nada para apartarlos…pero que le pasaba?, no es como si ellos tuvieran segundas intenciones con Saitama o si?, pero lo que le había dicho el doctor sobre las feromonas era cierto, podría pensar mal de los demás, se había vuelto demasiado celoso, lo admitía, pero que mas daba, Saitama era suyo nada mas.

-bueno, ya es tarde, sensei tiene que descansar- dijo sin dejar de ver a un lado evitando las miradas de todos, Bang se daba cuenta de la situación desde que llego el ciborg

-tienes razón Genos kun, se hace tarde, es hora de irnos muchachos- dijo el viejo héroe poniéndose de pie y estirando sus hombros

-bien, bien, los pequeños deben descansar- dijo Fubuki levantando el tiradero que hicieron con su telequinesis

-esta bien, nos vemos chicos- se despidió el calvo

King y Mumen seguían mirando a Saitama casi con intensión de quedarse mas tiempo, aunque ni ellos mismos sabían porque, Genos lo noto y se dirigió a ellos, pero Saitama se apresuró a despedirlos también para que se fueran

-bueno…nos vemos Saitama, cuídate-

-adiós, y gracias por venir- les dedico una sonrisa gentil, un claro sonrojo se notó en los rostros de ambos, pero se fueron sin mas.

Una vez solos Saitama hablo

-que es lo que pasa Genos? por qué actúas así con todos?- preguntó poniendose descontento con la actitud de su disipulo

-lo lamento Sensei, es que….. Admito que soy demasiado celoso-

-son nuestros amigos Genos, - explico el calvo

-lo se, pero no solo de ellos, cualquiera puede mirarte y enamorarse de ti fácilmente, si eso pasa yo….- fue interrumpido por el roce de su maestro en su rostro

-Genos, aunque las personas me miren así, yo solo te querré a ti, no hay nadie más para mí que tu- sonrió seguro de si mismo, y dándole un casto beso acariciando el rostro del menor

Genos guardo silencio, llevo su mano y la puso sobre la de Saitama que sostenía su mejilla, en verdad amaba a ese hombre, hacia mal siendo tan posesivo pero si de por el fuera, lo encerraría para que nadie más sea testigo de su belleza interna y física, se había vuelto tan dependiente de el, que sin Saitama el no sería nada, Saitama lo había salvado de tantas cosas, incluso de el mismo, quería protegerlo ante todo, Saitama debía estar con él, solo con él, debía ser suyo, si, por que nadie lo conocía mejor que él… aborrecía que Boros lo aparto y lo tuvo mucho tiempo, tanto así que consiguió embarazarlo y…..

Recordó lo que el Doctor le dijo…..

Abrió los ojos y miro al otro con rostro serio

-sensei, escúchame bien, el Doctor Kuseno me dijo que no podrá intervenirte cuando des a luz-

Saitama quito su sonrisa instintivamente

-…que?- dijo poniéndole una cara de sorpresa y decepción, aparto su mano de la del rubio

-lo siento sensei, pero tendremos que ir al hospital de la asociación-

Saitama no quería eso, si descubrían que el bebe de Boros era extraño no sabía lo que intentarían, le daba miedo pensarlo

-pero, Genos, ¿no habíamos acordado que no iría con la asociación? -

-no se puede evitar, es por su bien, estará en buenas manos-

-no, no quiero, que pasara cuando descubran que es un bebe mitad alien?, no Genos, no voy a arriesgar a que me lo quiten- dijo molesto y se levantó para salir del departamento queriendo dejar de hablar de eso, el menor lo siguió

-Saitama sensei!, se que está asustado pero créame que esto es lo mejor, yo me encargare de hablar con ellos si deciden quitártelo-

-no Genos!, no quiero perder a mi hijo!, -

Genos lo abrazo por la espalda ya estando fuera del departamento

-Por favor sensei, entienda, es por el bien de ti y nuestros hijos, y mientras yo este contigo, no dejare que nos separen, hare lo que este en mis manos para que estés tranquilo-

-dije que no!, prometiste que yo decidiría, compraremos una alberca mediana y tendré un parto en agua, -

-sensei, no sea necio, que pasara si se complica, no se nada de partos y no te seré de ayuda-

-NO!- soltó el mayor, estaba totalmente reusado a ir al hospital,

Genos se impaciento, era por el bien se Saitama, solo eso, entendía el temor de su maestro, pero no importa cuánto miedo tuvieran, la promesa que le hiso, su seguridad siempre sería más importante, con el ceño fruncido acorralo al mayor en una de las paredes del pasillo poniendo ambas manos a sus costados con un sonoro golpe en la pared, Saitama se detuvo mirando al rubio sorprendido

-Saitama!-

-..hu!-

-no voy a dejar que algo les pase a ti y a nuestros hijos!, , asi que iremos al hospital te guste o no!, entiendo tu temor por el bebe de Boros, pero no me voy a arriesgar a nada, estarás mejor allí, jure protegerte, no importa que, y haras lo que yo ordene!- L a voz imponente hiso contraer a Saitama, tenía razón, y si se complicaban las cosas, ya hacía tiempo que se sentía débil, tenía contracciones fuertes que dolían el Doctor no podía atenderlo y no estaba seguro, bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, guardaron silencio, Genos se suavizo y lo abrazo protector

-….-

-esta es la forma mas segura y correcta sensei-

-nn…si-

-…-

-…..-

-sensei?-

De repente, el calvo se sintió mal, se mareo y le dolió el vientre, se encorvó tocándose su abdomen, Genos lo sostuvo preocupado

-me duele Genos…-

-que,,, esto….se siente…- empezó a tartamudear, entro en pánico y no supo que hacer

-HHAAA, CIELOS, YA VIENE GENOS!_

-¡!-

-AAH, OUCHH!-

\- tranquilo, todo esta bien,, no hay de otra, iremos al hospital ahora mismo!-

Genos corrió al departamento para sacar unas cosas, entre ellas, sus carteras, su celular y un abrigo para su maestro, y luego cargo a Saitama dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio, la forma mas rápida de llegar seria volando

-AAAHH! GENOS… ME…. DUELE!-

Genos se preparó y encendió sus propulsores para volar hacia el hospital lo más rápido que pudo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente

-auxilio!- gritaba Genos alterado con Saitama en brazos, Zombieman era un médico que atendía en el hospital de la asociación, en cuanto vio a ambos héroes y a Saitama adolorido y con un bulto en su estómago se acercó preocupado

-cuál es la situación?- pregunto

-va a dar a luz!, por favor ayúdalo!- Genos no pudo contener una pequeña lagrima por la desesperación de Saitama

-por aquí, sígueme!- dijo zombieman corriendo a una de las salas, llamo a varias enfermeras para tratar a Saitama de inmediato

Genos corría junto con todas las enfermeras a lado de la camilla de Saitama, quien no aguantaba las contracciones, cuando llegaron al quirófano una enfermara detuvo al cyborg,

-no puede pasar usted-

-no me venga con eso, soy el padre de los bebes, tengo que estar con el, por favor-

-lo entiendo, pero por métodos de seguridad usted no puede pasar, le informaremos cuando todo acabe- decia la enfermera empujándolo un poco

-pero, pero, sensei!-

-descuida….. Genos….. todo estará bien- hablo Saitama entrecortadamente por el dolor, tratando débilmente de tranquilizar a su amado, pero la verdad era que no quería separarse de el, era como la vez que lo vio irse a la cámara de circuitos. La mano de Saitama se deslizo de entre las del rubio separándose sin quererlo

Las puertas se cerraron

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lejos de ahí, King y Fubuki caminaban a sus casas platicando de cosas triviales cuando oyeron

-chicos!, chicos!- Mumen pedaleaba para llegar con ellos

-ho Mumen, que tienes?- le pregunto King

-hace un rato vi volar a Genos con Saitama en brazos en dirección a la asociación, Saitama se veía realmente mal-

-que?!, pero hace un momento estaba bien- dijo Fubuki

-no es posible, será que…-

-creo que ya va dar a luz!-

-hay que ir con ellos, Genos debe estar muy asustado-

Los 3 se dirigieron como pudieron al hospital

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos estaba con los nervios a explotar, en ese momento no podía ni siquiera estar con Saitama, tan solo quedarse sentado fuera de la sala de parto con sus codos recargados en sus piernas y sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos, tenía miedo hasta incluso querer llorar, el recuerdo de su pesadilla estaba presente y más por la forma en que su maestro estaba gritando en agonía, desde que estaba en esa cámara en la nave de Boros, jamás se había sentido tan preocupado

King y fubuki habían llegado minutos después de que el calvo ingreso a emergencias

-Genos!, como esta Saitama san?- preguntaba King muy preocupado al igual que Fubuki,

-no lo se, ya tiene un buen rato ahí dentro y no puedo pasar a verlo, ni siquiera a sostener su mano- el ciborg temblaba, tenía tanto miedo de que algo saliera mal y terminara perdiendo a uno de los 3

-tranquilo, veras que todo saldrá bien- le confortaba King

-es lo que quiero creer, pero siento tanto miedo, tuvimos una discusión hace unas horas, le grite y en ese momento se sintió mal- aun sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos, los demás se miraron entre si

En ese momento apareció Zombieman de uno de los pasillos, se encargó de llenar unos papeles para la atención del héroe calvo, miro a Genos, los resultados que le habían dado se trataban de un embarazo prematuro de 8 meses y que los bebes eran diferentes genes, posiblemente una superfetación, un caso muy raro sobre todo en hombres, existía complicación, se dio cuenta por la tensión en el ambiente y los gritos tenues en la sala de parto.

-¿Por qué no vinieron desde antes?, pudimos haberlo tratado y controlar su embarazo- dijo el de piel gris dirigiéndose al ciborg

-mi doctor lo vio, él ha estado bien todo este tiempo, pero no había forma de intervenirlo más que aquí- explico Genos levantándose interesado – como esta sensei ahora?-

-existe complicación, los bebes son muy diferentes y uno solo tiene 7 meses pero el otro….se ve normal pero es un poco extraño-

Genos oculto su rostro con su mano mientras los demás escuchaban

-tranquilo, Saitama es fuerte, no dudo que pueda con esto, confía en que todo estará bien- trato de tranquilizarlo.

-AAAAGHH!-

-tienes que pujar más, ya casi sale la cabeza-

Saitama sentía mucho ardor, cerraba los ojos tratando de contenerlo, pero esa situación era mucho mas difícil, el dolor con cada empujon era cada vez mas fuerte, ya tenía destruida parte de los barandales de la camilla sujetándolos fuertemente,

-vamos un poco mas, puja-

-no….no puedo…mas- estaba débil, adolorido y a punto de caer rendido, ahora solo podía pensar en lo doloroso que era un parto natural, sobre todo porque era hombre y era un embarazo forzado de una sustancia, no creyó que fuera tan difícil,

De todos modos era su culpa, los días anteriores se sintió más débil, y tenía dolores frecuentes, ignorando eso pensó que no sería nada y ahora estaba ahí llorando del dolor en ese momento

-vamos Saitama san, este bebe es algo grande y de piel un poco gruesa, si no puja con fuerza el otro bebe detrás de el podría estar en peligro-

Saitama abrió los ojos hinchados por el esfuerzo, al oir eso, levanto un poco su cabeza con miedo

El bebe de Boros

Una sensación de adoración se apodero de sus pensamientos, estaba a unos segundos de dar a luz a sus hijos, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien, no quería que ninguno muriera, quería ver a sus bebes, se supone que un héroe salva a los demás, eso implicaba un sacrificio voluntario, claro, eso es lo que siempre a echo y no dejaría que un dolorcito le quitara sus preciados bebes que desarrollo después de esa vida que le cambio la vida. Cerro los ojos con fuerza

-MMHHHH!- gimió empezando un nuevo empuje más fuerte

-eso es!, la cabeza salió, un poco mas-

-Ho, este bebito….tiene cabellitos rosa?-

-GGHHHAA!-

-eso es! Hooo, ha nacido, lo hiciste bien!- le felicitaba la enfermera

-aun no termina, viene el otro pequeño, puja un poco más-

-ÑÑÑÑHHHHHHHHHHH!- un último empuje fue suficiente para que el segundo saliera, Saitama cayo rendido en la camilla casi destruida respirando con dificultad, estaba tan débil. Pero el sonido del hermoso llanto de los pequeños lo hiso ladear la cabeza para verlos

-lo hiciste bien, son dos sanos varones- le contesto una dulce enfermera que le mostro a ambos niños acercándose para que los viera

Saitama había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe de piel durazno y cabellos rosa oscuro, un par de ojos violetas tan grandes como los de Boros y bajo ellos unas marcas de nacimiento parecidas a las de su padre, y a un bello bebe un poco más pequeño, de piel blanca y cabellitos negros, de unos hermosos ojos dorados como los de su amado, con su cabeza ladeada y sin dejar de mirarlos sonrió con lágrimas de felicidad, acaricio las cabecitas de ambos olvidándose del dolor que sentía, ahora solo existía la plenitud.

Unos minutos después salió una enfermera dándoles la maravillosa noticia de que los niños habían nacido, Genos se paró enseguida ante eso y después de que le dijeran que todo había salido bien se alegró y una sonrisa de alivio y emoción se dibujó en su rostro mientras los héroes presentes le daban sus felicitaciones con alegría y alivio

-eres padre Genos!-

Todos lo felicitaron,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama cargaba a su pequeños hijos dormidos, limpios y envueltos en mantitas suaves, sonriendo complacido y feliz de tenerlos por fin entre sus brazos y de que pudiera descansar, hiso demasiado esfuerzo pero ya estaba bien, beso las cabecitas de ambos mientras se acurrucaban mas al pecho del calvo.

Genos entro un rato después

-sensei!- se dirigió rápido hacia ellos y besando al héroe

-Genos, míralos-

El rubio vio a los bebes, vio al bebe que tenía marcas en los ojos, pero no sintió más que felicidad, luego vio a su hijo de cabellitos negros, una parte de él y su maestro, agradecía que todo haya salido bien

-son hermosos Saitama sensei- le dio un casto beso de felicidad, cuando se separaron Saitama recordó algo importante

-HA! Genos!, no pensé en sus nombres-

-he?, nos olvidamos por completo!- parecían estar muy preocupados por eso y se miraron

-bueno, que te parece si decides el de de aquí- dijo el calvo señalando con su barbilla al de Boros

-hmmm….mmmmmm….ha!, lo tengo!-

-cual es?-

-Saito! Sensei-

-suena bien- dijo feliz – su nombre será Saito, mmmm…. y el de él?-

-puedes decidirlo tu sensei-

-hmmmm….esto…..ññññññññ…. HA! Youji!- soltó emocionado

-es perfecto sensei!- ambos se rieron con alegría, por fin eran una familia unida. Pronto entraron todos los demás, King, Fubuki, Mumen, Bang que fue llamado por King y hasta Sonic que se enteró muy rápido, todos viendo con adoración y curiosidad a los dos bebes de Saitama y Genos. Zombieman entro después también felicitándolos y diciéndoles que no tenían que preocuparse, que la asociación permitía la estancia de ambos bebes. Saitama suspiro aliviado al igual que Genos, ya todo estaba bien.

3 años después,

Ambos héroes no podían sentirse más felices,

Los pequeños habían crecido, eran niños muy sanos y fuertes, Youji era algo tímido y le encantaba ayudar a Genos con cualquier cosa, le gustaba jugar con Saito aunque era muy retraído con los demás niños, muy por el contrario Saito era muy atrevido y astuto, adoraba a Saitama y admiraba su fuerza, siempre dispuesto a jugar con el para competir. Los héroes seguían peleando contra monstruos y a la vez siendo padres, Saito había nacido con un don de poder electromagnético, y siempre decía que quería ser un héroe también, cosa que le pareció adorable a Saitama, porque a pesar de ser pequeño, siempre protegía a Youji y ayudaba a las personas, más que nada porque a su corta edad entendía sinceramente lo que significaba ser bueno, hacer lo correcto por quienes amabas.

Saito estaba reparando de la espalda a Genos después de una batalla contra un escarabajo gigante, Saitama habia salido a comprar con Youji, la batalla dejo al cyborg un poco dañado de sus propulsores; Saito, a pesar de ser solo un niño, había resultado ser increíblemente inteligente, child emperador, que ya era mas grande vio potencial es Saito y siempre lo invitaba a ver sus robots y enseñarle cosas por lo inteligente que era, tanto que sabía armar y desarmar los objetos robóticos y mecánicos; había momentos en los que Genos no podía evitar sentirse celoso de ese pequeño, pues su hijo Youji no era así, al contrario era tímido y reservado

-papa, umm… he leído muchas cosas y ahora comprendo por qué no me parezco a ti – empezó a hablar el pequeño con su voz adorable que denotaba su pequeña edad

-he?!- Genos se sintió impresionado al escuchar eso, el pequeño continuó

-yo, se que no eres mi verdadero padre, papi si lo es, el me concibió, pero no tengo tu célula genética-

Genos lo miro sorprendido, Saito sabía todo eso y a tan corta edad, no quería que se sintiera triste o enojado por eso, o que lo considerara a él como un simple pariente….que cambiara su actitud hacia el…

-pero…..- el niño interrumpió sus pensamientos - aunque no seamos padre e hijo de sangre, soy feliz estando contigo, juegas conmigo, me haces de comer, me bañas, me cuidas y reímos juntos, papi te quiere mucho y por eso yo también te quiero como mi padre y también entiendo por qué no me lo querían decir, pero estoy feliz de haberlo descubierto yo mismo- sonrió contento al terminar de ajustar la última tuerca y recargar su peso sobre las espalda del cyborg con los brazos extendidos, en una muestra de cariño

Genos se cautivó, era lo más lindo que había escuchado de un niño, aceptar así de rápido a alguien que no tenía parentesco con él, descubrir que no era su verdadero padre hasta ahora sin ninguna muestra de decepción o tristeza, esas palabritas sencillas llenas de humildad y comprensibilidad le recordaban a su amado sensei, Genos también quería a Saito, lo levanto de sus costillas hacia arriba, no importaba que sea hijo de alguien más, si se aceptaban como parte de la familia, eso era más que suficiente.

-gracias Saito, tu puedes seguirme llamando papa! – dijo feliz, lo quería mucho, lo abrazo fuerte y rieron juntos.

/

Genos tendía la ropa mientras Saitama hacia la comida, era una tarde agradable, los niños habían ido a jugar con los sobrinos de mumen, les encantaba convivir con otros niños, y a Saito le gustaba pasársela inventando cosas. Saitama quiso preguntarle algo personal a Genos

-Genos, desde hace tiempo he pensado, que tal vez te cuesta trabajo ver a Saito como tuyo, por que no es tu hijo- dijo sin dejar de mirar las verduras que cortaba, lo que dijo descoloco al rubio

-He?, claro que no sensei, Saito es nuestro hijo y lo quiero, es solo que a veces me pongo a pensar en lo que pasaría si hubiera conocido a su verdadero padre, Boros era malo- explicó

-eso no quita el hecho de que lo vez de manera distinta-

-bueno, a veces me pongo celoso de Saito, es un niño muy astuto y perspicaz, logra atraer toda tu atención- Genos comenzó a lavar algunos platos

-jejeje, pero yo los quiero por igual, y además, no lo veo como te veo a ti- dijo limpiándose las manos y acercándose por atrás

-sensei…/-

Saitama acerco su rostro al de el contrario en una sonrisa coqueta con sus ojos entrecerrados

-tenemos el día hasta la mañana libre Genos, quieres hacer algo en especial después de comer?-

-eso me gustaría sensei, que le parece si vamos a la montaña a ver los cerezos en flor, es época de primavera –

-no me refería a eso exactamente- ahora acercaba sus labios

-sensei…- ronroneo seducido por la insinuación del calvo - eso…. Me parece bien….pero sensei-

-si?- la coquetería de Saitama encendieron toda la maquinaria del ciborg, quien se sorrajo pensando lo que le quería pedir a su amado maestro

-yo…..no quiero que piense mal de mi sensei….pero… ha pasado un tiempo… hu…..quisiera que-

-dime Genos, ¿Qué quieres?- sus labios se rozaron con lentitud y sensualidad

-…..mm…..quisiera que…..que me fuerce a hacérselo….como….. la primera vez-

-jajajajajajaja-

Genos se sonrojo mucho y saco vapor de todo su cuerpo, decirle a su maestro que lo forzara a tener sexo como la primera vez en la nave de Boros era muy bajo para el, pero realmente quería revivir ese momento, después de todo le excitaba que Saitama lo sedujera.

-asi que eso?, te gusta cómo te seducía para que me tomaras en ese entonces?- lo beso divertidamente

-Sensei….- el rubio asintió avergonzado

-mm, es momento de que empieces a llamarme por mi nombre Genos, ahora somos más que estudiante y maestro, dime Saitama-

-sen….Saitama –

-otra vez- pego su pecho al del rubio sujetando su rostro

-Sa….Saitama-

-uno más-

-Saitama-

-Genos...te amo-

-y yo a ti...Saitama-

Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso mientras el mayor apagaba las cosas de la cocina y luego arrastrarse al futon para disfrutar de una ardiente noche demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

FINAL (GENOS)


	9. Chapter 9

Boros salió de una parte de la nave viendo como Saitama se alejaba, el odio, la ira, la tristeza y… el amor lo hicieron ahogarse en lágrimas, no podía estar pasando eso, habían vivido mucho tiempo juntos, y casi al final, Saitama lo comenzaba a aceptar, deseaba tanto que el calvo decidiera seguir a su lado, todo estaba perdido, no ser capaz de verlo de nuevo sería un infierno, se odio a si mismo por no poder ganar el corazón de Saitama era sofocante y abrumador, aunque sabía que logro hacer que el calvo lo aceptara de alguna manera. Reflexiono ese momento, hacer un intento por matar a su Saitama y al cyborg con él,… o solo dejarlo ir

…

….

Jamás había conocido nadie como el, un hombre maravilloso que lo hiso sentir tan enormemente dichoso, le despertó sentimientos que siempre pensó innecesarios para un rey como el, Saitama se volvió más importante, incluso que dé el mismo, si esa era su decisión era porque quería ser feliz con la persona que amaba.

Boros inclino sus cejas hacia arriba con decepción y tristeza,

decidió dejarlo ir.

Las explosiones recorrían toda la nave, seguramente ya no podría seguir en pie, volteo para ver la maquina en sus últimas energías, si quería seguir con vida pensó una idea, con su súper velocidad llego hasta la máquina, podía usar la energía que quedaba de ella y su propio poder para hacer una última teletransportación.

Saitama vio por última vez a Boros, quien se metía de nuevo a la nave, y segundos después la nave comenzó a explotar desde diferentes partes mientras se cerraban los portales, que habrá pasado?, quizá Boros al fin lo dejo ir….

"Boros…"

Obviamente nunca lo olvidaría, pero no solo porque le haya hecho algo tan descarado, ni por que tendría un hijo de él, sino porque Boros le mostro tanto apego y amor, que hasta podía decir que podía cambiar por el (por Saitama), no podía evitar sentir lastima ¿pudo haber sido diferente?, si; pero las cosas pasan.

Ambos cayeron libremente por los cielos, el portal se cerraba poco a poco, se veía la nave explotando por todos lados, Saitama vio el azul del cielo, las nuves y el aire abrazador mientras caia lo hicieron olvidar esos pensamientos y recordar que por fin estaba en casa, se dirigió a Genos en picada hasta abrazarlo, no podía creer que todo había acabado, pero estaba feliz de regresar con Genos, comenzó a hablar alto para ser escuchado bien debido al aire

-GENOS!-

-SENSEI!-

-GENOS, ERES INCREIBLE!, PERDONAME POR TODO LO QU HE HECHO Y LO QUE HAS PASADO-

-NO TIENE QUE DISCULPARSE-

-ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE MORIR, TE ARRIESGASTE A PELEAR CON BOROS PARA SALVARME-

\- LO OLVIDA? NO PUEDO DEJARLO IR, LO SEGUIRÉ HASTA EL FINAL, SI LLEGAS A ESTAR EN VERDADERO PELIGRO, YO SERÉ QUIEN TE PROTEJA-

El calvo sonrió mientras gotas finas de agua salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban hacia arriba flotando como burbujas, tenía un gran amigo que haría cualquier cosa por el, y lo había demostrado

-REALMENTE ERES EL MEJOR, GENOS….ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TI- pego su frente a la del rubio

-SOLO PROMETAME UNA COSA SENSEI-

-CUAL ES?-

-JAMAS VUELVA A OCULTARME NADA-

-…HAA…. SI! – Saitama cerró los ojos, quería llorar, no sabía si de felicidad, emoción, o tristeza.

La explosión se extendía e iba directo hacia ellos, Pero el portal se cerró por completo y la onda expansiva se disminuyó, siguieron cayendo hasta llegar al mar donde unos metros antes Genos voló con Saitama en brazos

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Las personas, la asociación, el doctor Kuseno que estaba un poco más viejo se dieron cuenta del enorme hoyo negro en el cielo, y vieron a los dos seres volando

-señor, mire, esos son….-

-son Demon Cyborg y ese es… Caped Baldy?-

-se reportaron como desaparecidos hace 3 años-

-tráiganlos aquí, tenemos que saber lo que ha pasado-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos se paró sobre un edificio alto, una de sus turbinas estaba muy dañada y no podía volar por mucho tiempo,

-que sucede Genos?- cuestionó Saitama

-ha, descansemos un poco, mis energías están bajas y mi armadura se dañó-

-ho, está bien- Saitama miro serio al cielo en donde el portal se había cerrado por completo y solo se veían restos de humo esparcidos, se quedó observando el cielo por un rato, hasta que Genos hablo

-sensei,-

-….a…lo lamento, es que…todo esto es real….no puedo creérmelo todavía, estamos en casa, estas aquí….yo…todo este tiempo creía que….y Boros….- el calvo no sabía explicar cómo se sentía, todo había sido tan rápido, lo había tomado por sorpresa, no tenía nada planeado cómo reaccionar antes eso; en ese instante el menor lo tomo de sus manos

-sensei, todo ha terminado, somos libres y estoy aquí para protegerlo!-

-Genos-

Ambos estaban con marcas de suciedad y sus ropas rotas a diferencia de que Genos tenía su armadura desgastada y un poco destruida, su cara también estaba rota pero aun asi expresaba su felicidad

-waaaa, es sorprendente Genos, te hiciste esto tu solo, eres más fuerte- decía el calvo tocando el pecho de Genos explorando esa nueva armadura de material extraño que el mismo se había fabricado

-no lo suficiente, no pude derrotar a Boros, su poder era superior al mío-

-pero me salvaste, y cumpliste hasta el final, eres mi héroe- sonrió

-…..usted me salvo a mi primero sensei- le devolvió la sonrisa

-Genos…-

-Saitama..- se acercaron lentamente para besarse. Pero se separaron cuando escucharon el ruido de las hélices de 2 helicópteros que se aproximaban a ellos

-son el personal de la asociación!- dijo Genos

Boros logró teletransportarse a la tierra, pero en un lugar alejado, cuando estuvo a punto de transportarse, la maquina estaba muy agotada y tuvo que utilizar toda su energía que en el momento de la transportación no controlo a donde iría y lo llevó arrojándolo bruscamente a un desierto de montes arenosos lejos de toda ciudad alrededor, se levantó quedando sus rodillas en el suelo mientras observaba todo lentamente, no conocía nada, no sabía dónde iría, pero aún con vida, seguiría un camino diferente,

Estaba solo, su tripulación ya no existía, no sabía si algún día podría regresar a su planeta, aunque en realidad no lo deseaba, tan solo podía seguir adelante, ya no tenía ganas de conquistar, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, su mirada era de depresión y melancolía, de desolación, unas lágrimas resbalaron de su mejilla acompañadas de una triste sonrisa, ¿con que así se sentía Saitama cuando lo forzó?

…..

Con toda su desesperación y emociones de ese momento, con sus manos se sujetó el rostro que calló hacia abajo en un manojo de lágrimas de arrepentimiento, lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo habia echo…

-kkjjh!...hu…ww..!-

Entre sollozos pensaba: ¿Por qué tuvo que ser asi?, podía haber sido diferente, todo era su culpa y ahora lo pagaba sufriendo con su vida arrebatada: perdió su nave, su hogar, su tripulación, y lo más importante, perdió a Saitama, ya no tenía con quien acudir, a quien darle órdenes, ni siquiera regresar a su mundo, aunque eso no le importaba, todo lo había perdido, por su demente y vanidoso capricho, todo, ahora….

Estaba solo

-….GGHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Con sus últimos lamentos rugió en agonía desechando todas sus emociones, incluyendo su odio a sí mismo

….

…..

Cuando termino de desahogar toda su tristeza en lágrimas pensó " y ahora que?"

Incluso así, aunque lo haya perdido todo, aunque se destruyeran sus esperanzas, aunque su felicidad haya sido devastadoramente arrebatada,….

Miro al cielo donde el intenso sol cejaban sus ojos

….seguir adelante….no le quedaba más, solo eso, quiso seguir vivo?, entonces tenía que aceptarlo, adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo, un cambio radical, lo mismo que el había hecho con Saitama, así que eso se siente?, desde el principio el alejo a Saitama de su hogar, ahora Boros perdió su nave y no podía regresar a su planeta, obligo a Saitama a abandonar al ciborg, ahora Boros perdió su tripulación, forzó al calvo a tener relaciones, casarse y volverlo sumiso, ahora el estaba ahí, solo, totalmente desecho del corazón por Saitama, no cabe duda de que todo el mal que haces, se te revierte con más fuerza.

Pero ya no podía lamentarse mas, debía encontrar la forma de vivir ahí, adaptarse a esa sociedad primitiva para el, no sería tan difícil para un rey como el, aunque en esos momentos, solo sería un desconocido buscando ganarse la vida. Se levantó buscando un punto hacia dónde dirigirse. Comenzó a caminar

Luego de varias semanas,

Todo habia transcurrido muy alterado, La asociación refugio a los heroes en uno de sus edificios, les dieron atención médica y un día después Les hicieron una entrevista sobre lo que había pasado con la nave alienígena, era necesario para sus archivos, lo que les respondieron fue la verdad, obligados a ir por la bomba bajo la tierra, desactivarla y regresar, sin meterse demasiado al asunto de como lo hicieron y como era el tiempo allí.

La asociación les brindo el derecho de quedarse ahí como un hogar, les asignaron una habitación grande como una casa en los pisos más altos, por haber sobrevivido y luchar contra la amenaza de la bomba y salvar la humanidad, claro que le prestaron más atención al ciborg, aunque este seguía dialogando que su maestro Saitama era el héroe.

Y asi los meses pasaron, Saitama no le pudo ocultar a Genos que estaba esperando un bebe de Boros, cosa que le impresiono al cyborg, molesto por saber que fue obligado por Boros pero más porque se sentía preocupado por la salud de su maestro; Saitama le dijo que no quería que la asociación se enterara por miedo a quitárselo, pero el rubio le especifico que siempre lo cuidaría y lo apoyaría con todo, lo quería mucho…..fue entonces que tuvieron su muy esperado reencuentro sexual

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 Años después, Boros estaba totalmente cambiado, ahora era un ser parte de la humanidad,

No había sido tan fácil como creía, muchas personas lo consideraban raro y aterrador, tuvo que cazar animales para comer, aunque podía resistir días sin ingerir nada, finalmente era un ser vivo, a veces se enojaba y tenía ganas de pelear con los demás pero recordaba que ahora el debía de esforzarse para vivir en ese mundo, acatar las reglas y buscar aceptación, por que todos le tenían miedo por su apariencia, hasta quisieron capturarlo y encerrarlo, mucho tiempo estuvo batallando, hasta finalmente fue encontrado por una organización tecnológica que lo vio con potencial y se desarrolló en un trabajo adquisitivo en donde su fuerza y poderes eran beneficiosos, principalmente su capacidad de inteligencia para desarrollar tecnología, lo bueno de ser un extraterrestre de un planeta avanzado; a cambio de su contribución con esa asociación, le ofrecieron buenas pagas, libertad y autoridad, como si el lo necesitara.

Había cambiado, adaptándose a esa sociedad, no busco a Saitama, prefería que por pura coincidencia llegaran a encontrarse, aunque siempre se preguntaba si estaría bien donde quiera que se encontrara.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos y Saitama se sentían felices, Saitama dio a luz a dos preciosos bebes, el de Boros, un bebe fuerte y sano, tenía el cabello rosa oscuro, piel durazno y dos ojos morados, adornados alrededor con pequeñas marcas de nacimiento como las de Boros, y un bebe de Genos, producto de una superfetación cuando lo hicieron, un bebe hermoso de pelo negro brillante, ojos dorados y piel blanca, los héroes se sentían dichosos y felices.

Ahora se encontraban en la azotea del edificio donde vivían mientras los pequeños de 3 años jugaban al piedra, papel o tijera, con dos martillitos de plástico rojos, quien perdía debía de apresurarse a ponerse el casco para que no le pegara tan fuerte, al hijo de Genos, quien le habían puesto Youji perdía la mayoría de las veces y el hijo de Boros, quien se llamaba Saito era más fuerte y le pegaba duro

-Ouch! Saito, no lo hagas tan fuerte- se quejaba Youji sobándose su cabecita con sus manos que a penas y la alcanzaban

-es que eres muy lento Yochan – decía el otro con el martillo en sus manos

-Saito, no te pases con tu hermano!- gritaba Genos desde la otra esquina de la azotea, girando la cabeza para verlos

-esta bien papá- le contesto el pelirosa y siguieron jugando

Genos se volvió, su maestro y el estaban sentados al borde de la azotea platicando, la luna iluminaba mucho esa parte casi como si estuviera de día o hubiera un gran faro luminoso, Saitama veía la luna con adoración, Genos se olvidó de regañar a sus hijos para dedicarse a ver un rato a Saitama, su hermoso rostro liso y fino como el marfil, sus ojos brillantes por la luz de la luna, y su mirada intensa a ella que lo ponía celoso por no ser su centro de atención,

-sensei…- lo llamo con intensión de que dirigiera su vista a el

-ha..que pasa Genos?-

-en que piensa?, de repente se quedó callado-

-perdóname, es solo que, me llego el recuerdo de Boros, sabes, a pasado mucho tiempo, pero aun creo que pudimos haber cambiado las cosas-

, posiblemente sensei- ahora también miraba la luna

-…crees que haya muerto Genos?-

-no lo se, no se qué le habrá pasado-

-posiblemente lo hiso, la nave estaba por destruirse totalmente y el se metió otra vez, así que posiblemente murió o andaría perdido por el espacio-

-mmm, por que le preocupa ahora?-

-no es eso, es solo que….me da un poco de lastima-

-por qué?-

-….de algún modo Boros cambio de manera considerable desde que nos secuestró, pienso que al final no era tan malo-

-ho sensei, aunque fuera o no malvado, lo que hiso al principio no fue jamás la manera correcta, si él quería que lo siguieras pudo tan solo hablar contigo-

-haaaa- Saitama suspiro, aunque ya habían hablado sobre el tema, Genos siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que todo eso había estado mal, de que Boros siempre fue malo y agresivo, en parte era cierto, pero el calvo sabía que algo cambio, y le costaba hacerle entender al cyborg que dejara de tenerle rencor. –es cierto Genos- dijo para dar terminada la conversación. En ese momento Youji corría hacia ellos sobándose su cabeza y tras el venia Saito con e martillo intentando pegarle

-no seas tramposos Yoji!-

-hey hey, no se acerquen a la orilla, es peligroso!- regañaba el calvo

-es que ya no quiero que Saito me pegue- lloraba un poco Youji abrazando a Saitama para que lo protegiera, en eso Saitama detuvo al pelirosa con su mano evitando que siguiera corriendo y Genos lo levanto de su suéter

-te dije que no le pegaras tan duro Saito-

-es que él es un llorón!- decía Saito con pucheros, todos rieron divertidos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En una grandísimo centro subterráneo secreto, se encontraba Boros analizando y tecleando múltiples botones de diferentes maquinas, siempre rodeado de tecnología de colores rojo y azul, todo se le hacia muy fácil, cualquier cosa que le pidieran hacer podía realizarlo fácilmente siempre y cuando tuviera el armamento necesario, su capacidad para aprender idiomas rápido también era beneficio, pero por todo eso, se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo allí, no salía más que para comer y probar sus máquinas, todo el tiempo trabajando, pero eso no le importaba, crear cosas lo entretenía mucho y disfrutaba de la compañía de las máquinas, en este mundo quien sobresale de todos los demás, gana el respeto y la admiración de todos, lo trataban como alguien superior, por sus meritos claro, diferente de su mundo, que igualmente lo trataban como un rey, aunque no hiciera nada para ayudarlos y solo era el más poderoso.

-Boros san- llamo uno de los ejecutivos de la empresa, éste vestia un elegante traje negro, era un hombre de mas o menos 50 años, un jefe de alto rango que se encargaba de dirigir el avance de la empresa y tenía más contacto con Boros, su mejor fuente de producción.

-que ocurre?- dijo el grande con la mirada en los monitores

-haa, se que te gusta estar aquí siempre, algunos de los empleados me han recriminado que te sobreexploto demasiado-

-solo diles que no lo haces-

-se que a ti no te preocupa, pero has trabajado duro y la empresa crece muy bien, aunque esta creciendo mas de o esperado y todo gracias a ti, no quisieras tomar unas vacaciones?-

-que son vacaciones?- dijo desinteresado

-haa, bueno, es un periodo de tiempo libre en donde puedes descansar y liberarte del trabajo, te gustaría?-

-no veo por qué será necesario-

-mira, se que no eres un humano, pero es mi deber cumplir con las leyes laborales, haz cumplido con el máximo horario de trabajo y mucho mas, vaz demasiado rápido, y casi no sales de aquí, eres fantástico Boros san, pero todos necesitan descansar de vez en cuando, es obligatorio-

-mmm, que políticas tan absurdas-

-somos humanos-

-….y cuando se prolongan esas vacaciones?-

-hice el recuento de tus horas laborales y las horas extras que te has tomado, deberás cumplir con mínimo 5 meses libres-

-tanto a si?-y que tengo que hacer en esas supuestas vacaciones?-

-….pues…. vivir la vida, disfrutar, conocer a más personas, solo relajarse-

-haaa, está bien, a donde me enviaras?- pregunto sin ganas

-puedes escoger cualquier parte del mundo y yo me encargare de darte hospedaje allí-

Boros movió algunos datos en sus pantallas y abrió un mapa grande de todo el planeta, revisando los lugares a donde podría ir en sus "vacaciones"

Hasta que vio la pequeña isla cerca del continente asiático, el recuerdo de su amado calvo le llego a la mente y su rostro se ilumino, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué no?, si tenía suerte podría encontrarlo, podían hablar y después….y después….

-ya decidí a donde ir- dijo apagando el sistema y volteándose a ver al hombre

-dígame Boros san- le contesto llevando su mano a su oreja con el micrófono esperando la respuesta

-quiero ir….

a Japón-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros viajo a la isla de Japón, pudo haberse ido volando el mismo y no en un reducido avión, pero que más daba, quería conocer el oriente, Japón era un país organizado y tecnológico, los kaijis habitaban por ahí, tal vez podría patear algunos cuantos traseros y…..bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar?, solo tenía la esperanza de algún día reencontrarse con Saitama.

Cuando arribó a esa isla, debía trasladarse a donde le habían señalado para hospedarse, cerca de la ciudad C.

Llego a la ciudad donde se hospedo con calma, su asociación le dio todo beneficio y lujos que el quisiera. Luego de unos cuantos días, en un disturbio por un kaijin en la ciudad, al fin pudo visualizarlo, en el momento que lo vio se puso inmensamente feliz, ahí estaba acabando con un monstruo de un solo golpe. Como si fuera un acosador, desde lejos lo siguió procurando que este no lo viera, vivía en ciudad Z y cuando salía de compras con su discípulo iban a diferentes ciudades, deseando todo el tiempo ir a abrazarlo, pero algo lo hacía detenerse, ¿Qué haría Saitama cuando lo viera?, ¿lo odiaría? ¿Lo golpearía? O más probablemente….¿lo mataría?, era mejor quedarse a la distancia.

Lo veía algunas veces, desde lejos, esa sonrisa deslumbrante producto de la felicidad que tenía, envidiaba al cyborg que gano su corazón, pero sonrió, porque amaba más la sonrisa del calvo, lo único quería hacer para remediarlo todo era pedirle perdón, porque todo eso había sido culpa suya, lo aceptaba, pensó también en el hijo que le había dejado, que sería de él, quería conocerlo, ver si tenía su forma o la preciosa forma de su amado.

Saitama lo cambió por dentro, el era la causa de que siguiera vivo, no creyó amar tanto a alguien, pero no se arrepentía de hacerlo, sin duda fueron los mejores 3 años de su vida, Saitama le dio color a esa aburrida y melancólica vida, aunque Saitama no lo amara como quisiera, el siempre lo amaría…..de algún modo debía hacer un intento por controlar sus impulsos de ir a abrazarlo, si lo seguía mirando podría perder su autocontrol.

Unos días después

Saitama camino por las calles de ciudad B, solo las tiendas de ahí tenían los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un simple pastel de chocolate, tener que ir hasta ahí por eso era tonto, todo sea por sus amados hijos; le llamo la atención un tumulto de personas rodeando a alguien, parecían impresionadas por algo, noto que la persona que rodeaban era muy alta y….

Saitama se quedó en shock, acaso estaba soñando?, claro que si, de seguro estaba en un sueño raro, quizá ya era tarde para levantarse, porque Genos no lo despertaba?, parpadeo fuerte intentando despertar…nada, otra vez…he?, no era un sueño, era real!,

"B…Boros?"

Tan real como su vida, ahí estaba el, el alienígena con el que vivió tres años, no puede ser, está ahí frente a él, que?, por qué?, cómo?, pero si había muerto o no?, no, no, tal vez era una ilusión, si, debía de serlo, no podía ser que Boros, estuviera ahí en la ciudad, como es que?...

Miles de preguntas inundaron su cabeza combinadas con lo impresionado que estaba, el mundo se detuvo y solo podía ver a ese ser, pero no se lo creía, era totalmente absurdo. Retrocedió sin dejar de verlo para procurar que el grande no lo viera y cuando estuvo un poco lejos corrió tratando de no llamar la atención, lo que fue en vano porque Boros lo vio retirarse, preguntándose si ese era Saitama.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-mire esto sensei- Genos comenzó a moverse rápido, se encontraban en un campo alejado y montañoso, el rubio quería mostrarle algunos nuevos ataques que había perfeccionado, últimamente Genos se la pasaba entrenando después de que el Doctor Kuseno lograra establecer piezas mejoradas a base de la poderosa armadura que el cyborg trajo con el, ahora tenía la misma fuerza y dureza, era más ligero y veloz, se sentía bien, se sentía aún más fuerte.

-…-

Genos termino sus sincronizados movimientos y ataques para ver si Saitama lo veía, pero como varios ratos, éste se quedaba mirando a otro lado como si estuviera pensando, Genos suspiro y lo llamo

-haaaa, senseiiii.-

-ha!, perdón Genos, has mejorado bastante, eres Genial- le sonrió

-mmm, no me estaba prestando atención, sensei, ¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto acercándose a la roca donde se sentaba el héroe

-haaa, lo siento Genos, no es nada-

-no aceptare esa respuesta, dime, que tienes?-

-mmm…..el otro día, hu….…creí haber visto a….-

-a quien?- cuestiono muy interesado el rubio

-,,a…a Boros- esta vez le dirigió su vista al menor, quien estaba impactado

-Boros?, pero no, no es posible….esta seguro?-

-estoy seguro de que era él, no lo pude haber soñado, definitivamente era él-

-no…entonces no podemos dejar que ande rondando, es peligroso!, sensei, esta vez déjemelo a mi, voy a pelear con ese alienígena y voy a…..-

-oye, espérate, no he dicho nada de pelear- decia Saitama con las manos al aire

-he?-

-no se qué estará haciendo por aquí, pero se ve diferente ahora, estaba rodeado de personas y no parecía hacerles nada-

-hu?...-

-no quiero meterme con el ahora, si está haciendo maldades ya veremos que hacer, pero no hay que apresurar las cosas-

-ya veo sensei, está tratando de averiguar sus razones y sus movimientos para poder atacar cuando …-

-no he dicho nada tonto!- le interrumpió, pensaba en todas las posibilidades de que Boros hubiera sobrevivido, como lo hiso?, sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones, por un lado estaba muy sorprendido por encontrarlo vivo, luego sentía alivio, eso era bueno ¿no?, pero ¿por qué se aparecía después de 3 años? Y para que, tuvo una idea de posiblemente tenía algo en mente, si creía que podía interponerse en su vida estaba equivocado.

El grande salió de la tienda con una bolsa en la mano y revisando su celular que el mismo se inventó, mostraba una cara aburrida, no había echo nada interesante desde que llego a la ciudad, tan solo comprar comida, pasear un rato y regresar a su hotel, algunas personas solían mirarlo extraño y con miedo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sabía que tenía algo de autoridad también, aunque no lo reconocieran era un dotado y poderoso revolucionario de la tecnología, pero eso no le importaba, nada.

….

De repente le llego un olor familiar, levanto su cabeza y aspiro profundo – h!- se tensó ante ese olor, ese agradable olor que tanto extrañaba, su corazón palito fuerte y volteó a donde el dulce olor lo llamaba, ahí, escondido en un callejón algo oscuro distinguía un destello de luz reflejada por esa preciosa calva clara, , ese era Saitama, su amado y poderoso Saitama, un alivio descontrolado lo invadió, pero noto que sus ojos lo miraban fijamente pero con algo de enojo, después de un rato el calvo se giró hacia el callejón, Boros creyó que se iba a ir pero cuando vio que Saitama volteaba su cabeza para mirarlo, pudo saber que lo incitaba a seguirlo, nuevamente hipnotizado por su mirada empezó a caminar hacia él.

Ya en medio del callejón, Boros se detuvo frente a él, no se dijeron nada, tan solo se miraron, pero Saitama seguía manteniendo un rostro enojado, no se escuchaba nada, ni el ruido del tráfico, ni siquiera el canto de un pájaro, tan solo el viento que apenas se sentía por tan reducido espacio

-hola- Boros hablo cortando el silencio

-no me digas hola tan tranquilamente, tengo muchas dudas en este momento, como lograste llegar a la tierra?, que has hecho todo este tiempo?...por qué estás aquí?...por qué ahora?-

-te lo explicare todo, solo…-

-si vienes a buscar pelea otra vez o tratar de secuestrarme, te advierto que ya no tienes autoridad sobre mi, así que no hagas cosas que me hagan enojar o te golpeare- decía mirándolo amenazador,

Boros se empezó a ponerse nervioso, no escuchaba exactamente lo que decía, tan solo oír su voz y verlo de cerca era algo tan magnifico, por fin lo tenía frente a él, deseaba abrazarlo tan fuerte que empezó a temblar un poco, pero no podía dejarse llevar por ese impulso.

-ha….yo no…..solo…n no vengo a pelear contigo-

-más te vale, no permitiré que le hagas daño a Genos o a mis hijos!-

El mayor se sorprendió ante lo último que dijo el otro ¿hijos?, tuvo más de uno?

-eee, como que hijos?, cuántos son?-

-mm….fueron dos niños-

-waaa, eso es…..como están ellos?-

-están bien, pero no quiero que intentes nada- dijo finalizando para volterse e irse

-espera!, Saitama!, yo….yo-

No pudo soportar la tentación, repentinamente se echó hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos con la intensión de darle un fuerte abrazo, no lo pudo evitar. Pero Saitama no supo sus intenciones y lo tomo como un intento de ataque de mayor, por instinto defensor levanto su mano y lo empujo fuerte y Boros salió disparado hacia atrás, el calvo se dio cuenta de que actuó por impulso, pero le restó importancia y se fue, de todos modos se lo merecía.

Boros se recuperó de su azote, entendía la reacción del calvo, era de esperarse, fue su culpa

…..

…

Pero…..ahora…

Llevo su mano a su rostro acariciando su frente, hhaaaa, por fin tuvo contacto con el, aunque lo empujara y lo amenazara, estaba tan feliz de verlo y escucharlo…Saitama, era hermoso, todo de el era perfecto, ¿pero que?, ya habían pasado 3 años y creyó que lo superaría, pero….

"ho no"

Pensó temeroso.


	10. Chapter 10

Las personas corrían aterrorizadas, las calles estaban agrietadas y algunos edificios destruidos, un kaijin nivel dragón atacaba sin control a la ciudad C, los héroes cerca de la zona acudieron a ayudar aunque ninguno fue lo suficientemente capaz de enfrentar al monstruo de 20 metros.

-humanos inferiores, no son dignos de gobernar la tierra!- el monstruo que parecía un hombre de cuerpo robusto y cabeza de calamar se divertía destruyendo un edificio de su misma estatura-jajaja, yo soy…..-

TRACKKK!

De un rápido movimiento un cyborg rubio golpeo al monstruo fuertemente ocasionando que tropezara y callera

-no deberías aterrorizar a las personas asi- decía Genos llenando sus cañones de poder

-muy bien Genos!- gritaba Saitama desde lejos

-en cuanto acabe con el sensei, iremos con los niños al parque!- le decía preparando su armamento, listo para luchar

-Esta bien!-

El monstruo se incorporó y comenzó a hacer un aullido extraño, pronto la tierra tembló un poco y a lo lejos tras la neblina se vieron más monstruos del mismo tamaño.

-sensei, por favor déjemelo a mí, mi armadura está entusiasmada por probar su fuerza- dijo Genos con su vista fija en sus objetivos, con la mirada tan intensa que se sentía miedo en el aire

-de acuerdo, pero ten cuidado, parece que esos tipos son fuertes-

-pero yo soy más fuerte- mencionó orgulloso

En eso Genos encendió sus propulsores y se disparó directo a los enemigos, con sus golpes y sus rápidos movimientos golpeaba y decapitaba a los demás, sin duda se había vuelto muy poderoso, cosa que lo llevo a ocupar el rango 3 de la clase S, aunque Saitama creía que era bastante rudo algunas veces, siempre tenía que intervenir por si se llegaba a pasar,

De repente miro al monstruo que se levantaba, Saitama pensó que al menos podía pelear contra uno y ayudar a su discípulo, asi que se paró frente al kaiji

-no te metas en mi camino!- se enfureció el monstruo a punto de darle un puñetazo, el calvo se preparó tranquilamente para contrarrestarlo, si no hubieran aparecido en ese momento los kaijin no tendrían que dejar a los niños solos, pero no se preocupaban mucho, Saito cuidaba de Youji muy bien y sabía que hacer en caso de emergencias. Levanto su puño para parar el golpe y…..

Pero en un instante una luz blanca destello en sus ojos y cuando los abrió el monstruo salió volando diagonalmente miles de miles de metros, mandándolo al infinito,

-he?- "que fue eso?" pensó confundido, él no había hecho nada, ni siquiera su puño estaba evaporando. Miro al frente, y se sorprendió

-Boros?-

El alienígena estaba en su forma poderosa de cuerpo azul oscuro y su pelo se había erizado hacia arriba, su puño al aire que golpeo al monstruo, lentamente se giró para ver a Saitama, quien lo miraba con sorpresa y en silencio

-Sensei!, estas bien?!- gritaba Genos desde lejos, ya habiendo acabado con todos los monstruos y observando la escena frente a él se quedó impactado, Boros estaba frente a su maestro, se molestó y camino hacia ellos

-que estás haciendo aquí?- cuestiono el calvo mirando molesto al alienígena.

-el monstruo te iba a atacar- le dijo mirándolo de reojo con la cabeza ladeada

-No es como si no pudiera con el-

De repente Genos empezó a generar energía cargando todos sus cañones, directo al alienígena ciclope, Saitama el sentir eso, se volteó mirando al rubio que estaba a punto de disparar

-GENOS!- llamo para detenerlo pero fue demasiado tarde, el rayo de luz se disparó y fue directo a Boros, pero ágilmente Boros encerró la energía en sus manos, la tomo como si de una pelota de plástico se tratara, aunque se arrastraban sus pies un poco en la calle destruida, luego aprovechando esa energía en su mano corrió hacia el cyborg con intensión de regresarle el ataque,

cosa que no pudo ser, pues Saitama contrarresto el golpe y envió nuevamente a Boros lejos.

-sensei, pude haberlo hecho yo…- reclamo el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por el calvo

-que crees que haces?, no te dije que no lo atacaras cuando lo vieras!?- regañándolo

-el quería atacarme- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-tu lo atacaste primero, Genos, no me estaba haciendo nada, no debes solo pelear y ya, entiende la situación antes de actuar! -

-u…m…..si sensei….lo siento- bajo la mirada con resignación por desobedecer a su maestro

-haa, vámonos ya, los niños ya han de estar hambrientos- dijo comenzando a caminar

-mm….esta bien sensei- Genos se dio cuenta de que actuó con rudeza, pero estaba muy molesto por ver al alienígena, quería proteger a Saitama, eso era todo, pero su maestro siempre tenía la razón, pero….también se preguntaba que hacia Boros ahí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos días mas tarde

Boros tomo aire antes de tocar la puerta

Toc toc toc*

Un momento después Saitama abría la puerta con una sonrisa acostumbrada, pero la borro cuando vio quien era, el más alto lo veía descolocado, como olvidando a que venía a la casa de Saitama, otra vez hipnotizado por su maravillosa vista

-….que haces aquí?- le cuestiono molesto el héroe

-..lo, lo lamento, no quería importunarte, pero lo de ayer….-

-olvida lo de ayer Boros, no puedes estar aquí –

-que estás haciendo aquí?!- pregunto Genos caminando hacia ellos con un rostro enojado por ver l alienígena

-Genos, tranquilo-

-ya déjanos en paz, te prohíbo que vengas a nuestra casa!-

-quien eres tu para ordenarme robot?- dijo Boros con los brazos cruzados

-soy, un, cyborg!-

Saitama miro a Boros con impunidad, no debía estar ahí y en esos momentos, el no estaba para hacer lo que se le antoje

-Boros, no debes estar aquí, te advierto que si intentas algo te juro que me las pagaras- dijo amenazador

-….no vengo a buscar problemas, solo quería verte- se apresuró alzando la voz, literalmente solo iba a eso, a verlo

-pues no está para eso!- dijo Genos respondiendo por Saitama, le molestaba que lo viniera a buscar, porque se entrometía?

-Genos basta ya! - Saitama puso una mano delante del rubio y se enfrentó a Boros, -Boros, no aceptare que vengas así nada más, tu y yo ya no tenemos relación, así que vete-

-hm…está bien, lo entiendo, solo quería decirte que….bueno….-

-papi!, Youji no me quiere prestar la nave voladora!- el pequeño Saito se asomó llamando a Saitama, Boros, al verlo en seguida supo que ese era su hijo, abrió los ojos en un gesto de impresión por ver lo grande que estaba, tenía sus rasgos de ojos y cabello aunque también se parecía a Saitama,

Sonrió.

Saitama miro el rostro de Boros, esa sonrisa era diferente, una que mostraba tranquilidad y felicidad con su ojo entrecerrado, el calvo lo miro con extrañeza e impresión a la vez, era tan raro verlo así

Pero no le desagradó, y eso era más extraño

Saito vio al hombre extraño sintiéndose un poco avergonzado y se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Genos

-el es Saito-dijo el héroe calvo

\- que gusto de conocerte- Boros mantenía su sonrisa

-hm- el pequeño asintió aun penoso del extraño

-bueno…ya…ya me tengo que ir, adiós Saitama- se despidió mirando por última vez al calvo por unos segundos más y se fue. Saitama se quedó viéndolo hasta que doblo en las escaleras, Genos también lo vio y luego miro a su sensei, frunció el ceño, marcaria su territorio si de Saitama se tratase.

-¿que es ese señor?- pregunto Saito ladeando la cabeza y señalándolo

-nadie importante, volvamos adentro Saito- dijo Genos empujando un poco al pequeño – sensei!- llamo al notar que su maestro seguía observando la ruta, eso lo molesto, así que lo tomo de la muñeca y tiro de ella fuerte para que el otro se metiera de una vez.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"que es esto?, incluso después de que me rechazara, y me dijera que no me acerque, incluso después de mucho tiempo…aun lo quiero, aun quiero que sea mío, cuando aprenderé a perder?"

Sumergido en sus pensamientos, Boros estaba siempre pensando en Saitama, desde que lo vio y tuvo contacto con él, estaba cada vez más pensando en ello, no quería que el otro se sintiera acosado por él, pero no podía evitar el deseo de mirarlo, es su naturaleza.

Boros miro desde su balcón, estaba en un edificio alto y la ciudad se miraba desde arriba, recargaba los codos sobre el barandal sintiendo la brisa que recorría en esa parte.

"hm….no debí venir aquí, debí quedarme en el laboratorio y seguir trabajando, siento que extrañare de sobre manera a Saitama….porque…el solo oír su voz…..lo extraño tanto…. Pero, aun no arreglo las cosas, tengo tanto que decirle y no me iré hasta haberme disculpado con él"

Miro al cielo del amanecer, si, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Saitama, ya no era el alienígena malvado y egoísta, quería contarle a Saitama todo lo que había pasado, también quería saber de él y de sus hijos, ese niño que vio lo hiso sentirse muy feliz, era una parte de él y su amado, al menos era una muestra de su amor…..bueno…en realidad fue forzado, pero agradecía que el calvo no lo haya abortado, mmmmm…..¿cómo habrá sido su parto?, difícil?, había tanto de que hablar y tenía tiempo suficiente para eso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-jajajajja, Saito chan eso es increíble!- decía alegre Fubuki viendo las cosas que hacia el pelirosa, a veces iba junto con King a visitar a los pequeños niños, adoraba a Saito por ser tan inteligente y lindo, y siempre le agradaba jugar con ellos.

-mira Youji, es un suéter en forma de mora azul, te gusta?- King le mostraba un bonito suéter azul ultramar de su misma talla, un regalo para su más consentido sobrino que le sonreía alegremente

Genos y Saitama decidieron que ellos dos serían sus queridos tíos, más bien King y Fubuki se los habían pedido 2 meses después de nacer, después de un tiempo Fubuki se enterneció con los niños, podría decirse que sacaba su lado maternal, y King, pues, podría aparentar ser rudo y tosco, pero por dentro era un tierno cuando se trataba de Youji y Saito, de vez en cuando iban a la casa a pasar el rato cuando no tenían nada que hacer.

-jajaja, Saitama, cuando vendrán los niños a mi casa otra vez?-

-hasta que dejes de sobornarlos con juguetes Fubuki- decía el calvo que ayudaba a Genos en la cocina, como muchas otras veces, les cayeron por sorpresa.

-jajaja, eres tan malo, pero si a Saito chan le gusta venir, verdad mi amor?-

-hum!- asintió Saito

Mientras ellos jugaban en la sala, los héroes cocinaban algo para esa tarde, Saitama estaba algo distraído últimamente, preparo un poco de té mientras Genos se ocupaba de otra cosa, volteo su cabeza para mirar al rubio, luego regreso a lo que estaba haciendo…. Recordó lo que paso un día cuando iba a comprar algo que necesitaba, se encontró con un kaiji mediano que hacia alboroto en una parte de la ciudad, atendiendo eso por supuesto fue a donde estaba el disturbio, peo cuando llegó, Boros nuevamente estaba ahí,

"""""""""""""""flash-back"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-por qué estas rondando por esta ciudad?- pregunto Saitama al alienigena

-solo estaba paseando por aquí, que?, no puedo?, además este monstruo estaba haciendo mucho ruido, acabe con el rápido-

-¿por qué pienso que me estabas siguiendo?- y es que era cierto, Saitama tenía un especie de don de sentir cuando alguien lo observa….como Genos.

-mm…..- Boros aparto la mirada cerrando los ojos con orgullo, evitando mostrar su nerviosismo - solo, paseaba es todo…-

El calvo no sabía si molestarse o reírse, Boros era tan obvio

-mmm, pues más te vale que no estés causando problemas, la tierra está bajo mi protección- dijo poniéndose serio para mirarlo, luego dio vuelta para retirarse

Boros lo miro perplejo, en realidad si lo estaba siguiendo desde hace rato, pero no encontraba como dirigirse adecuadamente, que le pasaba?, normalmente cuando quiere algo solo lo hace y ya… pero ahora era diferente con Saitama, al no tener control sobre él, pero no podía seguir conteniéndose, necesitaba hablar con el calvo, respiro hondo y se puso serio.

-espera!- el calvo se detuvo y lo miro, si, debía hablar con Saitama y aclarar las cosas

-que?-

-mn….. quiero hablar contigo, tengo mucho que decirte, quiero contarte todo, quiero saber sobre ti y nuestros hijos…..-

-no son "nuestros" hijos, son míos y de Genos-

Ese comentario causo molestia en el más alto, no podía evitar odiar cuando Saitama hablaba de ese cyborg, esta vez se lo tomo en serio, sobre todo porque sabía que el hijo que vio era suyo, el héroe dijo que habían sido dos niños…..a menos que…..

-yo soy el padre biológico de ambos verdad?- hablo Boros serio con su mirada fija en el otro

-no, mi otro hijo es de Genos! Fue una superfetación- confesó

Eso descoloco a Boros, sabía que podía ser posible, pero no le agradaba esa idea de que ahora estaba atrapado, por un lado podía atar a Saitama con su supuesto niño pelirosa, pero por otro, el cyborg ataba a su amado con su hijo también?, …..Boros se tensó apretando sus puños, enojado y triste a la vez.

-kj…..y yo que creía que podía volver a tenerte sabiendo que los dos eran mis hijos-

-que?- dijo confundido, no entendió a lo que se refería el grande

-pensé que podía hacerte mío de nuevo por nuestro hijo!, ahora me sales con que tienes otro de ese cyborg?!- Boros temblaba de rabia, volvía a sentir esa ira y desesperación por no tener a su reina, el hombre calvo se extrañó, ¿todavía pensaba que volverían a estar juntos? En verdad era idiota.

-¿de que estas hablando Boros?... ¿olvidas lo que me hiciste?- Saitama se sentía mal recordando eso, quería olvidarlo pero Boros tenía que reconocerlo

-ha!,…..eso…..yo…- comenzó a tartamudear, se calmó, lentamente bajo la mirada, avergonzado, arrepentido, no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, no quería disculparse primero, -…..lo…lo siento..hññ….lo lamento- decía mientras se ponía de rodillas, gateando lentamente hasta agarrar un poco la ropa del menor, con su mirada en el piso -…..perdóname…lo siento-

Saitama lo miro con asombro, la voz de Boros sonaba dolida, estaba arrepentido, jamás había oído unas disculpas tan dolorosas, tan solo se le quedo mirando desde arriba, pudo notar pequeñas gotas caer en el piso, Boros estaba llorando. –lo siento, lo siento!…-

Saitama experimento una extraña sensación en el pecho, ese no era el alienígena malvado y loco que conoció, ahora mostraba una actitud muy diferente.

De repente el mayor se levantó abrazando por la cintura al calvo, quien se sobresaltó porque Boros mostraba un rostro lloroso que reflejaba su arrepentimiento, esa expresión lo impresiono mucho, que sin pensar le dió una sonora bofetada para apartarlo, Boros ladeo su cabeza y lo soltó, Saitama corrió escapando, no supo qué hacer ante eso, no le dijo nada, tan solo pensó en darle un golpe.

Boros llevo su mano a su mejilla, no corrió tras él, era mejor dejarlo por ahora, aunque esperaba oír la respuesta del otro, en verdad quería que lo perdonara, suspiro resignado, culpándose por ser tan precipitado.

Mientras Saitama corría pensaba,

"que es esto?"

""""""""""""""fin del flash-back""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-HAA!- se dio cuenta que de la taza a la que servía el té se regaba por todo el borde - hhaa, rayos, que idiota soy….- se quejaba por distraerse nuevamente.

Genos miro a Saitama con desconcierto, desde que había vuelto a ver a Boros, el calvo tenia ratos en los que se quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, había veces en las que tronaba sus dedos frente a su rostro para despertarlo, no sabía si era por Boros pero todo encajaba en que pensaba en el, incluso cuando salían a veces miraba a los lados como tratando de encontrar algo.

Si bien Boros ya no era ese alienígena malvado dominador de mundos que asechaba a la tierra, les había causado tanto dolor, tanto a su maestro como a el, ahora estaba ahí, como una persona más de la sociedad, si Saitama estaba contento por eso estaba bien y no lo atacaría, se sacudió la cabeza pensando que definitivamente no era por Boros.

la tarde continuo, pero Saitama seguia estando distraido

Después de un tiempo Boros no volvió a aparecer, Saitama pensó que tal vez ya se hubiera ido, no quería tener más problemas con Genos, pues una vez pelearon por que Genos le reclamaba sobre su comportamiento y Saitama admitió que se distrajo pensando en Boros y le conto sobre esa vez que lo bofeteo, Genos le grito diciendo que no se acercara a él jamás, que ya no tenían que ver.

Genos se había vuelto muy posesivo, estaba enojado con Boros y le tenía mucho rencor, y ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?, Boros le causo mucho dolor, asi que el calvo creyó que tenía razón, no debía de fraternizar con el alienígena, ya no tenía autoridad sobre él, y aún no lo perdonaba.

Hasta que un día cuando un Kaiji se coló en la ciudad aterrorizando personas, buscando carne humana para alimentarse, un kaiji tan grande y colosal, una vez que los 4 juntos salieron al supermercado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Saitama veía con interés las variedades de charolas de carne, Genos venía con el carrito de compra con Youji sentado al frente y Saito caminando a su lado

-ummm. Hey Genos!, que carne prefieres?, la de res o la del cerdo?-

-la que prefiera usted sensei, a usted le gusta la de cerdo-

"umm, si, pero esta es más cara", pensaba sin decidirse por cual, miro a Genos que platicaba tranquilamente con Youji y después se rieron juntos, sonrió.

El día parecía tranquilo, había muchas personas en el supermercado, todas hablando de sus planes o platicando tranquilamente, todo estaba bien

Hasta que….

De repente se escuchó un estruendo proveniente de afuera de la tienda, con cansancio pensó que probablemente era un Kaiji, y el que creyó que esa tarde sería tranquila,

-sensei, parece que hay disturbios- anuncio el rubio dejando las cosas a un lado

-ya lo note Genos, vamos, acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo cansado, que molesto era eso

-si sensei!, vengan niños-

Ambos cargaron a cada uno de sus hijos, dirigiéndose a la salida

Cuando vieron el enorme monstruo de casi 30 metros caminando algo alejado y causando temblorinas por cada paso que daba.

-yo me haré cargo Genos, tu cuida a los niños- dijo Saitama dirigiéndose al enorme kaiji, Genos corrió con ambos niños en sus brazos, pero una fuerte sacudida lo hiso caer de rodillas, el monstruo daba unos colosales pisotones que movían toda la tierra bajo sus patas, como si fuese un sismo, los edificios temblaron y algunos se derrumbaban, Genos vio como una pared alta comenzaba a colapsar bajo cientos de personas, no podía dejarlo así, pero tenía que cuidar a sus pequeños.

No tenía tanto tiempo para pensarlo, entre más vidas salve mejor, bajo rápidamente a ambos y les ordeno que fueran a un lugar seguro, mientras el iba a salvar a esas personas

-si papa!, vamos Youji- Saito jalo a su hermano buscando un lugar fuera de peligro

Saitama avanzaba hacia el monstruo, era muy alto y voluminosos, corrió antes de que volviera a generar un terremoto, salto alto con su puño listo para golpearlo

El cyborg activo sus propulsores y detuvo con su fuerza la enorme pared, todos corrieron una vez estando a salvo, pero había otras personas en peligro, Genos se movio velozmente protegeiendo a toda la gente que podía. Quedaban pocas personas por salvar, así que volteó para ver a sus hijos pero….

-he?, donde están los niños?, - Genos buscaba con su localizador todo el terreno hasta donde podía ver, pero tanto escombro y multitudes corriendo le impedían rastrear a sus hijos, ",, n…no me debo de preocupar, Saito sabrá que hacer, tengo que salvar a las personas

)))))))))))))))))PUNCH!((((((((((((((((

De un solo golpe el monstruo se partió en pedazos, pero logro dar un pisotón más, Saitama vio mientras caía como la ciudad a su alrededor se movía en diferentes direcciones, temblando y destruyendo edificios, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en sus hijo que creyó, Genos los cuidaba.

Hasta que vio a lo lejos a sus bebes corriendo juntos y tratando de esquivar los escombros, Saitama se alteró y temió por la vida de sus bebes, todo pasaba tan rápido y había saltado tan alto que caer le resultaba más lento.

Saito y Youji estaban en aprietos, grandes escombros caían a su alrededor mientras intentaban escapar, hasta que los acorralaron en un círculo cerrando las salidas, Youji se abrazó de su hermano asustado y llorando, Saito ya no sabía qué hacer, miró un enorme pedazo de edificio que caía directo hacia ellos, no pensó más que en abrazar a su hermano y tratar de usar sus pequeños poderes logrando crear un delgado campo de fuerza alrededor, aunque no creía que fuera suficiente para protegerlos.

-NOOO!-

El enorme pedazo se desplomo cuando impacto en el piso, formo una ola de humo que se extendió en su radio ante la horrorizada mirada de Saitama

-SAITO!, YOUJI!- el calvo termino por caer y se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar

Youji abrió sus ojitos con miedo, no sintió dolor, se dio cuenta que estaba vivo pero todo estaba oscuro,

-Saito nichan!- grito tratando de buscar a su hermano, hasta que sintió su abrazo en la espalda

-aquí estoy Yo chan- respondió el pelirosa, -estas bien?-

-sí, y tú?-

-eso creo, mmmm creo que algo nos cubrió-

Después una pequeña luz se presentó, algo arriba de ellos se levantaba, hasta que observaron como del humo y la oscuridad se visualizó el cuerpo de un hombre grande y de piel extraña, musculoso y con un solo ojo; los pequeños lo miraron sorprendidos con los ojos bien abiertos, en un momento la mirada de ambos pelirrosa se encontraron.

Unos segundos después Genos llego corriendo llamando a Youji y tras él, Saitama que estaba asustado, los niños al ver a sus padres también corrieron a ellos, Genos abrazo al pelinegro y Saitama a saito, con un suspiro de alivio

-haaa, Saito, estas a salvo!- dijo Saitama de rodillas abrazándolo

-Youji, siento dejarlos solos, estas bien?- Genos lo cargaba de sus costillitas mirándolo fijamente para comprobar si no tenía algún rasguño, pero solo estaba manchado de polvo

-estoy bien papá- respondió sobándose los ojos por el polvo.

-ese hombre nos salvó- dijo de repente Saito señalando al extraño, ambos padres lo miraron,

-Boros?- dijo el calvo perplejo

-tu otra vez?!- Genos se puso a la defensiva

-Boros, tu…..salvaste a mis hijos…- confirmo

-estaban en peligro, estaba viendo el monstruo para matarlo, pero los vi atrapados por las rocas y los envolví en mi cuerpo

Efectivamente Boros estaba sin camisa y su pantalón rasgado, igualmente empolvado, adoptaba su forma de poder de piel azul

-tu….estas bien?- le preguntó Saitama algo preocupado

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondió tranquilizándolo y sonriendo feliz de que se preocupara por el, Saitama sintió algo muy en el fondo de su ser al verlo así.

-bueno, gracias por salvarlos, Saitama sensei, tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo el rubio tomando de la muñeca a su maestro y tirando de ella, Saitama no dijo nada pero siguió mirando al grande de una forma extraña mientras Genos le entregó ambos niños para después cargar a él en brazos, encender sus propulsores y volar alejándose de ahí. Boros en ningún momento aparto la vista de Saitama.

Mientras volaban Saitama abrazaba a sus pequeños, diciéndoles que estaba muy preocupado cuando los vio atrapados,

-fue mi culpa sensei, no debí dejarlos solos- decía Genos

-pero ese señor nos salvó, es un poco extraño, solo tenía un ojo- decía Youji mirando a su hermano

\- uhmm, no es ese hombre que te visito el otro día papi?- dijo Saito curioso

-hu, bueno….si- respondió el héroe

-ahora que lo pienso, se parecía un poco a ti nichan- dijo Youji algo emocionado, como cuando se descubría algo, Genos frunció ligeramente el ceño

-haa, Youji, es verdad, como las marcas en sus ojos-

De repente Genos descendió bruscamente y todos se sorprendieron, pero Saitama sabía que lo había echo a propósito para cortar la conversación de Boros, llegaron a casa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos días después, saitama salió a comprar algunas cosas, esa mañana Genos tenía que ir con el doctor Kuseno y los niños lo acompañarían por petición de Saito, así que él se quedó en casa esa tarde, últimamente había sido raro, de momentos recordaba las veces que había visto a Boros, y la última vez en la que salvo a Saito y a Youji, ¿por qué lo hiso?, el no solía preocuparse por nadie más que el (Saitama) y el mismo. Boros le había pedido hablar con él, estaba consciente de que había cambiado con los años, pero ¿Qué tanto?.

Caminando por una calle inclinada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, no noto cuando pasó cerca de un callejón oscuro y cuando se dio cuenta….

-HA!, cielos Boros- se tocó la cabeza por la sorpresa, el alienígena estaba recargado en la pared del comienzo del callejón, solo se distinguía el brillo de su ojo y levemente su pelo rosa

-lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpó el alienígena

-ya deja de seguirme, me pones nervioso-

-en serio?- eso le cayó muy bien, la idea de poner nerviosos a Saitama era…. -ha digo…. Bueno, no importa, mira, sobre el otro día, perdón por meterme en la pelea…-

-haa, olvídalo Boros, haaaaa, está bien, vamos a sentarnos, aun no te he agradecido por salvar a Saito y a Youji, también quiero saber cómo has estado este tiempo, así que ven-

-ha,, e… SI!- dijo fuerte, feliz por conseguir hablar a solas con él.

Se sentaron en el borde de un edificio, ahí platicaron sobre su vida después de llegar a la tierra, donde Boros le conto como pudo transportarse y como sobrevivo todo ese tiempo, donde tuvo que buscar por muchas partes un lugar en donde podía estar seguro, aprender las reglas de este mundo, estando solo tenía que valerse por su cuenta, hasta que alguien lo hayo, pues siendo un extraterrestre de inteligencia avanzada era una ventaja para un trabajo desarrollado para el futuro, asi que trabajo creando cosas y analizando, por su parte el calvo solo le comento resumidamente el nacimiento de sus hijos y su nueva vida con ellos.

Saitama compro 2 bentos de comida para ambos,

-esto…. –pronuncio Boros mirando la pequeña caja negra rebosante de comida para él

-es para ti, seguramente tienes hambre-

-no….no realmente, pero gracias-

-pero has pasado toda la tarde sin comer y no desayunaste verdad?-

-mi especie puede aguantar semanas sin ingerir ni un solo alimento-

-en serio?, pero cuando estábamos en tu nave, comías casi siempre conmigo, todo el tiempo, cada vez que yo tenía hambre-

-..Bueno, no podía desperdiciar cada maravilloso momento a tu lado- confeso mirándolo con adoración, Saitama aparto la mirada avergonzado

-otra vez me sales con eso-

-te molesta?-

-no es eso,- hiso una pausa recordando algo. – Ah?, es cierto, Boros, dijiste que te las has arreglado para vivir, construyes robots y formas parte de una compañía, ¿en dónde trabajas?-

-es una empresa secreta que me encontró, mi capacidad de inteligencia me beneficio para que me aceptaran-

-espera, dijiste secreta?-

-si, las personas de ahí me han pedido nunca revelar su ubicación exacta, seguramente algunos saben que existe, pero las coordenadas no aparecen en ningún mapa-

-eso es Genial-

-si, pero te puedo decir a ti exactamente donde…..-

-no, no lo hagas, no me lo digas- le interrumpió tranquilamente

-hu?...ha…, no hay problema si eres tú, no es como si me importara guardar el secreto-

-haz hecho una promesa con tu gente, mejor guarda el secreto, creí que trabajabas en alguna empresa conocida, pero veo que eres como un agente-

-bueno….algo así-

-Saito también resulto ser muy inteligente, deberías de ver todo lo que ha hecho, es sorprendente- hablaba mas animado

Siguieron platicando de los dos, Boros se sentía muy bien hablando con el, sonrió mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida - por cierto Saitama, esto….como tengo 4 meses más de vacaciones, tu crees que podríamos….salir alguna parte?.-

-salir?, ha, Boros…no creo que….-

-no conozco del todo esta ciudad, jamás me dio tiempo de hacerlo, quisiera que tu me enseñaras- se acercó un poco al calvo

-yo?, este…n, no se si….-

-por favor, Saitama, no soy el de ates, quiero formar parte de este mundo, quiero….ser tu…tu…

Amigo-

Saitama lo miro, no quería negarse a enseñarle la ciudad, pero sabía que no debían estar juntos tanto tiempo… pensó un poco cerrando los ojos, que podría decirle, "ummmm",

-veo que…no quieres….-

-está bien- la respuesta del calvo lo sorprendió, realmente le concedía salir con él? - siempre y cuando solo sea por conocer la ciudad- se tomó un tiempo para sonreírle y continuo - después de todo, tu salvaste a mis pequeñitos-

Boros sonrió audaz, estaba emocionado, no podía esperar para tener sus "citas con Saitama", era como un sueño, lo había anhelado tanto

-SI!-

continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Saitama se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, atendiendo la puerta como de costumbre, pero esta vez con una expresión poco habitual, recordó haberle dicho al alienígena que saldrían juntos, pero no creyó que tan pronto se pasaran los días, era sábado y los niños iban siempre a casa de Child Emoerador, llevados por Mumen en su bicicleta, y ese día Genos fue a una misión lejos de la ciudad, porque quería, como muchas veces, probar sus armas mejoradas; pero ahora esta Boros ahí, parado frente a él, con una sonrisa colmilluda que lo hacía recordar lo loco que estaba en el pasado, Saitama parpadeo dos veces, una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza, prefiriendo no haberle prometido nada a Boros:::::::

"""flash back"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-veo que…no quieres….- decía Boros algo decepcionado

-está bien- la respuesta del calvo lo sorprendió, realmente le concedía salir con él? - siempre y cuando solo sea por conocer la ciudad- se tomó un tiempo para sonreírle y continuo - después de todo, tu salvaste a mis pequeñitos-

Boros sonrió audaz, estaba emocionado, no podía esperar para tener sus "citas con Saitama", era como un sueño, lo había anhelado tanto

-SI!-

Ese mismo día Boros toco a su puerta, Saitama atendió y se extrañó por la presencia del grade

-Saitama, quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado,-

-por qué?-

-quisiera hablar contigo un poco, olvidas lo que prometimos?-

-si, fue hace unas horas Boros-

-entonces quedamos!- hablo decidido y entusiasmado

-Boros, no, no lo sé-

-será por poco tiempo, te llevare y te traeré de regreso volando-

-si pero…- antes de que pudiera contestar, el grande lo interrumpió

-entonces vendré por ti en la mañana- dijo para volverse y salir corriendo

-Boros!- llamo pero el mayor ya se había ido, se veía tan entusiasmado a pesar de que el calvo no le haya confirmado que iría…..se quedó un rato viéndolo alejarse, se le hiso algo gracioso y a la vez lindo, Boros se comportaba de una manera atenta y su actitud era algo tímida, muy raro, diferente a como lo recordaba.

""""fin del flash back """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-estás listo?- dijo el grande sin quitar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus brazos atrás y ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante un poco, parecía tan inocente.

-…..si- soltó por lo bajo no muy convencido, pero que más podía hacer.

Saitama llevo a Boros a un paseo por el acuario, un lugar perfecto para relajarse, el llevaba su típico suéter oppai y unos jeans azules, mientras que Boros vestía una polera negra que decía EYE y unos pantalones también, no era como una cita o si?

-ven Boros, mira ese de allá- decía Saitama mientras señalaba los peses payaso junto con otros peces de arrecife, Boros se agacho para verlos mejor, pero tantos colores lo hicieron perder el interés, dirigiéndose al ventanal más grande, una pecera enorme que abarcaba hasta el techo y fijo su mirada en los tiburones blancos, le llamaron la atención por sus afilados colmillos, además de que sabía entonces que ese era el mayor depredador, a Boros le gustaba el poder.

Saitama se puso junto a él explicándole lo que era el tiburón, así como otras cosas y continuaron su recorrido. Saitama se dio cuenta de que las personas miraban a Boros con extrañeza, algunas con miedo, aunque al grande parecía no importarle, Saitama creyó que en lugares públicos no sería muy adecuado pasear, podían empezar en lugares a donde la gente no recurre.

Así comenzó un nuevo encuentro entre ambos, Saitama llevaba a Boros a diferentes partes de la tierra, ya que el alienígena podía volar podían ir a cualquier parte, a cualquier lugar, siempre seguro de que lo regresaría a casa. Se frecuentaron todos los días durante semana y media, siempre a horas que Genos no estaba, pues últimamente estaba ocupado, un par de días tuvo que llevar a los niños con él, estos a su vez quería conocer a ese enorme sujeto que los había salvado la vez pasada, Saito comenzaba a pensar que ese sería su padre real, se parecían y tenían muchas cosas en común, a Youji le daba un poco de miedo por su aspecto monstruoso, pero cuando veía su sonrisa sincera, le agradó. Eso a Saitama le arrancaba sonrisas de ternura, no entendía por qué pero cada día se volvía más esperado.

Boros volaba con Saitama en brazos, adquirió su forma de poder de cuerpo rosa luminoso y cabello largo, solo así le era posible volar y con su velocidad recorría grandes distancias en poco tiempo si lo quisiera, mientras se desplazaban por los cielos hablaban tranquilamente de cualquier cosa:

-si, son 4 estaciones nada más, en invierno suele hacer más frio, incluso puede llegar a nevar, pero en verano el calor casi siempre incrementa cada año-

-mmm, ya veo, de esas cuatro estaciones ¿cuál sería tu favorita?-

-umm, no lo se realmente….creo que sería el otoño, el clima es bueno y es cuando las hojas de los arboles cambian de color….. y el tuyo cual sería?-

-no lo se, en mi planeta no hay estaciones de año, pero si se presentan los cambios de clima y la vegetación es tan misteriosa en algunos lugares-

Saitama pensó con melancolía, recordando ese hermoso lugar que visito, un planeta hermoso incluso más grande que la tierra, las plantas eran extrañas pero bellas, aunque fue poco el tiempo que se quedó ahí

-….yo….no conocí lo suficiente tu mundo, pero realmente me pareció hermoso, me hubiera gustado saber más de él- dijo calmadamente y mirando el cielo a su alrededor

Boros comenzó a elevarse, ahora volaba verticalmente hacia arriba.

-Boros, que estás haciendo?- pregunto al notar que subía cada vez más y mas

-….-

-Boros, baja ya, estamos muy alto- trato de verlo al ojo pero este mantenía su mirada arriba subiendo más y más.

-….-

Estaban elevándose demasiado, casi se podía ver la estratosfera, y el cielo se tornaba azul oscuro, el clima era frio

-Boros, detente!, por favor baja!,-

-…..-

\- Boros!, ya suéltame!- grito

-bueno-

Con eso el grande lo soltó lanzándolo a Saitama hacia arriba un poco más, el héroe estaba confundido, pero en el aire no podía hacer nada, solo se dejó caer por la gravedad. Cayó libremente unos minutos, hasta que los fuertes brazos de Boros lo atraparon de nuevo, el grande se reía victorioso

-ha, ESTUPIDO!-

-jajaja, creíste que te llevaría al espacio otra vez?-

-idiota!, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo abrazando al mayor por el cuello, ocultando un leve sonrojo, más que creer que lo llevaría de vuelta al espacio, temía que volviera a ser ese mismo Boros que lo secuestro a la fuerza, no quería volver a ser forzado, no quería olvidar esos lindos momentos que han pasado últimamente, lo odiaría, se alivió de que solo le haya hecho una broma…..aliviado…surgían extraños sentimientos.

Aterrizaron bajo el edificio del calvo, el cielo estaba oscurecido tomando un oscuro y profundo color azul, las estrellas eran opacadas por la brillante luna llena que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, Boros lo bajo con cuidado, con delicadeza, esos días habían sido tan divertidos a su lado, y sabiendo que Saitama era el hombre más fuerte sobre la tierra, siempre lo vería como el ser más perfecto y delicado que haya conocido en su vida.

Cuando Saitama toco el suelo con sus pies, levanto su rostro dedicándole una mirada al pelirosa, quien igualmente lo miraba con amor, tanto tiempo había pasado, que era como una nueva vida para ambos,

-bueno….gracias por hoy- dijo Saitama sin apartar su vista del ojo de Boros, que poseía un hermoso color morado, perfectamente idéntico al de Saito, pero obviamente más grande

-gracias a ti- dijo Boros, su pupila morada titilaba de ver lo bello que le precia el calvo, sus ojos cafés fijos en el suyo y reflejados por la luz de la luna, un momento de cómodo silencio se presentó, solo mirándose mutuamente…

-Interrumpo algo?- Voltearon rápidamente viendo dos brillantes puntos amarillos que resaltaban tenebrosamente en la oscuridad, ahí estaba Genos, e brazos cruzados y mirándolos fijamente, Saitama se estremeció asustado, obviamente no lo esperaba.

-ha….Genos, cre…creí que todavía estabas en misión-

-ha, pues ya regrese, esperaba encontrarlos a todos en casa, pero veo que el de la sorpresa fui yo- dijo el ciborg con clara molestia y sarcasmo.

-lo siento- se separó de Boros, quien estaba también sorprendido pero igualmente desafiaba con la mirada al rubio; vio como el calvo camino apresurado a Genos y lo abrazo por el cuello, el rubio lo tomo por la cintura, - crei que llegarías hasta mañana- dijo Saitama

-¿Dónde están Youji y Saito?-

-están en casa de Fubuki, querían quedarse a dormir esta noche allá- le explicaba,

Mientras hablaban Boros solo se quedaba mirando la escena, siempre que alguien mas tocaba a su amado, trataba de resistirse al impulso de atacar, en el pasado asesinaba a todo aquel que se permitía tocar a Saitama sin su permiso, sin embargo no podía hacerlo ahora, principalmente porque al calvo no le gustaba que matara a inocentes, pero siempre era lo mismo cuando se trataba de él.

Genos se inclinó para besarlo, Saitama en seguida le correspondió, el beso era intenso, frotando sus lenguas, acompañados de sonidos húmedos y Genos sabia como arrancarle gemidos al calvo, intencionalmente para que Boros los escuchara…reclamando lo que era suyo.

Boros solo aparto la mirada cerrando su ojo y apretando los puños, evitando ver la escena y tratando de no escuchar esos eróticos gemidos del calvo que deseaba que fueran creados por él.

Terminaron de besarse, Saitama mantenía un leve sonrojo que fue alcanzado a ver por Boros, se veía tan lindo, tan vulnerable, tan…

-adiós Boros, gracias por hoy- dijo Saitama sin mirarlo y correr dentro de su edificio

-no me digas adiós- susurró el grande viéndolo irse.

Genos lo miro con furia, como si de un macho desafiando a otro por territorio se tratara, siempre tendría rencor contra Boros, no solo porque haya vivido un infierno por él, sino porque después de eso, ahora quería apartar a Saitama de su lado…sin embargo, no intentaría tener problemas con él ahora, pues…aunque odiaba admitirlo, Boros salvo a sus hijos, en especial a Youji, le había prometido a su sensei abstenerse de atacar al alienígena, pero no borraría de su ser su deseo de venganza.

-ya déjalo en paz- dijo el ciborg amenazante

-por qué he de hacerlo?- le contesto Boros

-no permitiré que le hagas daño de nuevo-

-tranquilo, no le hare nada que no quiera-

-kkjjj, no te ilusiones solo porque estás aquí y se comporta amable contigo, no significa nada-

-hmmm, ya se sabrá después, pero en todo caso…..él debe tomar la decisión, no tú- paso al lado del ciborg para irse, Genos quedo mirando la nada, enojado y con ganas de pelear con el alienígena, pero se controló, hablo alto sin girarse para decirle una última cosa

-….. no te acerques a él, Saitama es mío, ,¿crees que se enamoraría de alguien que lo secuestró, lo violo, lo maltrato y lo forzó a embarazarse? y además, aun no te ha perdonado del todo - soltó antes de meterse en el edificio

Boros se detuvo ante eso, "aun no te ha perdonado del todo"…..si era cierto, no sabía si Saitama lo perdonaría, cosas como esas pueden ser imperdonables, volteo para mirar el alto piso donde se encontraba él, pensando en Saitama, después de todo, ¿Qué pasa si nunca lo perdonaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos entro a la casa buscado a Saitama, quien se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina, el rubio fruncio el ceño

-por que estabas con él?, bien, salvo a los niños una vez, y eso es todo- dijo recargándose en el marco de la entrada de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, el calvo suspiró

-se que no te gusta que lo vea Genos, pero míralo, ha cambiado y eso está bien, ¿porque le sigues guardando rencor?, él ha hecho cosas buenas a partir de entonces-

\- siempre le guardare rencor sensei,- odiaba ser asi, todo era por Boros, estaba celoso, queria a Saitama solo para él, era suyo y haría lo que sea para que se quedara con él…..pero…..no era asi como era Boros en el pasado….no…no era igual a él.

Lentamente Genos camino hasta colocarse atrás de Saitama y comenzó a besar el cuello del contrario, lamia y mordisqueaba la piel al mismo tiempo de que recorría con su mano bajo la playera de Saitama, quien lo dejo hacer sin medir palabras

-quiero hacértelo- el rubio le susurro roncamente sin dejar de acariciar el torso del calvo con sus manos – puedo?-

-..m…si- le contesto bajo, la verdad también quería hacerlo en ese momento, estaban solos y quería olvidarse de todo, apago los fogones y se dirigieron al cuarto.

Genos empezó a desvestirlo, suavemente, bajándole los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, Saitama se recostó boca arriba dejándose hacer por su discípulo, quien recorría con la lengua todo su cuerpo, dejando chupetones, Genos lo volteaba en diferentes posiciones para cubrir de besos cada rincón del cuerpo del calvo

-HAAA,- Saitama dejo salir un suspiro placentero acompañado del estremecimiento de su cuerpo, pero ya quería que fuera más fuerte , Se dio cuenta que Genos en vez de hacerle sentir placer, se concentraba más en dejarle marcas en todo el cuerpo, en el cuello, espalda, muslos y brazos, mordidas notorias, no le dolían pero se molestó creyendo que Genos lo hacía solo para hacer ver esas marcas. Frunció el ceño pensando esa idea, si es que lo hacia para que Boros viera estaba…pero ¿Por qué pensaba en Boros?, cerro los ojos, ya desesperado por esa situación, lo estaba haciendo con Genos, pero desde que se separo del alienígena, no dejaba de pensar en él, apretó los dientes mientras la imagen de Boros estaba en su mente.

Saitama jaló a Genos fuertemente tirándolo en sima de los futones, Genos se quedó impresionado pero tuvo la sospecha de las extrañadas intenciones del calvo, y eso lo excitó un poco

-sensei?...- susurro sonrojado mientras el otro se inclinó sobre él, ahora Saitama se encontraba echándole su peso sobre el cyborg

-no hables, mm..chu!- beso con rapidez los labios del menor

"rápido"

Ambos se fundieron es un desesperado beso, lleno de fuertes chupetes, lamidas y mucha saliva, saitama movía más su lengua, estaba tan desesperado por sentir a su cyborg por completo. Genos estaba algo confundido, su maestro se veía agitado, parecía como si tuviera un fuerte celo, ya que lo sujetaba fuertemente del rostro y buscaba excitadamente el rose de sus partes, el rubio cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, como ya se conocía, le gustaba esa actitud de su maestro

Separaron sus bocas un poco sin dejar de tocarse las lenguas para tomar la mínima cantidad de aire, siguieron con su ya muy cansado beso, eso sexys besos de Saitama eran tan duraderos, que al final terminaban exhaustos solo por eso.

Después de un rato en el cual recuperaban el aliento, Saitama se quitó toda la ropa, su polera, sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior, seguía desesperado, pensó Genos, ya que también le arrebato toda la ropa, dejando ver todo su cuerpo de metal negro, ahora se encontraban desnudos el uno frete al otro, saitama sobre el, Genos respiraba entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba los muslos de su sensei, alterado y con ganas de mas. Luego el calvo avanzó gateando hasta topar su trasero sobre el rostro de Genos, bajando lentamente, obligando al cyborg a darle placer, las lamidas del menor se sentían muy bien, el mayor arqueo su espalda echando la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas y con sus manos se apoyaba del vientre de su compañero mientras disfrutaba del cosquilleo en su entrada.

-ghmm…hmn…sensghm!...-

-shhh, haa…un poco más….- se empujó más hacia abajo –AHAA, HAA!, asi….nmm…..Genos… HHAA!- se corrió en su propio abdomen respirando con dificultad. Se paró para liberar a su discípulo, pero aun no faltaba más, el miembro de Genos estaba más que duro y excitado, Saitama se posiciono sobre el miembro grueso del de metal y comenzó un moderado sube y baja

"rápido"

-aahh, haa….sensei!-

-mmmn, Ahhhaaa,…. Genos –

La sensación se sentía muy bien para Genos, amaba ser forzado por Saitama a hacérselo, amaba su iniciativa hambrienta de deseo, le gustaba que su sensei buscara placer con su cuerpo, para después corresponderle envistiendo a Saitama salvajemente; su cerebro solo podía pensar en su maestro, realmente no sabía que hacer sin él, era suyo y nada más….

-AAHH, S….Sa….Saitama-

-HHAA….HAAhh…-

Después de un rato se corrieron nuevamente, sus respiraciones eran pesadas.

Saitama vio a su discípulo, se veía que le gustaba….-hu?-

-"Saitama"-

De repente y sin razón, la voz de Boros resonó en su cabeza diciendo su nombre, No No No ¿Por qué lo recordaba todavía?,

-"Saitama"-

-KKhh!- cerro los ojos fuertemente tocándose la cabeza, "No no, déjame en paz!, yo…yo le pertenezco a Genos!", pensaba inquieto,

-Sensei, estas bien?- la voz preocupada del menor lo hicieron desesperarse más, debía evitar el pensamiento de Boros en su mente, ahora ya ni siquiera en el sexo lo olvidaba, eso no estaba bien; con brusquedad agarro a Genos y en un movimiento ágil quedaron en una posición excitante, las piernas de Saitama agarraron el cuello del menor obligándolo a lamer sus partes otra vez, mientras sus manos sujetaban las del rubio evitando que se escapara, Genos abrió los ojos grandes pero eso era tan sensual para el que solo pudo dejarse usar,

"Rápido!"

Quería dejar de pensar en Boros, Genos debía de encargarse de eso ahora, por eso quería una intensa noche de sexo salvaje, buscando placer con su discípulo, a Saitama le gustaba seducir a Genos, de ese modo era más excitante. Sintió placer en sus partes, el recuerdo de su primera vez estaba presente.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado con esa posición en la que el menor chupaba como podía su miembro, no supo cuánto tiempo empujaba hacia abajo el cuello del rubio con sus piernas, ni siquiera supo que tanta fuerza uso para eso, pero sintió que fue tanto que después de correrse Genos termino casi inconsciente, el semen del calvo resbalaba por la boca de su compañero, también se dio cuenta de que tenía ligeras abolladuras en sus manos robóticas, pero ya que Genos tenía una armadura mucho más poderosa, de milagro no de las había desprendido, Saitama se avergonzó por eso, lo libero y Genos se desplomo tratando de calmar su respiración.

Saitama se sintió bien al venirse, pudo olvidarse de Boros en ese momento, así que no perdió más tiempo, sin importarle que Genos estaba recuperándose, volvió a ponerlo en una posición donde Genos lo penetrara quedando ambos de rodillas.

-HAaa, haa, haa, sensei….espere…esto….-

-cállate, mmmn…..quiero más.. haa-

Ahora el calvo tomo las manos de Genos nuevamente y las guio para tocar su miembro mientras se empujaba hacia atrás para ser penetrado mas rápido. Genos se sentía demasiado bien, se sentía necesitado por Saitama, estaba cansado pero sonrió y trato de cumplir con lo que su maestro quería que le hiciese, Genos lo envistió con fuerza y rapidez, lo que le gusto a Saitama,

-HHAA….AAHH… a..asi!...mas,, más rápido!- gritaba Saitama lleno de placer

-HHAAA, AAH, HHA, asi?-

-AAAAH!, si…. Me gusta!,.. AAAHH!-

Se corrieron otra vez, el clímax fue intenso que cayeron en el cómodo colchón,

Pero aun no rendidos, tendrían hasta la mañana para satisfacerse…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente Saitama despertó agotado, recordó la noche anterior con vergüenza, pero le había gustado, se dio la vuelta un poco notando que se encontraba abrazado por el rubio, sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, quería a Genos, eso era seguro….

Pero por qué?...aún seguía recordando a Boros…¿por qué no lo olvidaba de una vez?, y aquella noche, se sonrojó y abrazo a Genos por el cuello aspirado su aroma, amaba a su discípulo, lo amaba, si… pero Boros….

Dejo ir un profundo suspiro abrazando más al rubio

"que me esta pasando?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Durante unos cuantos días Saitama evitaba salir de casa, tan solo quería estar ahí cuidando a sus hijos, no se habían presentado casos de Kaiji en esos días, así que podía estar tranquilo en casa, para Genos eso era un buen aire que respirar, si debía salir por cualquier cosa lo haría, pues podía estar seguro de que su maestro lo estaría esperando en casa todo el tiempo, mas ahora por esa última noche placentera que compartieron juntos, sus actos de amor se volvieron más insistentes, inconscientemente se volvió más posesivo. Pero por otro lado, para Saitama solo era una medida para evitar encontrarse con Boros, ya que sabía que éste si lo veía le pediría salir, no quería mas eso, ignorando esos sentimientos que le causaba ver al alienígena, esos sentimientos no debían crecer, entre él y Boros no debía haber nada…..no debía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El alienígena estaba parado en la cima de una antena alta, a kilómetros observaba desde lejos la ventana del calvo, su ojo alcazaba a ver enormes distancias con claridad; ya que Saitama le ordeno que no fuera a su casa, simplemente lo vigilaba desde lejos, tenía una mirada seria, sus brazos cruzados asechando al calvo.

-asi que ha estado en su casa- dijo para si mismo, los últimos 5 días no había visto a su amado en ningún lado los primeros dos días pensó que no era nada y que solo no salió de casa, pero se impaciento al no poder verlo, asi que decidió echar un ojo a su apartamento, encontrándolo ahí, viendo la tele o jugando con sus hijos, de vez en cuando veía los actos de cariño que se daba con el cyborg, cosa que le molesto.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos se preparaba para salir, como siempre, iba a los grandes terrenos a entrenar, probando sus armas, desde hace un tiempo lo había estado haciendo, sus peleas con los kaiji poderosos ya no le hacían el daño suficiente como para mandarlo con su doctor, no cabía duda de que esa armadura le había ayudado mucho a mejorar en sus batallas, era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

-bueno, ve voy yendo sensei, cuide de los niños por favor- anuncio Genos abriendo la puerta para irse

-esta bien, ten cuidado- se despedía

-…..deberías venir conmigo, y podríamos tener una pelea juntos, he mejorado mucho sabes?-

-tal vez después Genos, quiero ir al supermercado de siempre-

-de acuerdo- se acercó para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios al mayor, para después salir e irse – hasta luego sensei, te amo –

-si, esfuérzate Genos, yo también te amo-

-ADIÓS PAPÁ!- dijeron al unísono los hermanos

000000000000000000000000

A unos metros a la distancia Boros vigilaba la casa, se dio cuenta de que el cyborg salía del edificio, mirando a todos lados antes de encender sus propulsores e irse como si de un cohete se tratara,

-bien-

Saitama lleno su pequeño balde de elefante y salió a regar su cactus, mientras sus pequeños jugaban en la sala, los oía pelear por un muñeco títere de Genos, Youji se quejaba reclamando a su hermano y este le contestaba cosas inentendibles para él,

-no entiendo lo que dices Saito, dámelo ya!- extendió su mano para alcanzar el muñeco pero Saito no dejo que se lo quitara

-suéltalo Youji, ya lo jugaste tú-

-y quien dijo que te tocaba?!- ambos jaloneaban al pobre muñeco mientras se empujaban

-Saito, Youji, paren ya, no me obliguen a ir por ustedes!- decía Saitama desde la ventana, en eso Saito lo miro con rostro de disgusto y soltó el juguete sin importarle que Youji saliera tropezando hacia atrás

-estoy aburrido, podemos salir o algo?-

-por qué siempre quieres salir?, no te gusta pasar tiempo en casa, eres muy inestable-

-pero hemos pasado aquí los últimos,, AUCH!- Saito sintió un golpe en la cabeza y volteo para ver a Youji con el martillo rojo en sus manos, mientras se carcajeaba con maldad, ante eso el pelirosa se le echo encima tirándolo y ambos en su pelea rodaron por toda la habitación.

-aahaa- el calvo suspiro viendo a sus hijos pelear, quizá estaba en sus genes.

De pronto oyó algo en el techo, y cuando volteo una sombra grande se apareció de repente y lo asusto

-ha!,,,,,, Boros, que…que haces aquí?- dijo Saitama sorprendido pero a la vez feliz de ver al alienígena….feliz? -que te dije acerca de venir aquí?-

-lo siento, quería verte, podemos salir?- hablo el intruso aun colgado y de cabeza

-ha…no creo Boros, tengo…tengo que cuidar a los niños- se excusó terminando de regar su cactus, al mismo tiempo que sus nervios crecían

-tráelos contigo- insistió el grande

-no, es que…es que…tengo que hacer la comida –

-yo tengo algo para todos, comeremos en un restaurante- volvió a insistir

-no, no es posible-

Boros se impaciento de insistirle y lo miro molesto

-por qué me estas evitando?, no te he visto en 5 días, acaso he hecho algo malo?...- se detuvo en seco al notar pequeñas marcas en el cuello del hombre.

-he?, no es que….-

-si ese cyborg te dice cosas para evitar verme no se tiene que entrometer- ahora sonaba mas molesto, como siempre cuando hablaba de alguien mas

-Boros, yo amo a Genos-

Boros tembló de coraje queriendo ignorar ese comentario

-Saitama…. yo….-

Su boca fue acallada por unas pequeñas voces, después dos cabecitas se asomaron tímidas detrás de Saitama

-waa, señor Boros, que hace usted aquí?- dijo saito en un tono de sorpresa

-haa, hola pequeños mocosos – dijo divertido boros, mirando sus melenas despeinadas por haber peleado

-no somos mocosos,- dijo youji en un puchero

-tu si lo eres yo chan!- dijo Saito riéndose, y Boros se rio también. Esa tierna escena era observada por un sonriente Saitama, que cuando el alienígena dirigió su vista a él, quito su sonrisa y miro hacia otro lado sonrojado…..Boros tuvo un plan

-oigan pequeños, les gustaría ir a un parque de diversiones?-

-claro!- dijeron ambos entusiasmados

-que?, no no no niños- dijo Saitama.

-vamos papi, por favor, por favor- suplicaban a su papa mientras Boros lo miraba de reojo, esperando una respuesta positiva, Saitama volteo a verlo con disgusto, dándose cuenta de que era su plan.

-haaa, pero….. es que-

-siii?- las miradas de perrito de ambos eran tan tiernas, que el héroe no pudo negárselos

-haaaa, maldición, de acuerdo-

-SIIII- celebraron los pequeños felices corriendo en círculos, mientras Boros hacia lo mismo pero en su mente, y Saitama se regañaba a si mismo por ceder tan fácil, se aproximaba un dia largo...

Ante los ojos brillantes de los niños, se encontraba un enorme y colorido parque de diversiones, había puestos de comida, juegos gigantes y todo puesto de dulces, Boros había sido tan amable de llevarlos volando a una ciudad alejada donde sabía que esos días harían una feria; Saito y Youji se miraron mutuamente con sus sonrisas audaces pretendiendo subirse a diferentes juegos. Empezaron a andar apresurados mientras los adultos los seguían por detrás,

-no se alejen mucho!- decía Saitama, caminaron juntos siguiendo a los pequeños y cuando se subieron al primer juego, ellos se quedaron esperando en una banca, Saitama había estado callado.

Los pequeños se divertían subiéndose a casi todos los juegos, participando en algunos concursos y jugando con los demás niños, los mayores los seguían a todas partes siempre con Boros dispuesto a comprarles todo lo que desearan, siempre observando de reojo a Saitama, quien se mantenía a gusto, podía cuidar a sus hijos y hablar tranquilamente con Boros, cosa que extrañaba ya desde los 5 dias que no se vieron, estaba feliz.

Llegaron hasta una rueda de la fortuna, Youji entusiasmado quería subirse de inmediato, Saitama vio hacia arriba la enorme rueda llena de luces, llegaba bastante alto, pero los asientos eran solo para dos, Saito y Youji se subieron a uno, muy bien sujetos, Saitama les ordeno sujetarse bien y que Saito cuidara a Youji, así comenzaron a subir mientras ellos se quedaban, el juego se movía lento así que podían sentarse tranquilos en una de las bancas alejadas de la multitud.

-te gusto el paseo?- pregunto Boros quien se sentaba a su lado

-si, pero no tenías que ofrecerte a pagar todo-

-no es ningún problema, tengo el dinero de sobra, además, quiero que te sientas tranquilo conmigo- Saitama se sonrojo, otra vez con esa actitud de Boros, le gustaba, lo ponía nervioso, y le hacía sentirse avergonzado…..

-..ha , a propósito Boros, eres el único alienígena en la tierra, no te sientes retraido por que las personas te miren diferente?- pregunto el calvo viéndolo fijamente, el mayor peso un poco y extendió su brazos en el respaldo de la banca, y comenzó a hablar mirando el cielo con serenidad.

-no veo por que sentirme asi, no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que los humanos piensen de mí, tan solo me importas tú, solo tú en este mundo, después de todo, gracias a ti sigo vivo-

Esas palabras causaron conmoción en el pecho del calvo, en verdad significaba eso para Boros, bajo la mirada al piso.

-Boros….- llamo bajo, el mayor volteo a verlo con interés en su ojo, Saitama lo noto -..haa, no….nada,,, creo que ya deberíamos regresar, ya han pasado varias horas-

-huu, si-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros y Saitama regresaban al edificio del héroe, después de un día alborotado, los niños terminaron profundamente dormidos, Saitama cargaba a Youji y Boros a Saito, que cuando lo veía de cerca pudo notar su gran parecido a él, sonrió por eso, porque ese niño era de él y su amado.

-hicimos un gran trabajo no te parece?-

Saitama al escuchar eso se detuvo en seco, más que tomarlo como un simple comentario, más bien le pareció una indirecta, recordó esos momentos en donde Boros lo violaba intentando que esa poción funcionara, lo ignoro y camino más rápido.

-lo…lo siento, no era mi intensión ofenderte- se disculpó el grande

-no, no lo hiciste, solo que, no me gusta recordar esos momentos- dijo sencillamente son voltear a verlo

El mayor tenia presente lo que le había dicho el cyborg la última vez "aun no te ha perdonado del todo", Boros odiaría si Saitama se molestaba recordando ese pasado doloroso cada vez que estaba con él.

-Saitama, ya lo he dicho muchas veces, olvida todo lo que pasó, olvídate de ese dolor, yo….estoy-

-no hables-

-¡!-

-cosas como esas son imposibles de borrar de la memoria Boros-

Boros se detuvo, tomo eso como un indicio a que Saitama nunca lo perdonaría, apretó sus dientes en cólera, pero decidió no hablar más, debía aceptar eso, y recibir todo insulto de Saitama, ser golpeado por él, aunque pensaba que Saitama nunca haría eso, siguió caminando. Pero lo que no sabía es que también el héroe sentía tristeza.


	12. Chapter 12

Por alguna razón, el ambiente se sentía agradable, Saitama se encontraba en una amplia cama, dentro de una habitación bastante ventilada y en una zona elevada, el viento soplaba haciendo cantar a los árboles y el mar con los sonidos de la naturaleza, el clima era fresco y nítido a la vez,

"en dónde estoy?, ha,, es cierto, esto es un sueño" pensó normalmente solo viendo todo a su alrededor "he?, ¿por qué estoy vestido así?" se vio usando una túnica blanca como si fuera yukata, ¿Qué era eso?, se le resultaba muy familiar.

Un sonido de puerta lo emociono de un modo extraño y tras ellas apareció Boros con una sonrisa amable y feliz, Saitama extrañamente se sintió contento y como si no estuviera controlando lo que hacía, salto de aquella cama directo a abrazar al más grande y besarlo como nunca, y segundos después su vista se giró al deslumbrante sol que cegó su mirada...

Despertó, abrió los ojos grandes, se encontraba en su futón con los niños a su lado, Genos aún no había regresado, y aún era de noche, se levantó sentándose y paso sus manos por toda su cara, ese sueño se había sentido tan real...o...quería que lo fuese?,

...

"he?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lejos de ahí, el cyborg rubio entrenaba sin descanso, golpeaba y desintegraba rocas y árboles, en un lugar alejado, un bosque, ensayando su velocidad, su fuerza y sus cañones, había escuchado de monstruos que rondaban por ese bosque pantanoso, y quería ser el primero en destruirlos, desde hacía un tiempo que lo hacía, que podía decir, había mejorado mucho, hasta diría que podría darle una buena pelea a su maestro. Aunque últimamente no estaba mucho en casa, pero no podía detenerse, quería seguir mejorando para...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama caminaba por la ciudad, vistiendo su traje completo, nuevamente había llevado a sus pequeños con Fubuki, en ese momento esperaba encontrar algún monstruo o situación que lo distrajera, había pensado mucho en ese extraño sueño en donde apareció Boros, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer?, ya ni siquiera en sueños lo dejaba en paz, se agarró la cabeza con fuerza y dándose unos golpecitos trato de pensar en otra cosa, en lo mucho que detestaba a Boros en el pasado, si, debía recordar esos momentos, ese odio que le tenía por amenazarlo con destruir la tierra y lo que tuvo que pasar para salvarla...

bueno...técnicamente Genos desactivo la bomba, el jamás podría haberlo hecho por temor a cometer un error,...lo único que hiso para contribuir a la salvación de la tierra fue solo...seducir y convencer a Genos de seguirlo, sin él la tierra seguiría en peligro constante, si, si Genos no hubiera estado con él en ese tiempo...

si Genos no lo hubiera seguido...que pasaría?...

...

Boros...

y si Genos no hubiera estado ahí, Boros seguiría reteniéndolo, pero, cambiaria como lo noto esos últimos días en la nave , el alienígena cambio notablemente, se volvió más suave, más tranquilo, más romántico y...esperen ¿romántico?, no, solo había cambiado favorablemente, solo eso...si...¿qué pasaría si Genos no abordaba la nave desde el principio?...Boros se enojaba cuando lo mencionaba...si Genos...

...

Si Genos no lo hubiera seguido desde el comienzo, se hubiera quedado con Boros,, pero ¿sería feliz? ...NO, NO, ¿Cómo podía pensar así, Genos estuvo al borde de la muerte para salvarlo, se hiso fuerte por él,... Boros era el único que no encajaba en eso, no debía de entrometerse, Boros, él era el culpable...

"haa, esto es tan estresante...no es culpa de nadie, Boros solo estaba enfermo de obsesión, Genos trato de ayudarme y lo hiso, pero al final de cuentas, ambos cambiaron, Genos se hiso más fuerte y está feliz con sus nuevas armas, Boros cambio, se valió por si mismo, buscando la manera de sobrevivir, y eso estaba más que bien, solo podía sentirse bien por el ¿verdad?, pero no podía quedarse con el si se lo pedía, no, aun no lo perdonaba del todo, y además, ya tenía a Genos y sus niños que eran su felicidad.

-Saitama!-

-HA!- la repentina voz lo dejo blanco del susto, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan nervioso?

-siento haberte asustado- se disculpaba Boros

-deja de aparecerte de repente, o quieres que te golpee?- dijo enojado

-no es que me aparezca así nada más, es que tú eres muy distraído, jajaja- se burlaba

\- tsk, idiota – cerró los ojos con vergüenza,

...

-...oye, estas libre ahora, podríamos...-

-no Boros, ya no más, estoy ocupado- se excusó girándose para irse lo antes posible, queriendo ya no tener que lidiar con sus sentimientos, pero...

\- hu?- noto algo que traía en las manos, se le hacía familiar - que es eso?

Boros vio el pequeño guante en su mano, por un segundo lo olvido, iva a devolvérselo

-ha, es de tu hijo Youji, se le cayó cuando estaba corriendo por el parque-

-haaa, que alivio, menos mal que lo encontraste, dámelo-

Boros se lo iva a entregar, pero se detuvo en el momento de acercarlo a él, pensando rápidamente

-no tan rápido- puso el guante fuera del alcance del menor

-que?

-te lo devolveré si me acompañas-

-Borooos- se quejo

-anda, no pierdes nada, sígueme- dijo y se volteó para caminar esperando que el otro lo siguiera, Saitama suspiro cansado, no podía creer eso, pero al menos ese soborno, conociéndolo no era nada, no tuvo de otra, camino tras de él.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Boros, cuando Saitama entro se quedó plasmado, era una increíblemente lujosa suite, alta y con un diseño de interior perfecto, estilos modernos, jamás ha estado en un lugar así

-...veo que ese trabajo te da muy buenas prestaciones- comento Saitama viendo todo a detalle

-no lo sé, este lugar es demasiado luminosos, pero era lo mejor que tenían-

-jajaja, a ti, te gusta la oscuridad no es así?- se divirtió recordando lo oscura que era esa nave.

-me gusta el color negro y morado oscuro-

-jeje, es típico de ti-

...

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre lo que hacia Boros en ese supuesto trabajo, le comento también el por que de sus vacaciones extendidas. Boros le ofreció te y se sentaron a seguir conversando.

Mientras el calvo comía todo lo que el grande le ofrecía, no noto la mirada discreta del más grande, Boros solo pudo pensar en el momento, y en aquella noche, esa noche donde sus miradas se conectaron con su corazón, pues por primera vez vio algo en los ojos de Saitama, que posiblemente sentía con el (con Boros), una chispa que creyó no encontrar en Saitama voluntariamente, sus ojos cafés brillaban y titilaban, incluso pudo ver su reflejo en ellos, hermoso y perfecto como siempre lo era.

Al terminar de comer Boros empezó a decir

-saitama-

El calvo volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila

-si?-

-...puedo...besarte?-

Saitama borro su sonrisa, confundido, frunció el ceño y aparto su mirada con molestia

-...haa, por qué me dices eso, sabes que no puedo-

-...hmm, aun estas enfadado por el pasado?-

-..No se...por...¿por qué hablas de eso ahora?- dijo molestándose aún más, no entendía por qué pero sus mejillas estaban comenzando a calentarse.

Cuando Boros se acercó para hablarle, su mano toco por encima a la del calvo, un simple rose que atacó como una corriente eléctrica a Saitama, un insignificante toque que activó súbitamente el recuerdo de sus caricias, abrió los ojos como platos quedándose paralizado

-lo siento, en verdad estoy arrepentido, lo que hice no...-

Las palabras de Boros no eran escuchadas por el menor, las imágenes del pasado se repetían en su mente, todos eso momentos cuando lo hacía con Boros en aquel entonces...

-Saitama?, estas bien?-

Saitama se estremeció, tuvo un momento donde sus instintos lo dominaron en un impulso por besar a Boros, tuvo miedo, no debía de tener esos pensamientos, no debía de ceder ante ese sentimiento que desde hace un rato lo envolvía, no debía de destruir esa barrera entre Boros y él...

"que?...no, no me puede pasar esto...yo...no puedo...NO PUEDO!" pensaba entrando en pánico, su corazón palpitaba rápida y dolorosamente, aparto la vista evitando la mirada del mayor, sonrojado y confundido, frunció el ceño disimulando una falsa molestia, en un intento por rechazar esa emoción,

-lo siento Boros, me tengo que ir- hablo serio incorporándose y caminando rápido a la salida

-espera!, aun no acabo de hablar contigo-

-ya hablamos mucho, no sigas con eso Boros, ¿piensas que te he perdonado?, dijiste que solo querías ser mi amigo ahora-

Boros suspiro apretando sus puños, pero no iba a dejar que se le escapara así nada más, lo siguió a pasos largos

-me prometí que te dejaría ir, pero después de verte otra vez, no puedo reprimir mis sentimientos!- el grande lo tomo del brazo para gíralo y verlo a los ojos

-suéltame!- dijo retándolo con la mirada, pero en verdad temía lo que iba a pasar

-no puedo remediar lo que te hice, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, creí que podía superar estos sentimientos con el tiempo, pero...verte todos los días, escuchar tu voz...oler tu aroma humano es...-

-no sigas!- grito ya desesperado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa sin éxito, sus recuerdos combinados con la sensación del momento lo quemaban por dentro.

-aun te amo!, y lo seguiré haciendo... Saitama, aunque no seas mío, aunque hayas elegido a ese cyborg, aunque me rechaces y me humilles, yo te seguiré queriendo, amando como nadie, todo el tiempo hasta el fin de mis días, y no habrá nadie más!-

-kjj!-

-eres el único para mi Saitama, te amo!, tu...mmhh!-

¡!

Boros sintió un fuerte calor en su cuerpo, su mundo se detuvo en una esfera envolvente que si bien creía podría ser celestial, su cuerpo se contrajo, se sonrojó y abrió su ojo a mas no poder para comprobar que ese momento no era un sueño,

Saitama lo estaba besando

Un beso perfectamente voluntario, de Saitama, de su ser perfecto, ni en toda su vida como rey supremo y poderoso había tenido una sensación tan increíble como ese momento, era magnifico, otra bella conmoción que solo y únicamente el calvo lograba crear en él, se aferró con deseo al cuerpo del menor, en un abrazo prometedor y fuerte hasta que los pies de Saitama dejaron de tocar el piso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron necesitadas, el calvo agarraba el rostro de Boros, ofreciéndose más, parece que lo deseaba.

Boros aun cargándolo se dirigió a la habitación cayendo de bruces en la cama con su peso encima del menor sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente,

Después de unos minutos se separaron formando un hilo de saliva que se desvaneció, Boros no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desvestir al héroe de su traje amarillo con cuidado de no romperlo, se lo quito por completo dejándolo desnudo bajo el, se deleitó mirando su cuerpo claro, tanto lo extrañaba, SU reina, Saitama mantenía cerrados los ojos, pero se estremeció cuando sintió que le separaban las piernas y algo húmedo envistió su miembro erecto, Boros lamia esa parte con insistencia, fuerte, el calvo se retorció de placer agarraba las sabanas y miraba por momentos el cabello del grande entre sus muslos,

-HAA,, HAA...AAHH!-

Sujeto la cabeza de Boros para detenerlo, pero fue tarde, pues se había corrido llegando al máximo placer del clímax, se sintió bien...muy bien.

después volvieron a unir sus labios, casi devorándose el uno al otro, para Saitama era como querer revivir esas intensas noches de placer cuando estaba cautivo, mientras Boros chupaba sus pezones, recordó a detalle como lo hicieron en ese tiempo, casi todos los días, recordó que se sentía bien ser abrazado por él, recordó que se corría cada vez que lo envestía profundo, recordó...que después de un tiempo notable...le gustaba que lo acariciara... que se lo hiciera, que...

Saitama abrió los ojos grandes en cuanto sintió que Boros sacaba su erecto miembro, inclino la cabeza para mirarlo, ese pene grande y grueso que odiando admitirlo, le gustaba, en el momento que lo vio se contrajo ante la idea de que eso lo penetraría, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, pero...

Tuvo miedo, no de Boros, miedo de si mismo, miedo porque estaba sintiendo una necesidad por ser penetrado, por ser penetrado por el mayor

"no"

No era posible, con Boros otra vez, esta vez no estaba siendo forzado, él mismo lo quería, lo deseaba, pero eso no era correcto, no no no,.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía permitirse hacerse eso, pero ya estaba caliente y Boros estaba muy duro, asi que de un rápido movimiento, Saitama se separó empujado a Boros para quedar de frente, se inclinó y bajo hasta la entrepierna del grande y comenzó a chupar la enorme extensión, a Boros lo tomo por sorpresa, estaba a punto de penetrarlo pero la acción que tomo el calvo no lo desilusionó mucho, las lamidas eróticas de Saitama lo hicieron correrse rápidamente, era la primera vez que Saitama le practicaba un oral,

Estuvieron dándose placer con su boca, las manos de Boros recorrían el cuerpo del hombre, quien se dejaba sin ninguna queja, Saitama estaba entre la razón y la locura, las caricias de Boros, su fuerza física, sus besos hambrientos, el calvo estaba excitado, confundido, desorientado, avergonzado y culpable.

Boros estaba de bajo del calvo en una posición del 69, Boros sujetaba los brazos de Saitama en su espalda con una mano, y la otra le abría los glúteos metiendo y sacando su larga lengua con fuerza, Saitama se dejaba hacer, el placer era tan intenso que se le pusieron los ojos blancos mientras recostaba su cabeza en el abdomen del mayor, con cada lamida en su entrada se retorcía de placer con sus brazos en su espalda, siguieron y siguieron...pero nunca dejo que entrara.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando acabaron de hacerlo, Saitama se despertó primero, recordó al instante lo sucedido esa tarde, apenas estaba oscureciendo, se dio cuenta de la hora, ya debía de regresar a casa, se incorporó cuidadosamente para no despertar a Boros que aun dormía, y trato de vestirse lo más rápido posible, mientras en su mente empezaba a sentirse avergonzado, salió del departamento ajeno corriendo.

Saitama se cansó de correr, avanzo kilómetros sin rumbo, solo alejándose de ese lugar, se detuvo en un puente de un pequeño parque recuperando el aliento, todo estaba de cabeza, se agarró su frente pensando y volviendo a caminar despacio.

"que estoy haciendo?, ¿por qué he hecho esto?, no debería de suceder" Saitama se sentía confundido y avergonzado de acostarse con Boros "que me está pasando?...todo este tiempo desde que lo vi con vida, he pensado mucho en el, me impresiona el cambio que se ha hecho, pero... el me violo, él es el causante de lo que ha pasado, asi que por que me...me está gustando verlo?, y encima , quería eso"

Estaba confundido, Boros había sido malo, amenazando la tierra solo para retenerlo, un acto cobarde para su propio beneficio y ahora, se había esforzado para sobrevivir y adaptarse a la sociedad, es cambio era bueno, tal vez solo lo estaba apreciando por eso, no no no, aun así, eso no contestaba a la pregunta del por qué quiso tener relaciones con el de nuevo, eso ya no podía pasar

"aunque pensándolo bien, si Boros no me hubiera secuestrado, no hubiera podido dar a luz a Saito y a Youji, son mi felicidad al igual que Genos, también Genos no hubiera encontrado materiales únicos para ser tan poderoso como ahora, son unas ventajas, y supongo que a partir de eso Boros dijo que si no fuera por mí, habría destruido la tierra cuanto antes, y seguiría siendo malo, al menos esa obsesión conmigo lo volvió mejor persona ahora, es más amable, atento y gentil...¿qué es esto?"

Se detuvo un momento, llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba.

""""

\- aun te amo!, y lo seguiré haciendo... Saitama, aunque no seas mío, aunque hayas elegido a ese cyborg, aunque me rechaces y me humilles, yo te seguiré queriendo, amando como nadie, todo el tiempo hasta el fin de mis días, y no habrá nadie más!-

""""

Esas palabras que siempre le decía el alienígena, ahora parecían mucho más sinceras, y ya no lo forzaba, de hecho, le suplicaba perdón...perdón.

Saitama se dirigió a casa de Fubuki para recoger a sus pequeños, cuando toco la puerta le abrió King, que siempre estaba gustoso de venir cuando sus hijos iban a casa de la psíquica

-ha, Hola Saitama, llegas temprano-

-pero si son las 7 de la noche- dijo entrando a la enorme casa y saludando al musculoso hombre

Youji al ver a su padre se alegró y corrió para abrazarlo, Saitama lo recibió levantándolo en sus brazos

-hola mi pequeño udon- dijo divertidamente acariciando la naris de su hijo con la suya propia, vio que estaban jugando a los videojuegos que King les compraba,

-hola papi- dijo Saito sin dejar de ver la pantalla, lo ponía mal no poder ganar en un simple juago virtual.

-recojan sus cosas, ya es hora de irnos-

-ho vamos Saitama, déjalos divertirse un poco más, estaban por competir conmigo- dijo Fubiki que llegaba alegremente saludando al calvo.

-podemos papi?, esta vez si voy a ganar!- decia Saito competitivo y dispuesto

-está bien está bien, solo un rato mas-

-ok!-

Volvieron a jugar con Fubuki, mientras Saitama y King salieron al jardín

Se sentaron en una de las escaleras que daban entrada al amplio y bonito jardín lleno de pasto verde y arbustos con flores, adornado también con una fuente de piedra y un camino de la misma, la luna estaba tan brillante que no hacia dalta luz para iluminar, empezaron a platicar

-viejo, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-si, cuál es?-

-...ese alienígena que te mantuvo prisionero sigue vivo verdad?- esa pregunta descoloco a Saitama, volteo a verlo sorprendido

-he?...como como te enteraste?-

-por favor, Saito lo visto muchas veces, y lo describe de manera detallada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que seguía vivo?-

-haa, yo tampoco lo sabia hasta hace 2 meses, pensé que había muerto con la explosión de la nave, pero parece que logro sobrevivir y estuvo perdido durante 3 años, solo me dijo que se ha dedicado a trabajar y que le dieron vacaciones extensas por su arduo trabajo-

-ya veo, asi que ese hombre con el que has estado últimamente es él-

-me has visto?- pregunto curioso el calvo

-claro que si, casi vas por toda la ciudad, y de vez en cuando te veo volar sobre una luz rosa, ¿cuál era su nombre?...-

-Boros- contesto casi al instante y sonado fuerte y claro, cosa que le extraño a King, quien lo volteo a ver confundido, Saitama miro a otro lado sonrojado recordando esa tarde

-hh...hehe, veo que te has encariñado con él-

-no, no es cierto, solo hemos salido, somos amigos ahora-

-tu cara me dice que experimentas algo más que simple amistad, me dijiste que la habias pasado mal con el antes, pero que después no te molestaba su actitud-

-ha si, ha cambiado mucho, tanto que casi me cuesta trabajo verlo como ese alienígena malvado, ahora es totalmente diferente, pero incluso aunque me dijera algo...lo que sea...yo no podría hacer nada, yo tengo a Genos y a mis hijos y...-

-nunca dije que fuera a decirte algo- hablo con tono de que ya sospechaba algo

-...-

-y sientes algo cuando lo ves?- King continuo

-yo...haaa, no se, porque de repente me preguntas tantas cosas?- se puso nervioso y hablo un tanto molesto

-lo siento, Saito habla mucho, te habías dado cuenta de eso?- se rio

Saitama le dio un pequeño golpe para empujar a su amigo pero también se rio

-el punto es Saitama, últimamente te veo pensativo...indeciso... confundido, no quiero que te estreses, no sé qué clase de cosas hayan pasado, o las cosas que te preocupan del futuro pero tu puedes elegir libremente, fuera de todo lo que te rodea, tú decides siempre a donde ir, pero algo importante de recordar, es que tu corazón siempre toma las mejores decisiones, solo tienes que aceptarlo-

"aceptarlo" si, esa palabra le sonaba, sonrió

-gracias King- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-de nada amigo, me gusta verte feliz, ha!, y otra cosa, Fubuki dijo que si necesitas algo de privacidad por cualquier cosa, que puedes traer a tus hijos aquí cuando quieras-

-esa mujer, en verdad adora a mis hijos, ¿Por qué no tiene hijos si lo desea tanto?- dijo alegre riendo un poco, Fubuki era tan cariñosa, ambos se rieron juntos.

Saitama regreso con sus hijos a casa, no sin antes comprar comida para la cena de ese día, ya había caído la noche y no tenía nada preparado, pero era su culpa por lo que pasó con Boros, pensó que tal vez el grande se enojaría por haber salido sin decirle nada, y más porque el calvo fue quien se le insinuó, estaba realmente avergonzado...pero por incorrecto que pareciese, no estaba arrepentido.

Llegaron a casa, Genos no había llegado todavía, pero no debía tardar, seguramente estaba en camino, así que decidió esperarlo para la cena.

Minutos después estaba en la habitación de sus hijos, acostado de lado en el suelo, recargaba su cabeza en su mano, mientras los miraba hacer sus dibujos, era una forma de distraerse y olvidar lo de esa tarde.

-mira papi, adivina quién es- decía Youji mostrándole su dibujo, que era un distorsionado monito de cabello amarillo y brazos grandes y oscuros, resaltaba mucho sus ojos negros

-supongo que es tu padre?- contesto Saitama sonriendo

-si!, pero no me sale bien- se regañó a si mismo

-lo mejoraras después, mmm, Saito, a quien estas haciendo?- pregunto curioso el hombre

-a nadie...- dijo nerviosamente ocultando su dibujo con sus manos

-vamos, muéstrame- insistió Saitama y agarro el dibujo velozmente

-espera!-

Saitama vio con sorpresa el dibujo de Saito, no solo porque estaba muy bien diseñado, sino por que el que representaba era...

Boros

-...hh, a...Saito...¿por qué lo dibujaste a él?- pregunto

-mmmm...no lo se...el señor Boros me cae muy bien, y quería dibujar ese extraño cuerpo que tiene y su único ojo, es como un amable monstruo, bueno, es extraño pero parece amable, aunque lo hubiera hecho mejor si tuviera un programa en 3D, así lo podría hacer a volumen y tendría una réplica exacta- decía entusiasmado y pensando en otro nuevo invento

Saitama se detuvo viendo la imagen de boros en el papel, era como tener una foto, la figura se parecía mucho aunque los colores eran exagerados, lo vio concentrado por varios minutos ante la mirada confundida de sus hijos, que luego se miraron entre si.

Desde la entrada se oyó la puerta abrirse seguida de un "he vuelto" del cyborg, Saitama en seguida se levantó para ir con su novio, Saito y Youji lo vieron irse,

-por qué papi se llevó tu dibujo Saito nichan?- pegunto Youji

-no tengo idea- contestó

-Genos, regresaste- dijo abrazando al rubio por el cuello y dándole un dulce beso

-siento haberme tardado, el entrenamiento se hace muy extensivo- le devolvió el abrazo mientras ponía seguro a la puerta.

-ya lo creo, ha...estas demasiado caliente-

-corrí hasta aquí lo más rápido que pude, no he podido estar en casa últimamente, han estado bien?- dijo tomándolo de la cintura y empezando a moverse en una forma de baile lento

-jejeje,, llegas a tiempo a cenar- dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla y guiándolo a la cosina

Todos se sentaron a comer mientras los niños hablaban con Genos, y este les contestaba alegremente, siempre presumiendo sus nuevas habilidades, Saitama los observaba con una sonrisa, pero la realidad era que aun seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Boros.

Al terminar de cenar Saitama acompaño a sus hijos a su cuarto y los arrulló con gentileza para que se durmieran, como siempre Saito era el último en dormirse

-papi, umm... mi dibujo...- empezó a decir

-he?, ..ha!... lo siento Saito, no me había dado cuenta de que aún lo traía- saco se su camisa el papel doblado

-uu...puedes quedártelo si quieres, puedo hacer otro- le dijo feliz el pelirosa

-hee, es que te ha quedado muy bien, eres increíble hijo- decía, la verdad si quería quedarse con el dibujo

-mm, yo creo que podría mejorar y mucho si pudiera crear una máquina de...-

-Saito, no es hora de pensar en eso, ya duérmete-

-hm, está bien,... ha solo una cosa más papi- dijo Saito recordando apresurado, Saitama lo escucho

-de que se trata?-

...

-tu...que hay entre tu y Boros san?-

Esa pregunta lo saco de todo lindo momento, no se lo esperaba y le sorprendía que Saito lo dijera, no era un buen momento para decirle la verdad a Saito de que Boros era su padre real, pero conociendo lo inteligente que era su hijo, quizá tendría ligeras sospechas, ¿Qué podía decirle?, como lo tomaría?

-aaa...yo...-

-es tarde sensei- la voz de Genos se oyó detrás de ellos, el rubio camino hasta ahí, - Saito, tu madre tiene que descansar, hablaran mañana- dijo con una sonrisa y aparentemente tranquilo

-haa, si papá, hasta mañana papi- dijo para acurrucarse en sus sabanas galácticas,

Saitama le dio un beso en su mejillita y luego a Youji, mientras Genos lo jalaba de una mano para dirigirse a su habitación.

-sensei-

-hm...-

-note que estaba muy callado cuando cenábamos, ha pasado algo?-

Claro que si había pasado, muchas cosas, y lo más importante, de ese mismo día en la tarde, lo hiso con Boros, aunque no llegaron tan lejos, lo tomaría como una traición al amor que sentía por Genos, ¿debía decírselo?, no quería tener problemas ahora, porque sabía lo celoso que era su discípulo, por lo mientras no le diría...

-...no...no es nada-

-...- Genos bajo la mirada, conocía bien a su maestro y sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba, pero no se lo quería decir, pero no quería presionarlo. Vio que su maestro se giró dándole la espalda para tender unas sábanas, lentamente el cyborg se acercó por detrás, abrazo su cuerpo y pego los labios al cuello del calvo, este cerró los ojos sonrojado,

-Genos, ya es tarde-

-pero usted también lo quiere, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo seductoramente metiendo sus manos por debajo del pantalón de Saitama, quien se contrajo ante la acción y se giró quedando frente a frente para abrazarlo

-hm...pero... hay que ser silenciosos ¿si?-

-esta bien- finalizo para darle un beso que se fue haciendo más apasionado

Se recostaron en el futon tendido, Genos sobre de Saitama, quien lo agarraba de la cabeza para profundizar su beso, ambas lenguas buscan invadir toda cavidad de la boca del contrario, acariciándose mutuamente dando círculos y derramando saliva, la lengua de Genos no se comparaba con lo larga que era la de Boros...

"mmm!"

Saitama se quitó sus pantalones y Genos su camisa, notando que su cuerpo metálico estaba lleno de escombros, y pólvora

-Genos, bañémonos juntos quieres, estas todo áspero, y tu cabello esta polvoso- dijo Saitama dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza

-lo siento sensei- esas palabras de disculpa no le agradaban a Saitama, pero principalmente porque esas sencillas cosas no merecían disculpas...

\- ven- se levantaron y se dirigieron tomados de la mano hasta el baño, donde continuarían con su excitante tarea

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al otro día

A las 4 de la mañana, Cuando Boros despertó lo primero que quiso hacer fue abrazar al calvo, pero se dio cuenta de que este no se encontraba, se levantó de golpe buscándolo por todos lados, pero ni un rastro de él, ¿por qué se iba así nada más?, ni una palabra?, no se arrepentía de nada pero...¿por qué lo beso?

Inclino su cabeza sonrojado, recordando el comportamiento del calvo, francamente no se esperaba tal reacción, lo había besado, la primera vez que lo beso voluntariamente, fue magnifico, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, esta se sintió totalmente diferente, ¿Por qué?...fue mucho mejor que antes, haaaa, como amaba a ese ser tan perfecto, el más maravilloso ser que había conocido en el universo.

Desde que era joven, no le importaba nada más que él mismo, siempre buscando la satisfacción y el placer personal, lo tenía todo, era un rey que podía hacer lo que quiera cuando lo quería, y no le importaba matar, solo por probar su poder.

Pero cuando conoció a Saitama, todo su mundo se transformó, se sintió atraído, luego posesivo, luego obsesionado, luego confuso, después desesperado, hasta el punto de enloquecerlo, emociones que jamás creyó que le preocuparan tanto, hayo un modo de retenerlo, amenazándolo y maltratándolo, siempre tratando de entrar en el a la fuerza, porque estaba acostumbrado a eso, al final ya no era una simple atracción, sino un poderoso enamoramiento al que se volvió obsesivo. "Y por eso mismo Saitama nunca lo aceptaría, y Boros estaba arrepentido" ya había reflexionado en eso...

...

Pero ahora el calvo lo estaba haciendo, por esa acción de esa tarde, ese beso se sintió mejor que nada...

"Saitama, ¿me estas tentando otra vez?" pensó, por supuesto que no lo dejaría así, tenía que hablar con Saitama.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-sensei, me voy por ahora, ire a visitar al doctor, espero no tardarme tanto tiempo, podría esperarme hasta medio día?-

-si, pero Genos, creo que ya has entrenado excesivamente, no te sobre esfuerces-

-no se preocupe sensei, aunque no lo crea, mis nuevas defensas y condición han aumentado favorablemente, tanto que ya casi no hay daño grave en mis combates con los kaijis, cuando vea de lo que soy capaz quedara sorprendido Saitama sensei-

-ha...eso me gustaría, entonces...cuídate mucho- se despidió con un casto beso rutinario y el rubio despego nuevamente hacia el cielo.

Cuando se hubo alejado, el calvo cambio su mirada sonriente a una de nostalgia y suspiro con pesadez

-hhhaaa~~,,,,menos mal que no se enteró de lo que hice ayer, pero tarde o temprano tendre que confesárselo...aaah, demonios!, ¿por qué habré hecho eso?...esto es vergonzoso, soy una mierda~~- decia frustrado y agarrando su cabeza como si se hubiera perdido las ofertas del supermercado, solo que esto era más estresante, "mmn pero ya no importa, de todos modos no es como si lo hubiera hecho, tan solo nos besamos y, nos tocamos...y... haa, pero no significa nada...aa~ maldición, debo dejar de verlo, me pone los pelos de punta si los tuviera~~"

Saitama se percató de que alguien lo observaba justo a una cuadra de distancia, era...

-!-

Al verlo Boros se puso serio, frunció su mirada, estaba alegre de verlo pero tenía que cosas que preguntarle al calvo, cosas realmente importantes.

El calvo quiso huir y pensó en meterse rápidamente al edificio, recordó lo de aquella tarde y sus nervios volvieron, como cada vez que estaba con Boros, se sintió apenado, pero tan rápido como quería escapar el grande se apareció frete a él evitando que entrara

-ha, hola Boros, yo...siento lo de aquella tarde- dijo sin voltearlo a ver apenado

Boros puso una cara de molestia, no venía para escuchar disculpas de Saitama, venía a hablar con él sobre eso, esta vez no permitiría que se le escapase hasta saberlo todo

-si, supongo que lo sientes mucho,- dijo con tono de sarcasmo y los brazos cruzados - tengo que hablar contigo en privado-

-ho, no será posible Boros, hoy tengo que...-

-no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, tengo que hablar contigo a solas, es importante- dijo más fuerte e imponente, por alguna extraña razón Saitama quiso obedecer esa orden, y es que si debía arreglar las cosas con él.

-es...está bien...solo déjame avisarle a los niños- dijo rendido, ante eso Boros le habrio el paso diciéndole normalmente que lo esperaría afuera.

Boros lo guio volando a una zona elevada, a la cima en el techo de un edificio de 50 metros, lo más privado que podía ser y alejado del ruido de los demás, tan solo con el sonido del viento que soplaba débil, en cuanto aterrizo ahí bajo a Saitama y empezó a hablar

-explícamelo,- fue lo primero que hablo el alienígena

-he?-

-tu sabes muy bien el que, primero que nada, ¿Por qué te fuiste asi nada más?, al menos una palabra me hubieras dicho-

-Boros...es que...-

-pero más importante es ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-tu me estabas molestando, solo quería que pararas de hablar- dijo enfrentándolo cara a cara

-y supongo que empujándome a mí cama también me iba a callar la boca-

-n...eso...no es lo que crees...- se sonrojado mirándolo avergonzado

-yo creo que si Saitama, y pienso que lo has sentido desde hace un buen tiempo- mientras hablaba el héroe se giró caminando a la orilla del edificio recargando sus manos sobre el borde y concentrándose en ver el paisaje

-no se lo que paso pero no tiene importancia, asi que olvídalo- sus palabras eran cortadas y nerviosas, Boros hablo con más enojo

-quieres que lo olvide?!, la acción que tomaste ayer, me besaste!, aunque dijiste que querías que fuéramos solo amigos, ayer te dije que seguía sintiendo amor por ti, pero en verdad no me esperaba tal reacción de tu parte-

-ya te dije que no significa nada... "si continuas así, no lo podré soportar"- pensaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero se quedó estático cuando sintió el aliento del alienígena en su oreja y cuando se dio cuanta los brazos del grande lo aprisionaban a ambos lados

-quizá solo lo estas ignorando, Saitama, se lo que estas sintiendo y me pone feliz, si con esta nueva emoción que sientes puedo hacerte mío, no me detendré de perseguirte- dijo con su tono grueso característico mientras se acercaba más al calvo, Saitama estaba que no podía más, era demasiado, la voz de Boros, su insistencia, no entendía por qué se sentía...excitado. No lo soporto más, se movió rápidamente y salto al vacío de ese enorme edifico, cayendo libremente por los cielos urbanos, queriendo escapar de Boros lo antes posible, pero no funciono como un escape, pues este lo siguió en forma de poder y lo tomo entre sus brazos, ahora volando

-se que quieres evitar hablar de esto, pero aunque huyas y te escondas, sabes que yo podre encontrarte en donde sea, este mundo es pequeño para mi e incluso puedo rastrearte por tu aroma-

-Boros, ya no tienes autoridad sobre mi, es como si me estuvieras forzando a...-

Se detuvo al sentir el descenso brusco, y entonces Boros se arraso con el en un pequeño parque inhabitado, cayeron en el pasto rodeados de árboles y arbustos, Saitama abrió los ojos viendo el lugar, era muy bonito.

-no te estoy forzando, pero no te dejare ir ahora, y todo por lo que hiciste ayer, ¿crees que puedo mantenerme tranquilo después de eso?, parece como si no conocieras ese lado de mi- Boros lo mantenía abrazado fuertemente mientras hablaba cerca de su oreja – haaa, Saitama, es increíble lo que puedes llegar a ser de mi interior, te amo, te amo demasiado- el calvo abrió mas los ojos -desde hace tiempo que te lo quería decir, ya extrañaba decírtelo...hooo Saitama, por mucho tiempo mi plan era encadenarte a mí- lo abrazo más fuerte -pero la verdad es...que tú me encadenaste a ti para siempre-

-hh!- los ojos de Saitama titilaron mientras escuchaba al grande, cuando sintió unos labios plantarse en los suyos, Saitama sintió su corazón palpitar, sus mejillas se coloraron, ahora existía un sentimiento lindo, respiraba con facilidad y se sentía bien, se sentía ligero, se sentía...amado-

-haa...haa- se separaron por falta de aire

-lo siento Saitama, me deje llevar otra vez- se disculpaba

-no...no te disculpes por eso-

-lamento si te hice recordar algo, se que no he sido la mejor persona y no puedo remediar el pasado-

-hmm...- el calvo quedo pensativo, ya había acordado algo que quedaba pendiente con Boros, ya era tiempo - sabes?, tengo algo que decirte, hay un lugar que quiero que conozcas que queda cerca y te podre decir con calma- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su suéter

-..h..si- se levantó también y se sintió muy feliz cuando Saitama lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo.

Saitama llevo a Boros a un lugar del solitario parque, adornado hermosamente por árboles de cerezos en flor, mientras el viento arrancaba gentilmente los pétalos brillantes de color rosa a la luz de la mañana

-Genos y yo solemos venir aquí, la época de primavera siempre hace que este parque se vea vivo de belleza- hablaba Saitama tranquilamente, a Boros le molesto un poco que mencionara al ciborg, pero se controló suspirando y apartando la mirada viendo los arboles algo extraños para el.

-no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de paisajes, que tienen de hermosos?-

-bueno, a todos les gustan las flores, el Sakura en particular es muy significativo de Japón- explicaba

-solo es un simple árbol-

-mmm, es normal que no te interese, y no necesitas hacerlo, eres un alienígena-

Eso ultimo hiso que el grande se sintiera mal, pero en seguida contesto

-no...no lo decía porque no me interesara, es solo que no entiendo su significado del por qué lo encuentra así, explícame, ahora soy parte de este mundo- Boros había tomado las manos de Saitama sin querer, las mantenía entre las suyas inclinándose un poco para hablarle de frente, el héroe lo miro unos segundos, pero en cuanto comenzó a sentir su rostro caliente se apartó dándole la espalda

-mm, bueno, bueno...si quieres conocer un poco, estos árboles representan muchas cosas, entre ellas algunas historias de antiguas épocas, la gente suele reunirse en un lugar así cuando florecen, para relajarse y pensar en la naturaleza, en la vida y muerte, entre otras cosas- saitama hablaba tranquilo mirando el árbol frente a ellos

-que otras cosas?- pregunto Boros acercándose un poco, poniendo mas atención a los movimientos del menor

-pues...pensar en...la felicidad...la tristeza, el enojo tal vez, solo para reflexionar, la familia, los amigos, la salud...-

-el amor?- Boros continuo con esa oración.

-..., si, también eso-

El viento soplo fuerte despeinando un poco el cabello del mayor y balanceando la sudadera de Saitama, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien, tenía un sentimiento relajante y confortante, sonrió de manera sincera cerrando los ojos en un suspiro de bien estar, llevo una mano a su nuca acariciándola un poco sin dejar de sonreír, quizá ya era tiempo de olvidar el pasado, después de todo, él no era rencoroso y Boros había cambiado.

\- hm, y también para pensar en los hechos, en los errores y...-

Boros pensó que se refería a todo lo vivido en su nave...

-...y en el perdón- se volteó lentamente para mirar al alienígena, Ante eso el grande se tensó y lo miro sorprendido, él...

-S...Saitama, tú me...me...-

-estás perdonado Boros- soltó sinceramente y sonrió para después de unos segundos girarse y empezar a caminar

Boros se quedó quieto, solo observando a Saitama que caminaba dándole la espalda, Boros tenía la boca entre abierta, los mechones rosa tapaban un poco su mirada hasta su nariz, esa sonrisa

Saitama...

Incluso después de todo lo que había hecho, de días de darle sufrimiento y terror... lo perdonaba, perdonaba a un ser tan despiadado como él. En ese momento supo que jamás habría nadie como ese hombre, pues después de todo, ese amor tan demente del alienígena lo hicieron darse cuenta de la pureza que existía al amar tanto a una persona, quizá no supo expresar bien ese sentimiento, o lo hacía a su manera y creencias que no eran correctas, se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho sufrir, pero no de enamorarse de él, ese sentimiento era, creyó, aún más poderoso que él, lo dominaba y sacaba sus más desconocidas actitudes, Saitama lo transformó.

Corrió al frente alcanzando al héroe para atacar por la espalda con un fuerte abrazo lleno de sentimientos que quemaban su...¿corazón?

Saitama volteo la cabeza para mirar al grande, pudo notar la tensión en el abrazo, era muy fuerte, aplastante...posesivo, pero no se apartó, dejo que lo abrazara mientras alrededor caían los claros pétalos...comenzó a reflexionar, a pensar en Boros y en Genos...

" tu puedes elegir libremente, fuera de todo lo que te rodea, tú decides siempre a donde ir, pero algo importante de recordar, es que tu corazón siempre toma las mejores decisiones, solo tienes que aceptarlo"

Las palabras de King resonaron como eco, aceptar,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama regreso a casa, todo el recorrido camino con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, una sonrisa dulce que a todos a su alrededor lo miraron con ternura, Saitama no se daba cuenta de eso, estaba pensando mucho en él, en Boros

Al llegar al departamento se encontró con Genos, ya había regresado de la visita con el doctor, ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora

-ha, Genos, regresaste-

-si, no tarde mucho, pero me extrañó no encontrarlo aquí- dijo dándole un beso

-y los niños?- le pegunto Saitama

\- están jugando en el tercer piso, pero más importante Saitama, ¿dónde estabas, por qué no estabas con ellos?-

-ha...fui...fui con Boros- dijo intentando sonar normal, sabía que a Genos no le gustaba, pues este se tocó la frente con frustración y mostrando otra vez su cara enojada

-odio ese nombre, podrías evitar decirlo?!-

-Genos cálmate, solo fui a hablar con el...-

Mientras el calvo le explicaba, el rubio miro algo blanco que sobresalía del bolsillo del calvo, lo tomo rápidamente para ver de qué se trataba, Saitama se dio cuenta ya cuando lo tenía en la mano y fuera de su alcance

-este dibujo, ¿Por qué tiene esto?- hablo el cyborg

-déjalo, Saito lo dibujo-

-khjj!, supongo que ya lo ha visto más de una vez, no me gusta que los niños convivan con el, y sobre todo que tu estés con él-

-lo siento Genos, por favor devuélvemelo- no sabía por qué, pero temía perder ese perfecto retrato del alienígena

-por qué lo quieres?- dijo cada vez más bajo

-es de Saito, dámelo-

Genos miro el papel un rato, luego miro a Saitama con rostro neutro, lentamente extendió su brazo, el calvo hiso lo mismo para agarrar el papel, pero antes de que Genos se lo diera, este encendió una chispa de su mano y la hoja pintada se quemó en un segundo ante la mirada atónita del calvo, no podía creerlo, en verdad Genos hiso eso?

-Ge...Genos!, que has hecho?!- dijo muy sorprendido por la acción tan descarada de su discípulo, viendo los pedacitos quemados que caían como plumas al suelo, que cruel al destruir un trabajo de su pequeño hijo. Pero unos segundos después, Genos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, retrocedió asustado al mismo tiempo de que miraba su mano y el papel quemado, como si hubiera salido de una hipnosis, como si no controlara sus acciones

-haa!, sensei...yo...yo no...-

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- lo empujo fuerte y Genos tropezó cayendo al suelo, Saitama levanto los pedacitos, ya no podía hacer nada por ellos,

-ha!, lo lamento sensei, yo...no era mi intensión!...- se arrodillo ante él, Saitama lo miro molesto pero se controló de darle un golpe al rubio, respiro profundamente negando con la cabeza y después de un rato hablo

-mira, no estoy enojado, pero al menos controla tus acciones, odio tener que regañarte por esto, pero te mereces una buena reprimenda, Saito se esmeró en hacerlo!- le regañaba, realmente estaba muy enojado con la actitud de Genos

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- se puso en posición de disculpa con las manos en el piso, tampoco entendía por qué hiso eso, sabiendo que solo era un dibujo, -sensei, discúlpeme, le dejare solo esta vez, y volveré en la mañana está bien?, disculpe mi nefasto comportamiento-

Saitama lo miro molesto, si, Genos debía reflexionar, ese comportamiento no era para nada adecuado, así que no hiso más y dejo que se fuera sin decirle nada. Genos se fue.

Unas horas después, Los niños regresaron al departamento, Saitama les explico sencillamente que su padre salió por unas horas y que regresaría más tarde, tal vez al siguiente día. Así pasaron el resto del día normal, pero Saitama aún estaba preocupado.

Ya caída la noche Saitama abrazo a ambos pequeños, estos se acurrucaron en las sabanas junto a él, pues hoy dormirían juntos. Saitama pensó en los últimos días, las cosas no habían ido tan bien, estaba en un aprieto consigo mismo y necesitaba hablar con ambos hombres que amaba, pensó en lo que le ofreció Fubuki, realmente necesitaba tiempo a solas, aclarar su mente y resolver asuntos...

-niños, les gustaría quedarse con su tía fubuki un tiempo?-


	13. Chapter 13

Al siguiente día, después de que Genos se fue de la casa, Saitama llevo a sus hijos a casa de Fubuki, quien los recibió alegremente, Saitama le dijo en privado a ella lo que había sucedido y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, ella le decía que no se preocupara y que los niños podían quedarse el tiempo que quisieran, así que Saitama le agradeció y se despidió de sus hijos con un abrazo y prometiéndoles que vendría otro día.

Mientras regresaba a casa se puso a penar

-bien, tengo estos días tranquilos, puedo relajarme y despejar mi mente, arreglare las cosas con Genos cuando regrese, are comida y ordenare la casa, eso me refrescara la mente y todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo decidido y con ganas de implementar su plan

Pero unas horas más tarde

Ahora se encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación, con expresión de claro aburrimiento, no sabía qué hacer, ya había limpiado su casa, ya había hecho comida de la cual no probó bocado, Genos aún no regresaba y no sabía hasta cuando lo haría, no había ningún monstruo a quien enfrentarse, y los más impórtate, no estaban sus hijos para cuidar, Saitama se había acostumbrado tanto a cuidar a sus bebes y a la compañía de Genos, que estar solo en casa era un martirio, se relajó por un momento pero después se volvió más molesta esa soledad.

-hu...quizá fue mala idea dejar a Saito y Youji con Fubuki- se dijo recargándose en el futon doblado y respirando profundo.

"...quiero ver a Boros, tal vez podrían ir a algún lugar, hablar un poco, comer algo, y luego...y...después..."

Comenzó a recordar otra vez los momentos con el alienígena, pero solo esos últimos momentos en los que por alguna razón se sentía pacifico, donde no había nada de qué preocuparse y hasta ahora no sabía por qué se había sentido asi si estaba siempre amenazado y todo momento era violado por Boros, esos momentos en donde se sentia calmado, despreocupado...no sabía si también sentía algo de felicidad, pero...quizá solo era porque tendría un hijo y eso lo emocionaba,

¿qué hubiera sido de su vida así?

¿Que sentía por Boros en realidad?

..

Estaba tan cofundido

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desde una amplia habitación en el departamento de Boros, este veía con atención todas las pantallas azules y formas tridimensionales que proyectaban en forma de holograma, un cuarto oscuro y grande donde Boros podía vigilar sus creaciones desde ahí, como si fueran cámaras, veía detenidamente un holograma de un objeto muy peculiar

-ya falta poco tiempo, quizá dos semanas más y pronto estará lista- dijo observando su más distinguida máquina,

De pronto escucho golpes en su puerta, y un olor muy característico le llego, apagando velozmente todas las luces fosforescentes se dirigió a atender..

-Saitama!- dijo con emoción de verlo

-hola –

-que gusto me da verte, que haces aquí?-

Saitama se le quedo viendo con su rostro habitual, quedando pensativo por un momento

-ee...estaba pensando en que si podíamos salir a caminar o algo, -

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En un terreno rocoso y montañoso estaba Genos entrenando hasta el cansancio, no había parado desde el día anterior y seguiría hasta la noche, en ese momento experimentaba muchas emociones, estaba enojado consigo mismo por la última pelea que tuvo con Saitama y su forma tan infantil de actuar, estaba celoso por Boros, intrigado por la situación entre esos dos, preocupado por el futuro etc, entrenando y mejorando era satisfactorio, pensando en ese alienígena que en términos coloquiales, le estaba robando a su novio, no dejaría ir a Saitama, porque era SUYO, por derecho le correspondía, así que debía seguir mejorando sus estrategias y fuerza para...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros llevo a Saitama a un lugar de pasto y árboles, casi inhabitado pero muy bello, pasaron la tarde mientras platicaban de diferentes cosas, como siempre Saitama se divertía y Boros también.

Se detuvieron en una parte bajo un árbol de mandarinas, el viento corría fresco, el clima era tan bueno que se sentía relajante, las fuentes de riego desprendían agua para regar el pasto, Boros corto algunas mandarinas para Saitama porque el héroe no era tan alto, si el quisiera le cortaría todas las frutas de los árboles para él, todas para él.

Durante esos años Boros creyó que dándole riquezas, joyas, trajes finos, y entre otros lujos, creyó que de ese modo Saitama lo aceptaría, ahora veía que eso era tan superficial, porque Saitama no amaba por lo material, amaba a las personas por su propio espíritu, por la bondad, Boros estaba completamente enamorado de el, y eso fue causa de su obsesión excesiva, tal vez no supo cómo lidiar con eso, y fue consecuencia de su desesperación por conseguir el amor del calvo de una forma u otra, pero ahora no quería conseguirlo...

Quería ganarlo

Después de platicar tranquilamente Saitama quiso hacer algo divertido, sonrió con cara de hacer maldad, y puso la cascara de mandarina cerca del rostro de Boros, este se dio cuenta del acto y lo miro, no savia por que le ponía una cascara cerca peo en cuando sintió un fuerte picor en su ojo se agarró tratando de quitar ese ardor

-GAAHHH!-

Saitama rio a carcajadas por la reacción del mayor, divertido por hacer su travesura y salió huyendo por la venganza del otro, que ya estaba persiguiéndolo con su ojo rojo

-YA VERAS!- trato de alcanzarlo

-hahahahahah- Saitama reía, le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con él, ver ese lado de Boros era como si todo el pasado fuera solo eso...pasado.

-jejejeje- Boros lo cargo divertidamente de la cintura y le dio vueltas en el aire, luego lo coloco sobre una parte elevada quedando los dos casi de la misma altura mientras Boros lo mantenía de la cintura y Saitama de sus hombros.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, hubo un momento de paz, de tranquilidad y bienestar, sus rostros de suavizaron, tan solo importaba la miradas, lo que sentían en ese momento, muchas emociones mezclados en esa intensa mirada que se dirigieron mutuamente, intercambiando sentimientos, aun cuando no hablaban era entendible.

Como podía seguir habiendo rencor?, por qué no olvidar el pasado y aceptar lo que sentían el uno del otro?, Saitama por fin se dio cuenta de lo que Boros significaba para él y a su vez Boros aprendió a amar correctamente, al final creyó que el alienígena se estaba saliendo con la suya, le abría su corazón pero eso le daba preocupación

Saitama comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, como evitando esas emociones que regresaban cuando estaba con Boros, aparto la mirada apretando un poco sus dientes y sonrojándose, pero en ese momento el mayor se inclinó hacia adelante y beso con desesperación al calvo, un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos, Saitama se sorprendió pero no se resistió, realmente quería besarlo también. Cerró sus ojos e inclino sus cejas en una expresión de amor entristecido, aunque si amara a Boros en el fondo, sabía que su relación no podía llegar a más y Boros lo entendía, subió sus manos al rostro del grande y siguió besándolo con timidez y luego apasionadamente.

Boros lloro silencioso, no sabía si por tantas emociones a la vez o por el simple hecho de percatarse de aquello, se sentía Feliz, pleno y lleno de...amor, en el tiempo que estuvo reteniendo a Saitama en su nave, siempre había una barrera a medio destruir entre ellos, una que construía el calvo por su rechazo constante, una barrera que Boros trataba de destruir a la fuerza, pero por más que intentaba no lo lograba, ahora se había dado cuenta de que la sensación de tener el cuerpo del menor, de besarlo, verlo y escucharlo era mucho mejor que todo el tiempo durante esos tres años de amor forzado, era mucho mejor...porque había aceptación, Saitama sentía amor por él y lo aceptaba, aun besándose sonrió de felicidad.

Después las caricias y los besos no eran suficientes, Boros quería hacerlo suyo, en ese momento, empezó a bajar sus manos hasta las caderas del otro y siguió bajando hasta agarrar los finos glúteos de este, Saitama se estremeció y se separó del beso mirándolo al ojo,

-Boros...esto...-

-déjame hacerlo, *mmchu*, quiero hacértelo!- empujo un poco a Saitama hacia una parte tras los árboles y donde el pasto era más largo y lo hiso caer con cuidado

-es...espera, no aquí- Saitama hablaba solo por negación pero estaba excitado también,

-por favor, no puedo esperar más!- Boros beso sus labios con desesperación, sacando su lengua para invadir toda cavidad de la boca del contrario, Saitama cerro los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar

El grande le quito la ropa al calvo dejándola como manta debajo de ellos, y se dedicó a lamer el cuerpo humano, sacándole tímidos gemidos a Saitama y sus mejillas ya enrojecidas eran un deleite para la vista del alienígena,

-Boros...est...estamos en público-

-no hay nadie por aquí, solo no hagas ruido para que no nos escuchen, y si algo pasa yo te cubriré- le dio más besos por todo el cuello

-mmmh...- asintió con lentitud y luego dejo caer sus brazos a los costados para disfrutar de lo que Boros quería hacerle.

El grande bajo hasta la parte intima del menor y comenzó a sorber de su miembro, hundiendo su cabeza entre las piernas y engulléndolo por completo, Saitama dejo escapar un gemido inclinando su cabeza para mirar a su captor, mientras más chupaba, más se sentía desvanecer, el calvo recostó su cabeza en el suelo sobre su suéter, el pasto era abundante que incluso acolchonado se sentía, y el largo de este a su alrededor parecía una cortina que los envolvía,

-haa..ahh~-

Después Boros continuo, pero esta vez quería probar hasta que punto Saitama deseaba eso

-date la vuelta por favor- le pidió gentilmente

Saitama lo miro con somnolencia, y obedeciendo sus órdenes se volteó quedando acostado bocabajo, contrajo sus brazos debajo de su pecho con vergüenza, luego Boros descendió por toda la espalda de su amado con su lengua, dejando un camino de saliva que desemboco en la línea entre sus nalgas y se detuvo ahí haciendo todo tipo de intentos por impregnarse en ellas, Saitama se retorcía de placer, gemía exaltado que hasta quiso por sí mismo abrir sus glúteos con sus manos, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Boros pareció leerle la mente

-AAHhhh!- se estremeció por esa acción, Boros lamia y chupaba esa parte expuesta con mucha fuerza, y le gustaba.

Después de un rato así, Boros se separó y con desesperación se desabrochó los pantalones que ya eran una molestia para su erecto miembro, Saitama se giró, viendo otra vez esa cosa enorme que lo hacía calentar sus mejillas al máximo

...razón...

"no puedo hacerlo, no debo de" pensaba viéndolo, quiso levantarse para detenerlo pero el grande volvió a empujarlo esta vez usando todo su peso

-Saitama...déjame meterlo, necesito...no me lo prohíbas esta vez- le pidió como suplica,

Saitama lo miro...quería probarlo una vez más, aunque eso no era correcto, quería sentir a Boros otra vez, era momento de dejarse llevar, era un adulto y sabía lo que quería. Elevó sus caderas y su trasero y el miembro de Boros se frotaron entre sí, Boros entendió y con cuidado puso su miembro en la entrada del menor.

-AAAHHH!- el gemido fue tan placentero, sentir a Boros dentro de él era tan fantástico ahora, que ya no pudo pensar más, empezaron un vaivén lleno de placer, Boros empujaba más y más, luego agarro la pierna del calvo, levantándola para abrir espacio entre sus piernas, tan maravilloso era volver a penetrar a Saitama que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y darlo besos en el cuello.

-haa, Ahh, Haa-

-mmhaa, Saitama~-

Haaa, se sentía muy bien para Saitama, era mucho mejor, era excitante, caliente, en todo momento Boros estaba en su mente, estaba siendo consumido por él, y esa idea le encantaba, Boros giro otra vez para quedar frente a frente abrazados, sentía demasiado bien, ser abrazado por los fuertes brazos y las grandes manos del alienígena, lo beso con delicadeza, pero estaba perdiendo el control, el no poder hacer ruidos fuertes se hacía más difícil,

-ah, ah, ah...AHh, Boros!-

Todo a su alrededor se volvía nítido a causa de su descontrolado placer, no pudo contener su sonrisa, no podía explicarlo,

-HAhh, ah!, Saita...-

-HHA, me vengo... Boros!-

Con eso Boros aumento la velocidad hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite y se fundieron en el climax y todo se volvió un recuerdo hermoso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito trepó hasta el techo de la alta casa de Fubuki, ordenado unos aparatos producto de sus ideas y lo que había creado, todo estaba fríamente calculado y acomodado para su plan. Abajo en el jardín Youji lo observaba temeroso de lo que iba a hacer su hermano, Saito era muy inteligente y dotado, pero de vez en cuando se le ocurrían locuras extremas que podían ser peligrosas

-Saito nichan!, que estás haciendo? puedo ir contigo?- gritaba usando sus manitas a los lados de su boquita para que Saito lo escuchara mejor

-ahora no Youji, esto es peligroso para ti- le contesto terminando de arreglar uno de sus cables de luz

-Saito, que vas a hacer, no vayas a causar un accidente como la otra vez con los cañones de papá- le dijo cruzándose de brazos

-tranquilo hermanito, esta vez es diferente, y es que no están ellos para impedirme esta idea tan genial-

-quieres decir que vas a hacer otra de tus ideas extremas?-

-yo no lo diría asi, jajaja-

-oni chan!-

-no te preocupes Youji, todo está calculado, este cañón me empujara hacia arriba fijado para que con mi peso me envié a 200 metros de alto, está perfectamente puesto a 90 grados y me lanzara verticalmente-

-e...ee?- Youji estaba confundido y solo pensando en lo enloquecido que estaba su hermano como muchas otras veces cuando tenía una idea peligrosa

-con esto podre saber si puedo volar como el señor Boros!- se oía muy decidido, Volar era una idea fantástica

-Tu no vuelas!, ¿Qué pasa si no lo haces?-

-este sensor de ADN me va a rastrear y cuando me encuentre a 40 metros se activara y me sujetará- dijo señalando una pequeña maquina en forma de mochila muy acolchonada

-hee...que pasara si no funciona?!- decía más preocupado el menor

-habré fallado en mi trabajo- dijo simplemente metiéndose al cañón que construyo y listo para salir disparado – todo listo!-

-Saito No!- grito el pelinegro por última vez antes de ver a su hermano disparado hacia arriba.

-WIIIIIII!- mientras mas se elevaba su ritmo cardiaco se hiso más fuerte, se supone que su adrenalina lo impulsaría a activar el poder de volar si es que lo tenía, a los 150 metros sus brazos comenzaron a chispear electricidad y creyó que podía lograrlo, pero cuando llego a los 200 metros, comenzó a sentir esa sensación cosquillosa en el estómago pero aun no lograba hacer nada.

-onichan!-

Comenzó a descender esta vez un tanto preocupado, no controlaba sus poderes y tampoco su caída, era la primera vez que lo hacía,

-hay no- su emoción al principio se trasformó en miedo, como lo haría cualquier niño en una montaña rusa, llego a los 50 metros y no podía hacer nada aun, la maquina que lo salvaría no se activó, Saito tenía miedo, que lo único que hiso fue cerrar los ojos...

...

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, habrio los ojos, estaba flotando ¿lo logro?...no, eso no habia sido el

-Saito!, te has vuelto loco!-

-Tia Fubuki!-

La chica detuvo su caída con su telequinesis a solo unos metros sobre el suelo,

-menos mal que llegue a tiempo, ¿en que estabas pensando niño?- decía mientras lo bajaba lentamente

-lo siento, pero debía de funcionar, debía de volar con toda esa adrenalina- el pelirosa bajo la mirada claramente insatisfecho

-pero mi vida, aun eres un bebe, probar tus poderes así llevan tiempo y por ahora es peligroso para ti-

-hmm...si, entiendo ... AUCH!-

Youji golpeo en la cabeza a su hermano con su martillo rojo y riéndose de él, aunque en realidad estaba feliz de que estuviera bien, Saito corrió tras el olvidándose de ese incidente solo para jugar con su hermano.

-haaa, estos niños- suspiro Fubuki

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama regreso a casa tarde, cansado y con su mente confusa solo pudo llegar a dormir, otra vez habia caido ante la tentacion con Boros, y esta vez llegaron muy lejos, pero...no se sintio mal.

Ya caída la noche Genos llego a casa en la madrugada, se coló sigilosamente por la habitación, notando que su sensei ya estaba dormido, respirando tranquilamente, siguió silenciosamente hasta la habitación de los pequeños

"he?, no están",

Volteo a ver al calvo, no quería hacer alarde, quizá estarían con Fubuki o King, era lo más probable. Se escabullo entre las sabanas al lado de Saitama y lo abrazo por detrás...

-...Genos?- hablo perezosamente, el suave abrazo fue suficiente para despertarlo, girando su cabeza un poco para mirar al cyborg

-ha, perdóname, no quería despertarte, apenas acabo de llegar-

-donde estuviste todo el día?-

-entrenando, sensei, pensé en lo que hice y lo lamento mucho-

-mmmh- respiro tranquilo, estaba muy cansado como para hablar en ese momento, pero en su somnolencia soltó un ligero "te perdono",

-sensei- llamaba, estaba feliz de ser perdonado, se acercó a su rostro y le planto un dulce beso, sin querer su mano se deslizo por la camisa del calvo y movió hacia abajo la prenda, dejando ver un poco el cuello de este.

-He?- vio algo que le pareció extraño en el cuello descubierto de su maestro, activo su visión de infrarrojo y vio con claridad una pequeña marca que, claro estaba, fue hecha por parte de alguien más.

...

No estaba bien, definitivamente no lo iba a permitir, no le importo que fuera tarde, ni que sensei estuviera durmiendo, se subió al cuerpo de este y comenzó a devorarlo de todo a todo, jalando su pijama, Saitama sintió ese jaloneo y abrió los ojos, cansado pero sorprendido a la vez,

-Ge...Genos...-

-quiero hacerlo sensei, voy a hacerle el amor- dijo mientras se esmeraba en lamer sus pezones, Saitama se contrajo, ¿Qué con esa acción tan repentina del rubio, apenas acababa de llagar y quería tomarlo?...pero de todos modos, eso sería ideal para olvidar el encuentro con Boros, y además no quería discutir en ese momento, llevo sus brazos para abrazar a Genos por el cuello y unir sus bocas para dar comienzo a su esperada "reconciliación".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de ese tiempo, Genos decidió quedarse 3 días completos en casa con Saitama, pasando todo el tiempo con él, como solían hacerlo, saliendo juntos e incluso pelear contra unos Kaiji, pero durante esos días, el calvo no vio a Boros, y eso lo estresaba de alguna manera, Saitama entro en una etapa donde experimentaba muchos sentimientos, analizado las situaciones actuales, recordando, estaba confundido, molesto consigo mismo, preocupado, nostálgico, triste, a la vez que sentía felicidad, era muy extraño y después de esos 3 días, lo llevo a optar por complacerse a sí mismo, aprovechaba las tardes en las que Genos se iba, aunque se despidieran con un beso y lo hicieran durante la noche, Saitama se dirigía al departamento de Boros lo más rápido que pudiese, porque en sí, era estresante no poder verlo tanto tiempo, directamente hacia él, sin importarle lo demás, para Boros era como estar en el cielo, se sentía necesitado por Saitama, quien no desaprovechaba ni un momento al lado del alienígena y asi durante una semana.

Pero como todas las veces después de despertar, desnudo junto al grande, recién de tener sexo y sentirse bien...venia la depresión y se molestaba con él mismo, por engañar a Genos tan descaradamente, por no resistir sus impulsos y deseos propios, por preocuparse de cuánto tiempo podría dejar de ver a Boros, por hacerle daño a los 3, era como estar navegando entre el instinto y la razón, sí, eso debía ser, Boros seria el deseo, y Genos era lo correcto, al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Hasta que una tarde cuando regreso a casa, se encontró con Genos, que había vuelto mucho más temprano

-ha, Genos, llegaste temprano-

-donde estaba sensei?-

-he...fui...fui al supermercado- contesto, Genos sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no quería pelear con él, lo tentaría, si, con la intensión de que se diera cuenta de que entre él y ese alienígena no debía existir nada

-sensei, sé que le da gusto que Boros haya cambiado para bien-

-ha, si, es muy bueno ahora Genos...- decía amas animado, pero el rubio lo interrumpió

-si, si como sea, es bueno y todo, pero sensei, eso es lo único, eso no significa que vaya a cambiar nuestras vidas Verdad?, por supuesto que no, tenemos hijo, tu y yo, y él no tiene nada que ver-

A Saitama le extraño ese comentario, pero bajo la mirada suponiendo obviamente que Genos se daba cuenta de todo, no había querido hablar con Genos al respecto de lo que sentía por Boros, principalmente porque ni el sabía lo que sentía, pero podía mantenerlo en secreto solo hasta que Boros regresara a su trabajo.

-si...asi es Genos-

El rubio lo abrazo posesivamente

-sensei, lo amo-

-también te amo Genos- correspondió al abrazo, amaba a Genos, no lo podía negar...pero siempre que pensaba en Boros, parecía crear un sentimiento nuevo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Unos días después

-TIO KING!-

-GHA!- el grito de Saito lo despertó de su sueño violentamente, Saito se levantó a las 5 de la mañana para despertar a su tío -que...que sucede saito?, ¿por qué estas despierto?-

-he?...pero si me prometiste acompañarme al parque para probar mis técnicas- decía el pequeño que ya estaba vestido para salir

-ha, es cierto, lo olvide Saito, espera y me visto rápido ok?-

El hombre se vistió y se preparó para salir, Saito solía ser muy hiperactivo e impulsivo, y sobre todo, muy obstinado.

Ambos salieron, aún era de noche y apeas se veían indicios de la salida del sol, se dirigieron hasta un pequeño parque donde Saito quería probar su poder, esta vez teniendo espacio libre de personas y ruido.

Y así lo hiso, esta vez intentaría correr lo más rápido que pudiese y ver si podía aumentar velocidad, dándole vueltas al parque y esforzándose para acelerar, King lo vigilaba desde en medio siempre esperanzado de que Saito mejorara sus habilidades, estaba seguro de que cuando creciera se haría un fuerte muchacho si lograba desarrollar sus poderes, aunque muchas veces fallaba en usarlos. Después de un rato el pequeño se cansó y tuvo que detenerse, no pudo probar su poder.

-ha, ha, ha, no fue suficiente- se quejaba el pequeño yendo con el rubio

-lo hiciste bien, hay que ser pacientes- le consolaba acariciando su cabeza

-mmm-

La mañana transcurrió normal, la gente empezó a circular esa zona, Saito platicaba con King de cualquier cosa, todo parecía estable y tranquilo.

Pero de pronto un ligero temblor se sintió a los pies de las personas, todos se preocuparon al instante y del suelo salió un kaiji de 3 metros, aterrorizando a todo el mundo y lanzando autos por doquier, el rubio se puso alerta, el monstruo estaba a varios metros de ellos, así que pensó que estarían a salvo, el monstruo trataba de agarrar personas mientras rugía,

Algunos héroes se dirigieron a la zona a combatir contra el Kaiji, King debía ayudar a las personas asi que puso a Saito tras los arbustos y le dijo que se quedara ahí y lo esperara

-pero tio, puedo ayudarte-

-no, quédate aquí, estarás a salvo, vendré por ti de acuerdo?-

-ha...- el hombre ya estaba corriendo hacia el monstruo, pero el pelirosa quería ayudar también, salió de entre los arbustos pero cuando empezó a correr, otro monstruo salió del suelo justo frente a él, y otros y otros surgían, Saito estando solo sabía que no podría hacer mucho, así que solo se alejó de ese lugar antes de que los monstruos lo vieran

Corrió hacia un pequeño callejón lejos del parque y se metió a un hueco entre los escombros, echo bolita, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, por no poder ayudar en nada, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, claro que era consciente de que aún era pequeño y no tenía control sobre sus poderes.

Se quedó ahí por un rato, esperando, hasta que oyó unos pasos aproximarse, una cabeza se asomó

-Saito?-

-señor Boros!- el pequeño se alegró de verlo,

-que haces ahí metido, y tu papá Saitama?- le pregunto ayudándolo a salir del agujero

-estaba con mi tio en el parque, pero nos atacaron unos Kaiji, así que me dejo tras unos arbustos, pero corrí hasta aquí para estar más seguro- le explicaba

-ya veo, eres muy listo- le comento sonriéndole

-mm...pude haber ayudado en algo, pero no soy tan fuerte como para pelear contra monstruos más grandes-

-a si?, pero aun eres muy pequeño- Boros se rio por los pequeños y adorables pucheros que hacia su hijo

-hmm...-

-oye, no te sientas mal, veras que pronto te volverás muy poderoso, cuando seas mayor-

-usted cree eso Boros san?- Saito parecía interesado y emocionado por eso

-por supuesto, no por nada eres mí...ha...nada-

-¿?-

-jeje, bueno, hay que irnos de aquí, te llevare a mi casa por lo mientras, ¿quieres ver algo realmente genial, yo también soy inventor sabes?-

-claro!- dijo emocionado y ambos comenzaron a andar rumbo a casa de Boros.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fubuki se encontraba pintándose las uñas con sus poderes psíquicos mientras observaba al pequeño Youji dibujar acostado en el piso, hasta que oyó el timbre de su celular

-bueno?-

-Fubuki!, dime que Saito esta contigo!- El grito del hombre fue tan fuerte que la chica tuvo que alejarse el aparato un poco de su oreja

-hmm, no King, creí que estaba contigo?-

-ghaaa!, no!, fui al parque cerca del puente pero de repente un Kaiji apareció de la nada y tuve que dejar a Saito tras los arbustos mientras intentaba ayudar, pero fui golpeado y cuando regrese Saito no estaba-

-que?, cómo pudiste dejarlo solo idiota!- decía la chica más preocupada

-QUE VOY A HACER?, SAITAMA ME VA A MATAR!- se escuchaba muy alterado y con miedo pensando en las diferentes formas de morir en manos de Saitama

-cálmate King, ven hacia acá rápido!-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el cuarto oscuro donde Boros observaba sus creaciones encendió los aparatos correspondientes y después de teclear los monitores el cuarto empezó a llenarse de pequeñas luces por todas partes, a la vez que se proyectaban esferas de diferentes tamaños, simulando ser el universo. Boros levanto a Saito en su gran mano y lo mantuvo en el aire con su poder, Saito vio todo con los ojos brillantes, y emocionado por los hologramas muy realistas.

-waaaw, es como volar en el espacio!, mire Boros san, cuáles son esos planetas?- el pequeño parecía muy curioso e impresionado

-ese es el planeta Aldebaran, y ese es Gliese, esta es la galaxia Circinus- le explicaba mientras señalaba cada planeta, los puntos se movían de tal modo que se recorriera gran parte de las galaxias, planetas a millones de años a la distancia - y ese es el paneta de donde provengo-

Esta vez se vio una esfera que se fue haciendo más grande, hasta llenar toda la habitación, se acercaba más y más, Saito sentía que se adentraba en esa tierra, era enorme, se veía la naturaleza por doquier, montañas suspendidas en el cielo, y mientras más se acercaba, se distinguían las construcciones tecnológicas y rascacielos extraños, como un mundo futurístico y fantástico, el pelirosa estaba maravillado por todo lo que observaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King llego despavorido a casa de Fubuki, muy alterado y con el corazón a mil

-King, explícame que paso?- le dijo la chica, King empezó a hablar rápido agarrándola de los hombros

-todo estaba bien Fubuki, estábamos pasándola normalmente hasta que llegaron esos monstruos, estaban causando desastre, unos héroes llegaron también y yo quería ayudar en algo, así que puse a Saito en un lugar seguro-

-y?-

\- los monstruos me golpearon y no supe más, me desperté y no supe cuánto tiempo paso pero cuando me acorde, Saito no estaba donde lo deje!-

-estas sudando, tranquilízate un poco- trataba de calmarlo

-lo busque a la redonda pero por más que lo llamaba no contestaba!- cada vez se ponía mas nervioso y temblaba

-cálmate hombre!, asustas a Youji- le repetia, aunque Youji solo lo miraba con la cabeza ladeada

-HAY NO, ESTOY PERDIDO, SAITAMA NO TENDRA PIEDAD DE!...!-

*SLAP*

Fubuki le dio una sonora bofetada ya harta por no calmar al rubio, quien se quedó callado con el golpe

-no vas a morir ¿de acuerdo?, ahora cálmate y empezaremos a buscar a Saito chan antes de que sus padres se enteren-

-hh...tienes razón, no es momento de ponerme nervioso- dijo más calmado y mostrando una cara seria

-si!- ante eso ambos se apresuraron a la salida, Youji solo pudo observar lo que pasaba, y no pudo decir nada, pero prefirió mantenerse callado. Y en el momento de que abrieron la puerta, Genos estaba ahí parado a punto de tocar, eso dejó petrificados a ambos héroes inferiores

-hola- dijo el cyborg algo confundido por la reacción de esos dos

-Genos!, ¿que... que estás haciendo aquí viejo?- dijo King volviendo a ponerse nervioso

-vine por los niños- anuncio pasando a la casa

Youji en cuanto vio a su padre corrió hacia él y Genos lo recibió en un abrazo para su más consentido hijo

-hola pequeño, donde está tu hermano?, es hora de irnos a casa- le decía sonriéndole, pero esa era una respuesta que no sabía Youji, así que solo miro a sus dos tíos detrás de su papa, Genos al percatarse de eso los volteo a ver

-y Saito?-

Fubuki y King se miraron mutuamente con nerviosismo

-Donde esta Saito?- volvió a repetir el rubio bajando con cuidado a su hijo y dirigiéndose amenazadoramente hasta los dos, Fubuki empujo a King un poco para que hablara y enfrentara el problema, King estaba que no podía mas

-hhaaaaa!, perdonadme Genos, lo siento, fui al parque con Saito en la madrugada y todo estaba bien, pero unos Kaiji surgieron de todas partes y tuve que poner a Saito a salvo mientras ayudaba a combatirlo, pero cuando regrese Saito...- se detuvo de confesar porque fue agarrado por el cuello de su camisa

-LO PERDISTE?!- Genos estaba furioso de pensar que su hijo estaba perdido

-LO LAMENTO!-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarlo?, lo que tenías que hacer era escapar con él!-

-Genos cálmate, no es su culpa que los Kaiji aparecieran-

-ho, no entonces perdóname King, ¿se han percatado del minúsculo detalle de que este mundo esta infestado de Kaijis?!-

Youji veía discutir a los tres y no le gustaba para nada que su papa peleara, así que corrió hasta abrazar la pierna de Genos

-papá cálmate, lo mejor será buscar a mi hermano ahora, él sabe qué hacer cuando está en peligro, estoy seguro de que estará bien, por favor vayan a buscarlo-

Los adultos vieron a Youji, claro estaba que tenían que buscar a Saito cuanto antes

-tienes razón hijo, debemos buscar a Saito, no debe estar muy lejos- dijo Genos tomando calma, aunque estaba preocupado por Saito, y enojado con King. – los tres saldremos a buscarlo, Youji tu quédate aquí mientras yo regreso ok?-

-ok-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-que te pareció?- pregunto Boros al niño

-es increíble, era como estar en el mundo de un videojuego, en verdad existe ese mundo?- decía Saito emocionado de ver todo eso.

-jajaja, sabía que te iva a gustar-

-señor Boros, quisiera saber más de ese mundo, todo parecía tan tecnológico, quisiera verlo en persona-

-en serio?, pero dudo mucho que pueda llevarte hasta allá-

-hmm, no se puede evitar, al menos sé que hay vida en otros planetas- sonreía feliz mientras terminaba su vaso de jugo

-ejejej, bueno, creo que es hora de que te lleve con Saitama, debe estar preocupado- dijo levantándose para irse

-hm si- Saito se preocuparía más por King, acordándose de lo nervioso y miedoso que era su tío

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros llevo volando a Saito hasta el lugar donde lo habia encontrado

-Ha!, ahí esta mi papá!- dijo el pequeño señalando a Genos, Boros, al verlo se molestó, prefería entregárselo a Saitama personalmente, pero no era el momento de ponerse caprichoso, decendio hasta donde estaba el rubio

-papá!- lo llamo

-ha?, Saito!- al escuchar a su hijo se alivió pero cuando vio quien lo traía cambio su semblante, el pequeño corrió hasta él una vez puesto en el suelo, Genos lo recibió en sus brazos, -me alegra que estés bien, ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?, King estaba muy preocupado- le decía

-perdón papá, el señor Boros me encontró y me llevo con él- le respondió el pelirosa señalando a l alienígena, Genos lo miro con su expresión molesta siempre que se trataba del grande, este no mostraba expresión alguna hacia él cyborg

-...que te he dicho de confiar en los extraños?, debes de regresar a casa siempre- le regañaba, Boros comenzó a hablar

-yo le dije que viniera conmigo, lo regresaría en cuanto...-

-¿a ti quien te preguntó?!- se oyó muy molesto que hasta Saito se sorprendió, Boros no dijo nada más, solo lo miro con expresión neutra.

-papá está bien, Boros san y yo ya hemos hablado-

-hmm, bien, aun así debiste contactarnos, te imaginas como se pondría tu papi si te pierdes?-

-lo siento papá- dijo el pequeño, Genos lo abrazo y miro a Boros agresivamente, odiaba a ese ser.

-ahora ve con tus tíos, están allá- le señalo poniéndolo en el piso, el pequeño se despidió de Boros y fue con sus tios que en cuanto lo vieron lo abrazaron tan fuerte que hasta lo asfixiaban

Ambos hombres se miraron, Genos con el ceño fruncido y Boros sin expresión, aunque siempre había detestado al cyborg por tener a Saitama, no importaba ahora, porque teniendo problemas con el rubio no haría que Saitama lo quisiese, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y se volteó sin decir una palabra dispuesto a irse

-por qué no te largas y nos dejas?!- de repente hablo Genos, Boros se detuvo un rato con sus ojos cerrados, pero le contesto sencillamente

-tranquilizate androide..., pronto me iré lejos- Y volvió a caminar rumbo a su casa, Genos lo siguió con la mirada penetrante, y después se fue también... Ya no podía soportar más al alienígena, siempre desearía que se hubiera muerto en aquella nave, asi no los molestaría, no se acercaría a sus hijos...y "Saitama seria suyo".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos preparaba la cena para los 4, Saitama estaba arreglando un poco la habitación mientras los pequeños esperaban la cena sentados en la mesa y Saito hablaba con Youji sobre lo que había ocurrido ese día,

-fue asombroso hermano, era un mundo totalmente nuevo, edificios extraños que llegaban hasta pasar las nubes, montañas en el aire y naves voladoras, debiste verlo!- contaba muy entusiasmado

Saitama escuchaba a sus hijos con atención, y es porque era de Boros quien se trataba, Genos le dijo lo sucedido ese día

-haaa, quisiera conocer ese mundo~~, era fantástico, debiste verlo papi-

-jeje, si lo creo Saito- dijo Saitama sonriendo recordando sus días en ese lugar

-desearía poder ir allá-

-nadie podria hijo- le contesto Saitama

-pero Boros es un alienígena, quisiera ir con el cuándo regrese-

Cuando el calvo oyó eso se extrañó, no entendió lo que quiso decir su hijo

-haa...a que te refieres Saito, nadie ni Boros pueden...- el pequeño interrumpio esa frase

-dijo que se iría pronto a su planeta natal-

Saitama dejo caer un objeto que traía en la mano al escuchar esa frase, abrió los ojos grandes y olvido respirar

-he?...Boros...

Se irá?-


	14. Chapter 14

El calvo corría en dirección a casa de Boros, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba preocupado, su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso que daba, directo a su objetivo.

Boros reposaba en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo y sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto oyó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, y unos pasos apresurados, seguido de un olor peculiar

-¿Cómo que te iras de la tierra?- Saitama entro en el cuarto sin importarle que debía tocar primero, quería comprobar si lo que había oído de su hijo era cierto, Boros lo miro algo sorprendido pero después aparto su mirada.

-quien te lo dijo?-

-Saito me lo dijo!-

-haaa, le dije que no le dijera a nadie- dijo cubriéndose un poco la cara con su mano,

-es broma verdad?, además sería imposible, cómo y por qué lo harías?- volvió a preguntar molesto acercándose al mayor.

Boros lo miro penetrante unos segundos, amaba que se preocupara por él, pero ya había pensado las cosas bien, tenía que saberlo.

-está bien, ven, sígueme- se paró de su cama y lo guio hasta el cuarto oscuro donde se proyectaban los hologramas, Saitama entro no muy seguro de lo que hacía, Boros cerró la puerta detrás de él y después de tocar unos botones, se empezó a proyectar un holograma grande en forma de esfera, y a su alrededor extrañas laminas metálicas que giraban en torno a ella como si fueran electrones rodeando a un átomo, la esfera parecía recibir rayos de plasma, Saitama enseguida supo de qué maquina se trataba y no lo podía creer, Boros comenzó a hablar

-cuando me perdí en este mundo, no sabía qué hacer, pensé en buscar un modo de sobrevivir y después de un tiempo hallar un modo de regresar a mi mundo, pero luego me di cuenta de que en este planeta no se obtiene mucho sin eso que llaman dinero, y yo necesitaba materiales- comenzó a decir, se dio cuenta de que Saitama estaba algo shockeado, pero continuó - fue entonces que encontré ese trabajo que me ayudó mucho, podía ocupar todo lo que necesitaba, tuve que aprender sobre los minerales y elementos que existen aquí, y comencé a trabajar en la máquina, me llevo más tiempo de lo que esperaba y he estado trabajando en ella por dos años, y ya casi esta lista-

Saitama no se lo podía creer, realmente Boros se iría….para siempre?

-….¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó por lo bajo

-…..no creí necesario decirte- le contesto,

\- ha no?- Saitama se giró molesto y salió enojado del cuarto oscuro, Boros lo siguió y apago todas las luces para seguir al hombre

-qué?….crees que me iba a quedar aquí en este mundo?, trabajando para ese hombre interesado?, sabiendo que estarías viviendo tu vida feliz con tu amigo y tus hijos?- seguía al calvo por la espalda, pero Saitama se giró bruscamente encarándolo

-¿y por qué no te fuiste antes?!-

-me iba a ir antes, pude haberme ido si hubiera apresurado más las cosas, pero cuando me concedieron estos meses de libertad…..yo…..no resistí la tentación de volverte a ver, quería verte, solo eso!- Boros se ponía nervioso y le costaba hablar un poco

-¿por qué lo hiciste?, ¿por qué regresaste a mí?-

-QUERIA VERTE NO LO ENTIENES?!-

Saitama se volteó evitando ver la mirada del más grande, pero la verdad era que estaba asustado, no quería que Boros se fuera y le molestaba enterarse de eso hasta ahora, en realidad….´¿Por qué eso lo molestaba?, se puso rígido evitando el impulso de querer golpearlo

-verme, solo eso?, tus intensiones eran otras, solo querías probar tener suerte conmigo, abriendo heridas y luego…..consigues crear un alboroto en mi mente, eres despreciable!- salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible - puedes largarte si quieres!-

El grande también frunció el ceño, si había cometido un error, pero realmente de él era toda la culpa?, siguió al chico a zancadas largas

-lo siento si?, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero por que estas tan molesto?, desde el principio quería verte solo una vez más antes de irme, pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros pero siempre…..-

-NO SOMOS NOSOTRO!- de repente grito enfrentándolo, - tu y yo no tenemos nada, así que toma tus cosas y lárgate cuanto antes de aquí!-

Eso termino por agotar la tolerancia de Boros, se enojó mucho y de un ágil movimiento acorralo a Saitama en la pared y sostuvo sus brazos en su espalda

-¡!?- Saitama no se lo esperaba, solo pudo abrir los ojos grades

-Así que nada he?, entonces yo soy el culpable de todo?!- la voz enojada del grande hiso erizar la piel del calvo

-su…suéltame-

-TU FUISTE QUIEN SE ME ACERCO!, yo te dije que te seguía amando, y te lo volvería a decir, pero aun así, no tenía planeado llegar a mas contigo, y después de que me besaras, todo fue diferente, y tu seguiste haciéndolo!-

Mientras más hablaba más se apretaba a la espalda de Saitama, gritando todo lo que habían echo

-..hm…!-

-siempre haces lo mismo, me buscas, me besas, eres lindo conmigo, te preocupas por mí, te acuestas conmigo!, y después huyes sin nada que decir más que todo fue un error, y ahora me sales con que no significa nada?!, NADA?!-

Saitama se estremeció, sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que la entrepierna de Boros rosaba con su trasero, rápidamente su cuerpo se calentó, de nuevo, que podía hacer, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, tanto que lo enloquecía, la impunidad de Boros, lo excitaba, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible?, Boros se dio cuenta de eso, pero no se inmuto, apretó más sus partes al trasero del calvo

-ha!, que haces?-

-quiero hacerte todo- dijo roncamente mientras apretaba mas

-haa, haaa, ha!- Boros empujaba su cintura en suaves y lentas envestidas mientras el menor jadeaba

-pero puedes huir si quieres, anda, empújame y vete, tienes la fuerza para resistirte- otro empuje, -….o es que tus intensiones al venir aquí son otras?, más complicadas, más obscenas…..más eróticas?- otro empuje, Saitama ya no pudo más, el roce entre sus partes, la idea de no volverlo a ver, la excitación de ese momento, no podía evitarlo… se empujó hacia atrás voluntariamente al mismo tiempo de que giraba su cabeza para darle un dulce beso, dispuesto a llegar hasta el final ese día. Boros recibió el beso con placer, liberando al calvo para abrazarlo, Saitama le echo los brazos al cuello.

Entre besos húmedos y fuertes ambos se dirigieron a la cama, donde cayeron cómodamente sobre el edredón, Saitama sujetaba el rostro del mayor sin separar sus labios, pretendía ofrecerle su cuerpo, el mayor le quito toda la ropa, Saitama levantaba sus caderas para que se le facilitara quitar sus pantalones, al mismo tiempo de que el mayor se quitaba sus prendas, se abrazaron volviendo a unir sus labios desesperadamente,

-haa, Saitama….-

-hm….nnhh!-

Boros recorrió con la lengua todo el cuello del menor, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones donde se divirtió jugando salvajemente con ellos, movía su lengua alrededor del pequeño botón, Saitama se arqueaba a propósito para sentir más el placer en sus pezones, al mismo tiempo de que sujetaba la nuca del mayor. Boros termino de jugar con los pechos del calvo rematando con un chupetón que a Saitama lo hiso soltar un lindo gemido

-haa….mn-

Después bajo dejando un camino de besos hasta el vientre, bajando despacio hasta el miembro erecto del héroe, y se deleitó saboreando cada centímetro de él,

-hha!, AH!- Saitama se retorcía con cada acción del otro, le gustaba demasiado…..

-ha!...mas…mas-

-ha, ha….HA!, Saitama- Boros se levantó sorprendiendo al menor, se colocó al lado de la cama parado, mientras Saitama lo veía confundido

-chúpalo-

-¿!- eso lo tomo por sorpresa, pero después de dirigir su vista al enorme pene del alienígena, solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas y acatar la orden, porque realmente quería hacerlo, se puso de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a lamer la extensión como de un helado se tratara, con timidez y esmero a la vez, mientras dejaba escapar sus gemidos, gemidos que llevaban a Boros a su límite, gemido diferentes a cuando lo violaba, gemidos de placer que le dedicaba solo a él, extrañaría eso.

No pudo controlarse más, empujo al calvo para colocarlo de nuevo en la cama y alzar sus piernas hasta topar a los costados de Saitama, para lamer su entrada totalmente expuesta y preparándolo para la penetración, acomodo su miembro en ella y despacio empujo hacia adelante.

-HA, AHH, hA! Bo…Boros!-

-haa, haaa-

Las envestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, ambos gemían mientras se abrazaban, cada vez yendo más rápido, y más y más, Saitama le ofreció sus labios y el grande los acepto con gusto, mientras llegaban al clímax juntos,

-haa,… ha….AAH!-

-kjjj; haa!-

Ambos se corrieron besándose al instante, pero ese día, lo harían hasta ya no poder más….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente

Ambos hombres estaban acostados en la cama del mayor, Boros abrazaba la cintura de Saitama y este abrazaba su cabeza mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosados de esta

-sabes…no es necesario que te vayas- comenzó a decir, otra vez insistiendo en que se quedara

-yo creo que si-

-pero tienes muchas cosas a tu favor aquí, tienes un trabajo, puedes formar una vida y un futuro….-

-no me importa en lo más mínimo- le interrumpió,

-y si solo…..-

-Saitama, nada de lo que digas cambiara mi decisión, ya lo he pensado muy bien-

Saitama dejo de hablar y abrazo más fuerte la cabeza de Boros, aspirando el aroma de su pelo, si Boros quería irse, no podía impedírselo,

-….además…- comenzó a hablar capturando la atención del calvo, - ….lo he pensado bien, durante muchos años fui un rey despiadado que solo pensaba en sí mismo, voy a volver, porque quiero ser el rey que siempre debí haber sido y lo hare bien esta vez-

-hh!- Saitama quedo impresionado con eso, irse a su mundo porque quería remediarlo todo, algo muy noble de su parte

-….esto es algo que quiero hacer por mí, tenías razón al decirme sobre el exceso de poder, de nada sirve ser tan poderoso, si luego no te quedara nada, que sentir, nada que valorar, gracias por enseñarme eso-

-…Boros-

El calvo pego su barbilla a la cabeza de Boros, lo único que podía hacer ahora era disfrutar de ese momento, surgían sentimientos que le resultaron familiares, llegaron recuerdos agradables, ¿Qué significaba?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama regreso a casa, todo el tiempo estuvo pensando en Boros, siempre en él, ya comenzaba a extrañarlo. Se adentró en el edificio, pero antes de subir escaleras una voz resonó por todo la recepción.

-dónde estabas?!-

-ha Genos,,, mh…con Boros- le contesto nervioso

-en serio, quieres explicarme que hacías?- empezó a caminar hacia él hasta acorralarlo en una de las paredes, ´poniendo una mano al lado de la cabeza del calvo.

Saitama evito el contacto con la mirada de Genos, no le quiso contestar a eso, pero pensaba que Genos tenía la idea obvia de la respuesta, el cyborg golpeo la pared con fuerza, pero no asusto a Saitama, que lo único que hiso fue cerrar los ojos

-¿por qué lo sigues buscando?, ya te dije que no quiero que lo veas-

-lo lamento Genos-

-es lo que siempre dices, hasta cuando lo lamentaras de verdad, ¿es más importante que yo?- hablo acercándose a su rostro, Saitama esta vez lo vio a los ojos

-no te compares con él Genos, te amo, pero el es muy importante también-

Genos gruño enseñado los dientes

-o es que acaso te gusta su poder?-pregunto furioso

-¿Qué?- Saitama se confundió, de donde sacaba eso Genos -no sé de qué estás hablando Genos-

-entonces dime porque te le acercas demasiado?-

-…..no lo sé yo….es solo que me gusta como es ahora, no sé lo que siento cuando estoy con él, pero me hace….hm!-

Repentinamente sus labios fueron interrumpidos, Genos no quería escuchar más, no quería saber la respuesta, solo podía pensar en retener a su maestro. Cargo a Saitama en un abrazo hasta llevarlo a uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, haciendo polvo cuando lo soltó debido a que nadie los usaba

-Genos, para…-

Pero el rubio no se detuvo, empezó a acariciar sus pectorales por debajo de la camisa mientras lamia su cuello, Saitama olía jabón diferente del que usaba, obviamente sabía lo que había echo con el alienígena, y lo sabía desde hace unos pocos días, pero no lo iba a permitir más, Saitama era suyo nada más.

El calvo empezó suspirar, tocaba un poco la cabeza del rubio y se dejaba hacer, las manos frías de Genos tocaban sus pezones y los endurecieron, la lengua recorría su cuello hasta donde la camisa se lo permitía…..

…

-..haaa….Boros-

Genos se separó de él bruscamente, Saitama se dio cuenta de lo que dijo tapándose la boca, lo llamo pero no alcanzo a decir nada más, pues el rubio salió de ahí a toda velocidad. Se regañó a sí mismo, ya no quería seguir lastimando a Genos, que podía hacer?.

Los pequeños hermanos se asomaron por las escaleras,

-papi!- Youji lo llamo

Saitama los vio y se sintió feliz, ellos lo tranquilizaban de todo, se dirigió hasta ellos y los cargó

-donde se fue papa?, estábamos jugando videojuegos- dijo Saito

-no lo sé, pero de seguro vendrá más tarde, yo jugare contigo en su lugar ok?-

-está bien!-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde del siguiente día Saitama fue al parque donde una vez lo hiso con Boros, se sentó bajo un árbol mirando a donde el sol se metía entre los edificios a lo lejos, se toco la cabeza sacudiendola un poco

"que estoy pensando, si quiere irse que se vaya, no tengo por qué sentirme mal por esto, o si?, maldito Boros, ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte así?, cómo pudiste conseguir que…..que….me interesara en ti…..?, "

Saitama empezó a tantear, ¿Qué podría hacer?, quería que Boros se quedara, quería seguir viéndolo, aunque también quería a Genos, pero Boros era muy importante para él, muy importante, más de lo que creía, esto era…..amor?...

De repente el sonido de las hojas secas siendo pisadas lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y vio a Boros aproximase hacia él, el sol del atardecer teñía de un naranja y ocre toda la ciudad, y se reflejaba como un sueño nítido alrededor del alienígena, se veía tan bien, Boros, aunque cualquiera lo vería un monstruo extraño, de un solo ojo, piel azul y de apariencia temible, para Saitama se había convertido en un ser distinguido que había aprendido la bondad y renacido con sus buenas virtudes, y era lo más bello que poda destacar de una persona, Saitama lo sabía muy bien.

-Boros,- pronuncio sonriendo tiernamente por verlo

-¿cómo estás?-

-ahora bien, no esperaba que vieras-

-…..perdóname…..te estaba siguiendo – confeso el más grande

-en serio?, bueno, no importa- se volteo viendo otra vez el atardecer, surgió un temor.

Boros lo miro desde atrás, el viento soplo ligeramente moviendo su cabello,

-….Saitama- llamó

-hm?-

-esta será la…..- repentinamente el calvo se echó en sima del mayor, sorpresivamente para éste, pues había sido muy veloz, interrumpiendo sus palabras para darle un profundo beso, desesperado Saitama trataba de profundizarlo más y más, dando su mejor esfuerzo,

-mmh…nnh,,,,mn~….-

El calvo metía su lengua hasta donde podía alcanzar, acariciaba la lengua del contrario en una lucha desesperada por ganar, la saliva de ambos escurría por sobre los labios, Boros, aunque estaba sorprendido fue cerrando de a poco sus ojos, disfrutando de ese comportamiento de su amado.

Saitama echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el mayor viera su apetitoso cuello invitándole a que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Boros miro ese precioso cuello torneado que el calvo exponía para él, era muy apasionado, Boros pasó su lengua por esa fina piel saboreando cada centímetro, Saitama sonrió en silencio sintiendo con placer la sensación que Boros le provocaba

…

Pero algo no estaba bien, el pelirosa lo sintió por dentro, esa situación, ¿por qué se sentía tan pesada?, no, dolorosa, quería y a la vez no detenerse

-shh!- se quejó cerrando sus ojos con indignación, apretó sus dientes aun cerca del cuello de Saitama "no, esto no está bien", pensó, amaba mucho a Saitama, lo que habían hecho esos días eran lo mejor, pero aún faltaba algo, y eso era que…..no era suyo, todo empezó como un deseo que gustosamente se cumple, pero al final, termina siendo un sueño nada más, para despertar en la realidad, y la realidad era que Saitama no le partencia, tal vez aceptaba acostarse con él y pasarla bien, pero ante todo eso, ¿realmente el calvo siente amor? O solo está confundido por la amistad y el deseo carnal?, no soporto la idea de que Saitama solo lo estuviera usando. En eso Boros lo abrazo de la cintura fuertemente, apegando su rostro al de él para hablarle entre suplicas

-Saitama, vuelve conmigo!, vámonos juntos a mi mundo!- le pidió un poco alterado

-que?,…..- abrió los ojos ante eso

-ven conmigo, te amo, te prometo que serás feliz y no tendrás preocupaciones!-

-No, no podría- aparto la mirada

-Vamos, por favor, se que también lo quieres!- lo tomo de las manos

-Boros yo…no….- el mas grande lo agarro de los hombros y se inclinó ante el pegando su cabeza al pecho del menor, no queriéndolo soltar nunca, Saitama pudo sentir que el otro temblaba y lo apretaba de sus brazos, Boros rechino sus dientes respirando con desesperación

-Boros?-

Saitama sintió como era alzado, Boros lo cargo sujetándolo de las piernas y su torso y empezó a caminar rápidamente

-que estás haciendo Boros?- dijo Saitama confundido por la acción del mayor

-dijiste que tomara mis cosas y me fuera, es lo que hago, te tomo a ti, si no mal recuerdo, tú aun sigues casado conmigo- dijo seguro de si mismo, sujetando fuerte al calvo

-me estas queriendo forzar otra vez?- decía poniendo una cara de reproche, no le importaba que lo cargara así, Boros sabía que eso no le funcionaria si quería forzarlo, y jamás se dejaría forzar otra vez, el alienígena lo separo de su cuerpo sujetándolo de las costillas

-No, no es así, yo….en verdad quiero que vengas conmigo!-

-pero…. Boros, tengo a mis hijos….-

-tráelos contigo!, y nos iremos juntos!,- decía mas emocionado, en verdad quería quedarse con Saitama

-que pasara con Genos?...- de repente preguntó

-realmente lo quieres?-

-….si, si lo quiero, amo a Genos como amo a mis hijos, he formado mi vida con ellos por tres años, no podría hacerle eso a él, pero….solo quisiera que te quedaras -

Boros frunció el ceño nuevamente, y después lo bajo sin decirle más, se giró dándole la espalda al hombre y apretó los puños para contener su desesperación, pero se relajó dando un respiro profundo

-hh…..bien, yo no puedo pedirte más, no tengo derecho a forzarte, solo venía a decirte que esta será la última vez que nos veamos, mañana en la tarde me iré-

Eso le llego como un rayo a Saitama, no lo quería, definitivamente no quería que Boros se fuera….no, no quería que se apartara de su lado, quiso abrazarlo y tomar nuevamente su rostro para darle un beso, pero Boros se lo impidió

-No, ya basta, deja de tentarme así- sujeto sus manos alejándolas de su rostro

-Boros yo…..-

-No, no más, quiero….dejar de sentirme….como la segunda opción- bajo la mirada

El calvo se quedó callado, Boros se dio la vuelta para irse volando, Saitama no supo que decir en ese momento, ¿segunda opción?, eso no era así, Boros era muy importante…que tan importante?...

…

…

…

Llevo sus manos a su pecho, Su corazón latió, sus mejillas se coloraron, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo como choque eléctrico haciendo contraer sus hombros, Abrió los ojos grandes, dándose cuenta por fin,

Amaba a Boros

Pero a unos metros a la distancia, era observado por Genos, miraba a Saitama y después vio a Boros en el cielo, ya estaba harto, no más , acabaría con eso de una vez, no dejaría que nada ni nadie se llevara lo que le pertenecía, estaba dispuesto a matar, eso hacía, mataba a monstruos y Boros era el peor de todos.

Solo se pudo ver a Genos caminar hacia donde iba el alienígena, la sombra que provocaba la luz del atardecer volvió oscura la mitad de su cuerpo, el ceño fruncido, las manos echas puño mientras caminaba, una aura asesina lo rodeaba y los iris brillaban temibles como una bestia en la oscuridad.


	15. Chapter 15

Boros camino hacia su apartamento, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados, pensando en Saitama, pensó que se había pasado un poco, casi perdía el control otra vez y lo secuestraria, pero él más que nadie sabía que no tenía poder sobre él y mientras el calvo no lo aceptara nada serviría.

…

..

De repente oyó un ligero ruido como del choque de metal, muy leve, luego le llego el olor a aceite y calor,

Snif~ snif~

El olor se hiso más fuerte en sus fosas nasales, estaba cerca, pero ¿Qué era?, volteo hacia los lados, hasta que se detuvo en dos puntos amarillos en la oscuridad, y todo paso muy rápido.

Fue atacado con múltiples cuchillas afiladas, apenas y le daba tiempo de reaccionar, los movimientos eran muy veloces que solo pudo esquivarlos y retroceder en el momento, salto lejos de él cuando sintió un rasguño en su mejilla. Miro al extraño, El cyborg lo miraba con aura asesina, Boros sintió una energía amenazadora proveniente de él, ¿ese era el mismo cyborg al que se había enfrentado una vez?.

Genos desapareció como ráfaga ante sus ojos y sin percatarse se dio cuenta de que lo tenía detrás, fue tan rápido que mientras se volteaba Genos ya le había dado un poderoso golpe mandándolo a volar como bala hacia el piso, Boros se arrastró varios metros, todo era extraño, ¿Por qué lo atacaba?, aunque pensándolo bien seria por la situación con Saitama, miro a lo alto donde se encontraba el cyborg parado sobre un edificio, con su vista fija en él, su cuerpo robótico parecía moverse mecánicamente tomando otra forma en sus brazos,

-¿por qué haces esto!?- grito Boros

-no debiste haber sobrevivido nunca!-

Boros vio cómo se dirigía hacia él, era tan rápido que solo pudo cubrirse con sus brazos y sentir como las cuchillas rasgaban sus brazos y sus costillas rodeándolo por completo

-AAHGG!-

En dos segundos ya estaba rebanado de ambos brazos ya que protegió su cabeza, ambas extremidades cayeron al suelo

"….¿qué es esto?, las armas humanas no son capases de hacerme nada, entonces por que?"

Repentinamente sintió otro golpe en la cara, Genos le dio una patada que lo mando nuevamente a volar lejos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en casa de Saitama, estaba él y sus hijos, Youji veía lo que hacia su hermano, que estaba intentando formar una pequeña bola de luz, un pequeño truco que Boros le habia enseñado, mientras el calvo los veía acostado en el piso

-un momento, ire al baño- anuncio Youji corriendo al pequeño cuarto de baño,

Saitama se volvió a su hijo y le sonrió, el pequeño se veía feliz, ¿sería conveniente decirle sobre la verdad de su padre?, o podría mantenerlo en secreto, pero, le llego a la mente ese sentimiento de no apartarse del lado de Boros, pensó…..pensó en que tal vez podría irse con él, ¿pero dejar todo atrás?, obviamente quería llevarse a sus hijos, no podía sin ellos, y como se lo diría a Genos, pero solo pensó en esa posibilidad, no sabía que seguiría después, solo…..quería permanecer con Boros, al final de cuentas, se había enamorado en serio del alienígena, a pesar de todo.

-papi!- el llamado de Saito lo hiso reaccionar

-ha!, perdón hijo, decías algo?-

-mmm…últimamente has estado asi de distraído, y es curioso porque lo has hecho desde que Boros san apareció-

-ha,, no es nada pequeño- dijo aparentando no haber preocupación, pero Saito, era un niño muy listo

-papá, por favor dime, hay algo que debes decir pero te da miedo?-

-he?, no…no es que…-

-es por Boros san?- interrumpió el pequeño, a lo que Saitama lo miro con sorpresa

-hu….¿que piensas de él?-

-el señor Boros es Genial!, -

-mh-

-y además….creo que hay algo que no me han dicho aun- decia haciendo parecer extrañado

Saitama miro a su pequeño con ternura, su hijo era tan inteligente, y no dudaba de que estaría lo suficientemente grande para saberlo

-Saito, eres aun un niño muy pequeño, pero….creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro para que te diga esto..- el pequeño presto atención - Genos….no es tu padre biológico, tu verdadero padre…es Boros-

-hoo- el pequeño parecía muy curioso ante eso, como si hubiera descubierto la respuesta a un acertijo

-tu hermano si es hijo de Genos directamente, no entrar a detalle sobre eso, pero es asi-

-waaa, asi que soy mitad alienígena!- se vio muy emocionado

-haa, bueno, yo no dije eso- se rasco la mejilla con nerviosismo

-ya tenía mis sospechas, estos extraños poderes, las marcas en mis ojos y la diferencia entre papá y yo!- estaba emocionado, realmente no le molestaba saberlo hasta ahora?

-Saito, no estas molesto?-

El pelirosa negó con la cabeza - digamos que ya lo sabía de alguna manera, waaaa, soy hijo de un alienígena enorme y poderoso, significa que algún día podré volar como él?!-

-jejeje, tal vez si mi pequeño- lo cargo de las costillas y lo alzo en el aire

-siiii!-

Saitama se enterneció y saco una sonrisa sincera, como adoraba a sus hijos, tan comprensivos y optimistas, pensó en como reaccionaria Boros cuando supiera que Saito ya lo sabía….

-este….Saito- llamo

-m?-

-que me dirías si,, que pensarías de….de ir al planeta del señor Boros?-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros se incorporó de entre los escombros, sus brazos se regeneraban lentamente, su ropa estaba rasgada pero eso no le importo, abrió su ojo de entre sus mechones rosa, y miro al frente, Genos estaba volando como bala hacia él otra vez

" si lo que quieres es pelear por él, no me importaría hacerlo, aunque sé que no me elegirá a mí, al menos puedo darte una paliza" se dijo en su mente preparándose para pelear, ilumino su cuerpo y su cabello creció, listo para enfrentarse al cyborg, en cuento lo vio cerca también corrió hacia él saltando y envistiéndolo de una atajada.

Cayeron sobre el duro concreto arrastrándose muchos metros, ahora Genos estaba debajo del grande que empezó a golpearlo rápidamente en su rostro, Genos se cubrió con sus brazos, hasta que vio el momento adecuado y logró sujetar una de las manos del otro, Boros se sorprendió, los ojos de Genos brillaron y velozmente hiso una voltereta con Boros hasta aventarlo con sus pies, el grande se recuperó del impacto y mientras veía al rubio aproximarse, preparo su poder de ataque para golpearlo.

En cuanto Genos llego corriendo, sus reflejos vieron el próximo ataque de Boros y cuando vio que este lo iva a golpear intento frenarlo con su brazo,

El golpe metálico hiso eco en toda esa zona, Genos se estrelló en un edificio, boros había golpeado el brazo de Genos, que se destruyó unos segundos después,

"haa, haa, sentí la dureza en su cuerpo, se ha vuelto sumamente fuerte" pensó el grande, sintiéndose victorioso de dañarlo, pero…..

-grrrr- gruño el rubio, mientras todo el brazo destruido hacia movimientos de piezas, que raro…. Parecía que las piezas metálicas crecían, o era el aspecto que tenían, he?, el brazo crecía, el brazo se estaba regenerando,,, Genos disfrutaba de ver su nuevo brazo totalmente regenerado mecánicamente, había conseguido hacer ese mecanismo, pero ningún monstruo en ese tiempo le había dañado tanto sus extremidades. En cuanto se recuperó, no perdió más tiempo y volvió a enfrentarse al alienígena.

En ataques por parte de ambos se dirigieron a una zona deshabitada y alejada de todo individuo, Boros atacaba con múltiples golpes de luz que Genos esquivaba ágilmente y contrarrestaba su fuerza para usarla en su contra, ya que tenía muchas más habilidades y sabía todo tipo de ataques de enemigos, usaba sus filosas cuchillas cuando podía destazar un miembro del mayor, y aprovechar el tiempo en que tardaba regenerarse para atacarlo con fuertes golpes, Boros se las veía difíciles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Los pequeños seguían jugando mientras Saito le decía sobre su verdadero parentesco con Boros, Youji pareció impresionado y no se lo creía, pero después se puso contento al ver que a Saito le parecía genial

-eso es sorprendente ni san!-

-si, y ahora podremos pasarla bien juntos!-

-en serio iremos al planeta ese papi?- pregunto Youji a Saitama

-si, asi que quiero que se prearen, no llevaremos muchas cosas, creo que no es necesario llevar nada- decía Saitama, estaba entusiasmado pensando en que estaría con Boros, pero también pensaba en cómo se lo diría a Genos cuando llegara, en ese momento salio a regar su cactus, pero algo a lo lejos llamo su atención, vio una luz en medio del cielo que se tornaba oscuro, parecía un fuego artificial, volaba hacia arriba pero muy extrañamente, luego pudo apreciar que se desprendía otra luz, como rosada era lanzada hacia un lado, y la otra luz amarilla volo hacia la rosada, que era eso?,

-¿Qué!?-

Recordó que esa era la dirección donde vivía Boros, se preocupó, tuvo u mal presentimiento, entro nuevamente a la casa

-¡!, quédense aquí niños, si algo pasa llamen a su tío King- ordeno y salió de la habitación

-a dónde vas? papi queremos ir!- dijo Youji

-no, obedezcan!-

Saitama se fue corriendo a toda velocidad ante la mirada confundida de sus hijos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros se estrellaba bruscamente en los escombros gruesos, había adquirido su forma de poder rosa luminoso pero aun así se le dificultaba pelear, en seguida fue brutalmente golpeado por una fuerte lluvia de golpe ametralladora de Genos, se sentían muy pesados, no recordaba que fuera así de fuerte, hiso crear una onda de poder para alejar a Genos, quien salto lejos de él y se paró a unos metros sobre un faro, Boros lo miro enojado, los golpes consecutivos y poderosos eran demasiado para un simple montón de chatarra, aunque tenía que reconocer que se hiso mucho más fuerte después de haber sobrevivido en la cámara…. Eso era.

-cómo te hiciste tan poderoso?-

Genos lo miraba penetrante, como si pensara en asesinarlo de una buena vez, habló mientras encendía su cuerpo

-mi nuevo cuerpo lo construí yo, después de pasar por ese infernal lugar al que tú me hiciste correr, gracias a eso tome de los desechos suficientes para crearme esta armadura, y pude resistir la presión y el calor que emanaba de ahí, , así que estas no son armas humanas, son para destruirte, y durante este tiempo he mejorado considerablemente, me he vuelto más fuerte, y más inteligente, de lo que imaginas- la luz de sus ojos brillaron intimidantes, como un demonio.

Boros gruño, dio un paso para continuar con la pelea, Pero no le dio tiempo de pensar, Genos llego como rayo enfrente de él, como si fuera cámara lenta, el menor llegaba con un su puño cerrado y parecía querer golpear, Boros solo pudo hacer lo mismo para ver si podía darle un golpe también, pero pareció que Genos fue más rápido y dándole a Boros un fuertísimo golpe en el estómago, golpe que lo obligo a sacar sangre y enviándolo hacia arriba y segundos después explotar su parte abdominal en cachitos,

"!mh!...tan…Fuerte…!" pensó mientras se elevaba en el aire, pero la canica de vida brillo y volvió a unir su cuerpo, no podía ser, el único que había hecho eso era Saitama, realmente el cyborg quería matarlo. Su ataque final seria el aniquilador de planetas, pero si hacia eso el rubio no podría pararlo, acabaría destruyendo la tierra y no lo haría jamás por Saitama.

Genos miro su mano un momento mientras Boros caía al suelo con su cuerpo cansado, respiraba fuerte y miro al rubio con enojo, ante eso Genos gruño presumiendo sus poder y soltó nuevamente hasta Boros dispuesto a dar un golpe como el anterior dispuesto a acabar con él aplastando su canica, Boros cerro los ojos derrotado

-GGHAAAA!-

….~~~~~~~~~~

…?

Un sonido fuerte se escuchó por toda el área, Genos dio su golpe…pero no pasó nada, había golpeado algo duro que pareció no moverse en lo absoluto, miro al frente

-…sensei!?-

Saitama sujetaba el puño de Genos, protegiendo a Boros, quien estaba realmente sorprendido, Saitama no parecía estar enojado, más bien preocupado y sorprendido a la vez, pudo ver parte de la pelea y cuando vio a Boros ser separado en pedazos no supo que pensar, le dio miedo, pero estaba sorprendido por Genos también.

-detente Genos- dijo con tono de suplica

Genos se sorprendió consigo mismo, era como estar dominado por la ira, cosa que no debía pasar, bajo la mirada un poco y relajo su brazo apartándose de ahí. Saitama se volteó para inclinarse ante Boros revisando que no estuviera muy herido, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y se veía cansado, Genos evito ver la escena, apretó sus puños y cubrió sus ojos con su pelo, se fue de ahí dando un salto.

Saitama lo vio alejarse, había probabilidad de que Genos reaccionara así. Volteo a ver a Boros

-estas bien?-

-….mmh, si, me has salvado, el empezó a atacar- dijo limpiándose un poco el cuerpo y la boca, Saitama se sentía aliviado de verlo bien. Lo había decidido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saiama alcanzo a Genos que estaba de camino de vuelta a la ciudad, pasando por las calles

-Genos!- llamo corriendo hacia él, el rubio se detuvo sin voltearse a ver

-lo siento sensei, no volverá a pasar- dijo empezando a caminar otra vez

-Genos, no estoy enojado, es solo que, me siento muy impresionado por ti-, y es que si lo estaba, al verlo pelear asi, ese era el magnífico poder que consiguió, creyó que jamás podría enfrentarse a Boros, o al menos ser un reto, pero tal parece que se equivocó.

-Genos, ¿por qué lo atacaste?- pregunto, el rubio se detuvo

-…..por qué cree usted que lo hice?, lo odio y odio más cuando estas cerca de él-

-aun sigues teniéndole rencor, y no solo eso, quieres vengarte de él matándolo, Genos, deja de ser tan impulsivo y rencoroso-

-nunca lo perdonare!, el nos hiso sufrir mucho, te maltrato, me humillo, arruino nuestras vidas, y ahora quiere apartarte de mi!-

-…..realmente crees que arruino nuestras vidas Genos?- pregunto más bajo viendo al rubio, quien solo miro hacia otro lado, eso lo hiso pensar un poco - si Genos, nos hiso muchas cosas malas, de las que luego se arrepintió, pero viéndolo de otra manera, te has vuelto tan poderoso y lo hiciste después de salir con vida de la cámara, crei por mucho tiempo que estabas muerto, pero tu nunca te rendiste, y lo hisiste muy bien, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba, y…..si no hubiéramos vivido eso, no hubiera podido dar a luz a nuestros hijos-

Genos reflexiono sobre eso, ahora que lo pensaba, su nueva armadura, sus queridos hijos y su poder increíblemente aumentado, eso era lo que ganó, además del amor de Saitama

-te has vuelto tan fuerte Genos, no lo ves?, estabas a punto de vencer a Boros, no me lo esperaba-

-si sensei, es cierto, lo siento…..podemos regresar a casa?- hablo más tranquilo, pero Saitama cambio su expresión, se quedaron callados por un momento, el héroe estaba decidido, no quera hacerle más daño a Genos, tenía que saber, quería seguir a su corazón…

-lo lamento Genos-

-que ocurre saitama sensei?-

-yo….Boros se ira pronto- Genos ladeo la cabeza confundido, por que mencionaba eso, pero luego recordó lo que el alienígena le dijo cuando encontró a Saito "tranquilo….pronto me iré lejos" Boros se iría, pero ¿por qué Saitama…

-ha…si sensei, es hora de ir a casa- dijo rápido para tomar la mano del calvo y jalarlo, pero este se quedó parado sin moverse, solo tomando a Genos del brazo

-espera Genos, tengo que decirte que….-

-hablaremos luego sensei, que le parece si…..-

-quiero irme con él-

El mundo pareció detenerse, Genos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que acababa de escuchar, su miedo creció, a que se refería, pero prefirió creer otra cosa.

….

….

-que?, sensei, creo que no ha dormido bien últimamente, si quiere puedo….-

-no Genos….esto es diferente…..quiero…QUIERO ESTAR CON BOROS!- dijo iluminando su rostro con una sonrisa en lo último, sus ojos brillaron y se sintió feliz de decirlo, quería a Boros, quería estar con él, lo amaba y tal vez se daba cuenta de que ese amor había estado presente siempre,

Pero Genos no lo aceptó, se giró rápidamente tomando a Saitama por el brazo, el calvo se tensó y contrajo sus hombros, imaginándose cualquier reacción por parte de su discípulo,

-no hablas en serio- dijo el rubio mirando por entre sus rubios cabellos a su maestro,

-lo lamento Genos….-bajo la cabeza apenado, todo eso le resultaba sumamente difícil

El rubio no lo podía creer, en serio prefería estar con Boros que con él, no lo iba a permitir, agarro a Saitama de la muñeca con fuerza y salió corriendo directo al primer edificio que antes fuese hotel,

-ha, espera Genos, espera espera!-

no podía esperar más, no se dejaría vencer, Saitama tropezaba por el jaloneo de Genos, y cuando llegaron a una habitación el rubio lo arrojo sin delicadeza a la cama grande que estaba un poco polvosa

-Ahg!- se quejó por la brusquedad del menor y enseguida tuvo la idea de sus intenciones, Genos se subió a la cama también tratando de arrancarle la ropa, -HAA, Genos…espera- dijo tratando de detenerlo débilmente pero Genos desgarraba la ropa sin delicadeza

-NO VOY A DEJARTE IR! ENTIENDES?, NO VOY A DEJARTE IR!- grito con furia, sus ojos demostraban desesperación

-Genos…espera!, no- fue despojado bruscamente de toda su vestimenta, quedando completamente desnudo a bajo el cyborg, Genos saco su miembro por encima del pantalón, se esperó un momento para observar el cuerpo de Saitama y después abrir sus piernas con fuerza y sin ninguna preparación penetró al calvo

-AAH!, no…Genos!-

-eres mio!, ERES MIO!-

Envestía con fuerza todo el cuerpo de sensei, dominado por la ira y reusado a soltar al calvo, es que no lo podía creer, ¿Qué tenía Boros que el no?, además que no era por el que todo eso pasara?, no lo entendía. Agarro con sus manos ambos brazos de Saitama haciendo más presión para penetrarlo profundo

-EXPLICAME!- ordeno aun envistiéndolo con salvajismo, obligandolo a hablar mientras se lo hacia, saitama cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose hacer y empezando a hablar

-yo….yo….ah!, lo siento …..Genos….yo…ah!, te amo…..en verdad….AAH, estaba feliz….aqui….hmm, con mis hijos…..ahh, ….y…y contigo… AAH….pero…..HA!-

-pero?!- envistió con más fuerza

-AAHHH!...pero….desde que….Boros llego…. Creí que ….HAA, creí que…lo que sentía hmm,…no sería nada…..haaaa….pero….AU, ignoraba mis….ññ….sentimientos realmente,,,, y me di cuenta que …HA…AAH! Me….me estaba AH, enamorando de Boros… AHHH!, HAAA!- Genos no quiso oír mas, no lo soportaba, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él, agarro más fuerte a Saitama y empezó a moverse más rápido

-eres malo sensei!,, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, arriesgue todo para salvarlo de ese alienígena y aun así lo prefiere antes que a mi!-

-AAGHH!, lo…lo siento Genos!...-

Las estocadas se hicieron más fuertes, Genos apretaba sus dientes con ira, queriendo hacer sufrir al contrario por decidir eso, no lo dejaría ir, así tendría que encerrarlo, porque Saitama era suyo y de nadie más, suyo…SUYO::::::::::::::::::::::::

-AAHH!,….aah….kjj,, huu..sniff~-

Genos se detuvo en seco al oír los sollozos de Saitama, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que hacia, miro a su maestro, estaba llorado, esas lagrimas…no eran de placer….eran de desesperación, de tristeza y dolor…..lo hiso llorar?...que estaba sucediendo?, hiso llorar a su maestro, principalmente al hombre que amaba,

El rubio soltó de apoco sus brazos y miro lo que hacía, estaba forzando a Saitama, reteniéndolo a la fuerza, el no era así…reflexiono la situación, jamás pensó en poseer a Saitama por quererlo para el solo, por obligarlo a estar con él,….era ese miedo de perderlo y la ira que sentía, sus estúpidos celos lo consumían, se había vuelto tan posesivo y controlador…...igual…..igual que Boros en el pasado. Bajo la mirada, apenado por sus acciones, no era digno comportamiento del disípalo de Saitama, por el que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su bien, al que le había jurado lealtad y respeto desde el principio. Ahora se sentía culpable. Se mantuvo un tiempo callado pero después se inclinó hasta Saitama para abrazarlo, ya no posesivo si no comprensivamente

-lo….lo siento, sensei, no llore por favor- dijo Genos sin mirarlo, -no voy a ser igual a él sensei, si esta es su decisión, la aceptaré sin medir palabras, usted es muy importante para mí-

El calvo detuvo su llanto y lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente

-perdón Genos, perdón, no….no creí que esto pasaría…pero yo….en verdad quiero estar con Boros!-

-….entiendo-

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, esa sería su última vez juntos,

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-cuando te iras?- preguntaba Genos

-mañana por la tarde, tengo que ir hasta donde puso instalada la máquina-

-que pasara con….. Nuestros hijos?-

-…los llevare conmigo-

-y a Youji?-

-si…Genos lo lamento-

El rubio solo lo abrazo más fuerte, sentir que se iba a separar de sus pequeños era un tanto más difícil que todo -no hay manera de que consiga que cambies de opinión?- pregunto esperanzado de que el calvo se retractara.

-…..ya he tomado mi decisión- finalizo tomando a Genos del rostro para darle un beso en los labios, al que el menor correspondió sin más, cerrando los ojos rendido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al siguiente día

Boros ya estaba preparando todo para irse, se encontraba en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, rodeado solo de rocas y arena, la maquia esférica estaba totalmente cargada y era formaba una especie de nuve negra en el cielo arriba de ellos, ya que iba a transportarlo demasiado lejos, necesitaba de una fuerte energía y solo soportaría un traslado antes de destruirse, se mantuvo un rato esperando, viendo a su alrededor, quizá extrañaría un poco todo lo que había en la tierra, después de todo Saitama le había enseñado muchas cosas, pero al menos se iba con un buen recuerdo de su amado, dejo escapar una lagrima, separarse de quien amaba era mucho más doloroso ahora, pero al menos sabía que Saitama lo amaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama, Genos, Saito y Youji caminaban por una calle desierta, Saitama vio la nube gris que se formaba a unos kilómetros y empezó a apresurarse, la mañana había sido silenciosa para ambos padres, Saito estaba muy entusiasmado diciendo lo fabuloso que era poder ir al planeta, Youji también estaba feliz pero había ratos que dudaba un poco, salieron en la tarde y Genos quiso acompañarlos, no les habían dicho a los niños que él no iría.

-hasta aquí- de epente Saitama oyó a Genos hablar, volteo a verlo, el rubio se había detenido – no continuare hasta alla, me quedare aquí-

-huu….esta bien,- dijo Saitama caminando hacia el y darle un fuerte abrazo, seguido de un dulce beso, pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos, acaricio su rostro limpiando unas pequeñas gotas de aceite - gracias por comprender Genos, siempre te recordare, te quiero- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, su ultimo día con su discípulo. Luego se separó para incitar a sus hijos a despedirse, Saito fue el primero

-no…no vendrás con nosotros papá?- pregunto un poco preocupado, el cyborg se inco y acaricio su cabeza

-no esta vez Saito, por favor cuida de tu papi y tu hermano- lo levanto en sus brazos - perdóname si alguna vez te hice sentir mal pequeño, recuerda que siempre te querré aunque no seas mi hijo de sangre, se que te volverás muy fuerte algún día-

-….yo también te quiero papá, lo seré!- dijo Saito extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarlo,

-cuida de tu papi por mi ok?-

-hm!, te lo prometo!- se dieron un último abrazo.

Después Genos lo bajo despacio y se dirigió a Youji que lo miraba con ojos sorprendidos y confundidos se había mantenido callado todo el viaje hasta ahí

-Youji, quiero que seas feliz hijo mío, cuida de tu hermano y a tu papi- el pequeño solo lo miro, pero no dijo nada - nunca olvides que te quiero mucho- lo abrazo fuerte sin lastimarlo, dándole un beso en la cabeza, Youji le devolvió el gesto dándole un besito en la mejilla, no mostraba sentimiento de tristeza ni nada, Genos abrió los ojos al sentir el pequeño beso de su hijo y sintió una necesidad de descargar todo en lágrimas, pero se aguantó. Bajo al pequeño

-es hora de que se vallan- dijo Genos dedicándoles una sonrisa confortante, pero Youji siguió mirándolo fijamente, sus cejas estaban ligeramente inclinadas, Saito tomo a Youji de la mano y ambos empezaron a camiar hacia Saitama, quien los espero antes de empezar a andar, el pelinegro volteo una vez mas a Genos, solo y parado en medio de la calle, su cabeza agachada y los brazos caidos..

….

….

-espera Saito- Youji se detuvo y se solto del agarre de su hermano

-hu?, que pasa Nichan?-

-yo…..-Youji penso la situación, se volteo para ver a su padre nuevamente, pensó en él, en Saito, en su papa saitama y en el señor Boros - se que esto es algo que tu quieres Nichan, y mi papi también, estoy muy contento, podrás ser muy poderoso desarrollando tus poderes en un lugar fantástico, quiero eso para ti- Saito lo miraba con duda - pero…yo no creo, que pertenezca a ese mundo-

-pero tu vendrás conmigo o no?, Youchan, ven con nosotros- lo tomo de la mano otra vez pero el otro negó sonriendo amablemente

-perdon Saito nichan, yo….quiero quedarme con papá- dijo feliz de lo que decidia, el pelirosa tomo ambas manos de su hermano

-pero si te quedas yo…estaré solo-

-claro que no, papi Saitama estará contigo siempre, y también con tu verdadero padre, pero yo prefiero quedarme aquí- le repetia

Saito bajo la mirada un poco, no queria separarse de su querido hermano

-no quiero separarme de ti Youji-

-no lo estaremos, siempre vamos a estar juntos Saito, sabes por que?-

- **porque somos hermanos, hermanos para siempre!** \- dijeron al unísono, eso hiso sentir a Saito mas aliviado, se sonrieron mutuamente y se dieron un abrazo tan fuerte que los hiso reír, aunque estuvieran lejos, sus corazones siempre estaría conectados.

-Youji!- Saitama se inclino ante el una vez acabado el abrazo de los pequeños, habia escuchado todo con tristeza, el pelinegro se recargo un poco en la rodilla de Saitama y empezó a hablar

-Papi, se que quieres al señor Boros, y estoy muy feliz de que sigas a tu corazón, se que seras muy feliz a su lado- decia alegremente

-no no Youji, no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi, yo…te necesito conmigo- decía con su ceño ligeramente fruncido, se reusaba a dejar a su hijo

-..papi, te amo mucho, quiero que seas feliz siempre y que sigas a tu corazón, pero….mi corazón me indica quedarme aquí-

-No pequeño, tu vendrás conmigo, piensa en tu hermano- le insistia

-…se que estará bien, estará contigo y Boros san….pero yo…quiero quedarme aquí, en la tierra, quiero quedarme con papá- Saitama escuchaba a su pequeño, no queria separarse de su bebe, formaría un vacio en su interior, lo amaba tanto, Youji continuó - no te preocupes papí, yo estare feliz aquí, quiero cuidar de papá, apoyarlo, ser su mano derecha me gusta estar aquí, acepto tu decisión feliz papí, por eso te pido que aceptes la mía también, quiero quedarme-

Saitama entrecerró sus ojos llorando un poco con lágrimas de conmoción, si esa era la decisión de su hijo, quedarse en la tierra con su Genos, y eso estaba bien, debía aceptarla igual, abrazo a Youji sin lastimarlo, en verdad era tan afortunado de tenerlos, eran fantásticos.

-en verdad esto es lo que quieres Youji?- pregunto por ultima ves bajándolo, el pelinegro asintió feliz, Saitama se limpió sus ojos

-ha, está bien mi bebe,….puedes quedarte si eso es lo que quieres-

-waaa, Gracias papi!- lo miro contento y Saitama le devolvió la sonrisa.

Genos veía la escena sin comprender nada, cuando vio a su hijo girarse para correr hacia él nuevamente mientras Saitama se incorporaba y le gritaba

-GENOS!, CREO QUE NECESITARA A ALGUIEN QUE TE CUIDE-

El pequeños e acercaba a Genos

-QUE TE AYUDE Y E APOYE CUANDO ESTES EN PROBLEMAS, ALGUIEN POR QUIEN PELEAR Y SEGUIR ADELANTE-

Genos miro a Youji acercarse y comenzó a llenarse de una emoción de alegría mientras escuchaba a Saitama

-Y QUE TE RECUERDE TODOS LOS DIAS, QUE SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ….YOUJI QUIERE QUEDARSE CONTIGO- finalizo y Youji salto al regazo de Genos, quien no podía explicar la felicidad de ese momento, abrazo a Youji con amor.

Se dedicaron una última mirada, esta vez sonriéndose sinceramente.

Saitama cargo a Saito en su espalda

-bien Saito, sujétate fuerte- ordeno

-si!-

El calvo comenzó a correr rápidamente con Saito en su espalda, directo hacia la nube gris, con una nueva luz en su rostro, estaba feliz, no tenía que preocuparse, Genos y Youji elevaban sus manos despidiéndose.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boros estaba a punto de subir a la esfera, cuando de repente oyo una ráfaga a sus espaldas, se volvió, ese era Saitama que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él, se bajó de la maquina sorprendido y Saitama se detuvo agarrando a Boros de los brazos, el calvo le explicaba con alegría todo

-Saitama….que?-

-quiero ir contigo Boros, yo….TE AMO!- Boros estaba tan sorprendido que creyó que estaba soñando, había esperado tanto para oír esas palabras sinceras del menor, su corazón se aceleró,

-ha,,,, hablas en serio?, vendrás conmigo Saitama?!-

-si, iremos contigo papá!- Saito salio de la espalda del héroe alzando sus manitas, Boros al verlo se alegro mucho y lo cargo alzándolo en el aire

-SAITO!- decia feliz aun sin poderse creer, Saitama reía ate la escena, pero el grande recordó algo, - ha?...pero y tu hijo Youji?- pregunto preocupado

-…..m, el está bien, quiso quedarse aquí con Genos-

-Saitama, estas completamente seguro de esto?- se cercioraba de que estuviera feliz con la idea de seguirlo, pero francamente sabía que lo haría feliz costara lo que costara, Saitama asintió sonriendo y besándolo al instante, Boros se sintió explotar y abrazo a los dos - jajajaja, entonces, es hora de irnos!-

Los tres se subieron a la esfera, y todo estaba listo para transportarse, Boros cargo a Saitama y les dijo que se prepararan, una luz intensa los rodeo y las láminas alrededor de ellos giraron más rápido y más rápido.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Genos y Youji vieron una luz desplazarse hacia arriba, atravesando la nube e ir hasta el cielo, se mantuvo por unos segundos hasta adelgazar y finalmente desaparecer, Genos en su mente solo pudo decir un "hasta pronto".

-mm ahora que haremos papá?- pregunto el pequeño aferrándose a la cabeza de su padre intentando escalarla, Genos rio y lo cargo en sus brazos, girando y empezando a caminar de regreso a casa

-bueno….creo que al no estar Saito contigo, tendrás que ir a la escuela-

-escuela?, genial!, voy a tener muchos amigos!-

-jajaja, ya lo creo campeón, y serás el mejor estudiante verdad?-

-Hum!- asentía alegre, no se sentía triste ni nada, no había por que hacerlo, estaba contento, y le transmitía eso Genos inconscientemente, el rubio se sentía bien, agradecía de sobremanera que Youji decidiera quedarse con él, se rio con su pequeño en brazos, olvidándose del dolor para empezar de nuevo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Momentos después, en el planeta de Boros destello una luz roja, la transportación habia resultado exitosa pero por separado, Boros callo primero hacia una montaña de árboles, no era eso lo que debía hacer la maquina, pero suponía que requirió demasiada energía, miro por todos lados buscando a Saitama y a Saito, hasta que destello otra luz roja y Saitama callo hacia él impactando en su pecho

-haa, saitama, estas bien?-

-ha, si, eso fue duro, ha…..o…espera, y Saito?!- dijo empezando a preocuparse, Boros lo calmo y enseguida otra luz mequeña destello arriba de ellos y el pequeño de pelo rosa callo

-AaaaHH!- Boros lo agarro en su mano como si de una bola de béisbol se tratara, el pequeño termino con los ojos en espiral – ESO FUE GENIAL!- dijo alegre y mareado a la vez, los tres rieron felices, ahora todo estaba bien, Saitama abrazo a su hijo y se le echo a Boros para besarlo con mucho amor, repitiéndolo que lo amaba, Boros se sentí pleno, su corazón estaba lleno y ya no existía la tristeza que siempre tenia, ahora podía formar su familia con su ser mas preciado, siempre amaría a Saitama, pues él fue el primero en querer que fuera mejor. Cargo al calvo llevándolo hacia su hogar, habría mucho que hacer y esta vez tenia a Saitama, lo único que le importaba.

 **FIN**


	16. Chapter 16

En un lejano planeta a millones de años a la distancia, se enfocaba en un lugar alejado de las ciudades tecnológicamente avanzadas, un mundo enorme con vegetación y población, el planeta era gobernado por el rey Boros, ahora sereno y soberano, dedicado y persistente por la plenitud de tener todo en su vida, Saitama, el ser más poderoso sobre el universo conocido, que eso no era lo más importante, el ser más brillante por el que su mundo interior giraba y latía. Boros sentía una felicidad que nunca había conocido y que le faltaba en su vida, podría decirse que él y su mundo necesitaban la luz de Saitama y jamás se alejaría de él otra vez.

Ahora se habían convertido en una verdadera familia, él, Saitama y su preciado hijo hibrido de pelo rosa, quien se divertía descubriendo nuevas cosas y conviviendo con su padre, Boros estaba al tanto siempre de su reino como debía de ser, el altísimo castillo de Lord Boros era el hogar de Saitama y su hijo, se había asegurado de que el calvo tuviera todo lo que deseara, no tendría por que trabajar y podía hacer lo que se le antojara, básicamente vivía lujosamente, aunque para Saitama lo único que quería era vivir su vida tranquilamente con sus dos amores.

Los años pasaron y ya cumplidos los 12 años como familia, Saito se convirtió en un apuesto chico de 15 años, desarrollo sus poderes con suma destreza, desde su estancia en el mundo se dedicó a aprender todo lo que pudiese caberle en su extravagante e hiperactiva mente, sabiendo armar y crear diferentes cosas más tecnológicas y mejores, algo maravilloso para Saitama y Boros….

Pero como todo adolecente en su flor de la juventud, se divierten de una manera única, y para un chico tan inestable como Saito, sus formas de divertirse eran un tanto….desastrosas, al menos para toda esa raza de alienígenas.

En las colosales montañas del planeta, zonas en ruinas alejadas de la población, se encontraba el ya crecido Saito en la cima de un gigantesco risco de varios kilómetros a lo alto, portaba el atuendo similar al de su padre, una armadura fuerte como piedra y fuertes hombreras, dispuesto a lanzarse al vacío sin dejar de sonreír audaz y preparándose para sentir adrenalina, Saito corrió y de un salto se aventó de la roca cayendo al vacío,, las montañas del planeta eran tan altas como la nube más alta, por lo que caer de una tardaría minutos en llegar al suelo, tiempo suficiente para que el joven se relajara antes de probar su poder. Saito ilumino sus marcas en purpura, al mismo tiempo de que luces azules desprendieran de sus brazos y piernas, se pegó más a la montaña hasta tocarla y empezar a correr sobre ella hasta una rampa que lo impulso hacia arriba otra vez, y con su velocidad comenzo a destruir los terrenos, pulverizarlos y triturarlos con sus poderes, no habia problema en eso, ya que esas zonas no importaban que fuesen destruidas, mas bien debían serlo para construir otras ciudades.

La fuerza con la que se movía cortaba el viento como un avión, siempre gustaba de aventurarse en las zonas más peligrosas del planeta por diversión, hasta donde conocían, Saitama y Boros eran los únicos inmunes a todos los desastres y monstruos del planeta y Saito quería serlo también, aunque tuviera mucho que aprender.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito callo desde lo alto en una de las entradas de los cuarteles enormes, donde se reunían todos los monstruos con su padre, el rey, para discutir sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el reino de su padre, pero a Saito gustaba de colarse en las casillas solo para divertirse.

-Saito sama, no debería estar aquí- dijo uno de los guardias de piel de roca

-ho, no te preocupes Chihatus, hoy vengo solo a esperar a papá muy tranquilo para no molestarlo- dijo irónicamente el joven, a lo que el guardián solo lo miro desconfiando, era la costumbre de que Saito siempre causaba problemas y los demás tenían que lidiar con ello y peor aun, enfrentarse al rey.

-e…este….solo le suplico que no haga mucho ruido, Boros sama está ocupado- dijo nervioso

-claro, seré silencioso –

Con eso el monstruo se fue no muy seguro de la veracidad del príncipe, quien sonrió malicioso con su travesura en la mente.

El pelirosa comenzó a andar por todas las salas llegando hasta una sala de control, vio a un monstruo pulpo que monitoreaba todas las pantallas rojas y se contuvo la risa por lo que iba a ser, entonces hiso eco de sus pisadas y grito

-rápido señor mi padre lo llama!-

-he?- se sobresaltó el monstruo, deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo - e…. Boros sama?-

-si!, apresúrese es importante!- eso altero al monstruo que enseguida se fue de la sala para dirigirse a buscar al rey, pero en realidad no pasaba nada y Saito cerró la puerta encerrándose para que nadie lo molestara, una vez solo, monitoreo algunas pantallas e hiso aparecer de un pequeño holograma a una guitarra eléctrica que el mismo se construyó, activo unos circuitos y movió sensores de volumen, se relamió los colmilludos dientes y se preparó

Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo, los alienígenas seguían sus tareas tranquilamente y circulaban por las salas, hasta que de la nada, súbitamente se escuchó un estruendo radical que hubiera causado infartos a todos, el sonido de una melodía ruidosa y fuerte se escuchó por todas partes, y unos segundos después la voz a través de los cristales, la voz de Saito era un canto agudo acompañado de los sonidos rápidos de la guitarra, como si fuera una música de power metal.

Unos minutos después los guardias abrieron la puerta donde Saito se encontraba, dispuestos a detener el escándalo, pero esa era la forma en la que Saito se divertía, se escapó de los monstruos sin dejar de tocar su instrumento y andando por todos lados mientras cantaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

Pero a veces, casi siempre, se le salía de control, en su huida llego a un punto donde no tenía permitido entrar y los guardias hicieron de todo para detenerlo, pero aun así Saito se defendía y hiso uso de sus nuevos poderes, estos eran unos rayos de energía que salían de sus dedos y género una explosión sin querer, luego quiso volar para alejarse lo más que podía pero el espacio era algo reducido y con su velocidad no pudo controlarla…..

Boros estaba sentado en su trono real, algo cansado por la extensa platica que tenía con los alienígenas que se encargaban de diferentes ciudades, Boros recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano escuchando discutir a los demás, en ese momento solo quería que terminara pronto para volver con su amado y planear una exquisita cena para él….

…

De repente oyó el sonido de golpes metálicos a lo lejos, que se hacían cada vez más grandes, todos los invitados detuvieron su discusión para escuchar y rumorar lo que era eso, y de repente de la puerta alta se abrió súbitamente y de ella entro Saito sin controlar su caída

-WAAAAHH!-

-Saito?-

El chico callo rodando sobre el piso arrollando a todos los presentes y casando daños a la sala, arrastrándose precipitadamente hasta los pies de Boros, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Saito levanto la vista algo aturdido por su caída, pero se dio cuenta de su vergonzosa aparición y miro arriba para reír nerviosamente a su papá

-jejeje, hola padre, jejejeje, ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-muuuy oportuno hijo- lo dijo con sarcasmo en su voz - la reunión a terminado!- dijo a todos los presentes, tomando de la espalda del traje a Saito y caminando para salir del lugar ante la confusión de los demás.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no interrumpas las reuniones que son cada 51 dias- decia Boros regañando a Saito en uno de los balcones al aire libre

-lo siento padre, no quería importunarte, se me salió de control- dijo rascándose atrás de a cabeza

-si? No me digas-

-lo lamento papá, pero fue culpa de los guardias, se me echaron en sima y solo quería divertirme,- se excusaba

-si lo vuelves a hacer, no seré tan considerado- le advirtió

-Si!, no volverá a suceder padre!- dijo muy dispuesto tomando una pose recta y una mano en la frente como saludo militar

.. eso dice todos los días, haaa, vuelve a casa mientras arreglo esto, dile a tu madre que regresare más tarde por tu culpa- finalizo señalando la dirección del castillo

-ha si papá- obedeció despidiéndose de él y vio como su padre regresaba dentro del cuartel por la alta puerta.

Después de un rato solo volteo a ver el enorme centro tecnológico, acostumbrado a eso, respiro profundamente y dejo salir un suspiro extenso, Saito era feliz, amaba ese planeta y estaba contento con todo lo que tenía, pero esos últimos días había estado pensado y reflexionando en algunas cosas, quiso caminar de regreso hacia el castillo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el altísimo castillo plateado de Boros, Saitama veía desde la habitación más alta el paisaje elevado de todo el terreno, se veían las ciudades hasta abajo como si fueran charcos pequeños, a lo lejos las montañas flotantes con pequeñas ciudades tecnológicas, algunas extrañas naves voladoras y mucha vegetación, el cielo se pintaba lila claro y a hasta el infinito se alcanzaba a ver 2 planetas gigantes difuminados en el cielo, como estar dentro de un sueño, Saitama sonrió, portaba una hermosa túnica plateada, algo especial exclusivo para él calvo, algo cómodo como le gustaba, no como esos trajes apretados de antes, esta era una manta parecida a un kinagashi, que solo podía portar la reina de Boros, y sacaba a la luz su hermosa presencia en el castillo, que a pesar de los años, seguía manteniendo su hermoso y brillante rostro, casi no había cambiado, le gustaba su nueva vida, se acostumbró rápido a las rutinas y disfrutaba ver crecer a su hijo, y estaba con el amor de su vida, Boros era ahora alguien responsable y cariñoso, siempre dispuesto a ofrecerle todo, aunque el solo quería pasarla bien con él, su amor por Boros creció y estaba seguro de todo, aunque había veces que extrañaba a Genos y Youji, siempre recordaba la última vez y la sonrisa en la decisión de su pequeño de pelo negro.

-Papi!- saludaba el pelirosa entrando por un portal

-hola Saito, saliste muy temprano hoy, ¿Qué hiciste?- le pregunto con una sonrisa tranquila

-fui a las montañas del templo en ruinas, destruí una torre de pixeón- dijo refiriéndose a una torre de material duro que existía en ese mundo

-ni siquiera desayunaste verdad?, espera aquí, pediré que te traigan algo de comer o te quieres esperar a la comida de la tarde?-

-estoy bien papi, creo que esperaré- dijo el chico quitándose la armadura de su torso y dirigiéndose al enorme balcón, Saitama se extrañó por ese comportamiento, normalmente Saito regresaba de sus actividades con una hambre atroz y no esperaba para devorar el menú que le correspondía, siempre enérgico y contando sus nuevos descubrimientos, así que solo lo miro cruzar las ventanas del balcón mientras lanzaba rocas al aire.

Saitama vio a su hijo sentado en una de las esculturas, viendo todo desde lo alto, abrazando sus piernas mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre ellas, algo no andaba bien, Saito solo se ponía así cuando estaba preocupado por algo, el calvo fue hasta donde estaba.

-Saito-

El mencionado volteo a verlo

-hola papi- dijo sin ganas aventando una piedra al vacío

-que tienes?, te dijo algo tu padre?, te peleaste con tus amigos?- cuestionaba

-no, nada de eso- volvió a lanzar una piedra

-entonces que te pasa, se que algo te preocupa, dime Saito- dijo dulcemente para que confiara en él

-…..haaaa…no lo he visto en 12 años papi- hablo sintiendo algo de nostalgia, Saitama pensó un poco, pero se dio cuenta a que se refería

-….hhh…..hablas de tu hermano-

-si, haaa, solo me hiso recordar, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, no sé nada de él ni de papá Genos, he pensado en que tal vez podríamos no se… de algún modo verlos otra vez- dijo mirando hacia el cielo

Saitama guardo silencio escuchando a su hijo, también lo hiso recordar, pero nunca había pensado en regresar a la tierra, es decir, quería estar con Boros, y cuando se mudó, su plan era quedarse ahí para siempre.

-papi, me gustaría verlo una vez más, quiero saber cómo es ahora, quiero escuchar su voz y saber que todo está bien, y quisiera decirle muchas cosas, mostrarle lo que puedo hacer, seria genial ir a de nuevo no te parece?, podemos ir? Si?-

A saitama se le hiso gracia por los gestos de su hijo y también pensó en que sería buena idea, aunque no sabia si se pudiera, no todas las maquinas de transportación estaban diseñadas para recorrer esa enorme distancia, acariciando la cabeza de Saito dijo con una sonrisa

-hay que preguntarle a tu padre – con eso el pelirosa se emocionó ya haciéndose ideas de todo lo que haría cuando viera a su hermano, volvió a sonreír feliz.

-si!, eso es!, le pediré a mi padre, sé que él lo podrá hacer!- dijo animado preparándose para salir de la habitación directo al cuartel, pero fue detenido por la voz de Saitama

-espera Saito!-

-he?- lo miro confundido, el calvo le mostraba un rostro serio y autoritario, y es que ya conocía muy bien a su hijo, principalmente su insistencia por algún caprichi y su impaciencia por conseguir algo, y por eso solía causar problemas, no solo a él, sino a Boros también,

-no te apresures, no quiero que interrumpas a tu padre otra vez, recuerdas lo que paso aquela vez que lo avergonzaste frente a todos en la inauguración de las naves?, has causado muchos problemas, asi que espera a que salga de sus asuntos-

-haaa, pero es…..-

-nada!, si vuelves a irrumpir en su trabajo te voy a ….eee… te voy a quitar el rollo de melocotón que tanto te gusta de tu menú, entendiste?-

Ante eso el pelirosa hiso un gesto de sorpresa, Saitama continuo

-asi que te pido que seas más paciente y esperes a su salida, no quiero oír más quejas sobre ti, podrás ser el príncipe, pero debes de ser más responsable con lo que haces, no todo es diversión, además tu padre ha estado trabajando duro, no le des más problemas, no quiero que pierda los estribos- decía como regaño a su hijo, este asintió bajito aun sorprendido - bueno, mientras yo iré a jardín de los metamorfos, espero que hagas las cosas bien, así que buena suerte Saito-

Saitama Se despidió saliendo por la puerta, no sin antes cargar un gran costal aparentemente muy pesado que contenía alimento para los animales, dejando a Saito parado y con los ojos abiertos

-…no el rollo de melocotón- dijo triste

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto Boros se encontraba en la amplia sala de maquinas, moviendo con sus manos dígitos azules y viendo todo un mapa del planeta entero, todo a su alrededor mostraba hologramas y pantallas gigantes.

Pero lo que pensaba mas detalladamente eran las imágenes de grabación de su amado esposo caminando hacia los jardines de animales, había cámaras por todo el castillo, así podía ver a su amado todo el tiempo, eso le sacaba sonrisas y lo motivaba a seguir siempre, Saitama lo amaba y lo sabía, lo hacía feliz y deseaba estar siempre con él.

Otros monstruos entraron al cuarto y Boros volvió a su semblante serio para atenderlos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito camino apresurado por el gran pasillo, algunos monstruos lo saludaban con mucho respeto como: " Saito sama, buenos días", o " ¿Cómo esta joven príncipe?" y esas cosas, a las que el pelirosa no les contestaba, estaba muy decidido a hablar con su padre y pedirle lo que quería, llego hasta la entrada a la enorme puerta donde se encontraba el Rey pero un monstruo lo detuvo parándose en frente

-puedo ayudarlo príncipe Saito?-

-quiero hablar con mi padre- le dijo mostrándose serio y rodeando al monstruo para seguir su camino, pero este volvió a detenerlo un poco nervoso

-ha…pe pero Boros sama está en un asunto importante, me ordeno que nada entrara por esta puerta-

-pero soy yo, quiero ver a mi padre- volvió a decir

-espere por favor, ya esta por terminar, solo espere un momento alteza- le suplicaba el monstruo, mas que nada porque cualquier daño o desorden en la sala, en el caía la responsabilidad por dejarlo pasar, y francamente por que el joven príncipe causaba muchos problemas, Saito suspiro

-haaa, está bien- dijo resignado recordando lo que Saitama le había dicho, pero como siempre él era tan inestable y no era de él solo esperar.

Unos minutos después por fin salió Boros de la sala junto con otros monstruos siguiéndolo, en ese momento saito corrió hacia el rey

-padre!-

-Saito?, por que estas aquí?, no te dije que esperaras en casa?- se sorprendió al verlo

-si, pero tengo que hablar contigo, quiero decirte algo- le decia tomándolo un poco del brazo

-dímelo en casa, solo tardare unos minutos más y estaré allá- le explicaba

-no, tengo que decírtelo ahora ahora ahora- dijo más desesperado

Boros suspiro con cansancio pero accedió diciéndoles a los demás que se adelantaran, y guio a su hijo a un lugar privado

-bien, que tienes que….-

-quiero ir a la tierra- dijo sin más rodeos, eso sorprendió a Boros quitándole todo el cansancio para abrir el ojo

-…que?-

-podemos ir si si?-

-que dices Saito?- no entendia muy bien a que se refería

-se que puedes hacer que vaya a la tierra, podemos usar la nuevas máquinas-

-no lo creo, no estas creadas para recorrer tanta distancia y además, por que te…..-

-pero tu puedes hacerlo, seguramente tienes una mejora de la que hiciste en la tierra, padre, quiero ver a Youji una vez más, puedo?- insistía mirando a Boros con suplica, el mas grade estaba confundido, se lo habia dicho muy rápido pero solo penso en decir

-no- rotunda respuesta

-por que?!-

-dije que no, no podrías ir tu solo-

-mi, mi mama me acompañara-

-con menor razón! – dijo más molesto, sobre todo por que odiaba la idea de que Saitama se fuera

-pero papa!~~- esta vez el menor mostraba una cara de disgusto

-ya te lo dije, no iras- dijo Boros con autoridad rodeando a su hijo para regresar a donde debía asistir

-Papá por favor, es lo único que te pido~~- Saito estaba que casi lloraba de su berrinche

-no hablare más de esto, así que olvídalo- dijo simplemente para retirarse

-HAAAAA ERES MALVADO!- grito enojado y no quiso seguir hablando, sabia bien que convencer a su padre de algo era difícil, pero en eso era algo muy personal, salió disparado volando lejos de ahí,

Boros lo vio irse por los cielos, no era que no podía hacer que visitara la tierra, pero esa petición era muy repentina y le daba miedo si saitama también se fuera, pero odiaba que Saito se molestara con él, aun así debía entender que no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saitama le gustaba visitar una colonia de animales metamorfos, donde sus favoritos eran unas especies de gatos monteses, de 3 ojos, todos del tamaño de un león y algunos más pequeños, eran animales salvajes pero por ser Saitama siempre emitía un aura que hacía que nadie lo atacara y solo se encariñaban con él, también habitaban extrañas creaturas, entre ellas una especie de pequeños cachorritos adorables, pelajes azulados y en tonos pastel, con grandes ojos, colas esponjadas y unos pequeños cuernos que nacían de sus cabezas como los de los venados, tipos de conejos en miniatura y hasta animales tan grandes como el dinosaurio más alto, eran unas de las tantas maravillas que existían en el planeta. Y como siempre saitama disfrutaba de alimentar y acariciar a los felinos de manera tranquila y pacifica… pero….

-PAPAAAA!-

Los animales gruñeron ante el grito y en poco tiempo ya estaban corriendo lejos, como espantando pájaros, quitándole todo lo tranquilo al momento

-haa, tenía que ser- dijo Saitama incorporándose y dirigiendo la vista a su hijo - que pasa Saito?-

-mi padre no me dio el permiso~- dijo resignado y lloriqueando como niño regañado, - no me dio explicaciones, no quiere que valla-

-tranquilo hijo, no es para tanto- trataba de tranquilizarlo

-si que lo es! quiero ver a Youji….papi~~-

Saito abrazo a Saitama pegando su rostro en el pecho del calvo, sintiéndose desilusionado por la desaprobación de Boros

-en verdad quiero ir a ver a mi hermano papi- restregaba su rostro en el pecho de Saitama, quien pego su barbilla a la cabeza del menor y lo abrazo maternalmente

-ya ya- acariciando su cabeza Saitama vacilo unos segundos, siendo el cumpleaños de su hijo sería una gran idea poder ir a la tierra una última vez, y saber cómo estaban las cosas allá, quizá ya era tiempo, aunque sabia que Boros le costaría aprobarlo, beso la cabeza de Saito y y la acaricio diciéndole

-, ve a jugar , cuando venga tu padre hablare sobre esto ok?-

-no me trates como un niño….pero, en serio?, lo harás papi?, de acuerdo!- dijo feliz abrazando a su papa, sabia que podía contar con él, luego despidiéndose de él e irse corriendo, era muy fácil volver a Saito feliz en unos segundos, aunque cuando se ponía triste o enojado era una verdadera tormenta andante.

-no causes problemas por favor!- grito antes de que desapareciera de su vista

-sii!-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Boros regreso, entro por la puerta que daba a su enorme habitación que compartía con su amado, lo único que hiso fue abrir los brazos a Saitama que corría hacia él, saltando para abrazarlo del cuello y besarlo en el instante

-mmh, Boros, tardaste más hoy en día- mostraba una sonrisa de plenitud, como siempre cuando llegaba su amado esposo

-lo siento, tuve que arreglar unas cosas que Saito destruyo esta mañana- dijo cargando al calvo y llevarlo hasta los cómodos sillones que eran de gran tamaño, y se avento con el calvo en brazos cayendo bruscamente en él, dando un largo suspiro por el dia de trabajo y de que por fin podía estar con su esposo

-hablaste con él?- dijo Saitama

-si, un poco, empezó a decir cosas sobre si podía regresar a la tierra, y su cumpleaños sobre eso, fue raro, creo que le gustaría ir al planeta tierra por unos días-

Saitama solo lo miro sin decir nada

-que….ya te lo había dicho?-

-lo hiso esta mañana, me dijo que si no sería posible hacer un viaje a la tierra para ver a su hermano-

-qué?, irse lejos de aquí? Y tu se lo permitiste?-

-solo por unos días…¿Qué te parece?-

-por supuesto que no , no lo consientas mucho, además, no puedo ir yo por que tengo mucho que hacer y no podría ir el solo- Boros seguía reteniendo la idea de no dejarlo ir

-bueno…..yo podría ir con él- menciono despacio rascando su mejilla pareciendo no darle mucha importancia al asunto

-…tu Saitama?, quieres ir a la tierra otra vez?-

-Boros, Saito me pidió que te convenciera,…... pronto tendrá 16 años, él quiere ver a Youji para entonces, no puedes negarle esa petición, después de todo es su familia, y Youji es mi hijo también, quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo una última vez, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, por favor, si?-

-…..me pides algo difícil…..no- otra rotunda respuesta apartando la mirada

-…..haaaa, se que puedes hacerlo, hazlo por Saito- dijo intentando besar a su esposo

-….., no voy a dejarme sobornar por tus poderes hipnóticos- empezó a decir divertido

-poderes?, asi que no puedo hacer que cedas?- dijo más roncamente acercándose al mayor sensualmente,

-estoy trabajando en eso para no perderme en tus sobornos- rio algo nervioso pero se le notaba una vena a explotar, siempre que Saitama quería algo, se lo concedía sin esperar algún tipo de insistencia, pero no cedería a la petición de irse a la tierra, no. Lo tomo de los hombros y lo aparto despacio y se giro dándole la espalda al calvo.

-vamos, no te comportes asi, Saito te lo pidió por favor- decia volviendo a acercarse y susurrarle al oído con suavidad, pero Boros no cedia

-sigo pensando que lo consientes mas a él que a mi- le reprocho

-pero puedo consentirte de un modo distinto- esta vez lo obligo a mirarlo tomándolo del rostro y encimando su cuerpo al otro, rozo sus labios con los del contrario suavemente mientras en grande se llenaba de exitacion por los toques de saitama,

-eres un verdadero manipulador- sonrrio

-mira quien lo dice- se besaron con amor

Boros comenzó a desvestirlo con gentileza, sonriendo mientras lo besaba, Saitama se movía con él, ofreciéndole la libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, el calvo lo sujetaba del rostro y lo besaba intensamente, Boros siempre sentía una agradable sensación en los besos del calvo que lo hacían adormecer y sentirse en un sueño, el grande lo cargo dirigiéndose a la cama,

-haaa, Saitama…..te amo demasiado-

-haa….hm, lo se….yo también te amo-

-en verdad quieres ir a la tierra otra vez, solo a ver a tu hijo Youji?-

-si….Boros, si lo preguntas por no confiar en Genos, deberías saber que solo quiero saber cómo están, y siempre volveré a ti, porque te amo-

-huu, pero Genos es importante para ti-

-si lo es, pero no lo veo como a ti, tú eres mi esposo- lo sujetaba del rostro hablándole con sinceridad, el mas grande se estremeció, esas simples palabras lo hacían recobrar conciencia de que el calvo en verdad lo amaba, y no tendría por qué preocuparse, tomo la mano del hombre y la beso dulcemente acariciándola con su mejilla.

-hmm, si, confió en ti mi amor-

-gracias Boros…haaa, podemos continuar ahora?- dijo seductor dedicándole una risita

-si!- exclamó con una alegría y procedió a abrazarlo y hundirlo en la cama.

Unas horas después Saito por fin regreso adentrándose sigilosamente a la habitación de sus padres, se acercó sin decir nada viendo a ambos recostados en la cama durmiendo pacíficamente, Saitama estaba vestido solo con una túnica blanca a medio vestir y tapado por las sabanas y su padre sin camisa y con sus pantalones anchos. Saito no espero y de un salto se abalanzo encima de los mayores causando movimientos bruscos por Boros, que ya estaba furioso por el travieso joven que reía divertidamente

-SAITO!-

-Buenas noches papa!- grito casi en su cara y esquivando a su padre cuando trataba de agarrarlo

-ya deja de hacer eso!-

-jejeje, déjalo Boros- decía Saitama adormilado frotándose los ojos, la túnica caía un poco dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros, Boros agarro las sabanas y lo envolvió calmándose del enojo mientras Saito mostraba una cara divertida

\- Saito, debes tocar la puerta hijo- dijo el calvo pegándose al pecho del más grande

-tengo que saber la respuesta papi- esta vez mostro un rostro serio levantándose y parándose firmemente saitama miro a su esposo fijamente, Boros no queria hablar pero el ligero empuje del menor lo hiso aspirar con profundidad

-haaaa, pues….si puedes ir….a la tierra- con un tono de fatiga y molestia

-AAAAHH SIIIII!- el príncipe salto y corrió por toda la habitación, Boros e recostó de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose el rostro demostrando su inconformidad, y Saitama solo sonrió y se volvió a dormir

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

\- Saitama, estas muy seguro, no hay problema si se desperdicia esa energía sabes- decía el alienígena con insistencia, estaban en una de las torres más altas donde se instaló la máquina de transportación, ese era el día en que después de muchos años regresarían a la tierra, Boros se demoró unos días en programar la máquina y darle un repaso para que todo saliera bien, después de todo se lo había prometido a su hijo, de todos modos era un regalo para él, pero aun asi, el que Saitama lo acompañara también era más preocupante, sin embargo éste le habia dicho que no debía estarlo, porque lo amaba y eso no cambiaría nunca, pero bueno, ya estaban ahí y no podía hacer nada mas que hablar y hablar.

-Boros, ya estamos por irnos, estaremos bien, solo serán unos días- le contestó el hombre

-si pero…..s solo ….recuerda que este es tu hogar y te amo-

Saitama lo miro algo confundido, el grande parecía nervioso y bajaba la mirada avergonzado, el calvo sonrió ante el gesto de su esposo

-jejej, crees que por ver a Genos decidiré quedarme allá?- se acercó a él

-…..esque... bueno, yo….-

-ho Boros cariño – el menor le dio un dulce beso y lo abrazo por el cuello, Boros solo lo recibió amorosamente - no comprendes que te amo demasiado, ere tonto, te elegí y no pienso renunciar a ti, asi que no tienes que preocuparte-

-….hm, de acuerdo, pásenla bien entonces- sonrió a medias, pero ya más calmado

Cuando rompieron el abrazo Saito llego abalanzándose para abrazar a Boros

-gracias padre, eres el mejor!, te traeré un recuerdo- decia feliz

-solo diviértete y cuida de tu madre entendiste?-

-hum!- asintió

Asi, Saito y saitama subieron a la maquina, mientras Boros los observaba al lado del interruptor, no sin tantes besar la mano de su esposo, y mirándolos una vez más,

la encendió.

Los aros metálicos rodearon la esfera mientras irradiaba luz, mas y mas rápido, hasta que se destello la luz cegadora que se proyectó hacia arriba y en unos segundos ambos hombres habían desaparecido,

Boros se quedó algo preocupado.


	17. Chapter 17

Llegando a la tierra

….la luz roja destello en el cielo y de ella callo Saitama hacia un edificio, alcanzo a caer de pie y no hacer daño a nada, eso había sido como la última vez, se dio cuenta de que estaba en ciudad B, al menos lo trasporto cerca

-haaa, esa máquina debe ser rediseñada, m?, y Saito?- vio a todos lados pero su hijo no se encontraba, creyó que los transportaría juntos, pero no, hasta que vio muy a lo lejos de donde estaba, otra luz roja y algo caer de ella desde el cielo y en medio de los edificios, pero estaba realmente lejos – hmm….nos transportó de forma separada….ese Boros, bueno, al menos estamos enteros, -

vio su anillo que siempre traía, funcionaba como un localizador y teléfono de holograma, también la parte de delante de su traje era un dispositivo que conectaba directamente a la armadura de Boros y asi siempre podrían estar en contacto, de esa manera podía hacer que regresara, al igual que Saito también lo traía en el pecho de su armadura, aunque no lo habían usado nunca.

Saitama observo todo a su alrededor, la ciudad no había cambiado tanto, salvo algunos edificios más altos y pantallas de plasma sobre estos, aparentemente todo normal, no había algún kaiji cerca, ahora podía ir a ciudad Z para ver si Genos aún estaba ahí, Boros había acordado que podían quedarse dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para todos

-haaa, estoy de nuevo en la tierra, espero encontrar a Genos y Youji en ciudad Z- el calvo empezó a sentirse algo ansioso - Voy a ver a Youji…- al fin podría ver a su hijo y a su discípulo una vez más, eso lo emocionaba, se sacudió su hermosa traje y comenzó a andar tranquilamente y sin prisa, por la posición del sol calculaba serían las 10 de la mañana

000000000000

Saito callo en un pequeño parque de una ciudad que no conocía, había caído en un árbol que se partió en dos por la fuerza de la caída,

-haaa, me maree – sacudió su cabeza para reponerse, siempre que hacia un viaje asi terminaba mareado y con nauseas, ….pero era increíble. Vio a todo el lugar, finalmente estaba de vuelta en su planeta natal, ahora solo quería encontrar a su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo de oso, sonrió de manera audaz, estaba emocionado por eso, sin duda seria muy divertido

-Youji, voy a encontrarte hermano!- dijo al aire y comenzó a correr rápido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de caminar una milla vio a varia gente reunida en un pequeño festival tradicional, puestos de comida y adornado con globos de colores, hace mucho que recordaba eso, le gustaba estar en esos coloridos festivales, comida, bailes y juegos, recordó cuando fue por primera vez con Genos, aunque el rubio no estuviera muy acostumbrado a eso,

Saitama decidió ir al menos por un rato, con esos recuerdos en su cabeza, solo a ver un poco las cosas que había, porque no tenía dinero en ese momento, de hecho no había empacado nada. Se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha y empezó a caminar rumbo al festival.

Mientras se dedicaba a observar, recordaba cómo eran los festivales, la gente convivía feliz, parejas enamoradas, niños jugando y comiendo dulces mientras portaban sus yukatas, eso le sacaba sonrisas, era más divertido ir con Genos, tal vez con cualquier persona, antes como siempre iba solo a esos festivales ya que no tenía muchos conocidos, pero cuando llego Genos todo se había echo más entretenido, y es porque ya no estaba solo, todo parecía estar bien en ese momento.

Después de un rato mientras observaba una danza tradicional, escucho alguien hablarle

-disculpe señorito, está perdido?- de repente hablo una voz familiar, mientras volteaba a ver quién era solo respondió por inercia

-ho, no, yo…-

Cuando Saitama pudo ver por debajo de su capucha al hombre se abrieron sus ojos grandes, era Genos el que le hablaba, lo recoció por esos ojos de esclerótica negra, su cabello rubio algo diferente y con un nuevo peinado, su cuerpo mecánico como siempre, aunque un poco mas alto, su rostro se veía ligeramente cambiado, parecía mayor, seguramente adaptado a su actual edad, acaso Genos lo había reconocido a él?

-podría mostrarle la ciudad si quiere- hablo el rubio con insistencia, por la forma de dirigirse a él parecía que no lo reconocía, Saitama se sentía feliz de verlo y solo se quitó su gorro deslizándolo hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro

-no, conozco mi ciudad- dijo el calvo sonriéndole a un muy sorprendido Genos que se quedó totalmente en shock,

-….sen…..…sei?...AH!- se sobresaltó echándose un poco para atrás, como si hubiera visto un fantasma

-hola….Genos- saludo el calvo, Genos estaba totalmente sorprendido, pensó que era un espejismo o un sueño, pero al verlo bien, Saitama, vestido extrañamente con ese traje blanco, no podía creerlo, era real…..

-sensei…..,cómo?...que….que hace aquí?- solo atinó a decir eso pese a su impresión

-haa, vamos, hablemos en otro lugar con menos gente- empezó a caminar pasando al lado del cyborg, que aún no se podía creer que estuviera ahí, lo vio pasando de su lado, sus ojos fijos en él para comprobar si era real, se quedo un momento viéndolo avanzar y después reacciono siguiéndolo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fueron hasta una parte un poco alejada del festival, un puente elevado y solitario, donde, estaban recargados en el barandal y Saitama le explico concretamente lo que había pasado para llegar de nuevo a la tierra.

-…..y asi pues Boros nos trajo aquí, Saito en verdad quería verlos otra vez- terminaba de explicar Saitama

-haaa, eso es sorprendente sensei, jamás creí volver a verlo, hasta ahora no me lo puedo creer- decia aun muy sorprendido

-mmm, yo tampoco Genos, como has estado?- pregunto mirándolo

-bien en lo que cabe, tengo tantas cosas que decirle, entre ellas que soy rango 1 clase S- dijo el rubio, y Saitama se sorprendió

-en serio?, es Genial Genos! Tu doctor debe de estar orgulloso- dijo, pero ante eso Genos bajo la mirada al reflejo del agua

-gracias sensei, pero en realidad el doctor Kuseno no se enteró de eso, falleció hace 8 años-

-ho- Saitama guardo silencio, sintiéndose culpable de sacar el tema -lo lamento-

-no se preocupe, 4 años después de que se fuera fui subiendo de rango hasta el puesto 1, los kaiji ya no pueden destruirme tan fácilmente, de echo, nadie ha podido atravesar mi armadura- sintió como una mano suave acariciaba su rostro y lo forzaba a verlo

-te has vuelto muy poderoso de lo que esperaba Genos, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- dijo dulcemente para abrazarlo, una chispa recorrió el cuerpo del cyborg al sentir el tacto del calvo, era como estar en un platónico pensamiento de fantasía, Genos cerró los ojos sintiendo la calidez del abrazo después de muchos años,

luego Saitama volvió a hablar - y dime, donde esta Youji?-

-ha, me olvide por completo, mmm supongo que a esta hora sale, volverá a casa pronto, no debe tardar, así que vamos sensei, quiero mostrarle mi casa-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saito andaba de un lado a otro, saltando por los edificios y observando las calles, lo primero que hiso fue adentrarse en la búsqueda de su hermano, asi que corrió en todas direcciones y volaba, pero por más que recorría las ciudades no podía verlo en ningún lado, así pasaron las horas, hasta que finalmente se canso

-hhaaa, me rindo, no poder encontrarlo solo viendo, he recorrido toda la ciudad, bueno, aunque no he ido a casa…..mmm,, quiza este ahí si, que tonto soy- se dio un golpecito en la cabeza

Entonces fue que vio un enorme edificio, parecía un castillo y tenía un gran reloj que resaltaba de todo, seguramente era una escuela, el jamás fue a una porque tratándose de aprender él no necesitaba ir a una, y no había pensado nunca en asistir a una escuela.

-ha!- de repente vio salir de la entrada de esa escuela a una multitud de gente, muchachos jóvenes, como de su edad, chicos y chicas todos uniformados y con sus respectivas mochilas, hablando unos con otros y compartiendo risas, seguramente como todos los días viernes cuando se acababan las clases, Saito no tendría idea de eso.

-así que es una escuela- dijo observando a todos los que salían, claramente un lugar donde todos convivían unos con otros, si, por que la escuela no era solo para aprender y ya, era para interactuar con la sociedad y tener amigos.

Cuando de repente vio entre toda la multitud, un chico que le llamo la atención, ahí estaba entre un conjunto de chicos que reían a su lado alegremente, probablemente sus amigos, el chico se veía feliz y reía, tenía el pelo negro con pequeños mechones rubios, su tez era clara y su sonrisa destacaba entre todas las demás, pero más le llamo la atención esos ojos amarillos adorables, justo como….

"Youji"

Ese debía ser él, su hermano, lo reconocería donde fuera, por fin su querido hermano estaba ahí, se veía muy bien, pensó, el pelirosa sonrió entusiasmado y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, solo podía pensar en darle un gran abrazo,

-Youji!- lo llamo, pero el mencionado aun estaba lejos mientras platicaba con sus amigos y no lo oía, Saito se acercó mas mientras corría, pero no se fijó a los lados cuando cruzaba la calle y solo escucho el ruido del claxon de un camión y sintió un golpe en el torso y termino arrastrándose por la calle

Los estudiantes presentes se alarmaron y se dirigieron a él, incluido Youji que fue el primero en correr, Saito abrió los ojos , no le dolió, solo se sentía culpable de haber causado algún daño por no haberse fijado antes

"que estúpido soy"

-oye!, estas bien compañero?- pregunto el chico de pelo negro mientras se inclinaba para ver si no estaba herido

-estoy…..bien- respondió Saito fijando su vista al chico, Youji, esos ojos amarillos que habían conservado su tamaño en su rostro, sus facciones eran finas y su cuerpo se alargó, su cabello puntiagudo y portaba un lindo uniforme de chaleco café y corbata como todos a su alrededor, al fin podía ver a su querido hermano, no pudo evitar la emoción y se le echo en sima para abrazarlo, Youji se quedó impresionado

-oye, están bien chicos?!- grito el conductor del camión, temiendo haber matado a alguien

-estoy bien no se preocupe!- respondió el pelirosa y se disculpó con el conductor murmurando que fue culpa suya ( de Saito) procediendo a reparar el daño que había causado al camión, Youji lo miro confundido

-he?, esto es muy raro, quien eres tu?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Youji, soy yo!, Saito!- le dijo emocionado

-Saito?- ladeo su cabeza, y cuando el otro asintió feliz, comenzó a recordar -Saito, HA!, ERES SAITO!, SAITO NISAN!- el pelinegro casi saltaba de emoción, no podía creerlo, y abrazo a su hermano fuertemente al igual que él, ambos estallaron en risas, felices de verse otra vez

-hahaha, Saito!, cielos, que….no puedo creerlo, mírate, eres enorme,….. que…que hace aquí?!- preguntaba Youji viendo todo el cuerpo de su hermano, era más alto que él y más musculoso, portaba una extraña armadura ocre.

-vinimos de visita papi y yo-

-Papi? Saitama?, Papi esta aquí?-

-si, haa, le va a dar gusto verte, aunque no se dónde está ahora- hablaba Saito interrogándose, Youji recordó a Saitama, no podía creer que vería a su madre, estaba tan emocionado y feliz que pensaba solamente en abrazarlo y volver a sentir sus brazos rodeándolo, incluso deseo ser cargado una vez más, su corazón latió con esa idea, estaba ansioso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aquí estamos sensei-

-wooo-

Saitama vio el edificio donde alguna vez vivió, estaba algo cambiado y pintado perfectamente, aunque inhabitado como siempre, escuchaba atento lo que Genos le platicaba

-3 años después de irse, se me ocurrió hacer unos cambios en todo el edificio, asi que lo compre por completo-

-he?, lo compraste?!-

-si, ahora todo me pertenece y a Youji, muchas habitaciones son de él, y hay un laboratorio tecnológico para mi –

-es genial Genos, y lo has remodelado tu solo?-

-bueno, si quería que a Youji no le faltase nada y se sintiera cómodo, quería que tuviera todo lo que deseara y nadie lo molestara-

-eso esta bien, pero debió costarte mucho- dijo Saitama pensando en todo lo que haya gastado por comprar ese edificio

-algo, pero considerando mi paga por ser rango 1, supongo que no, vamos sensei, le mostrare-

Ambos caminaron dentro del edificio, al entrar el calvo se fascino al ver lo elegante que era ahora, el lobi era bastante llamativo, con una gran lámpara de luces de cristal en medio, como si fuera una iglesia, luego subieron por un elevador y llagaron a los cuartos, conservaba su forma de departamentos pero mas bien parecía un hotel de lujo, todo estaba rediseñado, el rubio le explicaba todas las habitaciones, unas eran grandes, el cuarto de juegos, las salas de computadora, cuartos de baños encantadores, salas de estar y una enorme y fascinante biblioteca que ocupaba más de 13 casas departamentales, claro que todos juntos en una sola biblioteca con cientos de libros, en verdad Genos hiso todo para Youji, sonrió por eso.

-por aquí sensei- Lo llamo dirigiéndolo al cuarto de su casa

Al llegar ahí se veía muy bien acomodado todo, era como una suite grande, con cocina, sala, dos cuartos con su propio baño y el balcón extrañado que abarcaba ahora tres más, impecable.

-waaaa, Genos, es increíble- decía acercándose a ver todo con detalle-

-gracias sensei, solo fueron unos arreglos, Youji y yo dormimos aquí, el en ese cuarto y yo en este-

-cielos Genos, esto me tomo por sorpresa, en verdad hiciste todo esto- decía viendo a su alrededor con fascinación

-…..si…me hubiera gustado que lo compartiéramos juntos-

Eso ultimo provoco un silencio incomodo, Saitama solo bajo su mirada y después vio al cyborg, quien también lo observaba detenidamente

-…si, me lo he perdido- contesto riendo un poco, que podía decirle?, Genos se acercó a su maestro y lo abrazo

-te extrañe mucho- dijo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del calvo

-….también yo a ti- le devolvió el abrazo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Saito es increíble!- gritaba Youji, el pelirosa lo cargaba en su espalda saltando por los edificios dirigiéndose hasta la casa en ciudad Z

-y esto no es nada, espera a que veas mis nuevos poderes hermano!-

-hahahaha, eres asombroso, pero ve más rápido, quiero ver a papa!- dijo lleno de emociones por ver a Saitama. Saito hiso un esfuerzo por cumplir su deseo

Luego de un rato llegaron hasta el edificio, donde se bajó de Saito y lo guio hasta adentro pero apresuradamente por la conmoción, Saito lo siguió corriendo por las escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación correspondiente, y cuando entro no pudo evitar lagrimear un poco, Youji dirigió su vista a Saitama, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón se aceleró en un impulso emotivo por abrazar a su papi, Saitama sintió el mismo deseo en cuanto lo vio, solo pasaron unos segundos mirándose cuando ya estaban abrazándose fuertemente, Youji se le echo abrazando su cuerpo y el calvo también

-PAPI!-

-YOUJI HIJO MIO!- dijo feliz abrazando como nunca a su pequeño

-Papa, te he extrañado mucho!-

-yo también mi pequeño- lo levanto de las costillas, aunque ya no era la misma cosita pequeña de ates -mira que guapo estas, has crecido tanto! – decía el calvo, Youji lo veía con pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, estiraba sus manos hacia Saitama, queriéndolo abrazar más y mas, el dulce olor de mama lo envolvía de felicidad, Saitama volvió a unir sus cuerpos mientras lo colmaba de besos ante la mirada sonriente de Genos, que había abrazado a Saito también, todos reunidos nuevamente en casa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-….y también soy parte del concejo estudiantil, mis calificaciones son de las mejores, estoy en el tercer puesto- Youji hablaba con entusiasmo a Saitama que lo escuchaba con atención, se sentaron juntos para poder abrazarse a ratos, mientras que Genos hablaba con Saito

-waaa, esto esta muy bueno, siempre ha cocinado muy rico señor Genos-

-que pasa Saito?, no tienes por qué llamarme asi, puedes seguirme llamando papá- le reprochaba pero con una sonrisa audaz

-hoo, bueno…papa, PAPA!-

-asi está bien, me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido, mírate- lo tomo de los hombros y alboroto su cabello divertido, Saito lo abrazo fuertemente, y Genos le devolvió el abrazo apretándolo un poco, el pelirosa sintió presión, Genos era realmente fuerte ahora.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, la pasaron en casa todo el tiempo, había mucho que comentar y ver, tendrían solo dos semanas para estar al tanto de muchas cosas, Genos aún no podía creer que estuvieran ahí, era como estar en uno de sus pasados sueños, pero estaba feliz. Saito y Youji aprovecharon para ver toda la sala de videojuegos de Youji, y hablaron y jugaron de todo tipo.

Así hasta que callo la noche

Los jóvenes reían a carcajadas mientras contaban cosas graciosas que les había ocurrido, estaban todos en el cuarto de Genos, y hablaban entusiasmados de todo cosa que contar, entre ellos dijeron sobre King y Fubuki, quienes al enterarse de la ida de Saitama se habían sentido algo tristes, pero que con el tiempo lo sobrellevaron y solo extrañaron normalmente a ambos, Youji paso a ser el centro de atención de sus tíos, siempre consintiéndole y mimándolo, eso entre otras cosas, eran tantas que no tendrían tiempo suficiente en 2 semanas.

Dieron las 2 de la mañana y Saitama ya estaba que le pesaban los ojos, Youji le platicaba algunas cosas pero se dio cuenta de su cansancio y solo se mantuvo callado viendo a su papi, era justo como lo recordaba, estaba feliz de verlo, se acarició con su cabeza al pecho del calvo aspirando el aroma maternal

-ya es tarde Youji, tienes que irte a dormir-

-papa, es viernes, puedo mantenerme despierto toda la noche hoy?-

-no creo que aguantes mucho pequeño, pero sensei tiene que descansar, mañana seguiremos divirtiéndonos-

-mmhh- Youji volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Saitama

-papá, podemos hablar Youji y yo un rato más?- menciono Saito

-esta bien, pero no hagan tanto ruido-

-esta bien!, vamos Yo chan!-

-voy!,- se levanto con cuidado para seguir a Saito, no sin antes besar la mejilla de saitama - buenas noches papá- se despidió

-descansen – abrazo al pelinegro y ambos se dedicaron una mirada sonriente, agradeciendo a la vida por permitirles ver a Saitama y a Saito una vez más, claramente felices de poder estar reunidos como familia.

El siguiente día fue tan divertido como el anterior, la familia fue a muchos lugares que habían cambado para Saitama, todo el tiempo Genos le hablaba de todo lo que podía, había momentos en los que Youji estaba con Saitama abrazándolo mientras platicaban, Saito como siempre era travieso y ni en la tierra podía detenerse de causar algunos problemas con el fin de presumir sus poderes, ocasionando que Saitama se molestara por su comportamiento, Saito era sumamente inteligente y astuto, pero muy problemático y malcriado en algunas ocasiones

A diferencia de él, Youji era muy educado y tranquilo, amable y obediente con Genos, siempre sonriente y tratando de ayudar a los demás, aunque también le hubiera gustado tener algún poder para ser héroe como sus padres y hermano, pero era feliz asi, y durante esos días con Saitama estaba realmente contento.

Saitama revivió todos esos buenos recuerdos en la tierra, la ciudad estaba tranquila y la temporada de primavera era hermosa.

Por su parte Genos se sentia cada vez mas ansioso, los primeros dos días fueron bastante confortantes, lo importante era que estuvieran conviviendo felices, le daba mucho gusto ver a Youji tan contento. Pero independientemente de eso, Genos no le quitaba la mirada de encime al calvo, y hubo algunas veces que recordaba sus últimos días, su presencia lo atormentaba de una manera extraña.

-….

Genos abrió los ojos, extremadamente se despertó a las 4 de la mañana, volteándose en la cama para ver a Saitama, profundamente dormido ya que ese dia habia sido muy activo, de echo todos esos 5 días lo habían sido y los jóvenes los traían de un lado al otro, Genos observo al calvo, por un momento creyó que era un sueño verlo, y es que en sus sueños varias veces apareció su sensei, pronto se volvió una escena acostumbrada y estable que no le traía más que buenos recuerdos, pero tenerlo ahí en carne y hueso era diferente totalmente, jamás creyó que regresaría aunque si lo hubiera querido….se incorporó sentándose en la cama y volteo a ver a Saitama

Su sensei, su mejor amigo durante años, al que amó desesperadamente….. y amaba, vio todo su cuerpo semidesnudo por la caída de su delgada túnica, y las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas dejando ver más de la mitad de su piel suave, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana delineaban su hermosa figura y el brillo de su calva destello un poco, su rostro dormido tan tranquilo, se veía muy hermosos, pensaba Genos, que ahora era más hermoso de cómo lo recordaba, lo poquito que le habían cambiado los años, solo aumentaron su belleza, o tal vez solo pensaba demasiado.

El rubio se pasó sus manos por la cara, definitivamente no podría dormir con esa idea, no cerca de su recién llegado sensei, se bajó de la cama y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua helada, al menos para calmar sus nervios en ese momento, pero se dio cuenta de una presencia de aire, todas las ventanas deberían de estar cerradas a esa hora, asi que fue al cuarto de Youji y cunado abrió la puerta…

-he?, no están-

La cama de su hijo estaba un poco destendida, el aire se colaba moviendo las cortinas abiertas de la ventana, Genos se apresuró y se recargo en ella para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo cierto, los chicos se habían escapado?

-YOUJIIIi!-

Llamo desde la ventana ocasionando que Saitama se despertara pero los chicos estaban lejos para que fuera escuchado

-he?- el calvo abrió los ojos perezosamente, pudo escuchar unos balbuceos de Genos, aunque no se sentía preocupado, se acomodó su túnica tranquilamente y fue a ver lo que ocurría.

Lejos del edificio se veía a Saito en una forma de poder, sus marcas en brazos y ojos se iluminaban de lila y llevaba a su hermano volando hacia el cielo nocturno sujetándolo de las manos, Youji se emocionaba con todo lo que podía hacer Saito, su cuerpo desprendía luces y destellaba de sus manos energía de diferentes colores y las hacia estallar a su alrededor como si estuvieran en medio de fuegos artificiales, mientras giraban en el aire divertidamente que no dejaban de reír a carcajadas

-tsk,, no puede salir así sin mi permiso- hablaba Genos que ya estaba en la azotea del edificio con Saitama al lado, -puede pasarle algo, voy a ir por él- dijo decidido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo saitama lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-Genos, deja que se diviertan, Saito a ansiado mucho volver a jugar con él, -, el rubio lo miro pero accedió ya más calmado

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-vamos Youji, quieres buscar una aurora?- decía Saito

-diablos si!, pero donde la encontraríamos?- Youji se divertía mucho con su hermano, y es que le gustaba mucho la sensación de volar

-lejos de las luces de la ciudad!-

Mientras los hermanos se alejaban volando, Saitama y Genos se sentaron en el borde de la azotea, solo un rato, Saitama observaba el cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna iluminaba lo suficiente, ambos permanecían callados por un momento y fue que Saitama hablo primero,

-…ha pasado tanto tiempo, no puedo creer lo grande que ha crecido Youji, jeje y lo bien portado que esta, lo has hecho bien Genos- lo volteo a ver

-gracias sensei, aunque a veces soy algo estricto con él, me lo ha dicho varias veces-

-es normal de un padre ser estricto, tranquilo-

-hmm, pero Saito ha mejorado sus poderes considerablemente, y está muy cambiado- remarco pensando en lo grande que había crecido y lo poderoso que era

-si, ha mejorado mucho por su cuenta, es muy inteligente y fuerte, aunque a veces me saca de quicio, suele ser muy rebelde y problemático dentro y fuera del castillo,-

-muy problemático?-

-si, pero creo que es su modo de llamar la atención, le gusta mucho molestar a su padre- dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos con esa queja de todos los días en el reino, por otro lado Genos sonrió ligeramente al pensar que entonces Saito no era tan malo causando problemas.

Ambos platicaron un rato más, sobre sus hijos, hubo un momento en que permanecieron callados, Genos observo con mirada penetrante al calvo, otra vez seducido por su presencia, Saitama, al sentir la mirada volteo también a verlo

-Genos?-

-lo lamento, es solo que….. crei que no te volvería a ver nunca, pensé muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…siempre tenía un sentimiento melancólico que ocultaba cuando estaba con Youji, al menos asi fueron los primeros días, las primeras semanas, meses, me costaba aceptar la realidad, lamentándome por todo, creí que esa herida nunca sanaría, porque te perdí para siempre…

-…..-

-pero después de un tiempo, al cuidar de Youji y verlo crecer , comencé a reflexionar, por él, por mi hijo, -

Saitama solo se mantuvo escuchando al menor, que hablaba mientras observaba la noche

\- cuidaba a Youji todo el tiempo antes de que entrara a la escuela, porque me hacía olvidarme de lo malo, me daba cuenta de que Youji siempre estaba alrededor mío, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme, todos los días decía que me quería, jejejejeje ojala lo hubieras visto, muchas veces se escabullía bajo mis sabanas y me despertaba con él en mis brazos, "buenos días papá" me decía y me daba un beso- Genos empezó a sonreír -jejeje, siempre me animaba cuando me frustraba por algo, y cuando iba a la escuela, se despedía de mi diciendo que me amaba, jejejeje, haaa, luego pensaba si realmente Youji estaba triste, pero no parecía estarlo, nunca, lo quiero tanto, siempre con su sonrisa confortante desde pequeño, y mientras transcurría el tiempo me di cuenta de que con Youji, era todo lo que necesitaba, me sentía feliz viéndolo crecer, esforzarse por ser bueno siendo optimista y alegre, y si mi hijo lo hacía, entonces yo también me esforzaría por él, para darle lo mejor, agradecerle todo lo que hacía por mí-

Saitama derramó una pequeña lagrima por escucharlo todo, imaginándose crecer a su pequeño,

-Genos- menciono Saitama,

-tenias razón sensei, no hubiera podido seguir si no tenía a alguien que me cuidara, Youji lo decidió y se lo agradezco, me devolvió la felicidad al recordar que cuando lo veía, sabía que tu seguías amándome y ya no tenía que preocuparme, tan solo seguir adelante, no se qué hubiera hecho sin él, lo necesitaba, por eso lo sobreprotejo, temo que le pase algo…..temo perderlo-

Saitama tomo la cabeza de Genos y la recargo sobre su hombro gentilmente, Genos se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada y cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto, se sentia bien ser abrazado otra vez por Saitama, quien recargo su cabeza sobre la de Genos también.

A la mañana siguiente, Saitama despertó primero, estirándose y acomodando su túnica, vio a Genos aun dormido, se paró y después de lavarse las manos fue a la cocina, pero primero se asomó al cuarto de Youji y le divirtió la escena, los hermanos estaban profundamente dormidos, Youji sobre Saito que roncaba con su boca abierta, de una forma algo incomoda, tal parece que no hace poco habían regresado de su aventura.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el planeta de Boros

El alienígena estaba que explotaba, estaba nervioso y ansiosos, pensando y rondando en círculos por todo el castillo, esperando que el tiempo pasara mas rápido y pudiera traer de regreso a su reina y su principe, los demás monstruos evitaban acercarse al rey por temor a que terminara la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Demonios!, no debi permitirle a mi hijo esto, no lo soporto!-

-Lo…Lord Boros cálmese, solo han pasado 6 dias, podría….ha,, haaaaa!-

-CALLATE! NADIE TE PREGUTO!- grito Boros mandándolo a volar


End file.
